Harry Potter and the Secret Horcrux
by LogicalRaven
Summary: Summary: Post HBP SPOILERS: Every story must have an end. Harry Potter must now face the greatest adventure of his life. Lives will be lost and love will be found. The only difference between a muggle and a wizard is his ability to believe.
1. The New Mission

**Chapter One: The New Mission**

The dark night sky seemed to show the fact that something horrible had happened. Yet, it could never truly tell the atrocities laid forth on that sinister night. Two figures tore along the forgotten roads that lead to the deepest fears of most mortals. No words were exchanged, for there were no words that could explain what had just occurred. The most callous act of betrayal was nothing compared to what Professor Snape had just done.

Draco Malfoy felt Severus Snape's hand tighten around his arm as the two rounded another shadowy corner. There was no time to pause. Draco made a motion to speak, but Snape quickly silenced him with a single glance. The Unbreakable Vow had been forged and completed. The impossible had been accomplished and nothing would ever be the same again. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Draco felt his body shudder. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with the course of action he had failed to take. His mouth grew dry as he recalled the last words Dumbledore had spoken to him. Even in his gravest hour, he had offered him solace and protection.

"This way," Snape hissed as he started towards another direction.

Draco glared at him; "Where are we going?"

Snape didn't answer. The further they traveled the more winding the road became. This was a place Draco had never seen before. Was Snape taking them into hiding? Didn't he realize that nobody could hide from the Dark Lord?

"I'm not going any further until you answer me," Draco said sternly as he snatched his arm out of Snape's grasp.

"I'm taking you to your mother," Snape said in a low murmur.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Foolish boy!" Snape lashed out. "Do you realize what has just happened?"

"Yeah," Draco retorted. "You did the job I was meant to do. You disobeyed a direct order from our Master."

Snape's cold dark eyes locked on to Draco's false face of confidence.

"Murder isn't as simple as it seems, is it?"

"I would have killed him, if you--" Draco started.

"You failed! If I hadn't killed Dumbledore you would be dead. He doesn't accept failure," Snape spat viciously. "He may still…"

Draco fell silent as the fear that was in his eyes spread across his face. "So, why are we going?"

He couldn't finish; his mouth was too dry.

Snape turned back towards the trail. "There isn't much time."

The dark figure of Snape had almost disappeared from sight before Draco found his footing and trudged behind. The trail finally started to narrow and a small cottage appeared in the darkness. As the two approached the door flew open. A woman dressed in a long hooded clock ran towards them.

"Is it over then? Did you?" she pleaded desperately.

"No," Draco said in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape did, because of your Unbreakable Vow, Mother."

Narcissa threw her head upwards and a look of agony stretched across her face. She stood motionless for a moment before lowering her head to face Snape.

"He's safe and what had to be done is done," Snape said quietly.

Narcissa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Thank-you, Severus."

Draco stared at his mother with a look of disgust. This was her doing. She had been consumed by her motherly intuition. She had not realized death haunted them whether he succeeded or failed.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased," Snape began.

"He will understand though. Dumbledore is dead, it doesn't matter who killed him," Narcissa argued. Desperation crept into her voice as her hands shook lightly.

Snape frowned, "You must leave and go into hiding. Draco will be punished for his failure. He is expendable."

"I'll accept my punishment. I will not run," Draco spat as his mother let out a pointed sob.

"Don't be a fool," Snape replied. "There are things worse than death."

"Oh please, Draco, listen to me. Severus is right we have to hide. The Dark Lord will take you away from me. I've already lost Lucius."

Draco yanked his hand from his mother's grip. "It isn't my fault. I had Dumbledore right there. I'm the one who figured out how to get the Death Eaters into the castle. I'm the one who disarmed Dumbledore. I was about to do it, but you had to push me out of the way. This is your fault, not mine."

"I suppose you always lower your wand before you cast a spell then?" Snape retorted.

Draco didn't answer.

"We can go to France, we have relatives we can hide with," Narcissa said suddenly as she claps her trembling hands together.

Snape swallowed hard. "The Dark Lord will expect that. Did Lucius have any place where he could hide in case something like this happened?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, he was the Dark Lord's servant until the end. He would never run."

"And neither will I," Draco said in a short voice.

Narcissa knelt down and grabbed her son's hand again. "Please, don't leave me. He'll kill you, Draco. Then, he'll kill me."

"You had nothing to do with it," Draco snapped as he stared at his pleading mother.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "She had everything to do with it. She is a traitor; she disobeyed the Dark Lord's orders. She convinced me to do the task if you could not."

Narcissa glared up at Snape, "I had no choice. He is only a child. There was no way he was going to succeed. The Dark Lord knew that it was a fool's errand."

"Do you honestly think it matters? The reasons?" Snape asked.

Narcissa suddenly released her son's hand and her own head fell.

Draco took a deep exaggerated breath.

"I have a place where you can stay," Snape suddenly said. "It isn't in England and it's among-- you won't be able to use any magic at all."

"No magic?" Draco said resentfully. "Are we suppose to live as Muggles then?"

Snape nodded as he attempted to help Narcissa to her feet.

"I'd rather face the Dark Lord's wrath than live as a Muggle," Draco snarled.

Snape's lip twisted. "I can arrange that, but I sincerely doubt you mean it. If you had let me help you during the year it would have never come to this."

Draco made a motion to move towards Snape but his mother held a firm hand against his shoulder.

"No, Draco. Severus is just trying to help us," Narcissa pleaded.

The dark sky gave a great rumble as the clouds began to build. Snape took a narrow breath as he pulled a small scrap of parchment out of his robe.

"You haven't much time," Snape said slowly as he pushed the parchment into Narcissa's hand.

"How do we know he won't tell the Dark Lord where to find us?" Draco asked in an accusing voice.

Snape raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "Use your head! Don't you think if that had been my intentions I would have taken you directly to the Dark Lord?"

Narcissa left no time for the quarrel to continue. She quickly kissed Severus' cheek and whispered a soft 'thank-you.'

Draco didn't let his eyes leave Snape's face. Narcissa quickly grabbed Draco's arm, and without another parting look, Disapparated both herself and her son.

The loud crack rang in Snape's ear. The anger that was raging inside of him for the past several hours had not lessened, and he knew that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with his course of action. He could only pray that Dumbledore's murder would be enough to appease his master.

He could run. However, running would mean all he had sacrificed and done would be in vain. No, running away was not the solution. The Dark Lord would hunt him down and strike him dead. Draco was right about one thing: there was no way to hide from the Dark Lord.

Snape took one last fleeting look at the cottage. It could very well be the last sight his eyes every viewed. If he lived, he would still be punished. He could feel the pain searing through his veins even now.

"Is this what you wanted, Albus?" Snape said suddenly. "I'm exiled and Potter will not rest until your murder is avenged."

The wind howled loudly as if it were answering Severus' plea. A distant rumble of thunder seemed to break the barriers of time. He knew his lingering would soon come to a close and he would face fate. As if chance's humor had run thin, a sharp pain burned through his sleeve. He slowly pulled the cuff of his robe and revealed the charred flesh that burned black into his skin.

He didn't hesitate. His eyes closed and his mind left behind all traces of the past few moments. Suddenly, the cottage was gone and a dank low-lit room replaced his view.  
A figured cloaked in black whose eyes glowed with insanity approached.

"My sister?"

Bellatrix's voice was barely above a mumble, but Snape didn't need to hear her words to know the question she was asking.

"Now is not the time," Snape said briskly as his eyes scanned the walls of his master's abode.

Bellatrix grimaced. "I'm just asking. Are they?"

"Yes," Snape said quickly, signaling an end to the conversation.

Bellatrix nodded as her eyes cut towards a room at the far end of the corridor. "He's not pleased. I knew the Vow was a cursed scheme. If he knows I performed it…"

Snape glanced at Bellatrix and made a motion to walk towards the room.

"It's true? Dumbledore is dead?" Bellatrix pushed.

"Yes," Snape replied. He physically tried to keep his voice from catching in his throat but Bellatrix didn't seem to notice.

"And Draco? He didn't?" Bellatrix asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Snape nodded, "I did it for him. It had to be done and my time at Hogwarts had expired. I seriously doubt the Board of Governors will allow the school to reopen."

Bellatrix nodded. "Word travels quickly."

The conversation had reached its end. Snape didn't pause as he approached the room where he knew his master was waiting. As first he couldn't see much in the dim light, but an inhuman sound caused his eyes to wander into a corner where a single throne-like chair rested. A long coiled creature lay at the base.

"Ah, Severus… I've been expecting you."

Snape swallowed hard and lowered himself into a bow. "My Lord."

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders," Voldemort began.

Snape felt his eyes betray him as he watched the demon-like man curl his fingers around his chair.

"I ordered Draco to dispose of Dumbledore. Your position had great strategic importance."

Snape drew in a deep breath, "My Lord, I apologize. I feared the boy could not complete the task."

"And where is young master Malfoy?" Voldemort taunted, almost reading Snape's mind.

Snape held back a smirk as a blank page replaced the truth. "He has disappeared. Potter attempted to stop us from escaping after the task was done. I pushed him ahead and ordered him to Disapparate once past the barrier. I assumed he would go to his mother's, but I did not find him, My Lord."

"But, Albus Dumbledore is dead," Voldemort asked.

Snape nodded, "He is."

"You have disappointed me; something caused you to act against me. Tell me, what was it?" Voldemort said in a sharp voice.

"Narcissa—she came to me and asked me to help Draco with his task. I was tricked into an Unbreakable Vow. I thought the boy would be able to complete the job, but I had to be prepared in case he wasn't," Snape replied, lowering his bow as his heart-beat increased.

"You displease me, Severus," Voldemort replied. "However, the task that was assigned is done so there will be no punishment at this time."

"Thank-you, you are most gracious," Snape said, not daring to rise from his bow.

"Do not mistake my mercy for weakness. Next time I will not be so patience," Voldemort hissed.

Snape nodded, slowly lifting his head. He knew he was not safe yet. The Dark Lord was known to change his mind even after a verdict had been handed down.

"There is one more thing," Voldemort said in a sadistic tone. "Bring Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to me as soon as they are found. To help lure them out of hiding—make sure Lucius Malfoy meets an untimely demise. I think we have sources inside Azkaban that can carry that out."

Snape said instantly, "It will be done."

"I know it will," Voldemort said without hesitation. "I do not appreciate failure."

Snape nodded respectfully one last time before making a swift but appropriate exit. His face twisted with disgust, as he dared not look back at the room he had just left. A lesser wizard would have had his mind turned to mush and his deepest secrets revealed. However, Snape was not an ill-trained wizard by any stretch of the imagination.

"You're still alive," Bellatrix said as she suddenly reappeared in front of Snape.

Snape smirked, "Disappointed, Bella?"

"Deeply," she said as her eyes narrowed. "You have orders? What are they?"

"They do not concern you," Snape said coldly.

"If they concern my family, they concern me," Bellatrix pushed as she stepped in front of Snape and blocked his way.

Snape closed his eyes, praying the regret would not surface. "What does family mean to you? You have made your allegiance perfectly clear."

"Does that mean yours are not?"

"You dare question me?" Snape roared.

Bellatrix scowled, "You do not frighten me and you do not fool me. I know what you're all about, Snape."

"Do you now?" Snape continued. "Then you are much wiser than I give you credit for. I do not know where your sister or nephew are? If they are wise, you'll never know either."

* * *

Author's Note:  
_ I'm back-- Did you guys miss me? Well, I'm on a new story. Yes, I'm disappointed my ship didn't sail (Harry/Cho), but things could have been worse. I've always been a closet Harry/Ginny shipper. They'll be some romance in this fic, but it won't be the focus. I'm going to see how canon I can stay :)_

I'm planning on updating twice a month, but it will be slow going. I have a jammed packed fall. Again, if anybody would like to be added to the mailing list you can e-mail me at 

I won't start sending out notices till chapter two so if you are already on my mailing list you don't have to send me a new e-mail :). This is just a introduction chapter. I haven't quite finished with chapter two, but it's almost ready. Once it is beta read then it will be posted.

Thank-you for reading this little tale of mine. I hope you enjoy this little journey. I also pray that I don't disappoint you this time around. 


	2. The Last Visit

**Chapter Two: The Last Visit**

The whistle blew and rattled the glass panes of the Hogwarts Express as it pulled into King's Cross Station with an abrupt stop that caused the passengers to lunge forward.

"Harry, are you ready?"

Hermione Granger looked, with a worried face, at Harry Potter. Harry had not moved since boarding the train. He had simply stared out the window with a look of devout determination etched across his face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry blinked, "Yeah."

"You don't think your aunt and uncle will go spare do you?" Ron asked with a worried expression as he glanced at Hermione.

Harry grinned. "Probably, but what choice do they have? I'm only staying there one night."

"Well, we better go," Hermione declared as she picked up her book bag from the floor. "I doubt this is going to get any easier."

"Bloody hell," Ron swore, "I forgot to tell my parents what we were doing."

Hermione frowned. "You what?"

"I forgot to tell mum and dad," Ron repeated. "I guess in the craziness of Dumbledore's funeral it slipped my mind. Where's Ginny? Why isn't she in here anyways?"

Harry didn't answer. He knew perfectly well why Ginny was not in the train compartment with them.

"Well, I wrote to my parents as soon as we promised Harry we'd go with him to the Dursleys," Hermione said in a serious tone.

Harry swallowed. "You two don't have to come. I can face them alone. After all, it's only for one night."

"No way, mate," Ron said looking appalled.

Hermione nodded. "Ron's right, Harry. You shouldn't be alone right now. It's not safe."

"Three wands are better then one," Ron added. "Plus, you aren't of age yet. You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. Though I doubt the Ministry would say anything if you did."

Harry grimaced but didn't reply. Ron poked his head into the corridor as he scanned it.

"Oy, you there—have you see Ginny?"

Harry felt his chest constrict. Ginny was probably in a compartment nuzzled up with Dean Thomas telling him how big of a prat Harry was.

"Yeah, I just saw her get off the train," a voice Harry didn't recognize called back.

Ron frowned as he turned back to Harry and Hermione. Finally he shrugged and started to push his way out into hallways. Hermione gave Harry an encouraging smile as she followed Ron's lead. The train was rather empty for the end of the year voyage. Parents had collected most students right after the funeral.

"I suppose I'll just tell them when we get off the train. What are they going to say? I'm of age now," Ron said mostly to himself as he stepped off.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment and Harry couldn't help but grin. He seriously doubted Mrs. Weasley would take such an understanding attitude about Ron's decision. It didn't take long to spot the family of redheads standing near the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Hello, how are all of you? Hermione, I haven't seen your parents. Did they know that you were coming home early?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she tipped up on her toes to scan the crowd.

Hermione smiled nervously. "Yes, well—I'm going back to the Dursleys' with Harry."

"Oh no, Harry—you don't have to return to your aunt and uncle's house. You're more than welcome to come straight home with us," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Harry heaved a sigh. "No, I promised Dumbledore I'd go back one last time. He wanted me to go back."

"And we're going with him," Ron piped in.

Harry thought he saw Ginny look up, but he might have been mistaken because the next moment she looked like she wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation taking place. Next to her, Charlie Weasley made a teasing gesture causing Ginny to laugh slightly, and Harry convinced himself that he had just imagined the concerned look on her face a moment before.

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "I'm not about to let the three of you go off on your own. It isn't safe and you aren't—well, it's just a foolish idea."

Ron's face reddened a bit. "We're not letting Harry go alone."

"Harry, why don't you let Tonks or Arthur accompany you to collect your things. Then they can bring you back to The Burrow."

"Mum," Ron said in protest. "We're of age. We're not kids."

Molly Weasley placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Well, you're still to young. I'm not going to sit back and watch the three of you just run off because you think can take care of yourselves. It's too dangerous out there."

Ron suddenly drew himself up to full height. "I'm going with Harry and Hermione."

"Ron, it's okay--" Harry started.

"Hermione and I of are of age and Harry doesn't have a choice. We aren't going to let him face those horrid people alone again," Ron snapped.

Hermione seemed to have sunk down behind Harry hoping not to be pulled into this conversation. Suddenly Ron grabbed his trunk and pushed his way through Platform Nine and Three Quarters into Muggle London.

Molly stood there thunderstruck as Ron disappeared from sight. Ginny however was now paying full attention to the events unfolding. Her eyes locked onto Harry as her lips drew thin.

"It's only for one night," Hermione said suddenly to Mrs. Weasley before Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind Ron.

The moment the two emerged from the barrier Ron appeared.

"Can you believe her?" Ron ranted. "She acts like I'm still ten years old."

"She's just worried," Hermione said softly. "It's risky right now to do anything. It

swhat everybody is going to think now that Dumbledore is gone."

Harry frowned as he pushed his trunk towards a stairwell that would lead up to the exit.

"Harry, wait up!" Ron yelled.

Hermione followed quickly. "Where are your aunt and uncle?"

Harry glanced back at them. "I didn't tell them I was arriving today."

"What?" Ron said in sudden disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I figured if you two were serious about coming with me to Privet Drive then it was safer if we just showed up versus having my aunt or uncle retrieve us."

"So, are we taking a train or taxi?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Ron said annoyed. "You have your Apparation license."

Harry shook his head. "It's too risky to use magic. We don't know who might be watching. I think we should take a, err…a taxi."

Hermione pointed. "Over there, at Platform One."

Ron glanced over Hermione's head towards the direction she was pointing. Harry watched Ron as it became apparent Ron had never ridden in a taxi before in his life. Harry had seen them before, but he had never actually taken a taxi. Uncle Vernon had always driven.

"Harry… how are we going to pay for a taxi? They cost money don't they?" Ron asked.

Realization suddenly hit Harry. He only had a pocketful of wizard money and he seriously doubted that the taxi driver would accept Galleons or Sickles. Hermione seemed to gather that Harry had not planned this far ahead and simply rolled her eyes.

"I have some Muggle money, but taxis are really expensive," she supplied. "Maybe we should take the train to Epsom and then take a taxi from there."

The two nodded as they followed her to the ticket counter where she purchased three tickets for the train to Epsom. The train ride went by quickly as the three sat silently watching the scenery pass the window.

"So, what's up with Ginny anyway? Why wasn't she with us on the train ride home?" Ron asked as he stared at Harry. "You two aren't fighting are you?"

"Ron," Hermione nipped.

"I'm just asking. She's my sister I have a right to know," Ron argued.

Harry frowned. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

Ron looked confused for a second then asked, "Why not?"

Harry took a deep breath before replying, "Because it's not safe. Voldemort used her against me once just because she was your sister. Imagine what he would do if he knew…"

Ron winced as Harry said the Dark Lord's name causing Hermione to let out an annoyed huff. Ron seemed to think about what Harry had said for a moment then nodded.

"Well, probably for the best then."

"Honestly, you two really don't use your heads sometimes. Ginny isn't in any less danger because you broke up with her, Harry. You two were seeing each other the entire last part of the year. Malfoy and Snape both knew that."

Harry felt some blood drain out of his face, but he didn't respond. Neither did Ron.

The train stopped at the Epsom station and the three disembarked with their things. The station wasn't nearly as crowded as King's Cross, but the large trunks did attract some unwanted attention. Suddenly Hermione stopped and let out a soft noise. She then turned to face Harry and Ron.

"All this stuff won't fit," she whispered pointing to their trunks.

"Huh?" Ron asked slightly dumbfounded. "What do you mean it won't fit?"

"She means Muggle taxis don't have Expanding Spells placed on their boots," Harry answered.

Hermione bit her lip before finally sighing. "Make sure nobody is watching."

Ron looked at her like she was mad but Harry had a good idea what she was going to do. She slowly pulled out her wand and without uttering a word the trunks shrunk to the size of a purse.

"You're really getting good with wordless magic," Ron said with an impressed expression.

Harry had to admit that Hermione's wand skills were remarkable, but he couldn't help but be reminded of his last encounter with Snape. It had been with wordless magic that Snape had countered all of Harry's spells.

"We need to go to Little Whinging in Surrey," Hermione told the driver as the three loaded the closest taxi.

When they arrived at Little Whinging Harry insisted the driver stop near Magnolia Crescent. He didn't think Aunt Petunia would appreciate it if the neighbors saw all three of them getting out of the taxi in front of her house.

"It looks different from the ground," Ron commented with a nod as the three walked up the alley where Harry and Dudley had encountered the Dementors.

Harry smiled lightly as he gave Ron an appraising look. Finally he pointed to a spot in the alley. "That is where the Dementors attacked me. Come on, this way."

Privet Drive was not a sight for sore eyes. It had never felt like home to Harry Potter. It had always just been someplace he had to go. Finally they were there, standing in front of the house that looked identical to all the houses around it.

"Should we knock?" Hermione asked looking worried.

Harry glanced at the lot of them. Knocking would probably be a good idea but they would lose the element of surprise. It was now or never. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. The living room was empty and looked just as it had the last time Harry had seen it. Except, last time Harry had seen it Dumbledore had been alive.

Harry suddenly realized the weight of the locket in his pocket again and closed his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"It's really clean," Hermione commented, as she seemed to search for something positive to say.

"Ron, you know which room is mine. You and Hermione go on up. I don't plan on socializing with the Dursleys. It will be less of an issue if they don't know you guys are here."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, "Let them know I'm back I suppose."

Ron made a motion to protest but Hermione grabbed his arm and started towards the stairs. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes grew wide.

"Is that the cupboard?"

Harry turned around to see his little cupboard where he had spend so much of his youth and frowned. "Yeah."

Hermione gasped, "Those horrid people."

Harry turned towards the kitchen as he heard something stirring behind the door, and then he locked eyes with Ron and mouthed the word 'go.'

Ron pulled Hermione up the staircase and barely made it out of sight before Aunt Petunia opened the door and shrieked.

Harry grimaced at his aunt's dramatics but did not move.

"You! What are you doing back so early?"

Harry shrugged. "School's closed. Our headmaster was murdered."

"Murdered?" Petunia whimpered.

"Yeah, murdered—by our Potions professor," Harry continued finding a strange enjoyment out of upsetting his aunt.

Petunia Dursley sucked in a sharp breath. "So, you're back for the entire summer?"

Harry smiled. "No, just one night. I promised Dumbledore I'd return one more time. You remember him don't you?"

Petunia glanced around the room. "Whom were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Honestly, Aunt Petunia, hearing voices isn't a good sign," Harry cheeked.

Petunia scowled. "Get out of my sight. You've been nothing but a burden on me since that freak left you on our door."

Harry didn't waste time as he raced up the stairs and down the hallway he would soon forget. Ron and Hermione, with troubled expressions etched on their faces, were sitting on his bed.

"Ron's already charmed the room. Nobody should be able to hear us talking," Hermione said quickly as she saw a thought cross Harry's face.

"They won't come in here; they never do," Harry said as he took a seat at the chair near his desk.

Just as the words left Harry's mouth a car door shut outside the house, signaling that Vernon was home from work.

Ron was studying the Quidditch poster on his wall then looked out the window and nodded. "The view's not bad."

"Now that the bars are gone?" Harry joked.

"I can't believe Dumbledore kept making you come back to this terrible place," Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face as she pulled her knees into her chest.

Harry lowered his eyes in thought before he said, "This was the safest place. As long as I returned once a year I had a special protection. It was part of my mother's sacrifice."

"It all makes sense now," Hermione said in a low voice mostly to herself, as if suddenly hit with realization. "Why didn't I realize that Dumbledore would use that type of magic to keep you safe? It's genius."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BACK?"

Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's heads popped and turned towards the door as Vernon Dursley's voice roared through the walls. Hermione bit her lip then nervously turned back towards Harry.

"Harry, the protection you're talking about—it must work both ways. Obviously your mother's family would have been a target after Voldemort killed your parents," Hermione began fretfully as she watched the door as if she expected it to rip open. "They've got to go into hiding. Once you leave the protection will be broken. That isonce you leave for the last time and no longer call this place home."

"I've never called this place home," Harry corrected.

"Yes, you have," Hermione argued. "This is the place you came once a year. Hogwarts wasn't really home to you. What other place did you have?"

Harry screwed his face. "There is no way I'll ever be able to convince the Dursleys to leave. They hate magic, and everything about it!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT FREAK IN MY HOUSE! I'VE ALLOWED THIS FOR TOO LONG!"

Ron glanced towards the door again. Suddenly there were the sounds of somebody coming up the stairs.

"Vernon, listen to me. You know what his kind are capable of. He's just here for the night."

"How many times have we opened our doors to him? After what that, that—Bumbleroar did to humiliate us last year, I'll be damned if I let him back in this house!" Vernon roared.

Hermione glanced at Harry's face, which suddenly looked a bit red.

"Ignore them," Hermione whispered.

"It's just one night," Harry muttered to himself as he suddenly crawled down to the floor and stretched out.

A loud knock sounded on the door and Hermione gasped and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Don't say anything," Harry said quickly before going to the door and cracking it open.

"You," Vernon spat. "You have the nerve to come back into my home after what you and that old fool did to my family last year. I remember what he said; you're of age now."

Harry refrained from lashing out and calmly replied, "I'm not of age until the end of July. However, I don't plan on staying that long I promise you."

"Vernon," Petunia said from just out of Harry's line of sight.

"Petunia, I know he's your nephew but we've dealt with this rubbish for long enough," Vernon said firmly.

Vernon turned back to Harry and pointed a stubby finger into his face. "Don't you get rude with me. I want you out of here right now. You've done nothing but cause your aunt and me embarrassment since you were burdened on our doorstep. I've remained silent for nearly sixteen years because I didn't want to cause your aunt any more grief, but this time you've gone too far. Just thought you'd show up, did you?"

"Yeah, something like that," Harry said with a smirk.

"I won't tolerate it. I remember what that old crackpot said last year. You have a house, why in bloody hell did you come back to haunt ours for?"

Harry heard Ron shift and decided that he had entertained Uncle Vernon for long enough. "I'm only here for the night. I can either stay peacefully in my room without any problems or I can knock the two of you out with a simple spell and have free rein of the house. Your choice really."

Vernon's face flushed purple as Petunia let out a soft whimper. Harry attempted to shut the door, but Vernon Dursley placed his hand firmly on the door to prevent its closure.

"I'm not finished!"

"Well I am," Harry retorted.

"Vernon, please," Petunia pleaded as Harry brandished his wand.

Vernon glowered. "One night if you aren't gone by the time I wake in the morning that wand won't do you any good."

Harry started to reply angrily, but instead he simply shut the door and flung his wand onto his desk. Hermione had a bitter expression on her face and Ron simply looked dumbfounded. Hermione let out a small 'tsk' and leaned back against the wall. Harry realized that this was the first time she had actually encountered the Dursleys and the Dursleys could leave a foul taste in anybody's mouth.

"I guess this means we've got to get up early?" Ron asked as Harry bent down and began to rummage through his recently expanded trunk.

Harry nodded, "I want to get an early start anyway."

"Are we going to The Burrow then?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head; "No, not yet. We're going to Godric's Hollow."

Morning came quickly. Harry awoke as an unwelcome burst of sunlight stung his eyelids. He stifled a yawn and stretched his stiff back. The makeshift bed he had created on the floor looked as uncomfortable as it had slept.

"Ron?" Harry mumbled as he looked around the floor for his best mate.

The second bed of robe blankets and a textbook pillow was vacant and Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. Harry felt his belly grumble and a thought crossed his mind. Surely Ron hadn't been thick enough to wander downstairs? Harry sprang to his feet and in less than two steps he was pulling the door open. He glanced back into his room just before stepping out into the hallway when he spied his missing friend. There was Ron with Hermione in an upright position. It looked as if the two had fallen asleep while talking, most likely about him.

Harry closed the door he had wrenched open and moved towards the bed. Hermione's head was placed in an uncomfortable-looking position on Ron's shoulder. Harry rubbed his eyes then nudged Ron.

"It's too early," Ron grumbled without even opening his eyes.

As Ron stirred, Hermione jerked up with a start and looked uncertainly at Harry. He merely grinned and grabbed a clean shirt out of his trunk.

"We need to get going. Uncle Vernon will be up soon," Harry said flatly as he paused for a second before taking off his shirt.

Hermione lowered her eyes as Ron pulled himself off Harry's bed and rummaged through his own trunk. He stifled a yawn and looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Cover your eyes, will you?"

Hermione blushed as she quickly lowered her face. "Honestly."

Ron nodded and followed Harry's lead and pulling a clean shirt over his head. Hermione's face turned redder as she began to look through her own highly-organized trunk. She made a motion to pull something out then sighed and closed her trunk instead. She suddenly grabbed her wand off Harry's bed and gave it a quick wave to shrink their trunks.

"Do we even know how to find Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I did some research before we left. I hope that's all right, Harry."

Harry smiled briefly while he had a general idea where Godric's Hollow might be; he had to admit he had assumed Hermione had already looked up the information. Hermione was not smiling.

"I couldn't find any information about any wizarding communities named Godric's Hollow," Hermione finally stated.

Harry's smile slipped slightly as he noticed something that he had simply missed until that moment. There was a box sitting discreetly on the corner of his desk. The box didn't have any distinguishing characteristics. The brown tape on the edges had faded yellow and had begun to peel.

"Harry, what is that?" Ron asked as he watched Harry with curiosity.

Harry reached his desk and slid the box towards him and began to open the tattered top. Inside were assortments of small items. There was a stack of letters and a few old textbooks. Harry pulled out the books and letters and set them on his desk.

"That Charms book hasn't been used in nearly a decade at Hogwarts," Hermione commented.

Harry didn't answer as he continued to shift through the items. At the bottom of the box was an old wand that looked like it had been neglected for many years. A thought entered Harry's mind. Could this wand have been his mother's? Were these her things?

Hermione, with a pointed look, began flipping through the charms book then sighed. "Well obviously they stopped using it. Some of these charms are outdated."

"Who are the letters from, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I've never seen this stuff before."

He pulled off the top letter and opened it.

_Dear Petunia,_

_It's amazing here. I'm so thankful Harry, James and I have found safety at long last. I know things between us haven't been on the best of terms since mum passed but know that you will always be my sister. Nothing is going to change that. I look forward to the day where we can sit around like old times and have a chat about anything and nothing at all. I've enclosed another slip of paper with this letter. If anything should happen and you need to reach me this is where we are located. Please memorize the address and then destroy it. You have my trust now and always._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

There was a scrap piece of paper taped to the bottom of parchment. Harry recognized the handwriting. He doubted he would ever forget that handwriting as long as he lived. This was the writing of Peter Pettigrew, his parent's Secret Keeper.

_#10 Dor Drive _

_Godric's Hollow, West Sussex_

_

* * *

__ AN:_

Hello again-- I want to say Thank-You to everybody who reviewed the first chapter of this little tale. There will be more of Snape and more of Draco, but, like all Harry Potter stories, this story will mainly be from Harry's point of view. I'm really working on the next chapter where my plot is going to start to unravel. I'm definately not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last, but it is a transition and it is needed. The next chapter will take me a bit more time. I'll have it posted as soon as possible. _  
_


	3. Cloaks and Hats

**Chapter Three: Cloaks and Hats **

Harry felt the air leave his lungs as the grip of reality engulfed him. Fate had shown him its odd sense of humor in the past, and he seriously doubted that would change. He had never traveled to West Sussex, and he had no idea of how he planned on finding Godric's Hollow. The uncertain expression on Hermione's face did little to ease the tightening sensation growing in his stomach. He wasn't sure what bothered him more: the fact he might not find Godric's Hollow or the thought of what he might find if he did.

"I'm going to sneak downstairs and use the telephone to call a cab," Harry said as he stretched. Ron and Hermione simply gave him a nod as they finished combing through the strange box he had found on his desk.

The telephone was downstairs on the sofa table. Luck was on his side. Harry quietly pulled the drawer with the telephone book open. As quietly as he could he dialed the number.

_"Hello, cab service."_

"Yes, can you send a driver to number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging," Harry whispered.

_"Number four Privet Drive?"_ the operator repeated.

"Yes," Harry affirmed.

_"What destination will you be traveling to, sir?"_

"Epsom Station," Harry said quickly as he glanced up the stairs to make certain nobody was coming.

_"Right, your cab should arrive in about half an hour."_

As carefully as possible Harry placed the phone back on the receiver and tiptoed into the kitchen. At that moment Harry would have given anything to have one of the Hogwarts house-elves there to offer him some breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything since the train-ride and then he had only managed to eat two Chocolate Frogs. He imagined Ron and Hermione were also getting pretty hungry.

Harry began foraging around the kitchen for something he could sneak when a flat voice startled him.

"There are some pastries in the pantry."

Harry spun around so quickly he almost fell over. Aunt Petunia was staring at him with her legs crossed in her powder puff pink bathrobe.

"Vernon will be waking up soon so I suggest you be on your way," she continued while glaring at Harry with a cold gaze.

Harry gave a curt nod before opening the pantry and grabbing three pastries. He also grabbed three bottles of soda and tucked them under his arm.

"I assume you found that box," Aunt Petunia said with no emotion.

Harry stared at her for a moment before responding. "Yes, I did… thank you."

"Don't thank me," Petunia hissed, "I'm just glad to finally be rid of it. Just as I'll be glad to be rid of you."

Harry cringed only slightly. He was well accustomed to the harsh bitterness of his aunt's voice, but this was the first time he ever realized how much she hated him.

"Once I leave for the last time— you realize what that means?" Harry asked.

Petunia made an annoyed sound. "Don't concern yourself with my family's safety. The only danger we've ever been placed in was because of you."

"Still, you'll be a target," Harry said slowly. "It might we wise to…"

"Wisdom," Petunia said in a dramatic voice. "Your mother was full of wisdom and see the good it did for her."

"I'll be gone in less than half an hour," Harry said shortly before leaving the kitchen and making his way carefully back up the stairs.

Harry opened the door to his bedroom for the last time and tossed Ron a pastry and soda and placed the remaining food and drink on the where Hermione was sitting. Ron quickly snatched up the food. "'bout time. I was fixing to start eating your pillow."

"The cab should be here in a minute. We should get downstairs and outside," Harry said before he crammed a pastry into his mouth.

The cab arrived right on time and they took it to the train station they had traveled from the previous day. There they took another train to West Sussex. As the three loaded another cab, Hermione asked a question of the driver.

"Sir, do you know of Godric's Hollow in West Sussex?"

The cab driver coughed then adjusted his rearview mirror to get a better look at Hermione w ho was sitting in the backseat next to Ron. "Yeah, it's down near the old village. Not much down there though."

"Take us there," Harry said instantly. He didn't even bother trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

The cab driver coughed again and looked at Harry. "Easy there, son. What'cha wanna go down there for?"

"Private matter?" Harry said darkly before settling back into his seat.

Hermione frowned slightly and drew in a frustrated breath. "Why wouldn't we want to go there?"

"Bit of an odd place I suppose," the cab driver replied as he scratched his chin. "Nobody who's got any sense at all goes down there. All the shops are closed. There really isn't much from a tourist aspect. People even say it's haunted."

"I don't care," Harry snapped.

He didn't like the cab driver's tone. What did he know about being haunted?

"Well, you're the ones paying. I'll take you anywhere you kids want to go, within reason."

Ron suddenly asked, "Do you know of any houses that have blown up in the past twenty years or so in Godric's Hollow?"

"Ron," Hermione warned.

Ron frowned. "What? It was only a question."

The cab driver simply shook his head and continued on towards Godric's Hollow. The journey seemed to take an eternity but eventually the driver drove into a small town square. Hermione settled up with the driver as Ron and Harry got out of the cab.

"Well that is about it then. That was my last bit of money," Hermione said as she frowned at Harry.

It was very clear why this was referred to as the 'old village.' The only sign of life was an aging pub whose sign was dangling by one side. There were a few other buildings on the street, but it was apparent from the boarded up windows that they were not open for business.

"You kids watch out for yourselves," the cab driver shouted out the window before driving off.

Hermione leaned around Ron to get a better look down the street then turned back towards the pub.

"I guess this is our only option," Hermione commented.

Ron grimaced as Harry walked toward the door of the pub and pushed it open. A dank burst of air stung their faces. The interior of the pub was dim and the air was clammy with the smell of alcohol. It looked as if the establishment hadn't received a patron in months, maybe even years.

"Hello?" Harry called out as the three approached the bar area.

"We're not open," a hollow voice replied.

"We're looking for Dor Drive can you tell us where it's located?" Harry continued as he peered over the edge of the bar in hopes of finding the source of the voice.

"You don't want to go down there. Bad things happen to people who wander outside the town square," the hollow voice answered.

Hermione let out a faint cry as an odd-looking bald man appeared behind the bar. Apparently he had been kneeling down counting bottles. He eyed the three closely then repeated, "We're not open."

"What kind of bad things?" Harry asked before the man could disappear again.

The old man narrowed his eyes and his thin lips curled into a smirk. "Odd things. Things that no man can explain." He leaned over on the bar and signaled for Harry to come closer, though there was nobody else in the pub. "Some years ago there were two murders down near the old stream. One minute there was nothing, only a big abandoned field—then poof, there was a house smashed to ruins with two bodies found inside. Nobody even knew there was a house there. Suddenly this town was swarming with odd beings in cloaks and hats that were erasing people's memories. They could trick the sanest man into not believing his own eyes." The man finished with a nod as his finger pointed to his own eye.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as the old man's face grew wide and he mouthed the word 'aliens.'

"But not me. I was one of the smart ones. I kept my mouth shut and pretended like I didn't know a thing. It took about a year, but finally those odd beings disappeared. However, things never felt quite right after that. Rumors surround our little village. Those outlandish tabloid blokes are always coming down, trying to dig up trouble, but those aliens made sure there was no trouble to be dug up. "

"Down near the old stream, you say?" Harry asked.

"You didn't hear that from me. Not much good it would do you to go down there. There ain't nothing left. Not even the foundation remains."

Hermione suddenly spoke up. "Sir, is there perhaps a place in town that keeps records of the people who used to live here?"

The old man shook his head and ran his fingers over his bald top. "Didn't you hear a word I said? There ain't no records. Everything was doctored up and left like it never happened. Nobody even knew there was anybody livin' down there. Hell, nobody even knew there was a house!"

"What about the bodies, are they buried around here?" Harry asked.

"No, an aging fellow-- an alien with a long beard took the bodies." The old man looked around the room nervously then raised his hand as if he were afraid he would be overheard. "I overheard him tell another one of his kind something interesting. He said something about the two murdered people having family in Wales. That's about all I know I'm afraid.

"Wales?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah, amazing ain't it? Who knew that Wales would be the aliens' nerve center," the old man nodded, as his smirk grew a bit wilder.

Hermione looked at Harry apprehensively as she bit her lower lip. It was clear that she didn't think the old man was sane, but was there method to his madness? Harry could almost sense what Hermione was thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking. Could Dumbledore have left this man's mind intact on purpose?

"Well, that explains everything," Ron said with a sarcastic grin. "We'll just be going before the aliens return."

The three left the pub and found the streets looked even eerier than before. A stiff breeze blew dust into the air as Harry peered over his shoulder. It was if the town had eyes and it knew what he was looking for.

"Do you want to go down to the old stream that nutter was talking about?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said forcibly. "This place isn't safe. Voldemort—for Merlin's sake, Ron-- probably assumed Harry would try to visit Godric's Hollow. It's amazing we haven't run into Death Eaters or…"

"Somebody from the Ministry," Harry completed.

Ron scowled, "Well we're going to have to Apparate now unless you have a better idea of how to get back to the Burrow. The Ministry is going to know where we are sooner or later."

"Honestly, why would you assume we're going to the Burrow? We need to get to Wales obviously Dumbledore wanted us to find out that Harry's family is from Wales," Hermione said with aggravation.

"Huh?" Ron scoffed. "Where did you get that from?"

"From the barkeep in there. Do you think it coincidence that all the other townspeople had their memories wiped clean by the Ministry, but that man was allowed to keep his?"

"They probably thought he was too loony to concern themselves. He wasn't worth the spell," Ron argued.

Harry sighed, "No, I agree with Hermione. Dumbledore wanted me to find that man. I'm meant to go to Wales. Still, that isn't much to go on."

Ron's face scrunched in concentration as if he were attempting to think of a perfect idea before he finally shrugged. "I guess we should go down to the stream and see if there is anything left then."

Hermione made an annoyed sound as Ron and Harry both silently agreed on their destination and started walking down the abandoned street. Hermione gave them both a look of disapproval but Harry figured she had finally realized her voice of objection was seldom heard.

The town looked like a once bustling place that had simply closed up. It was even difficult to find the road that led down to the stream. There weren't many options to choose from but they all seemed to go to the same places around the city.

"Look," Ron pointed to an old road sign that was partially hidden by an overgrown bush hiding a smaller street.

Hermione walked over to it and pushed the limbs aside. "Dor Drive."

The road was narrow and a thin strip of old-fashion houses lined the street. Like the town it appeared the houses had been deserted long ago. The houses were placed fairly closely together, but at the end of the street there was a large gaping space that didn't fit in with the surrounding neighborhood.

"That's where it was," Harry said flatly as the three reached the misplaced break.

"The place where you…" Ron started with a strained look.

Harry nodded as he walked on to the open grass. "Right here. This is where the room was where he killed my mum."

Hermione slowly reached out and touched Harry's arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"And there," Harry continued. "That's where the bottom of the stairs were. That's where my father fell."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked looking slightly perturbed.

Harry drew in a deep breath. "I don't know. It's like I remember it? But how could I remember it?"

"Sometimes the mind recalls traumatic memories," Hermione answered as Harry leaned down to touch the dirt with his fingers.

"I hear their voices when I encounter the Dementors, but being here…" Harry started as he gazed off lost in his own memories.

Hermione knelt down next to him and offered an understanding expression. "There isn't anything left, Harry."

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort would have created Horcruxes during particularly significant murders," Harry began. "Murders like he planned on committing the night he came to Godric's Hollow."

Hermione eyes lit up. "You think he was planning on creating a Horcrux and whatever he was planning on using or did use might still be here somewhere."

Harry nodded.

"That's like looking for a needle in a haystack. It could be anything," Ron argued. "It could be that rock other there or maybe even that old bottle."

Harry frowned remembering Dumbledore's words. "No Ron, you're thinking of Portkeys. Something Voldemort would want to use as a Horcrux would be special. It would have to be something that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Something he would regard as a trophy."

Hermione creased her face in thought. "You said the room that your mum fell was here?"

Harry nodded again.

"Accio Horcrux," Ron cried. But nothing came.

"Honestly," Hermione tutted. "Do you ever stop and think before acting like an idiot?"

"I don't see you coming up with any clever ideas," Ron retorted as he lowered his wand.

Hermione frowned and finally held out her wand with a look of stark fortitude on her face. She let her wand trace over the spot that Harry had identified as the place his mother had been murdered.

"Unciatim," Hermione said firmly as she allowed her wand to scan the ground.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up. "Searching for an object. Any object, really that doesn't belong with its surroundings."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised her eyes. "**Unusual Charms of Modern Times**, chapter ten."

"What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione suddenly stopped and began digging with her hands in the dirt. Harry knelt beside her and helped her push away the dry loose soil.

"It's a medallion of some sort," Hermione said as she removed an object a moment later. "It's very old. I don't think it's historic Wizarding money or anything. I've never seen one of these before."

Harry reached out and took the coin out of Hermione's hand. A distinguished 'R' engraved into to the metal glimmered in the sunlight.

"It's something of Ravenclaw. I'm sure of it," Harry said quickly.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Is it a Horcrux?"

Harry allowed the medallion to rest flat in his palm and he shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't feel anything. If it's part of Voldemort I should feel something."

"Not necessarily Harry. You didn't feel anything when you handled Riddle's diary," Hermione argued.

Harry sighed, "This is different. I can't explain it. I just know it isn't a Horcrux."

"All the same. I think a Curse Breaker like Bill should look at it before we simply dismiss it as not being a Horcrux," Hermione continued.

Ron asked sarcastically, "And what precisely do we tell him it is? An odd form of Wizarding money? He works at Gringotts. I think he'd figure out we were lying."

"We don't have to tell him what precisely to look for, just to look for something. If it _is _a Horcrux it would be surrounded by Dark magic which is easily detectable if you're using the right type of spells."

Harry frowned as he remembered the fate of Dumbledore's hand. "Whoever looks at it needs to be careful. If I'm wrong and it is a Horcrux there's no telling what kind of curses have been placed on it to protect it."

Hermione reached out and took the medallion out of Harry's hand for further examination. "I've never heard of Ravenclaw using coins for any purpose. The 'R' is the only thing that would signal it might have belonged to Ravenclaw, and the 'R' could stand for anything. It could stand for Riddle."

"Whatever it stands for I think this was meant to be Voldemort's fifth Horcrux," Harry said firmly as Hermione handed him back the medallion. He tucked it into his pocket and stood up dusting off his knees.

Suddenly there was a cry from the forest line and the sound of something or someone falling. Instinctly Harry drew his wand and Hermione and Ron mimicked his response.

"Put those away," hissed a voice.

"Charlie?" Ron asked as he turned.

"Yes, now put those away before a Muggle sees you," Charlie repeated as he came running towards the three.

Harry frowned. "You're tailing us?"

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonk greeted as she attempted to shake some leaves out of her pink hair. "Sorry if I startled you, but we were supposed to keep out-of-sight."

Charlie shook his head. "So much for that."

"Mum sent you didn't she?" Ron accused.

"Not unless Mum has aged a few years and decided to start wearing a magical eye," Charlie retorted.

Tonks chuckled, "You didn't think we were going to let you three go off alone?"

"Moody suspected that you might seek out Godric's Hollow eventually but not without letting someone know where you were going," Charlie said with a grin.

"You," he continued eyeing Ron, "I suspect you gave Mum a right heart attack when you took off at King's Cross."

"She was treating me like a child," Ron argued.

"You were acting like one," Charlie laughed.

"Stupid wanker," Ron grumbled.

Tonks shook her head causing her pink hair to fade purple. She winked at Harry as Charlie slapped Ron on the back of the head and told him to watch his language.

"We need to get going now that our cover is blown. Moody thought you were only going to Privet Drive. He'd have a fit if he knew you came all the way to West Sussex," Charlie started with a smirk. "Enough adventure for you three. We don't want to miss the festivities. Ginny looked murderous when I talked to Dad last night using the Floo Network-- Fleur is making her wear some crazy-looking crown on her head during the wedding."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "The wedding isn't for two weeks."

"These things take time, and planning. Fleur has next week all booked up with dinners and parties. She's really going to be an unusual addition isn't she?" Charlie replied.

Tonks raised her eyebrow in skepticism. "Better not let Bill hear you say that."

"Well, lets just hope Bill's face heals up a bit more before then."

Hermione glanced at Ron as he turned to Harry and mouthed, "What about Wales?"

"It can wait," Harry said lightly under his breath. "It can wait…"

* * *

_AN:_

Hello again. Well before you tie me to a stake and burn me I can explain the delay in my update. First, if you're a member of HPFF then you'll know I was helping with our Ultimate Harry Potter Challenge. Secondly, I was busy with this insane stuff called homework. I had to do a professional development plan and a textbook review. You students still in High School be nice to your teachers. You have no clue what kind things they have to go through in the name of higher education. Again, I apologize for the slow start of this story, but I have to set up a few things before I get to the fun stuff. The next chapter is turning out well. I've always enjoyed a good Weasley style wedding. If anybody is an expert in writing a French accent, I could definitely use the help.  
Some of you might have noticed I've started responding to reviews. I'm going to see how that goes. This is a feature I've never really tried to use before, but you can teach an old Raven new tricks.

If you would like to be added to my mailing list for this story please e-mail me at next time.  
Speical Thanks to Doramon from Checkmated for helping me beta this fic :) 


	4. Plans and Relatives

**Chapter Four: Plans and Relatives **

The Burrow looked the same as Harry remembered it looking from the past year. It looked like home. The smell of Molly's biscuits could be smelt before the five of them even made it to the front door. 

"I'm hungry enough to eat the entire kitchen," Ron said. 

There were a few pans scrubbing themselves and a pot of something that smelt like stew simmering and stirring itself on the stove. In the corner sitting at the table was Molly Weasley. Her angry appearance greeted them as she sat with her legs and arms crossed. 

"West Sussex?" Molly asked in a stern voice. "I thought you were just staying one night in Surrey?" 

"It's my fault Mrs. Weasley," Harry spoke up. "I'm the one who wanted to go to Godric's Hollow." 

"Harry, dear. I know you're trying to piece things together but there are other ways. We could have taken you there under protection. You're in serious danger. You can't just go off on your own like that. I don't care what you three have been through." 

Her words hung thickly in the air and it caused Hermione's face to fall as she stood motionless taking in all in. She had never been comfortable at being reprimanded by an adult. Harry saw Tonks place an understanding hand on Hermione's shoulder and offer her a sympathetic look. 

Molly looked like she as about ready to continue when Charlie placed his arms around her and gave a quick hug. "It's alright, Mum. We were watching them the entire time. Nothing happened. Didn't I promise you that we'd get them back here in one piece?" 

"That isn't the point," Molly argued, looking flustered as she brushed off Charlie's arms. "The point is they shouldn't have run off without protection. It was reckless and none of us can afford to be reckless right now." 

She rose from her chair and brushed out her knitted apron and sighed. "There are some fresh biscuits in the oven and some stew on the stove. Go ahead and eat up." 

Harry felt guilt build in his chest as he saw a tear escape and fall down Molly's cheek. Ron frowned slightly as he watched his mother leave the kitchen before he opened the oven door and grabbing a warm biscuit. Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table looking positively devastated. 

"It'll be alright, Hermione," Tonks reassured. "Molly was just worried. You can't blame her. She does have a lot on her mind." 

Charlie yawned as he took the biscuit that Ron had passed Hermione out of her hands and stretched his back. "Well I'm off to bed. I haven't had a decent night sleep in over a week." 

"Why was Godric's Hollow deserted? What did the Ministry do?" Hermione asked quickly as Charlie approached the kitchen door. 

He stopped and glanced at Tonks. It was apparent he hoped that she would answer the question so he wouldn't have to. Tonks, however, returned Charlie's look with a bit of apprehension. She shifted slightly in her chair and nearly slipped of the edge before Charlie finally responded. 

"Not a lot is known about Godric's Hollow," Charlie began. "All I know is it came under the Ministry's control after Harry defeated 'you know who' the first time." 

Tonks nodded, "People were afraid that the Dark Lord's supporters would seek their vengeance on the Muggles of Godric's Hollow so it was safer to relocate them which included erasing their memories." 

"So what about the barkeep at the local pub?" Harry asked. 

Charlie laughed lightly. "That old crackpot?" 

"Dumbledore insisted that old Pete Mason be allowed to remain in Godric's Hollow. He is the great great grandson of a very powerful wizard and therefore had magical rights. The Ministry issued strict orders to leave the man be—it was something of a personal favor to Dumbledore," Tonks explained as she gave Charlie an unsure look. 

Charlie shook his head and tossed up his hand. "As entertaining as this is I'm off to bed kids." 

Tonks made a motion to turn back towards the door and stumbled slightly. She recovered from her near mishap gracefully and offered the three a thoughtful smile. 

"I best be on my way as well. I'm supposed to be pulling a double tonight," Tonks explained. "You three stay put. Don't think we won't know if you try to run off anywhere." She paused and let her eyes rest briefly on Harry. "The only things you should be worried about is finishing up your Seventh Year at Hogwarts at this point." 

Ron snickered under his breath. 

Tonks gave a wave and with a quick motion and a loud crack she was gone. Harry motioned for Ron to toss his a biscuit. His protesting stomach was informing him that the pastry that he had eaten earlier that day had long since been spent. 

Hermione rose first from her position at the table and declared she was going to bed.  
Harry and Ron lingered behind her a bit so they could finish up their bite to eat. By the time they had finished a couple of bowls of stew the hour was late. Ron stifled a yawn. 

"I think I might sleep till noon tomorrow." 

Harry smiled slightly. "If you had actually slept last night you might not be so tired." 

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as his face began to redden. 

"With Hermione on your shoulder?" Harry asked in a voice that could have either been accusatory or teasing. 

Ron's face grew a bit redder as he tried to collect himself. "Oh, well—we were just talking about stuff." 

"Stuff," Harry repeated unable to hold back his grin. 

"Stuff," Ron stated again looking more flustered with every word. "She's rather worried about you." 

Harry raised his eyebrow. "So stuff would be me?" 

"Not entirely," Ron corrected. "Don't get all bigheaded now. You weren't the entire subject of our conversation." 

"Stuff?" Harry asked again, suppressing a chuckle. 

Ron scowled. "Oh shut-up. I'm off to bed if all you're going to do is pester me." 

"Go on then. I'll just clean up this mess by myself. I'm sure if you hurry you might be able to peek in and tell Hermione goodnight. You might be able to talk about—stuff," Harry continued. 

Ron tossed his half eaten biscuit at Harry's head before rising from his seat and walking towards the door. 

"See you in a bit then, mate." 

"Hey, I was only joking. You have to help clean this mess," Harry called after Ron, but it was too late. Ron had already left the kitchen and was half way up the stairs. 

Harry grunted as he did a bodge job of polishing up the kitchen. He decided if Mrs. Weasley was unhappy with his cleaning skills, or lack there of, he'd simply blame it on Ron deserting him. 

He made one last attempt to wipe down the table before he tossed the dishcloth onto the counter and made his way out of the kitchen. He had almost reached the landing of the stairs when something caught the corner of his eye. 

Lying on the couch was Ginny Weasley. Her knees were curled up into her chest as a blanket dangled revealing her small feet. Harry felt his chest constrict as his feet resist his demands to move. He had not been alone in the same room with Ginny since before Dumbledore died, and the stillness of the moment seemed to cause a fire deep within him to flare with a sudden spark. 

Ginny shifted slightly and let out a deep sleepy breath causing the blanket slipped a bit further off her legs. Harry felt his heartbeat increase. The creature that had once raged inside his chest as he had battled his own personal feeling towards Ginny whimpered in defeat as he reminded himself that she was no longer his. 

Ginny's hair hid most of her face in a sea of red and her nightdress revealed just a small patch of skin on her shoulder. It was almost too much of a temptation to go over to her and move the hair from her features. He would have given anything to be able to perform Legilimency at that moment, just to know for sure how she felt about their parting of ways. 

Harry forced himself to turn back towards the stairs. He had made a choice, and it was the right choice. He had to forget about Ginny for her own good. The longer his heart yearned for her, the more danger she was in. As he crawled into bed and forced his eyes shut he tried to banish all thought of Ginny from his mind. The funny thing about dreams is they happen without the dreamer's permission. The harder Harry tried to force Ginny out of his dream the further she fought her way in. 

Charlie hadn't exaggerated Fleur's wedding plans. The next morning The Burrows was a buzz with talks of cakes and flowers. Some of the more distant members of the Weasley clan starting arriving with the promise of more to come as the big day approached. 

In the excitement of it all, Harry had managed to avoid running into Ginny. There was one uncomfortable moment where they had been left alone together in the kitchen, but there were so many guest in The Burrows the moment was quickly lost. Harry had discovered why Ginny had been sleeping on the couch the first night he had arrived. Apparently Ginny was more annoyed by Gabrielle than Fleur. 

"Ginny is going to go insane," Hermione announced as she took a seat in between Ron and Harry. 

Ron snickered, "You'd think Ginny would be use to this bridesmaid business by now." 

"Fleur has her scheduled for brunch tomorrow. I don't believe I've ever seen Ginny dread something so badly in all her life," Hermione frowned as she propped open a book in her lap. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. It seemed like every time Hermione brought up Ginny she would watch him for a reaction. Harry however did not entertain Hermione. 

He leaned over and peered at the book in her lap. "Found anything about any Potters in Wales yet?" 

Hermione's forehead creased and she shook her head. 

"Maybe the old loon was telling the truth-- Maybe it's aliens," Ron jeered, but neither Hermione nor Harry laughed. 

Hermione thought for a moment then sighed. "Perhaps were going about it all wrong. Maybe it isn't Potters in Wales we should be looking for. The easiest way would be to ask somebody who knew your parents." 

"Who would know anything about it?" Ron argued. "Well, who that would tell us anyway." 

Finding out what was in Wales was only the beginnings of the problems with the entire idea. Harry seriously doubted that Mrs. Weasley would be all to keen on letting them venture back out into the world to go off on another adventure. Luckily it wasn't something that he had to be concerned about in the immediate present. 

The Weasley wedding was turning into more of an event than any of them could have ever imagined. While there was some need to keep the wedding small, Fleur's idea of small wasn't just limited to close friends and relatives. After several heated arguments, it was decided that the wedding was to take place at The Burrows. 

The week passed quickly as the final preparations for the wedding were going about as planned. Harry hadn't heard for certain, but he had a good reason to believe that Ron had finally swallowed his pride and asked Hermione to be his official date to the wedding. 

Both his best mates were acting rather chummy with one another, though they were both desperately trying to look innocent of such acts. Every time Harry mentioned Hermione around Ron he had promptly changed the subject. Occasionally his mind would wonder if Ginny had also found a date for the celebration. Although he was fairly certain it was next to impossible, he had even mentally prepared himself for the arrival of Dean Thomas. He suspected Hermione knew the truth about Ginny's feelings, but he also knew she would never tell him anything Ginny had confided in secret. 

That Sunday night the creature in Harry's chest stopped whimpering and began another familiar activity as the truth was finally revealed. 

"Ginny, ete's time." Fleur cried as the doorbell rang. 

Fleur paused and glanced at Harry and smiled broadly. "My cousin ete's ze only wizard to complete Beauxbaton with perfect scores. I have not seen him since in over a year." 

Harry found her comment odd but tried to pay it little mind. As soon as Fleur opened the door a tall light haired man seized her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. 

"Bonjour," he greeted. "Je vous ai manqué" 

"Philippe it 'aves been far too long," Fleur replied as the boy set her back on the ground.

"I 'aves someone I want you to meet." 

Fleur turned back towards the stairs and called out for Ginny again. 

"I'm coming," Ginny hollered back sharply in an annoyed tone. 

Fleur grabbed her cousin's hand and began to pull him towards the stairs muttering something Harry did not quite understand in French. 

Ron frowned as he looked at Harry. "Wonder why she wants him to meet Ginny?" 

The place where Harry's stomach normally sat suddenly felt like lead as Ron's comment opened up an entire world of possibilities. It was like being smacked up side the head with a large brick. This cousin of Fleur's was obviously Harry's replacement. 

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hermione had added casually while eyeing Harry. 

Harry's suspicion was confirmed that night when Fleur carefully positioned her cousin, Philippe, next to Ginny during dinner that evening. Ginny didn't even glance at Harry, even though Harry felt his traitorous eyes seek her. 

"I just know you and Philippe will 'ave the best of time together at the wedding," Fleur said as she beamed at Ginny. "Isn't she such a pretty girl, Philippe?" 

"Oui," Phillippe said with a cheeky grin. "Très Belle." 

Ginny blushed slightly but made no motion to suggest if she was in favor or opposed this pairing. 

Ron glanced at Harry then back at Ginny who was now trying to her best to avoid being the center of French conversation. It was the twins that displayed the least amount of tact as they chuckled under their breath. 

"I though Ginny was going to the wedding with Harry," George finally commented causing both Ginny and Harry to snap their heads up in response. 

Molly glanced warily at the twins. "Why would you think that, George dear?" 

"Because he's an idiot," Ginny muttered miserably through her teeth. 

"I dunno. Maybe there is more to Ginny and Harry than what you know," Fred teased. 

George grinned. "They've been awfully well behaved since the holiday started." 

"And we're missing an entire batch of love potion," Fred added. "We have good suspicion it was an inside job." 

Ginny gave the twins a murderous look before Ron intervened. 

Ron shrugged. "Well, no offense, Phillippe, but aren't you a bit old for Ginny?" 

"What does age 'ave to do with it?" Fleur snapped. "It doesn't matter, 'Arry is going with Gabrielle." 

Harry choked as his pumpkin juice sprayed across the table at Fleur's comment. 

" 'Arry, is something dis matter?" Fleur asked as she grabbed her chest dramatically. 

"Love," Bill began as he reached for Fleur's hand. "Have you asked Harry about this arrangement?" 

"If 'e doesn't want to go with Gabrielle 'e can tell me 'imself," Fleur said swiftly before eyeing Harry. 

"I'm flattered," Harry said with a hard swallow, "but I'm really not interested in dating your sister, Fleur." 

"You silly boy. I didn't mean for you to date 'er. I just thought the two of you could keep each other company during the wedding. She is very fond of you." 

The twins started laughed under their breath and Fred coughed what sounded peculiar similar to, 

"So is Ginny." 

"That's enough boys," Mr. Weasley said firmly. 

"Indeed," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Fleur dear, have you gotten any new replies who have R.S.V.P. for the ceremony. I would like to have an official count. There are security issues to consider." 

"Oui," Fleur beamed. "Two of my friends from Beauxbaton 'ave confirmed." 

Ron grinned slightly as a blush touched his face. Harry had to wonder if perhaps he had suspected wrong and Ron hadn't invited Hermione to the wedding as his date. Ron always did have a soft spot for French girls. 

"Oh, and Viktor Krum 'as also owled me to let me know zat 'e is coming," Fleur added. 

Suddenly it was Hermione who had a satisfied look on her face as Ron's innocent blush turned more into an angry flush. 

"Krum was invited?" Ron asked in a disgusted voice. 

Fleur nodded. "Oui, 'e was a shampion at 'ogwarts. It wouldn't be right if 'e didn't attend." 

Ron looked angrily over at Hermione and let out a grumble of something incomprehensible under his breath. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and turned back to their plates. The wedding just keeps getting worse with each passing day.**

* * *

_AN: Greetings everybody. It has been a busy couple weeks and I knew if I didn't get this chapter out today it would another week before I would be able to. I initially was going to do the planning and wedding in one chapter, but it made more sense to break it into two. I would like to thank JaxGranger for helping me with the French accent and timeturner for helping me with my story flow.  
If anybody would like to be added to my mailing list please let me know by e-mailing me at There will be a small delay in my e-mail notifications. They will go out sometime this afternoon.  
_**


	5. A Weasley Wedding

** Chapter Five: A Weasley Wedding **

Ron's foul mood placed an unpleasant fog over everything that came within five feet of him during the days leading up to the wedding. It was obvious what was responsible for Ron's ill mood, but the problem had no simple solution. Like a good mate, Harry suggested that Ron ask Hermione to be his date for the wedding instead of mopping.  
Ron replied that she already has her own invitation, and if she wanted go with him then she would ask.

Harry pointed out that Hermione had asked Ron to be her date the previous year to Slughorn's Christmas Party, and that he had responded by snogging the daylights out of Lavender Brown which staring the entire 'Won-Won' fiasco. As expected, Ron didn't remember it happening that way.

"She didn't ask me out," Ron argued as he collapsed into his bed. "She merely asked me to tag along since you already had your own invite. Nevertheless—she didn't take me, she took that McLaggen prat."

"I was there, Ron. She did ask you out, and you accepted. That is until you decided to 'refine your technique' with Lavender." Harry grinned slightly remember Ginny's blatant description of the event.

Ron frowned and tossed a pair of his socks across the room. "Well, she's snogged Krum."

"What does that have to do with it?" Harry inquired.

Ron looked completely stunned by Harry's lack of understand. "What? It has everything to do with it? How would you feel if Michael Corner or Dean Thomas showed up at the wedding? You'd be put off too."

"Ginny and I dated," Harry pointed out. "You and Hermione have never technically _gone out._"

"I don't see your point," Ron groaned.

Harry sigh in exasperation before asking the one question he had sworn he would never ask his best mate. "Do you fancy Hermione?"

The air grew heavy as Ron shifted uncomfortably on his bed with his mouth pursed and his ears flushed red. After an anxious minute passed, Ron shrugged.

"Oh come on," Harry cried. "I'm your best mate."

Ron lowered head slightly and mumbled, "I haven't really figured that part out yet."

"It's not that difficult. Do you fancy her or not?"

"This is coming from the bloke who let me know he fancied my sister by gnawing her face off in front of the entire Gryffindor House." Ron retaliated.

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You're one to talk about snogging in front of people, Ron. If I had told you I fancied Ginny, you would have probably killed me."

"So you thought it would be safer to snog her in front of me?"

It was then Harry's turn to shrug.

"It isn't that simple," Ron exhaled. "Say I do fancy her. What happens if we don't work out? What if we have a falling out and it gets all awkward. There is too much at stake for me to take that kind of risk."

"I'm sure if the two of you broke-up you'd still be friends," Harry tried to assure though he didn't look convinced himself.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look. "Like you and Ginny?"

"We're still friends," Harry defended.

"Yeah, because I see the two of you chatting so often," Ron retorted.

Harry felt his own face glow slightly at Ron's observation and felt the desperate need to take the attention off his relationship with Ginny. Quidditch was always a safe conversation and Ron seemed thankful for the change in subject.

While avoiding talking about the subject was simple, avoiding the situation itself proved much more difficult. Hermione made no attempts to hide the fact she knew why Ron had gone from chatting her ear off to barely speaking a word in her presence.

"I didn't know Viktor was coming," Hermione declared one day while they had been mulling over some books Hermione had bought for Ancient Runes a few years back over Wizarding Communities in Britain.

Ron had raised his eyebrows but didn't respond to the declaration. Harry had hoped it would have prompted Ron to actually do something rather than mope, but he was let down. The days passed quickly and they found less and less time to work on the Wales dilemma. It seemed that any searching for Horcruxes would have to wait until after the wedding. 

As the wedding approached the daily activities became much more eventful. Fleur became more insufferable with each passing hour as she complained about each and every wedding plan.

"Madeye, 'e iz insane. I muzt 'ave more room for all zhe guest," Fleur ranted and that was just the beginning of the whining.

Fleur was upset about the dress robes, the food, the seating and most of all Ginny's lack of cooperation.

"Ginny, will you please try tzu act like a lady," Fleur spat loudly the night before the wedding as Ginny stormed into the kitchen and threw herself into a chair.

"Act like a lady yourself," Ginny grumbled as Harry glanced at her nervously.

Harry had tried his best to avoid situations that placed him alone with Ginny. He didn't trust what his heart might lead him to do. On more than one occasion over the past week he had experienced and resisted the impulse to approach Ginny and kiss her.

After a couple moments of silence Ginny finally looked at Harry and groaned.  
"You know you can acknowledge me. I promise I'm not going to throw myself at you."

"I'm not ignoring you," Harry said defensively as his eyes scanned the room for the quickest way to escape. It was unnerving how Ginny sometimes seemed able to read his mind.

"If you're so bothered by my company I can leave."

Her face glowed with anger and frustration, but her eyes revealed sadness that Harry was certain was his fault.

"No," Harry said a bit too quickly. "I mean… you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Ginny frowned in an attempted recover of her temper as she pushed herself up from her seat. "Harry, I still want to be your friend. We broke-up, things happen. I'm a big girl; I promise I'll get over this. What I won't get over is if you can't be my friend anymore."

"Of course we're still friends, Gin," Harry sighed. "It's just different now, that's all."

Ginny forced a grin. "You're the one who dropped me. Remember, you fancied your need to destroy the Dark Lord more than you fancied me and somehow the two are connected."

"Ginny," Harry tried to interrupt.

Her grin had faded into a scold and she flashed him a 'let me finish' look. "After all, if anybody should be avoiding anybody it should be me avoiding you. You're the one who didn't even allow me the option to express my personal feelings over our break-up. Apparently you decided parting ways only affected you."

Harry stared at her in disbelief and the words escaped him before he even realized he had said them. "That isn't true. I broke up with you to protect you."

"Protect me?" Ginny scoffed. "Honestly, Harry, don't you think I have enough brothers?"

"He'll use you to get to me," Harry argued.

Ginny voice shook with anger. "So we're back to you."

"No!"

"Maybe you're on to something. It's much more pleasant when we aren't talking," Ginny hissed. The seconds grew tenser as Ginny stood glowering at Harry determined to hear his response.

Harry frowned in defeat. "Ginny, I- it's not like it that. I have to go after-"

"Voldemort. I know," Ginny sighed heavily as she turned to leave. They'd had this discussion before, and she knew no matter what she said his mind was not going to change. "I just wish you'd let me…" she trailed off.

"Ginny, wait," Harry said, reaching out to grab her hand. His hand caught the air since Ginny had already moved on, sliding by Hermione as she exited the kitchen.

Harry turned back around in his seat, casting a downcast gaze at the empty spot next to him.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," commented Hermione, taking the seat next to him.

"Yes, it does," Harry said, not bothering to lift his eyes.

Hermione started to lecture when a loud wail pierced that air causing both of them to jump off their chairs. As Harry glanced at Hermione a loud crack sounded beside them causing Harry's heart to jump again.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a voice that resembled Molly so closely it caused Harry to cringe.

Fred grinned at his twin brother. "You can't prove anything. There is no evidence connecting us to the crime."

"Although it is a brilliant crime," George added.

Harry was about to ask what they were talking about when Fleur came blazing into the kitchen.

"YOU!" she wailed pointing to her hair. "It'z ruined! 'Ow can I get married with zizz?"

Harry fought back the urge to laugh as he started at Fleur's new bright blue hair. George kept a straight face as Fred winked.

"I think that is a fantastic color on you," Fred said lightly.

"Fix it! You 'ave to fix eet!" Fleur screeched.

George feigned innocence. "You think we did this to our favorite new sister-in-law?"

Fleur's hands flew to her face as she began to fan herself. "I cannot cry. If I cry I will be a poof face in ze morning."

Hermione looked angrily at the twins, but Harry saw the corners of her lips twinge. "Fix her before she has a breakdown?"

"Only for you, Hermione," Fred said mischievously as he pulled a vial of purple potion out of his pocket.

Harry thought about warning Fleur, but she snatched the vial out of Fred's hand and passed Hermione an appreciative look before he could get any words out.

"Two large gulps and call us in the morning," George said with a gleeful smile.

Fleur tossed her blue hair and left the kitchen mumbling something in French under her breath. Hermione glared suspiciously at the twins as they watched Fleur leave with a little too much enjoyment.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

Fred smiled, "Well, thanks for all your help."

"My help?" Hermione asked.

"If you hadn't put on such a splendid act then Fleur would have never taken the potion," George explained.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked helplessly over towards Harry.

"What does the potion do?" Harry asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

George looked at Fred and they both smiled. "Although you'll probably be family someday, Harry."

"We can't divulge our secret," George finished.

"Hermione's here," Fred pointed out. "And we might want to pull the same prank of her one of these days."

"Oy, Fred," George said looking shocked. "You know we have something much more important in store for Hermione when she married ickle Ronnie."

"You really shouldn't have done that to Fleur," Hermione snapped as fought the blush creeping into her face. "Bill is going to kill the two of you."

"He can't prove a thing," George insisted.

Fred grinned. "Besides, we won't be around when the moment comes."

Harry expected to wake the next morning to a loud screech. However, whatever prank the twins had in store for Fleur didn't reveal itself with the morning sun. He toddled down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to enjoy a nice spot of breakfast before the wedding. Most of the guests were arriving that afternoon and it appeared the rest of the Weasley clan hadn't greeted the morning or they were getting ready in their rooms. Moody has insisted on arriving before breakfast to discuss further security measures.

Harry almost choked on his toast when Moody slammed his wooden leg on the floor.

"This is no laughing matter, Arthur. I seriously think a few biting dust bins would add to the security," Moody insisted. "We can placed them on the parameter incase any Death Eater tries to stash a wand."

"Alastor, we aren't charming any biting dust bins," Arthur sighed. "I would never hear the end of it if a guest lost a finger."

"The marriage of your son is a target! Constant vigilance, we can't afford to let our guard down. An event like this is just the opportunity the Dark Lord needs."

Arthur shook his head and pinched the skin between his eyes. "We've already narrowed the guest list down to fifty. There are going to be several Order members presents, not to mention seven Aurors and a handful of Ministry Officials. What more do we need?"

"We need a few biting dustbins at very least. Maybe we could install a Foe Glass somewhere near the door… and I have a potion that would cause anybody with the Dark Mark to fall over dead that we can lace the punch with."

Arthur moaned loudly. "I really don't think all that is necessary."

"I know the way Dark Wizards think," Moody barked. "Don't tell me what is necessary and what isn't."

"Fine, we might talk Molly into a Foe Glass, but no biting dust bins," Arthur sighed.

Harry glanced over at Ron and he knew that he was thinking the exact same thing. Moody was insane. Hermione entered a moment later followed by Ginny who looked angry enough to perform a devastating bat boogey curse to the next fool to stepped in her path.

"I'm not wearing it," Ginny said bitterly as she flung a strange looking tiara onto the kitchen table.

Hermione placed an understand hand on her arm. "It really isn't that bad."

Ginny gave Hermione an annoyed look before snatching a piece of toast from the plate on the center of the table.

"Geenee? Are you 'ere?"

Ginny dropped her head onto the table. "Oh no."

"Geenee?" cried Gabrielle as she pushed her way into the kitchen. " 'Ere you are."

"What now?" Ginny moaned.

Gabrielle smiled sweetly as she caught sight of Harry. " 'Arry, bonjour."

"Hello," Harry returned before lowering his head back to his breakfast.

"Geenee, we 'ave to get ready. What are you doing? We cannot eat, iz too late to eat."

"It's breakfast," Ginny stated. "I promise I'll still fit into my robe if I eat a piece of toast."

Harry chuckled slightly as Gabrielle huffed under her breath and made a reach for Ginny's hand.

"We 'ave to go."

Ginny swatted at Gabrielle's hand. "I'll be there in a minute."

"You are ruining everything," Gabrielle snarled.

"Fine," Ginny conceded angrily before following Gabrielle out of the kitchen.

Hermione watched them leave then shook her head. "I do hope Ginny doesn't lose her patience and hex somebody."

"I kind of hope she does. It will make the wedding much more interesting," Ron snickered.

Harry wasn't sure how the day passed so quickly, but it seemed like before he could blink his eyes the wedding was upon him. After breakfast he and Ron had went back up to Ron's room and changed into the dress robes for the day. The robe that Fred and George had purchased for Ron a couple years back fell short at Ron's ankles and Harry suggested Ron use an extending charm. If might have worked, but Ron had been a bit careless and the robe extended a bit top long and caused him to trip frequently. When they finally made it downstairs to welcome the guest they caught sight of Hermione smiling at a tall dark haired wizard across the room.

"Mionee."

Harry looked up as Viktor Krum approached and noticed Ron had already dashed across the room to Hermione's side.

"You looked amazing," Krum said happily as he spread his arms to give her a hug.

Harry had to admit that Hermione did look nice. She would not be in the wedding so she hadn't been force to wear the ice blue dress robes Fleur had chosen. Instead Hermione had worn a slightly less formal gray robe, but it suited her well. As Krum released Hermione from an embrace, Ron took a step forward not bothering to hide his disgusted look. Krum didn't even seem to notice him.

"Harry Potter," Krum greeted with a warm handshake. "I vas hoping I vould get a chance to see you again."

Harry smiled nervously as he watched Ron's hand clinch into fists. Hermione also seemed to notice Ron's tension and she quickly grabbed Viktor's arm.

"Viktor, why don't you grab a seat and I'll chat with you in a bit," Hermione said hastily as she ushered Krum towards the back garden.

Ron glared after them while mumbled under his breath.

"Mionee?" Ron mocked when Hermione came back into view.

Hermione raised her right eye. "He has trouble pronouncing my entire name."

"Giving each other pet names now?" Ron asked sharply.

Harry took in a deep breath and turned his head. He was in no mood to listen to another row between his two best mates. When he did, he caught sight of Ginny coming around the corner and his breath caught in his throat.

He doubted she even realized how beautiful she was. Her robe danced across the ground and her hair was tied on top of her head in an elegant knot with a few loose curls around her face. He doubted that dress robe had ever looked so wonderful on anyone. Just when Harry felt he might break down, her date appeared by her side and brought him back down to reality.

"Honestly, I'm not here with Krum," Hermione said heavily. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't give each other pet names," Ron argued.

Hermione's brow creased. "He knows I'm interested in someone else."

"Someone else?" Ron asked.

"Yes, someone else, and if you were as good of friend as you claim you are then you would have figured that out by now," Hermione ranted before storming away.

"Well, what was that all about?" Ron asked. "Like she expects me to read her bloody mind."

Harry couldn't ever recall The Burrow ever looking so pleasing to the eye. The back garden was free of gnomes and pearly white chairs were lined in rows in front of a gigantic wedding alter that was made from ice that seemed to impervious to melting.

He sat near the front with Ron, Fred and George. Fleur had insisted that the number of groomsmen and bridesmaids be equal, meaning not all the Weasley could be in the wedding.

Ginny and Gabrielle stood on one side in their robes of icy blue and Charlie and Paul, Bill's best mate from Hogwarts, stood on the opposite side next to Bill himself. His scars were healing much faster than anyone would have first thought possible and anybody who saw Bill on a routine basis claimed they could barely see them. Harry studied the surroundings and tried to take it all in. It was the first wedding he had ever attended, and it was exactly how he had always pictured it to be.

Mrs. Weasley sat in the row in front of him, sobbing lightly as Mr. Weasley placed an arm around her shoulder. Sitting on the opposite side was Percy and a few other Ministry officials. Harry tried hard not to let his eyes linger on Percy and his entourage.

Ginny's date sat on the same side as Percy surrounded by several of Fleur's relatives, including her mother who looked just as breathtaking as her daughter. It was apparent the Veela came from her mother's side. Harry continued to scan the crowd and noticed a few Order members sitting towards the back.

Tonks was in attendance wearing a flattering black robe that she didn't seem quite comfortable in. She had toned her hair down a bit for the ceremony and it glowed brown, but not mousy. Remus Lupin sat next to her, but neither looked very cozy. Harry could tell that Lupin had his wand gripped beneath his dress robes ready for any attack that might come.

Moody wouldn't even take a seat and he seemed positively content patrolling the back of the crowd in case there was someone uninvited hiding in his midst. Kingsley Shacklebolt was in a seat sitting opposite of Remus in Tonks. Next to him was a wintry looking witch with dark skin. Although Harry had never seen her before, it was apparent that she too was an Auror. Her eyes darted through the crowd pausing suspiciously on certain guests before moving on to the next. When her eyes locked onto Harry she narrowed them and passed him a frigid glare. 

"Who's that back there with Kingsley?" Harry asked as her turned his head.

Ron glanced backwards then shrugged. "His date?"

Harry shook his head and glanced back towards Remus. Hagrid was now sitting next to him with Madame Maxime at his side. He saw the Madame Maxime pass Hagrid a tissue, which he took to hide his face.

"Good crowd," Ron whistled as he refrained from looking over his shoulder. "I didn't realize Bill was so popular."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that Ron didn't want to look over his shoulder because Hermione was two rows back sitting next to Viktor Krum. He couldn't blame Ron, he did have a valid argument for not wanting to pursing things with Hermione. Still, he couldn't help but feel both his friends would be much happier if the circumstances were different.

Harry glanced back towards Ginny and tried his best to ignore the parallels in the two situations. He missed talking to her and he only felt half whole without her fully in his life. He forced his eyes off Ginny, and instead watched Fleur's Great Grandmother. She sat just to the left of the ice alter in front of a golden harp that looked unlike any instrument Harry had ever seen.

No sooner did he notice the aging witch she reached across the strings and let her fingers dance. It was a magical sound unlike any he had ever heard before. Each note jumped into the air and exploded blissful in his ear.

"Veela Harp," Fred commented with a dazed expression.

"Lovely," George added.

Harry felt his lip curl into a dopey grin as the crowd shifted in their seats to watch the bride travel downs the aisle. Her wedding robe was two shades lighter than those of Ginny's and Gabrielle's. It was nearly white but not. The tiara, that Ron's aunt had loaned her, glimmered in the bright sun like slivers of ice. Ron's mouth fell open as Fleur passed and Harry had to fight having the same reaction.

"Bill is one lucky bloke," Ron said in disbelief.

Fleur arrived at Bill's side and turned to face him as they both smiled at each other.  
Charlie and Gabrielle both moved from their position next to the bride and groom to in front of them. Reaching out, they took the couple by the hand and bound them together with a soft velvet ribbon.

Harry felt his chest become heavy as Bill took a small ring from Charlie and slid it on Fleur's binded hand. Fleur repeated his motion, taking a ring from Gabrielle and sliding it on Bill's hand.

"I take you as my wife in my heart for all my life," Bill said in a soft tone as he gazed down at his young bride.

Fleur returned his smile. "I take you as my 'Usband in my 'eart for all my life."

As Fleur's word reached Harry's ears he found Ginny's eyes. Harry tried to turn away from her gaze but he was captured.

"Bound together forever, by love. May life bless this union and may each of you take care of each other until this Earth you do part," Charlie recited as he slowly removed the satin ribbon from their hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemezs, Mr and Mizzes Bill Weasley," Gabrielle said gleefully as Bill reached over and pulled Fleur in for a kiss.

As the crowd began to mingle and congratulate the young couple Harry had sudden flash back of the Yule Ball. Fleur's Great Grandmother began a light ballad on her harp and Bill took Fleur by the waist and began to dance with her. A few guest cleared the chairs from their position to create a makeshift dance floor as the newly weds waltzed.

Charlie tapped Bill on the shoulder and gave a brief bow before taking Bill's place as Fleur's dance partner. Both the older Weasley brothers were graceful dancer and Harry wondered where they had learned it.

"Oh no," Ron mumbled as Charlie lead Fleur in their direction.

Before Harry could move out of the way Charlie had stopped right in front of Harry and Ron and Fleur looked anxiously to see who would be her new partner. Harry could tell by the color of Ron's face that if he attempted to dance with his new sister-in-law he would make a complete fool of himself. He did the only thing he could think to do. He bowed slightly as he had seen Charlie do and took Charlie's place.

"Congratulations," Harry offered as he nervously tried to remember how to dance.

"Ah 'Arry, you are too sweet," Fleur gushed. "You must dance with Gabrielle, it is all she 'as talked about."

Harry breath a sigh of relief when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and Mr. Weasley took his place. It hadn't too been awful, and he had saved Ron from a potential humiliating moment.

" 'Arry, would you like to dance?"

His sanctuary off the dance floor was in sight, but he knew there was no escape. If he lied and made an excuse not to dance with Fleur's little sister she would be devastated. Even though he truly didn't want to dance, he couldn't be that cruel. He took a great deal of care in placing a good distances between the two of them as they began to dance.

"I love this song," Gabrielle conversed. "Very beautiful, no?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly, "It's a lovely song."

"Oui, I use to 'um it 'hen I was a little girl," Gabrielle continued as she moved closer to Harry.

Gabrielle was a good half-foot shorter than Harry, but he could still feel her eyes staring into his chin as she made content sounds. Harry shifted backwards a bit further as she tried to nuzzle closer to him and lay her head on his chest.

"Iz somesing zee matter?" Gabrielle said with a confused expression causing Harry to chuckle uncomfortably.

"I think it's my turn," said a familiar voice to the back of Harry and he saw Gabrielle's face fall.

She smiled weakly and stepped away from Harry to allow his new dance partner access to his arms. Ginny Weasley look curiously up at Harry as he clumsily placed his hands on her waist. It was impossible to tell which situation was more uncomfortable for Harry.

"I don't recall you being this shy about touching my waist in the past," Ginny joked.

Harry let a chuckle leave him. It was amazing how naturally his hands fit against Ginny's sides. He fought the urge to look into her eyes, because he knew if he did he would fall and there would be no escape. He barely clung to a rational reason on why he couldn't do what his heart told him was right.

"What are the three of you planning?" Ginny asked suddenly causing Harry's focus to shift.

Harry feigned innocence. "Planning?"

Ginny frowned. "I'm not stupid. The three of you have had your heads in books since you got here, and I just heard Ron asking Hagrid about Wales. What's in Wales?"

Harry stopped. "Ron was asking Hagrid about Wales?"

"Yes," Ginny affirmed. "What's in Wales?"

Harry didn't answer. Reality fell heavily back on his shoulders and he realized that the wedding was the perfect opportunity to find out valued information about his parents' connection to Wales.

"Fine, don't tell me," Ginny snapped. "You can't shut me out of this, Harry. It's my fight too."

"I don't want to fight," Harry said quickly as he felt Ginny recoil out of his touch.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you won't tell me what you three are up to I'll figure it out myself."

She stormed off looking disgusted and angry, and Harry felt his heart ache for a reason he didn't understand. The sanctuary off the dance floor seemed like a place that didn't seem too wonderful now that he had held Ginny. He saw Phillip approach her and accompany her back onto the floor, and Harry felt the beast in his chest roar in anger as Phillip made Ginny smile.

He plopped down miserably down in a chair and scanned the crowd in search of Ron. He doubted he'd find Hermione. She was probably on the dance floor herself with Viktor Krum.

"Wotcher, Harry," greeted Tonks as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled. "Why aren't you and Lupin dancing?"

Tonks laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer—two left feet."

Harry grinned slightly as he scanned the dancing crowd. "Is that?"

Tonks nodded. "Yep, Ron and Hermione dancing…"

Harry's heart pounded painfully. Perhaps Hermione was right and it didn't have to be this way though he still had his doubts.

* * *

_AN: Hello everybody. I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It started off a little slow, but by the end I was having fun again._

Thanks again to JaxGranger, timeturner and Ravengryffendor for all the help with the chapter. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

** Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home**

  
The door to The Burrow burst open, and Charlie Weasley began to search the room carefully.  
"Where are Fred and George?" he sighed in a slightly bemused tone.

Harry could see the urgency in Charlie's face and knew that the prank of pranks had finally been revealed, and that Bill was either comforting his new bride or off hunting the twins down.

"I haven't seen them for a couple hours?" Mr. Weasley replied, as he rose to his feet. "What happened? What did they do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Charlie answered with a cheeky grin.

"Those two never know when to quit. I told them to leave Fleur alone after they turned her hair blue last night," Mr. Weasley said as he took a long-suffering breath. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Charlie grinned. "Our little petite flower, well, she isn't so petite anymore."

Mr. Weasley grabbed his wand off the table and nodded towards Remus Lupin, who joined him, as they followed Charlie. Bill and Fleur hadn't even been gone an hour,  
and Harry could only imagine from Charlie's description what Fleur might resemble.

Ron grinned slightly. "Brilliant! How do they think this stuff up? I bet Ginny isn't going to stay mad at them after this."

Hermione sighed. "They don't think; they never stop and think before pulling one of their stupid jokes."

"Oh, Hermione, lighten up. Be glad it wasn't a prank on you," Ron retorted. "They only did it to make up to Ginny. Fleur has been driving her mad."

The day was nearing its end, and the tranquility of twilight crept through the window. Harry knew as the sun set on this last day of normality, that it would  
rise on a new dawn where the world would not seem so carefree. Laughs would grow to be few and far between, and love would be a forgotten dream that only fools  
dared to remember. As each moment on the clock ticked by, and as each guess parted and went on their way, Harry felt the icy grip of fate tighten on his arm.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry swallowed hard. "I dunno."

Ron shifted suddenly at Harry's response, but he looked unsure of what to say. It had been an odd day, and here they were sitting in front of the fireplace relaxing as if it had just been another day.

"Mione?"

Ron's head jerked towards the silhouette of Viktor Krum standing in the doorway.

Hermione stood and brushed a few wrinkles out of her dress robe. She passed Ron an unsure look before tutting under the breath and stalking off. Viktor offered his arm, and Hermione took it.

When they had disappeared from view, Harry turned back towards Ron. "You all right, mate?"

Ron looked calmly into his hands. "Why shouldn't I be all right?"

"So you aren't upset?" Harry pushed.

Ron grinned as if he were trying to remember a fond memory and then shook his head. There were times for words, and this wasn't one of them. What was happened  
between Ron and Hermione wasn't his affair, and Harry had a feeling he was better off not knowing. The logic of Cupid had already proven a nasty temptation, and he  
wasn't sure he'd emerge from another round with the god of love.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry announced.

"I think I'm going to sit here a bit longer," Ron returned, as he leaned back against the chair with a deep anxious look. "Yeah, I think I'll wait."

Harry didn't question his best mate's motives, mainly because he doubted Ron would have been honest about them. It appeared as if the entire evening might prove to be a waste of an opportunity.  
Hagrid had proved most unhelpful for once. The half giant was distracted by Madame Maxime for the evening, and simply managed to sidestep all of Harry's questions about Wales. Lupin had proven too clever and even went as far as telling Harry 'not to leave The Burrow or the Weasely's care.'

"Don't concern yourself with Wales, Harry. No good can come from chasing ghosts," Lupin had warned.

The selection of useful contact to interrogate for information was dwindling. The music was still flowing softly as a few lingering couples continued to enjoy the dance floor. Ginny and Fleur's cousin, Phillip, were sitting on the ice alter stairs chatting. It was  
an innocent enough scene, but it still caused a deep-pitted rage to roar in Harry's chest.

"Ready for your seventh year?"

Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder as he turned around to face Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sure," Harry responded emotionlessly.

Kingsley nodded. "We're working hard to get new security set up at Hogwarts. Hopefully the governors will vote to reopen the school. Slughorn is pushing for it, I think he feels he owes it to Dumbledore." 

"I thought Professor Slughorn might leave Hogwarts even if it did reopen," Harry admitted.

"Enough small talk. What was it?" Kingsley asked in a serious voice.

"What was what?"

Kingsley grinned. "What you found at Godric's Hollow. Yes, Harry, I know you found something. Frankly, I thought you might have brought it to the Order's attention by now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said quickly, as he studied Kingsley for a reaction.

Kingsley sighed. "I'm a member of the Order. You can trust me. I won't run off and blab to the Ministry."

Harry swallowed hard. "I can't tell you. I promised Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is dead, Harry. If it's important… Sometimes you can ask for help. Nobody will think less of you or your promise to Dumbledore."  
"It's complicated," Harry continued.  
Kingley frowned. "What isn't? All right, don't tell this big secret, just show me what you found."

"If I show you-- you can't tell anybody. Could you test it?" Harry whispered quickly.

Kingsley raised he eyebrows. "For what?"

"A dark curse…dark magic," Harry said quickly.

Kingsley slowly nodded. "Most curses are simple enough to detect. I would have imagined you or one of your other halves would have already done any basic tests. Do you have it with you?"

With a nervous breath, Harry pulled the medallion from his pocket and handed it to the Auror. Kingsley took it from his hand and studied it.

"It's very old," Kingsley commented, "and you found this at Godric's Hollow?"

Harry nodded.

Kingsley frowned. "That patch of land has been combed through more times than I can recall. I can't believe we missed this."

"Do you think it's dark?" Harry asked.

Kingsley pulled out his wand and set the medallion down on a chair before tapping it gently with his wand. Nothing happened.

"It doesn't appear to have any signs of dark magic. Still it's difficult to say for sure; it might be wise to test it more thoroughly. You can never be to sure with such things. You really ought to have brought this to the attention of the Order before now if you  
suspected dark magic."

Harry sighed. "It would be difficult to trace this kind of magic."

"If it's that important, I won't ask questions. However I'm afraid I can be of no further help. You'd have to tell me what I'm looking for," Kingsley insisted. "If it's complex magic, then I'd need to know precisely what sort of test to do."  
Harry held his hand back open, and Kingsley placed the object back in his hand. "You understand, don't you?"

"The Order is not above treason. We've had leaks before, and I think if what you're protecting is as important as you claim, then it's wise not to reveal such secrets," Kingsley nodded. "Dumbledore trusted your judgment, and so will I."

Harry tucked the medallion back into his pocket feeling empty of answers. Perhaps it was just a trinket with no magical properties. If it was important, surely the Ministry or the Order would have found it years ago. He collapsed in a nearby chair in frustration when he heard Hagrid's alert voice.

"What'cha saying, Alastor?"

Harry spun around at the sound of Hagrid's voice and he saw Moody with his wand drawn-- his magical eyes spinning rapidly.

"Something isn't right," Madeye warned as his eyel spun around and focused on Harry. "Get inside now!"

Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he watched several remaining guests rise to their feet and approach Moody. Part of him hoped that Madeye was just being paranoid since he made such a habit of it.

Kingsley surveyed the area. "Where is Arthur?"

"He went with Charlie and Lupin," Harry answered.

"I told you to get inside," Moody barked.

Harry felt a tug on his hand and glanced sideways to see Ginny urging him to safety. She looked nervous, but determined as he finally gave in and rushed back towards the house.  
He glanced backwards and saw Fleur's cousin Phillip racing towards them and farther in the distance a group of cloaked masked figures.

"Get inside," Harry whispered, as he tried to push Ginny through the door.

Ginny frowned as she stopped herself on the doorway and let her eyes travel the line Harry was looking. She gasped and he felt her grab his arm.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, as he appeared at the door.

"Get Ginny inside," Harry ordered, as he looked desperately at Ron.

Ginny snapped, "No."  
"Ron, get Ginny inside," Harry repeated.

"No," Ginny yelled again. "I want to fight."  
"Fight what?" Ron asked apprehensively.

A few more guests made their way into the house using the other entrances but none of them were Order members. The sound of Moody's tone and warnings played on a constant repeat in Harry's mind.

Harry saw Hermione running across the garden with Krum a moment later.  
They were making their way over when a large blast knocked everybody to their feet, and the roof of The Burrow erupted into flames.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tonks screamed, as she lifted herself from the ground.

There were the sounds of disapparations all around as the various guests disappeared, but many of them stood paralyzed by fear.

"Geenee," Phillip cried, as he fought through the panicked crowd.

Phillip looked defiant as he reached out to take Ginny's hand. "I will not leave you 'ere."  
Even in the tenseness of the moment Harry felt the sudden urge to hex Phillip.  
"_Expelliamus," _ Tonks shouted over Harry's head.  
Harry's felt the heavy beads of sweat building on his forehead as he looked over his shoulder as saw a group of Death Eaters approaching quickly. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen. A window shattered causing them all to duck again. Tonks jumped back to her feet and brandished her wand. Moody was right behind her limping as quickly as his wooden leg would allow.

"Damn Death Eaters have us outnumbered, Grimmauld!" Moody croaked, as he grabbed Phillip's arm, and the two disappeared with a loud crack.  
Tonks glared over toward Harry, Ron and Ginny. "What are you three waiting for?"  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.  
Tonks glanced around before responding. "She's probably already disapparated. There isn't time…" Tonks jerked her head to the right and barely dodged out of the way of a curse aimed at her head.  
Ron glanced at Ginny and made a reach for her.  
"I'm not leaving without Harry," Ginny cried.  
Ron frowned, and Harry could see the fear in his eyes. "We've got to get out of here  
Ron was right; they had to get out of there. The Burrow was a glowing ball of fury as the billowing yellow and red flames danced across the darkened sky. Harry cast Ron a glance, and both boys nodded in agreement. Harry grabbed hold of Ginny around the shoulders and disapprated. The sensation wasn't much better than he remembered. The last time he had disapparated he had been with Dumbledore. Harry heard the sounds of cracks around him and knew others were arriving.  
"Harry," Hermione wailed, and he felt a swift pair of arms cling around his neck. "Where's Ron?"  
Another loud crack sounded and Harry felt Hermione's arm release him. He turned just in time to see Hermione engulf Ron a crunching hug.

"Has anybody seen Arthur or Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley cried frantically, as she scanned the room for her family.

"They're fine. Tonks went to warn them," Kingsley assured, as he clutched onto an injury he had suffered. The dark skinned witch, who had been sitting next to him at the wedding, was attempting to mend it. 

It looked as if all of the Order members who had been lingering after the wedding had arrived safely, but Harry feared The Burrow itself would not share their fate.

Kingsley flinched from his wound. "There had to be twenty of them if not more."

Mrs. Weasley let out of stifled sob as she nearly collapsed onto her knees. "Has anybody seen Fred or George. I don't want them trying to go back."

"We'll find them, Molly. Don't fret," the dark skinned witch assured, as she shook her head, indicating that she couldn't mend Kingsley's wound.

"I warned Arthur we needed _biting dustbins_. It could have spared us some more time," Moody said angrily. "I hate having to run."

"We're all safe, that's the important thing," Mrs. Weasley choked out weakly.

Harry turned to see Ron holding Hermione against his chest trying to offer her comfort as she sobbed. They both looked a bit rattled, but they were safe. Ginny was sitting on  
the couch holding her knees against her chest, and Phillip had his arm around her shoulder looking confused, but still defiant.

"What 'as 'append?" Phillip asked in a shaky voice. "What izz this place?"

Moody slammed his wooden leg against the floor with a loud thump. "Damn. Phillip is it? Would you care to follow me?"  
"Alastor," the dark skinned witch said wearily, "You know the rules."  
"It's a stupid rule," Moody barked. "What would you have me do, Aeval?"  
The dark skinned witch spat. "He isn't some dark wizard. Just send him home."  
"Just send him home? That's insane!" Moody roared.  
Kingsley held up his uninjured hand. "She's right. We don't need the Ministry causing us anymore grief."  
"Fine," Moody barked, "I'll take him home. You, come with me."

Phillip looked a little uncertain, but finally rose and followed Moody out of the room and out of sight. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she continued to stare off blankly into space. A couple more minutes passed before Tonks apparated into the room looking pale and breathless.

"Molly, they're fine. Arthur told me to tell you that he and Charlie will be along shortly."

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Where are they now?"

Tonks glanced at Harry and grinned. "Nobody told you then?"

Molly gave Tonks a frustrated look.

"Fleur was, err--having a bit of an issue, and Charlie and Arthur are lending their services," Tonks stumbled.

Mrs. Weasley's face flushed. "Fred and George?"

"Oh Molly, there just bee'in kids. It was probably a good thing Arthur and Charlie weren't around when we were attacked," Hagrid sighed, as he rubbed his forehead with his large hand.

Tonks lowered her head and slowly walked over to Mrs. Weasley and lowered her voice. "Molly, there isn't anything left. The Ministry has arrived at the scene, but there wasn't much they could do. The Death Eaters also attacked the nearby Muggle village."

Harry could barely hear Tonks as she spoke, but the softness of her words made it feel all the more unreal. Ginny jolted with a deep sob as a few tears escaped down her cheek. She kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

"All our things… all our memories," Ginny whispered.

"We're all safe, and that is what matters most," Mrs. Weasley said firmly before turning and disappearing into the kitchen.  
Tonks collapsed clumsily into the nearby couch. "It was bold, even for Death Eaters."

"But not unexpected," Kingsley commented heavily.

"Bit more of them than I remember," Hagrid added. "Must be do' in some recruit'en."

"Or using the Imperius," the dark skinned witch commented bitterly.

"The wedding should have had more Ministry provided security," Tonks put in.

Kingsley let out a sarcastic laugh. "Scrimgeour wouldn't have allowed it. He's still bitter because he never discovered what Dumbledore was up to. He's a brilliant man, but just as blind as Fudge when it comes to power."

Mrs. Weasley appeared a moment later though her eyes were a bit puffier.

"It's been an eventful night. I think a good night's rest will suit us all," she announced.

Tonks groaned. "Wish I could. I'm on duty in an hour."

"Kingsley, we need to get you to St. Mungo and get that wound looked at," the dark skinned witch said sharply.

"It's fine, Aeval. I'll have Remus look at it when he returns," Kingsley argued.

The witch scowled. "I'm reporting back to the Ministry. What should I tell Scrimgeour?"

"Tell him I've taken the Weasleys into hiding since they've become a priority target," Kingsley replied. "It must be because of their relation to Percy Weasley. It's no surprise that families are being targeted, and their connection to Harry Potter make them a priority."

"If he asks where you're hiding them?"

Kingsley smiled. "I'll include it in my report."

"You four, off to bed. This isn't the worries of children," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, as Harry felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder.  
Ron nodded as he led Hermione up the stairs quietly. Ginny slowly rose to her feet and followed, but Harry lingered behind.

"I'm not tired," Harry said firmly.

"Well, I'll be reporting back to McGonagall. She'll be want'in to hear about this," Hagrid said, as he cleared his throat.

"Tell Minerva that I'm sending Savage over to Hogwarts in the morning as an extra precaution. We have to assume that 'You Know Who' doesn't want Hogwarts reopened." Kingsley instructed.

Hagrid nodded before passing Harry a concerned look. Unlike the others, he took the door. Tonks rose a moment later.  
"I should go notify Hestia that we might need her for an extra watch tonight."

"That's a good idea," Kingsley agreed.

Mrs. Weasley placed a motherly hand on Harry's arm. "Dear, why don't you go get some rest? There isn't anything more you can do tonight."

Feeling exhausted and not wanting to argue any longer, Harry's feet found the floor and he traveled up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He had hoped he would never again have to set foot in Sirius's old house. There were too many memories he wasn't ready to face.

* * *

_AN:  
I'm back... cooking Thanksgiving dinner, but I'm still updating. Hope everybody has a wonderful Holiday, and I promise I'll update as quickly as I can._

Thanks to RavenGryffendor for helping me beta this chapter, and thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing. 


	7. The Great Escape

**Chapter Seven: The Great Escape**

The Burrow was gone, and with it came a distinct brand of 'Victim of the Dark Lord.' The Weasleys accepted Harry's gesture to stay at Grimmauld until The Burrow could be rebuilt, but the gesture was taken with a grain of salt. The family was essentially divided.

The twins were determined to stay in London near their shop. The attacks in Diagon Alley had increased and few witches or wizards ventured out into the open. Charlie was back in Romania working to uncover any information he could on the Dark Rising. It was rumored in _The Quibbler_ that _He Who Must Not Be Named_ was planning on raising dragons to use in attacks. While the tabloid wasn't known for its factual stories, no rumor could be taken lightly.

Bill had hidden his new bride in France, determined not to let her know the truth about his duties with the Order of the Phoenix. It was well-known that being a member was a death mark and he was determined not to let the day's tragedies place a shadow on his new marriage.

The few weeks after the attack passed slowly and reminded Harry of the summer before his fifth year. The members of the Order of the Phoenix wandered in and out with their reports. Most of them looked weary and lost. Mad-Eye Moody didn't have Dumbledore's charisma, the morale of the group was destroyed, and Harry seriously doubted that the Order was well-organized enough to fend off a major attack.

Many magical families had fled from Britain in hopes of escaping the Dark Lord's wrath, but there was no escape. The situation became grimmer with each passing day, and when the twins announced they were forced to close their shop because there was nobody left in Diagon Alley, it seemed that they had reached the lowest point.

"We don't have a choice," Fred explained.

George nodded. "We haven't had a customer in nearly three weeks."

"But the catalog sales are still booming. Dank Marks are still our best sellers," Fred continued. "It leaves a moldy looking green fungus wherever you place it when you add water."

"Well I must admit that I'm thankful that you two won't be at the shop any more during the day. It's a miracle that you haven't been attacked," Mrs. Weasley confessed.

Ron sighed as he pushed his way out of the kitchen where the twins were announcing their decision to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione had tried to inconspicuously eavesdrop from the sitting room. The Weasleys had endured a difficult time in the weeks after the wedding and Harry couldn't help but feel responsible.

"They can't close the shop. It's the only place left on Diagon Alley," Ron moaned.

"There's still the Leaky Cauldron," Harry offered.

Hermione frowned. "For now, but how long can they stay open if nobody is venturing out?"

Harry knew that Hermione wasn't a huge patron of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but she realized it wasn't just a joke shop. Everything was changing. The Daily Prophet ran stories of Muggle towns being destroyed, kidnappings and murders of entire families.

Inside the walls of Grimmauld Place, they were sheltered, but outside their world was falling apart. Hermione's fears seemed more valid since she hadn't seen her parents since the Christmas holiday. Mad-Eye had promised her parents were safe and well-guarded, but Harry could tell she wasn't reassured.

A ball of rage had found permanent residence in the pit of Harry's stomach. He felt as if he could see the direction he was destined to travel but couldn't discover how to take the first step. Hermione's collection of books had been exhausted and the library at Grimmauld offered little encouragement unless they were interested in researching 'Dark Magic.' There was no point in planning an escape to Wales if they didn't even know what they were looking for.

There was talk of Hogwarts, but it seemed even the governors were sure what to do. It appeared that the most rational reason Hogwarts was safe was Dumbledore. Parents would not want to send their children to a place where one of the greatest wizards who ever lived was slain by a teacher.

Ron picked up a book, but before he even opened it completely, slammed it shut. "It's pointless; there isn't anything in this one that hasn't been in the twenty before it."

Harry exhaled. "He's right, this is getting us nowhere. Maybe we've stumbled across a dead-end."

"Or maybe you're just not looking in the right places."

Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a determined look in her eyes.

"What are you on about?" Ron mumbled bitterly. "You don't even know what we're looking for."

Ginny shrugged. "You aren't going to find any information about any of Harry's family in Wales. Well, not in a book."

Harry glanced at Ron and then Hermione. Hermione lowered her head so low behind a book it looked as if she were trying to disappear behind the pages.

"Hermione," Ron said sternly. "You told her?"

"No," Hermione defended.

"I figured it out myself," Ginny snapped. "Hermione didn't tell me anything and I didn't tell her anything either."

"What would you know?" Ron inquired scathingly.

Ginny shrugged again. "What you're looking for."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

Ginny met his gaze for just a moment then looked away. He could see a trace of mingled hurt for being left out and a resolve to prove herself. There was something else that he couldn't explain and he wondered for the first time if their time together had truly passed.

Ginny approached the three and took a seat next to Hermione. She glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen then leaned in closer and made a motion for them to do the same.

"I'm going with you," Ginny said firmly.

Ron frowned. "No you aren't."

Ginny's face turned a shade darker but she kept her cool. "Then I won't tell you what I know."

"Which is?" Ron demanded.

Harry quickly raised his wand as their voices grew louder and aimed it at the kitchen door. _"Muffliato_."

"I'm not a child, Ron. I'm in this just as much as you are, "Ginny continued, as she attempted to ignore Harry's gesture.

Harry felt his chest constrict as Ginny's words seared into his soul like a knife made of ice. She was right; she was in this as deep as Ron and Hermione were and he couldn't help but feel if something happened to her it would be his burden.

Ron frowned then turned on Hermione. "You've encouraged this haven't you?"

"She has a point," Hermione defended. "She's not that much younger than Harry."

"That isn't a point," Ron and Harry said together.

Ginny narrowed her eyebrows and looked harshly at Harry. "I've earned the right for you to trust me. It has nothing to do with my age; it has everything to do with your ego."

Ron threw his hands up in the air in a dramatically. "It doesn't matter because none of us are going anywhere. Mum is never going to let us out of her sight long enough so we can go to Wales."

As if on cue Mrs. Weasley poked her head out of the kitchen door. "Do you kids hear that buzzing?"

"I don't hear anything," Ginny said with a straight face as Ron, Hermione and Harry all nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "We've actually already figured that part out."

"Have you?" Harry asked Hermione irritably.

Hermione quickly tried to explain. "I don't know where in Wales. I told Ginny not to tell me, but we did come up with a way of getting past Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm going," Ginny said firmly.

Harry reluctantly nodded and Ron made a disapproving grumble in Harry's direction. He knew Ron would fuss at him later for allowing Ginny to be placed in danger, but Harry could see no way around this particular technicality.

Ginny took a deep breath and then started. "The reason you can't find what you're looking for in any of those books is because Dumbledore made sure any evidence connecting Harry to Wales was destroyed to protect his great aunt. Apparently, when Harry's parents died, she was his last living relative on his father's side. However, it was Harry's mother's sacrifice that saved him therefore he had to go live with his mother's living relative. Tonks said she really didn't understand it all and that was the best she could explain it."

"Tonks?" Harry asked. "Why were you and Tonks talking about me?"

Ginny blushed lightly but kept her composure. "When your parents were murdered Dumbledore told Hagrid to bring you to your great aunt's, Leanne Purter Potter, home in Wales so she could say her goodbyes before bringing you to the Dursleys."

"Is she still in Wales?" Ron asked. "Harry's great aunt that is?"

"No," Ginny said quickly, looking annoyed at Ron's interruption. "Tonks said she passed away before Harry came to Hogwarts. However, apparently the entire Potter legacy is in Wales and that is where Harry's parents are buried."

The air lingered heavily in the air as Ginny turned to face Harry before continuing. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded quickly. "So, where in Wales is it?"

"Tonks wouldn't tell me," Ginny admitted. "It was difficult enough getting anything out of her at all."

"That doesn't help us does it?" Ron retorted.

"If you'd let me finish," Ginny snapped. "I asked Hermione if she knew of any wizarding settlements that could have been derived from the surname Purter. I thought it was a rather odd name and Tonks said Old Miss Potter insisted on being addressed by her full name. I reasoned that if Harry's family was pureblood there must be some family record of them. I took my hunch and started researching. "

Harry frowned and glanced at Hermione.

"I didn't know what she was on about, honest," Hermione said quickly.

"If you trace back family history of the name Purter, which I did," Ginny started, "you'll learn that the there was once a Lord named Patton Purter. The earliest magical record I could find said he lived around 1210 in Wales. He was the Lord of Bimdwell, where Bimdwell was a patch of land granted to him by the Welsh king. 'Muggle Marrying' back then was a crime punishable by death in the wizarding world and his son George Purter changed the spelling of his name to Porter to escape the magical shame of his name when he went to Hogwarts. Patton apparently married a Muggle of importance after his first wife died, but there were no records of who she was. Lord Purter's Muggle wife murdered him sometime while George was away at Hogwarts, so George inherited his land and titles. George avenged his father's murder and executed his Muggle stepmother, placed a Disillusionment Charm on the entire village and banished all Muggles.

"Where did you find this stuff?" Ron asked a bit skeptically.

Ginny grinned. "You overlooked the library here at Grimmauld Place too quickly. I knew that the Blacks would have a book of records of all pureblood magical families since they're all related in one way or another, and I was right. In Wales, there is a small magical community called Porter Glen I can't find the connection yet, but I'm almost positive that is where we'll find Harry's great aunt's place."

Ron snorted, "Porter Glen? Harry's last name is Potter."

"There is another name change obviously, but it's the best hunch we've got," Hermione argued.

"And you have a plan on getting past Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione. "Sort of, but it isn't going to be easy."

"Fred and George are closing their shop," Hermione started.

"They've got loads of merchandise that is going to have to be moved and stored someplace, which is most likely going to cause tons of distraction," Ginny continued. "They're going to ask Harry if he would mind allowing them to store some of their jokes here."

Ron's face twisted. "They're in on it?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm threatening to blackmail them if they don't cooperate."

"With what?" Ron demanded, but Ginny ignored the question.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched Ginny with an admiration that shouldn't have been there. She had been the one who had helped him talk to Sirius during his fifth year and now she was the one who was helping him discover his past. Apparently, it was a perk to be the little sister of Fred and George Weasley.

"With all the Apparation and Disapparation that will be taking place we'll have the perfect opportunity to pop out of here," Ginny finished.

Hermione nodded. "We'll Disapparate into Muggle London where we should be able to disappear. With all the anti-magic tracers that have been set up as a precaution to protect wizards going underground, we should be able to blend in long enough to catch a train to Wales."

"It's safer than Apparating and doesn't leave a magical trail behind. By the time they realize we're gone it will be too late," Ginny finished.

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe Fred and George are going to let you do this!"

"There is a small catch," Ginny grimaced. "They're meeting up with us before we head to Wales. They're frustrated that the Order won't let them do anything because they're still considered junior members."

Harry frowned, feeling a sense of trepidation course through him. Dumbledore had never intended on endangering so many lives on this quest and Harry couldn't help but fear that the scene he had witnessed when Mrs. Weasley encountered the Boggart a few years before could come true.

"Harry!"

Harry's head jerked up as the twins approached him with broad grins stretched across their faces.

"We have a favor to ask of you, mate," Fred began.

Harry quickly agreed to the twins favor and the day the twins officially closed down the shop, Charlie, Bill, Lupin and Mr. Weasley helped them move their important merchandise into the attic at Grimmauld Place.

Mrs. Weasley frantically worked to make sure all the boxes fit into the designated area and left Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry alone downstairs. It was the opportunity they needed to execute their plan. Ginny peered up the stairs and nodded.

"It's clear. Is anybody in the kitchen?"

Ron poked his head in through the kitchen door and gave a thumbs-up.

"It's now or never," Hermione said quickly, as she reached for Ginny's hand. "Remember, right outside Paddington."

Because Harry and Ginny were still not of age it was too dangerous for them to Disapparate alone. The Ministry might be watching and they couldn't afford to have themselves traced.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and muttered under his breath, "Destination, determination, and deliberation."

Harry forced his eyes shut tightly and prayed that Ron didn't splinch them. Ron still hadn't officially passed is Apparation test. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a welcome sight. They had Disapparated into an alley outside Paddington Station in London.

"Let's find Hermione and Ginny," Ron said confidently. Harry could tell he was pleased he had succeeded in conducting a Side-Along Apparaition, but they didn't have time for compliments.

The crowded streets of London were difficult to push through, but they soon found themselves outside the main entrance.

"Where are they?" Ron muttered.

Harry propped up on his toes and pointed. "There."

Hermione and Ginny raced towards them quickly with relieved expressions on their faces. Hermione made a quick motion to scan the crowd.

"We best hurry. Mum will have noticed we're gone soon," Ginny warned as the four disappeared inside.

Hermione had asked Bill to exchange some of her Wizarding currency for Muggle currency since she had spent all of her Muggle money. Because Hermione was a Muggle-born, Bill didn't ask too many questions. Hermione purchased the train tickets and as quickly as they could they boarded the train.

It seemed an eternity had passed before the train finally pulled out of the station. As the train platform disappeared in the window Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"How much time do you think we have got?" Ron asked.

Ginny laughed nervously. "I'm sure Mum has noticed we're missing. She's probably combing over the place right now. We probably have about fifteen more minutes before she discovers the note we left her."

_AN: Hello and Merry Christmas. I'm so terribly sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'm really stretched thin right now. If you haven't had the chance, you should visit HPFF's new site, It's an amazing place, but it's another engagement that is demanding a piece of the Raven pie. I'm going to desperately try to have another update before Christmas._

Special thanks to all my readers. I just realized how many of you guys have me on your favorites list. It's such an honor that so many of you guys enjoy my writing. Also, I'd like to thank RavenGryffendor for loaning me her eyes and musing abilities for this chapter. 

* * *


	8. Tilly's Tale

**Chapter Eight: Tilly's Tale**

The excitement from the escape had left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with a sense of exhaustion. There was nothing left for the four to do but wait for the train to arrive at its destination. As it trudged along the tracks, Harry felt himself slipping into a comfortable lull. His chin tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped themselves snuggly around his torso.

Ginny sat across from him looking out the window with a far-off expression, Ron was at his right snoring softly with his head bowed low, and Hermione was across from Ron with her nose in a book. Ginny had reminded everybody that they would be meeting Fred and George when they arrived at Newport if all went well. The twins would likely have a blow-by-blow description of Mrs. Weasley's reaction to finding the note the four had left for her.

As Harry's gaze rested on Ginny staring out the window, his eyelids grew heavy. He felt the gentle motion of the train sway him, and with a deep sigh, he gave way to his exhaustion.  
_  
The room suddenly filled with a pale fog and Harry felt a gentle pressure on his right side. Ginny grasped his hand and passed him a worried look. "Follow me, Harry." _

Her voice was hollow and distant. Harry glanced at their interlocking hands and then he turned around. His breath caught in his throat as the blank face of Albus Dumbledore stared up at him from the ground. Ginny continued tugging on his hand, urging him away, but he couldn't move.

Dumbledore's lifeless eyes blinked and Harry stumbled slightly as a tingle of fear ran through him like a bolt of electricity.

'Horcrux,' Dumbledore mouthed.

"Horcrux," Harry repeated.

The air began to swirl as forks of green lightning scattered across the sky, illuminating a hazy skull and protruding serpent. Chills rose on Harry's neck as low rumbles of thunder pierced the fog. In the distance, he could hear screams.

"Harry," Ginny repeated still watching him with her worried expression and vacant voice.

It was a place Harry had never seen, but he had heard those screams before. The horizon burned with flames and the air seemed damp with remorse. The sky gave another heinous rumble.

"Harry."

Harry turned back towards Ginny, who was staring at him with an anxious face. Her hand found his shoulder and he felt a jerk snap through him.

"Harry, wake up."

His eyes snapped open and saw Ginny staring down at him with an inquiring expression.

Hermione looked up apprehensively, and then ducked back behind her book. She drew in a quick breath and muttered, "You were talking in your sleep again."

"Shouting is a better description," Ginny corrected, as Ron grunted loudly before settling back into a regular snore. "You were drawing attention."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly before turning to look out the window. The screams from his recent dream rang in his ear as he concentrated on calming his racing heart.

Ginny frowned. "What's a Horcrux?"

"What?" Harry responded instantly to Ginny question.

"A Horcrux?" Ginny repeated. "You yelled out the word Horcrux."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which caused Ginny to look at her.

"It's nothing," Harry finally answered.

Ginny sighed. "It didn't sound like nothing."

The train arrived at Newport Station on time and Harry half expected a group of Order members to be waiting for them on the platform. Luck was on their side, though, and it appeared the Order had not yet found them. They studied the crowd with apprehension until Ron pointed.

"There they are."

Fred and George were incognito. They both had on long black trench coats and mysterious-looking fedoras with purple feathers. George made a sharp motion to Ron's comment as the twins quickly approached.

"Mind your mouth; you're going to blow our cover," Fred hissed.

George pulled a pair of dark sunglasses off his nose and tucked them into his coat pocket. "Mum is livid. Don't think we've ever seen her so wound up."

"But I think you guys made a clean getaway," Fred added. "As soon as they discovered you four had split Lupin and Tonks traced your Apparation. Hermione's charm did the trick."

"Hermione's charm?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned. "I placed a _Trace Scrambler Charm_ on our Disapparation path. I made it appear as if we had Apparated to Kings Cross."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I sort of decided to do it at the last minute."

"Lupin is a smart bloke; he wasn't put off too long," Fred said quickly, as he tossed the four a couple of Invisibility Cloaks.

"You best put those on," George instructed.

Harry snatched one of the cloaks Fred had tossed out of the air. "I asked Lupin about Wales."

"Right you are," George nodded. "While some of the Order members combed all the possibilities of Kings Cross, Lupin made mention that you were looking for information about Wales."

"Then Tonks said she had mentioned to Ginny that Harry's great aunt once lived there," Fred finished.

Hermione gasped. "So we're caught?"

Fred winked. "Not exactly—apparently Harry is the only one who can find his aunt's place. It has something do to with some charm of Dumbledore's. Lupin is trying to figure it out so we volunteered to patrol the platform at Newport in case you lot tried to take a Muggle train."

"Which is why you four need to put on those cloaks," George added.

"So how are we going to get to Porter Glenn?" Ron asked.

Fred grinned. "Glad you asked that, ickle Ronnie."

"We made a Portkey," George explained. "Though it isn't exactly legal."

"Won't the Ministry be able to track that?" Hermione inquired.

Fred winked at George. "Don't worry about that, Hermione. The _Portus_ Spell isn't the only way to make a Portkey."

"Besides, Belinda in the Portkey Office fancies Fred," George laughed.

"That she does," Fred cheeked before turning mock serious. "Come on, stop dawdling and put those cloaks on."

George chuckled as Ron tossed one of the cloaks over himself and Harry. "I think there might be more room if you pair up with Hermione, Ron. She's a bit smaller than Harry."

Hermione stole a glimpse at Harry, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. "George is right," she said quickly before throwing the cloak she was holding over Harry's head.

Harry suddenly felt a surge of gratitude towards Hermione. He wasn't sure he could handle being under an Invisibility Cloak with Ginny, and from the scarlet creeping into Ginny's cheeks, he didn't think she was ready to be in that situation either.

Ginny moved underneath the other cloak with Ron and Fred held out a shabby-looking pocket watch. The group extended their hands and in the same moment they all touched the watch.

Harry felt the familiar tugging from behind his navel. It was a sensation he now associated with unpleasant memories and death. With a thud, they arrived in their predestined location. George dusted off his trench coat and Fred tucked the watch back into his pocket.

"Porter Glenn," George announced in a whisper.

"This is Porter Glenn?" Ron asked as he tossed the Invisibility Cloak off Ginny and himself.

"Keep that on," Fred snapped. "You're going to get us caught."

Porter Glenn was no larger than the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. The trees were covered in vines, and the air smelt of a dusky dank swamp. There was a solid row of small houses that reminded Harry of the Gaunt's. At the end, there was a larger home, but it was just as unkempt as the others. Harry guided Hermione down the road towards the larger home and called for the rest of the group to follow. The shutters hung loosely on their hinges, and as Harry took a step onto the porch and ducked from under the Invisibility Cloak, he noticed a few splintered boards.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked slowly, as Harry scanned the damage.

Harry turned back around. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Ron inquired. "All I see is an overgrown field."

"The house," Harry explained. "I'm standing on the porch now."

Ron suddenly stumbled backwards as if he had been smacked across the face with a Beater's bat and Hermione gave an audible gasp.

"Blimey," Fred cried out. "How did you do that?"

"Remember what you told us Lupin said? Only Harry could find the house. It must be part of the charm Dumbledore used," Hermione deduced.

Harry blinked in disbelief before reaching out and grabbing the door handle.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Hermione interjected.

Harry paused for a second. "Nobody lives here anymore."

The door squeaked open and revealed a large, open room that resembled a library more than a house. Harry had expected the inside to look as rumpled as the outside, but to his surprise, it was immaculate. The floor had such a shine that he could see his reflection.

"Are you sure nobody lives here?" Ron asked, as he followed Harry inside the house.

Just as the words left Ron, there was a shattering sound of glasses crashing against the floor. Harry looked up instantly and standing at the base of the stairs was the smallest house-elf he had ever seen.

"Master James?" the tiny elf squeaked.

Harry looked at Hermione as if he was hoping she'd have an answer, but before she could respond, the small elf threw itself around Harry's legs.

"Mistress said that you be dead, but I told her that you'd be coming back," the elf continued, as large tears rolled down her cheeks. "Master James, why did you stay away so long?"

"Harry stumbled, as he attempted to shake the creature off.

"He's not James Potter," Ron said in amusement, as Hermione passed him an irritated look.

The tiny elf looked up at Ron with her big blue eyes, then back up at Harry.

"Not James Potter? Baby Harry?" the elf asked. "Can it be? Is Tilly seeing her Baby Harry again?"

The elf let out another large wail and wrapped even tighter around Harry's legs.

"Are you the Potter's house-elf?" Ginny asked, as she tried to pry the elf's fingers out of their grip.

"Oh," the elf sobbed. "The Potter's house-elf."

"This is bloody ridiculous," Ron said under his breath as Tilly continued bouncing.

Fred grinned at Ron. "No, your haircut is bloody ridiculous. This is rather funny."

"Tilly will get Master Harry…" she started before breaking down into a loud sob and clutched on even tighter.

"Tilly, does anybody else live here with you?" Hermione asked, as she jumped in front of Ginny and touched the tiny elf on the shoulder.

The house-elf slowly released Harry's legs and looked up at Hermione. "You called Tilly by her given name. Nobody has called Tilly by her given name since the Mistress passed."

Hermione nearly fell over as the elf latched itself onto her legs and let out another deafening sob.

"Tilly is sorry. She is just so happy to see her family again," Tilly said with a loud wail.

She looked up at Harry again from her position on Hermione's legs, and then gave a watery smile.

"Master Harry has Miss Lily's eyes. Tilly always liked Miss Lily," Tilly screeched. "But the Mistress says Miss Lily is dead too. They all left Tilly alone. Tilly is a good house-elf. She keeps the house clean so when her family comes back they'd stay."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" George asked Harry, as Ron pried the house-elf off Hermione's legs.

Harry didn't answer but walked towards the back of the house and peered out the window. Tucked in the corner of the yard was a small cemetery. Harry felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of the gravestones. He felt the hot sting of tears building behind his eyes as he fought to keep himself together.

Suddenly, Harry felt a soft hand on his arm, and he looked down to see Ginny staring up at him with a worried look.

"Is that?" Ginny asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

The question caught Harry a bit off-guard. He knew he should say no and do it alone, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't do it without her. In a selfish moment of weakness, he nodded his head.

Ginny slowly led him to the back door, threw the Invisibility Cloak over their heads, and glanced back at the rest of the group who were now trying to calm the wailing house-elf.

"We'll be right back," Ginny said quickly.

"Master Harry is leaving?" Tilly cried.

Hermione patted the house-elf softly on the back. "No, Tilly. Harry will right back."

Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him through the back door and across the garden. There was an aging cast iron fence surrounding the overgrown cemetery. A couple of the gravestones were cracked and crumbling, but not all of them. In the far corner there was a stone that was solid white and looked the least aged.

Harry felt his knees buckle and he collapsed. Ginny knelt by his side as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

_**Here Lie James and Lily Potter  
Loving Parents and Faithful Lovers  
May They Rest In Peace  
Died: October 31st 1981**_

Harry let his fingers trace the engravings. He had always known his parents were dead, but for some reason this was the proof he had always been denied. Harry felt tears begin to sting his eyes and on instinct, Ginny pulled him into a hug so he could cry into her shoulder.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but finally the tears subsided and he made a motion to stand. Ginny rose with him and made another reach for his hand. She passed him a glance and Harry knew it to mean that she was making sure that he was all right.

"Thanks," Harry said in barely more than a murmur, as he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

Ginny smiled. "Don't mention it."

"I don't now what I thought I'd find here. I just thought…" Harry started.

"For someone to know where they're going, they first need to know where they've been," Ginny said softly before brushing a strand of hair with her hand, a hair from Harry's cheek  
Harry felt a chill rise on the back of his neck at Ginny's touch. He hastily took a step back, but he didn't release her hand.

"The others are going to wonder where we've been," Harry said in a tightened voice.

Ginny nodded, though it was apparent Harry's reaction had not been the one she had expected. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and the two walked silently back towards the big house.

George gave them an odd look when they walked through the door and Fred frowned. Harry was quite positive he had never seen either of the twins frown, with the exception of the time that Mr. Weasley had been attacked while patrolling the Department of Mysteries.

Ginny shook her head as Ron started to ask a question when they reached the main room; Hermione leaned up and said something into Ron's ear that made him turn a bit pink. Instead of asking a question, he picked up a crumpet and took a large bite.

"Your house-elf is an excellent cook," Ron said as he swallowed.

Harry cleared his throat. "Where is…err, Tilly?"

"She's in the kitchen cooking more food," Ron grinned. "It was the only way to calm her down."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flashed Ron an icy look before turning her attention back to Harry.

"You _are_ going to free her, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he isn't. It would kill her. Not all house-elves want to be free," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione reared up and Harry could have sworn her hair became bushier.

"I can't set her free," Harry said before she could respond to Ron's point.

"Don't you remember what happened to Winky? Do you want Harry's house-elf to become a Butterbeer addict?" Ron argued.

"Well, he can't leave her here," Hermione retorted.

Ron seemed to contemplate the thought. "We could bring her back with us. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind the extra help."

Fred's frown faded slightly. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind the crumpets."

"Sorry to break up the party, but what are we looking for here?" George asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't really know. Something told me I had to come here."

"Oh, Tilly has not seen Master Harry since he was a wee baby," Tilly continued, as she reappeared from the kitchen with a large tray of biscuits and tea. The tray was so large Harry had a time convincing himself that the scene he was watching was even possible.

"The big hairy man brought baby Harry to see the Mistress and Tilly."

"Hagrid," Hermione affirmed.

Tilly nodded as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. "He tells us that he is taking baby Harry to his Aunt Petunia. Tilly never liked Petunia."

Harry did a double-take. "You knew Petunia?"

"Yes, Tilly knew Petunia Evans… awful witch. She is jealous of Miss Lily," Tilly continued.

"Witch?" Harry asked, looking dumbstruck.

Tilly nodded. "Tilly hears she is a Muggle now."

"What else did Hagrid tell you?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid tells Tilly nothing," Tilly smiled. "He tells Tilly's Mistress to keep a box safe."

"A box?" Hermione asked.

"The letter box," Tilly exclaimed. "Dumbledore gave her a letter."

"What did the letter say?" Harry pushed.

"Tilly is a good house-elf. She dare not read her Mistress's private letter," Tilly frowned.

"Where is the letter now?" Hermione changed course.

Tilly blinked. "In the box."

Ron complained, "This is going nowhere."

"Would Master Harry like the Mistress's box?" Tilly asked, as she turned to Harry.

Harry suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning through him and he turned to see Fred giving him a dreadful look.

"Yes, Harry would like to see the box," Ron answered, but it didn't satisfy the house-elf.

Harry suddenly shook off Fred's look and turned back towards Tilly.

"Where is the box?"

Tilly shrilled loudly as she suddenly disappeared from sight. She reappeared a moment later and dropped an ancient-looking box into Harry's lap.

"Thanks, Tilly."

Harry examined the box carefully, then clicked open the latch. Hermione and Ginny both leaned in closer to get a better look as Harry opened the lid. He removed a yellow slip of parchment.

_The Dursleys_

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced back down into the box and removed a medallion covered with a thin film of dust. Hermione took an audible breath as Harry held it between his fingers.

"That looks like the one we found at Godric's Hollow," Ron voiced.

"Identical," Harry whispered before pulling the medallion they had found at Godric's Hollow out of his pocket.

Ginny's face creased with confusion as Fred and George watched with interest. Harry jumped to his feet as if a sudden light had come on.

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

Harry turned to look at his group of friends. He knew where he had to go and he also knew he had to go alone.

"There is someplace I've got to go," Harry said quickly. "I'm going alone."

Hermione was the first to object. "No you're not. We've been through this, Harry."

"Hermione, I've got to do this alone."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and then Harry. "Then we'll follow in the shadows. Just in case you need us."


	9. Unknown Unexpected

**Chapter Nine: Unknown Unexpected **

The swings danced in the wind as Harry passed the park near Magnolia Crescent. It was a late hour, and anybody who was of good intentions would surely be tucked away in bed. Sleep was a privilege only allowed to the innocent.

The moon burned brightly in the sky and lit Harry's way. Desertion wasn't something that was a concern since he had no Put Outer to darken his approach. If a neighbor had glanced at the window, they might have let out a scream. Everybody knew Harry had attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

Harry's hand grazed his pocket as if he needed proof that his wand was still tucked inside. He had made the others promise not to interfere with what he had to do. They could follow, but they could not be seen.

Harry slowly approached Number Four Privet Drive, unsure what he would actually say or do. All he knew is that the answers were there. The letter Tilly, the House Elf, had shown him had led him to this location, but there was something far more valuable in small house.

The Dursleys would most likely be asleep, and he knew that they didn't like to be disturbed by wizards in the middle of the night. Without a beat of hesitation, Harry rang the doorbell. The ring sounded throughout the house piercing the still of the evening.

Harry took a step back and glanced up at the windows. Dudley was home by now, but he could sleep through being plowed over by a freight train. It was his Aunt's and Uncle's window he watched. Several minutes passed, but no light came on.

Harry rang the doorbell again but nothing. The blood rushing past his eardrums was the only sound that he heard. Against reason, he reached out and tried the doorknob, and to his great surprise it was unlocked.  
The Durlsey's never left their door unlocked. Some miscreant might decide to rob their house or worse, Harry might come back. With a single motion, he pushed the door completely open and revealed Petunia's pristine living room.

Nothing looked out of place, but something felt off. Harry took once glance back outside to make certain that he did spy Uncle Vernon's car. It sat in the drive, shimmering under the bright moon.

Experience had taught him to leave the door open behind him as he entered. The room was silent except for a small ticking coming from the clock on the mantel. Harry subconsciously reached for his wand and drew it out of his pocket. He resisted the urge to call out as he looked nervously up the stairs towards the bedroom.

He kept expecting to hear the words _'Mors Mordre'_ called out to summon the Dark Mark. With a beat of indecision, he made his way past his cupboard and into the kitchen.

_"Lumos,"_ Harry whispered, as the tip of this wand suddenly lit. Ordinarily, he would have been concerned about using magic and being underage, but he had already decided he wasn't returning to school. Besides, the Ministry had other worries these days besides underage wizards and witches using magic outside of Hogwarts.

Like the living room, everything in the kitchen was in sorts. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps his Aunt and Uncle were upstairs sleeping and had merely forgotten to lock the door. While it seemed outlandish to even consider such a possibility, he had seen stranger things in his lifetime.

He now found himself in a dilemma. He could venture upstairs and wake his Aunt and Uncle, but he sincerely doubted they'd be to keen on talking after being awaken at wand point. The other option was to go back outside and ring the door bell until somebody woke up, assuming anybody was even there to wake up at all.

After a minute of deliberation passed, Harry followed the stairs. Again, nothing looked disturbed and the house almost gave off a sense of safety. The first door was Harry's former bedroom, now Dudley's second bedroom again. Harry reached out to open the door, but ironically it was locked.

He proceeded down the hallway and reached Dudley's room. He knew if he opened the door and Dudley was flat on his fat back snoring, then everything was fine, and the unlocked door and odd feelings was just a fluke. However, if Dudley wasn't there…

As slowly as humanly possible, Harry pushed open the door and peered in. At first his ears focused on listening for Dudley's loud snores. When he didn't hear any snores, his eyes focused on Dudley's bed in hopes to find his cousin waddling in his sheets, but the moon blazing through the wind revealed that Dudley was nowhere to be found.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as a rasping sound seemed to emanate through the walls. It was then he noticed the thick fog gathering outside the windows and a putrid stench of death.

His grasp on his wand grew tighter as he pushed the door completely open, as if he needed a clear picture for verification of his worst fears. There was no time to waste he raced into Dudley's empty room and threw open the window.

_"Expecto Patronum." _

A wispy stag erupted from his wand and seemed to canter in midair. Harry knew that Patronuses were used by the Order to communicate, but he wasn't sure exactly how it worked.

"I need backup," Harry told the cloud like stag, as he pointed. "Over there."

His Patronus simply stood there, and it dawned on Harry how it couldn't possibly be that easy. Then in one dramatic moment, the stag raced off in the direction he had pointed. As the bright light of the Patronus dimmed, Harry made his way back into the hallway.

_"There wasn't a Dark Mark-- they're not dead,"_ Harry said quietly to himself.

He knew that Dementors didn't leave Dark Marks, but he didn't want to remind himself of that thought.

Although he loathed the Dursleys, he didn't want them to have their souls sucked out. Then another thought crossed Harry's mind. What if the Death Eaters were waiting for him? What if he was walking into a trap?

Harry stopped outside his Aunt's and Uncle's door. He could hear a faint whimpering sound from the  
opposite side, and he felt his heart beat faster and faster within his chest. With one quick motion he raised his wand and blasted open the door.

The whimpering exploded into a full blown cry as Dudley pushed himself further into a corner with his knees drawn into his chest. His eyes grew round as they rested on Harry and he looked as if he were attempting and failing to speak.

Uncle Vernon was sprawled in an unnatural position on the floor. His eyes were wide opened and as white as egg shells. Harry immediately scanned the room.

"Where are they?" Harry snapped towards Dudley.

Dudley could only whimper in response.

Harry felt a sense of sickness sweep him as he fought back the urge to heave up the remains of the meal Tilly had fed him. He slowly knelt down and touched his Uncle's massive neck in search for a pulse.

"He's still alive," Harry said aloud, though more to himself than Dudley.

Harry stood and peered out the window and through the thick fog. It didn't look like a Dementor's Kiss but Spell Damage of some sort instead. However, the thick fog and foul smell still roaming in the air told Harry that the Dementors weren't far. Perhaps that is why Uncle Vernon and Dudley had been left alive.

"Where's Aunt Petunia?" Harry spat at Dudley. "Snap out of it!"

"Harry."

Harry spun around to see Ron and Ginny standing in the door way, both looking winded.

"He's up here," Ginny bellowed, and Harry heard more footsteps rummaging up the stairs.

Ron stared thunderstruck at Vernon Dudley then glanced at Harry's cousin. "What did you do to them?"

Harry reared. "Nothing, it wasn't me. I found them like this."

Hermione let out a loud gasp, and she and the twins made their way into the room. Harry and Ron tried to pull Dudley to his feet as George examined Vernon Dursley.

"I've never seen anybody in this state. Looks like it was a nasty spell whatever it was," George said quickly.

Harry's eyes studied the fog outside and wondered when the Dementors would arrive. "Have you contacted the Order yet?"

Fred nodded. "I sent a message the minute we got your Patronus."

If Vernon and Dudley had been left for the Dementors, they never showed. The Order arrived in dramatic fashion, but there wasn't much left to be done. No Dark Mark danced across the sky, in fact there wasn't any evidence to suggestion it had even been a Death Eater attack. The Spell Damage to Vernon Dursley was severe and he was taken to St. Mungo.

"I should hex you into next week," Charlie barked. "What were you all thinking?"

Ginny stood defiant, but Ron actually looked slightly guilty.

"We're not kids anymore," Ginny retorted.

Charlie sighed. "Yes—yes, you are kids. You could have been kidnapped or killed. Mum is beside herself with worry. I don't know what would have happened if Fred and George hadn't have found you."

Fred and George were free of any suspicion. The story was that Fred and George had found them all at Privet Drive on a hunch. They all knew it was foolish to burn their only willing connection inside the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin was the only one who didn't look fooled. He studied the twins questionably as Charlie continued his lecture and passed Harry a look that indicated he wanted to chat later.

"Ron, you're of age, but what were you thinking taking Ginny with you?" Charlie continued.

"I'm not that much younger than Ron," Ginny reminded him. "If everybody would stop treating us like children…"

"Charlie, I think we should send them back to Headquarters," Lupin said patiently. "Harry shouldn't be here when the Ministry arrives. It will just cause unwanted questions." His voice emphasized his last word, and his lip curled into a suspicious grin.

Muggle attacks were becoming more common, and the Ministry wouldn't find it at all surprising that Harry's Muggle relatives had been attacked, but they might find it curious that Harry was the one to discover them. The more puzzling problem was, after a complete search of the area, there was no sign of Petunia Dursley.

Lupin assured Harry everything possible would be done to find his Aunt and not to worry. For his part, Harry found it ironic that for the first time in his life, he wanted to speak to his aunt, and he couldn't.

They all returned back to Grimmauld Place before the Ministry's Aurors arrived to process the scene. Harry suspected that Rufus Scrimgeour would have loved another opportunity to question him and was thankful to avoid that potential situation.

Charlie's reprimand turned out to be much more pleasant than Molly Weasely's. Mrs. Weasley had merely given them all one glance when they arrived back at Headquarters and then turned her back on them with a heavy sob. Harry would have rather spent a night in the Dungeons of Hogwarts with Filch's thumbscrews.

None of them felt very hungry despite the fact they hadn't had much to eat since earlier that day. Instead, they trudged up the stairs and into bed. As the hours ticked by, Harry found that he couldn't sleep. The nightmare he had experienced on the train played over and over in his mind, and he wondered if he'd ever slumber again.

"I think we should start looking for the Horcruxes," said Hermione at breakfast the next morning.

Harry blinked at her. Sometimes he had to wonder if perhaps Professor Trelawney was wrong about Hermione. She seemed to quite in touch with her Inner Eye.

Ron frowned. "But we don't even know where to start. It wasn't like Dumbledore left us a map or anything to follow."

Ron was wrong. Dumbledore had left a map of clues for Harry to follow. He knew many things about Voldemort. For one he had some idea of what the other Horcruxes would be. He also knew that Voldemort liked to place them in places that were significant in his past. For the first time in weeks,  
Harry's mind suddenly thought of the locket.

**R.A.B.**

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Harry responded.

Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes. "I for one hope they reopen Hogwarts. That would be the most logical place to continue the search for Horcruxes. Perhaps you could persuade Professor McGonagall to let you look back in…" She seemed to consider her words carefully. "The Pensieve."

"There isn't anything left at Hogwarts to find. The answers aren't there this time, Hermione," Harry said heavily.

"You know what we have to find," Ron said suddenly. "We have to find that orphanage that raised You Know Who."

Harry shook his head. "He wouldn't hide anything there. We aren't looking for places of Voldemort's past; we're looking for places that he would consider significant. Places where he would have commit his crimes or achievements."

"That really narrows it down," Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Like Hogwarts."

Harry was about to retort when suddenly he stopped. "Dumbledore was wrong. He wasn't searching for something that belonged to the founders. Voldemort wanted to teach at Hogwarts, so he could stash one of his Horcruxes there undetected. Perhaps in the Chamber of Secrets itself."

"You mean…" Ron started.

"No," Harry interrupted. "I don't think he ever got the chance, and we all know that Ginny was the first one to open the Chamber since Riddle."

Ron scrunched his face and let out a loud frustrated sound.

"You said Dumbledore said that he thought that the Horcruxes were possibly something of Gryffendor's and Ravenclaw's?" Hermione recapped.

"But Dumbledore was pretty sure that the sword I pulled out of the Sorting Hat was the only relic of Gryffendor's left," Harry added. "Remember, two of them have already been destroyed.."

Harry voice suddenly caught in his throat as the memory of Dumbledore's last fool hearted quest flooded him. There was still the problem in finding Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. He knew one of the Horcruxes was Nagini, which left one Horcrux unaccounted for.

"Did Dumbledore show you or mention any other ideas of where Voldemort would have hidden a Horcrux?" Hermione asked in almost a casual voice.  
Harry frowned. "I've already told you, no. It has to be someplace he considers important."

"Which brings us back to having no ideas what so ever," Ron said sarcastically.

"Like Borgin & Burkes," Harry said almost to himself.

Hermione tutted. "We're going about this the wrong way. We need to learn how a Horcrux is made first."

"Why?" Ron asked looking aghast.

"Because it might tell us something about how to find them," Hermione said quickly.

Harry shook himself slightly. "Dumbledore told me that he thought Voldemort was going to use my murder for a Horcrux. What if that medallion we found at Godric's Hollow was the trinket he was planning on using?"

"I don't think so, Harry," Hermione confessed.

"Why not?" Harry questioned.

"Well, because he would have come back for it. You said that Kingsley said that there were no noticeable Dark Magical traces. He would have realized that the Ministry would not have found it and when he regained his body he would have either retrieved it himself or sent somebody else. I think the medallion was placed there afterwards."

"But he could have thought that the Ministry had found it," Ron pointed out.

"If the medallion was really important enough to use as a Horcux, Voldemort would have returned to retrieve it," Hermione insisted. "Plus, why would there be two of them? Surely, Voldemort would have used something that wasn't paired."

"Why not? It would have made it more difficult for somebody who knew about them to find," Ron countered.

"Remember what Dumbledore told you, Harry? It would have to be something he would consider exceptional and most likely one of a kind," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron.

"Voldemort didn't think anybody could discover his Horcrux ambition," Harry said quietly. He remembered the boat that he and Dumbledore had used to cross the lake of Inferius. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hermione was probably right.

Hermione sighed. "We need to discover how a Horcrux is made before we try to figure out where they might be hidden."

"Can't we just order a book from Flourish & Blott's?" Ron asked.

Hermione let out an annoyed sound. "Horcruxes are a forbidden subject. There are some forms of Magic that aren't even acknowledged. I seriously doubt there are any books on Horcruxes at Flourish & Blott's, and even if there were, it would raise too many eyebrows to order one."

"I've been wondering. Do you think it is a potion?" Harry asked, as he watched for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "It's possible, but it could just be coincidence that he approached Slughorn on the subject."

"Hey, why don't you just ask Slughorn, Harry?" Ron interjected.

Harry refrained from laughing out loud. "Even if he knew, he wouldn't tell me. I don't even think another dose of Felix Felicis would get that job done."

"There is one person who might know," Hermione said slowly.

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Lupin," Hermione revealed.

"Lupin is experienced at Potions. He told me so back in third year," Harry argued.

Hermione shook her head. "We don't know for certain that it's a potion. We do know that it's Dark Magic, and Lupin knows more about Dark Magic than anybody else we know."

* * *

_AN:  
Greetings everybody. Hope your holidays were happy and bright. Mine were wonderful except for the departure of my laptop to the computer doctor. Never fear, it should be back home before the end of the month but it has caused me a few technical difficulties.  
_

_For one, I don't have access to my mailing list so I won't be sending out story update notifications. Those will resume with the posting of my next chapter (hopefully.)I've also started a forum using the feature at I will try to keep tabs on the forum and check it often :)_

_  
My missing laptop will also cause a delay in my next update. My writing time is now severely limited. I promise I will not abandon this story and things should be back to normal in February. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it has been by far one most enjoyable ones I've ever written. Thanks again to everybody for the wonderful support. A special thanks to RavenGryffendor for helping me beta this chapter. Also a special thanks to Doraemon at Checkmated and Ninkenate at Phoenixsong for beta reading my stories for those sites._


	10. A Pile of Rubble

**Chapter Ten: A Pile of Rubble**

Harry knew what he needed to do, but at the same time he had no idea how to accomplish it. While Hermione's suggestion to approach Lupin about Horcruxes was the best plan they had, it was nearly impossible. The first problem was that Lupin was rarely around. He was still working missions within the Werewolf colonies and the nights he came to Grimmauld Place he seemed too weary to bother.

Hermione's backup plan of reading every book in the Black library in search of Horcruxes was also proving disastrous. Two of the bookshelves had been infested with Doxies and a book had actually bitten her and left a nasty gash. Ron had taken to refusing to go into the library citing that no useful information could be found in biting books.

A lull had fallen over the entire house and Harry started to understand, as he never had before, just how trapped Sirius must have felt in his final days. Mrs. Weasley had slowly started talking to them again, but her actions made it perfectly clear they were not to leave the house without adult supervision or permission.

Information about the Dursleys came through Tonks and Kingsley, who had Ministry access. Dudley appeared to have suffered no lasting effects and had been placed under a Memory Charm and sent to spend the summer with Aunt Marge. Uncle Vernon's fate was still uncertain. The Healers at St. Mungo's were still trying to sort out the spell damage, but Tonks had told Harry they were hopeful he'd make a full recovery in time.

The news about Aunt Petunia was the grimmest of all the Dursleys'. The Ministry of Magic had listed her as missing, most likely dead. The attack had not been labeled an official Death Eater attack but all the classic signs were apparent. Nowadays the Ministry was cautious about labels since many smaller bands of Dark followers had risen in hopes of proving themselves to the Dark Lord.

Harry had decided to ask Tonks and Kingsley about Petunia being a witch, but both Aurors had assured Harry there was no record of any such thing being true. Petunia Dursley was a Muggle and had been one since the day she was born. Still, Harry couldn't help but wonder why the small elf, Tilly, was so convinced his Aunt was a witch.

It was late and Harry lay awake wondering. It was becoming a habit. He glanced at the clock next to his bed when a loud crash shook the walls and a drunken voice called out.

"ELLO! ANYBODY AWAKE?"

Harry jolted into a sitting position and Ron fell out of the bed. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before scrambling to their feet.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Ron swore as they pushed their way out the door and into the hallway.

Harry made a quick leap for the curtain covering Mrs. Black's portrait as he noticed it swinging dangerously. Ron joined him and they quickly secured it with a tight knot, a technique that Sirius had invented when it became apparent that he wasn't going to be able to remove the portrait.

"ELLO! Where is everybody?"

Mundungus Fletcher stumbled around the living room. It was apparent he didn't realize the reason that nobody was around was because it was the middle of the night.

"Is Kingsley here?" Mundungus asked quickly as he spotted Ron and Harry. "It's urgent-we're going to need Aurors this time."

"Aurors?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, there's bin an attack. Loads of people are hurt," Dung said in a slight slur.

Harry could smell the stench of drink on his clothes and it triggered a surge of anger.

"I thought you were still in Azkaban?" Harry spat.

"Ain't you bin hearing me? There's bin an attack," Mundungus said looking slightly shell-shocked. "This is the Order's business it is."

"When have you ever taken the Order's business seriously?" Harry retorted.

Ron took a hesitating step backwards while eyeing Harry. Dung was either not troubled by Harry's tone or too drunk to realize his temper was dangerously close to surfacing.

"Mundungus, what are you doing here so late?"

"Much a'pology, Molly. Mad-Eye sent me to fetch Kingsley," Mundungus greeted.

"Kingsley isn't here right now," Mrs. Weasley replied as she pulled her night robe tighter.

Mundungus glanced at Harry and Ron and motioned for Mrs. Weasley chat with him privately.

"You boys head back to bed," Mrs. Weasley said sternly before following Mundungus into the kitchen and out of earshot.

"Thieving bastard," Harry said bitterly as he turned to head back up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny were both at the top of the stairs looking as baffled as he and Ron had looked when they first came down stairs.

"Was that Dung?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded with a jerk and pushed past the girls.

"Apparently there's been an attack," Ron explained. "Mad-Eye sent him to fetch Kingsley. That makes like the fifth attack this week."

"I wish they'd just sack him. I don't like the fact he has access to this house," Harry said acidly.

Hermione let out an understanding sigh. "Mundungus has lots of important contacts… as much as I don't like his habit, he's of value to the Order."

"I thought he was still in Azkaban for the whole Inferi thing," Ginny admitted.

Hermione watched Harry for a response. "I think the Order worked for his release."

A frantic rustle from below broke the conversation and Mrs. Weasley raced up the stairs. Her face was flushed and she had a panic-stricken look.

"Everything okay, Mum?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to say something then stopped. 

"I've summoned several Order members, including your father—I need you all to keep awake and downstairs in case anybody reports back," Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice.

Before anybody had a chance to respond, she rushed off down the hall muttering something under her breath they couldn't quite make out. Harry followed her with his eyes until she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Hermione let out a faint sound of apprehension as the four of them traveled back downstairs. Images of devastation and death flooded Harry as the worst possible scenarios played out in his mind. They heard a Disapparation crack from upstairs a moment later.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us where the attack was," Ron commented.

"She was probably worried we'd follow her," Harry said flatly before taking a seat near the fireplace.

An hour passed and there was no word from anybody in the Order. They all fought to stay awake and as the sun started to gently rise, Ginny stifled a yawn and let her head fall back onto the sofa.

"Anybody want any coffee?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ginny raised her hand as she stared up at the ceiling and Harry shrugged. Hermione rose to her feet and started towards the kitchen.

"Hermione, do you want some help?" Ron asked.

Hermione stopped awkwardly and nodded in Ron's direction. Harry didn't even seem to realize they had left until Ginny let out an annoyed groan.

"I wonder what the time is?" Harry asked in a lazy voice.

Ginny pointed towards the clock on the mantel. The big hand on the clock was hovering near the six and Harry let out a sigh that could rival Ginny's groan. Minutes ticked by in silence and suddenly Harry became very aware that Ron and Hermione were still missing.

He turned around to look at the door leading down toward the kitchen when Ginny lifted her head to look at him.

"Do you still plan on not going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Harry cut his eyes over toward her. "Doesn't look like it's going to open back up, so does it really matter?"

"Are you ever going to let me in on this great quest of yours then?" Ginny pushed.

Harry ginned slightly in spite of himself. "Probably not..."

Ginny frowned. "I didn't think so."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Harry attempted before Ginny sneered and interrupted him.

"It's because you want to protect me."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "You make it sound so trivial." 

"No, I make it sound thick, which it is," Ginny snapped.

Harry turned his head away from Ginny and back towards the kitchen door.

"Dean wrote me," Ginny mentioned casually.

Harry felt as if a dagger had pierced through his chest as he tried to think of a witty retort. It was amazing how jealous Ginny could make him feel sometimes.

Ginny paused. "He wanted to know if you plan on restarting the D.A. when they reopen Hogwarts…"

Harry didn't respond.

"I think a lot of people want to do something, to fight," she continued. "You're not the only one who feels they have something worth protecting."

"Plan on patching things up with Dean, do you?" Harry responded against his better judgment.

Ginny looked aghast for a brief second by Harry's comment then raised her eyebrows. "Well, if I do it isn't your concern anymore," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"No, I guess not," Harry said bitterly as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to find Ron and Hermione."

Ginny nodded coolly as she threw her head back against the sofa, signaling she didn't really care if Harry stayed around to chat. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen door and down the stairs. His thoughts were swimming and he made a mental note to have a little chat with Ron about leaving him alone with Ginny again. He was almost at the bottom when he heard a giggle. His feet suddenly stopped moving and his mouth dropped open.

"Ron, don't." Harry wasn't even sure the voice belonged to Hermione because it had sounded so _not _Hermione-ish. It was playful—almost flirtatious.

Harry almost fell backwards when the request was followed by the sounds of what could only be described as snogging. He didn't have to actually see it he could picture it very clearly and he knew he'd never erase the image out if he actually witnessed it. He could already imagine a smug Ron and a mortified Hermione looking at him if he took another step and made his appearance.

As quietly as he could, he made his way back up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

Harry realized he probably looked like he had seen a ghost as he balanced himself against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Fine," Harry choked out.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny inquired. "I though you were going to fetch them."

Harry blinked. "They're preoccupied at the moment."

Ginny perked up and gave Harry a curious look. He shook his head and made his way over to the chair and flopped back down. It seemed only minutes later the door to the kitchen opened and Hermione appeared with a tray of coffee and biscuits.

"What took you two so long?" Ginny teased as she watched Harry. 

"Hermione insisted on making coffee the Muggle way," Ron attempted to explain, though his cheeks flushed.

Harry felt his own cheeks redden with shame as he suddenly had an urge to disappear. He felt as if he had invaded a private moment meant only for his two best friends and now a terrible burden was on his shoulders. He always knew that Ron and Hermione's relationship might grow into something more than friendship and he knew he didn't want to know when or how it happened.

Just when Harry decided on a good excuse to leave, the fireplace exploded into a swirl of green flames. Hermione let out a scream and Ron dropped a coffee cup causing it to shatter. Tonks appeared first with a badly injured wizard tight in her grasp.

"Clear a spot," Tonks said in such a forceful voice that it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

The silvery old man coughed haggardly and sporadically trembled as Tonks laid him on the floor to catch her balance. She waved her wand over him and then let out a swear word before turning towards Hermione.

"Do you have a potions kit handy?"

Hermione started to open her mouth but didn't say anything as she dashed out of the room and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Tonks didn't even look at Ron when she responded.

"You should take him to St. Mungo's…" Ginny suggested.

"We can't," Tonks said instantly in a slightly frustrated voice. "Back up, he needs some room to breathe."

The fireplace erupted into flames again and the dark skinned witch, Aeval, stepped out. She immediately kneeled next to Tonks.

"It was a Blasting Curse," she stated. "Amycus caught him with his back turned, the filthy bastard."

"I've never seen a Blasting Curse affect a wizard like this," Tonks said as she took the potions kit from Hermione, who had returned.

"Elphias isn't as young as he used to be. He shouldn't have been dueling in his condition," Aeval sighed. "Add some hellebore it might speed up the effects."

Tonks nodded as she rummaged through Hermione's ingredients. She quickly added a few ingredients together and tipped the potion into the old wizard's mouth. He sputtered violently, gave a great jolt, and then lay still.

"Damn it," Tonk swore as the dark skinned witch, Aeval, shook her head.

Aeval took her hand and laid it on the old wizard's face. "I'm sorry old friend."

"Is he?" Ginny asked.

Tonks suddenly seemed to come out of a trance and blinked hard. "We're not certain St. Mungo's is secure. It was too risky to take him there."

"We did all we could do. Even if we had taken him to St. Mungo's it wouldn't have made a difference," Aeval tried to reassure Tonks.

Tonks waved off her comment and disappeared into the kitchen. Harry heard her let out a sob before the door closed but decided now was not the time to try to offer her solace. Aeval took a deep breath for composure before looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Tell Tonks that I'll take care of Elphias."

She reached for the fallen wizard and Disapparated. Harry stared in disbelief at the spot where she had been for a moment before he felt the weight of somebody sitting down next to him.

He turned to see Ginny staring at him and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure everybody is fine," Harry said in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

He suddenly noticed Hermione crumpled on the floor with her knees drawn up and Ron staring blankly into the fire from a seat on the sofa. Ginny leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he placed his arm around her without even realizing he was doing so.

Hours passed and none of them said a word. Every time Harry glanced at the clock on the mantel another hour seemed to have ticked by. Finally the loud pops of several Apparations rose through the floor signaling people had arrived down in the kitchen.

Ginny jumped to her feet. "They're here."

A moment later a tired-looking Mrs. Weasley appeared at the kitchen door and a group of exhausted Order members were not far behind her.

"What happened?" Harry asked instantly.

"Diagon Alley," Fred said heavily. "There isn't much left, mate."

"The Leaky Cauldron is just a heap of rubble and debris," George added. "The attack itself has been over for quite a while now-- it was just sorting through everything and looking for survivors…"

"Then the Ministry had to secure St. Mungo's because they weren't sure if it had been infiltrated," Fred continued.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "There's no sense in reliving it. We've all had a long night and should probably get some rest."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What happened with Elphias? We haven't heard from Tonks or Aeval…"

"He…. He didn't make it," Harry muttered. "Aeval said she was taking care of it."

Remus let out loud breath before shaking his head. "He was one of the first ones on the scene after Mundungus notified us of the situation."

Mrs. Weasley was trembling slightly when Mr. Weasley placed an arm around his wife. "Come on, Molly."

"Harry, could I have a word with you?" Remus said suddenly as Harry watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head off to bed.

Harry nodded and he followed Remus out of earshot of the rest of the Order. Remus held open the door to the Library and Harry went in before turning to look at his former professor.

"Harry," Remus began. "Tonks tells me that you don't plan on returning to Hogwarts."

Harry mouth dropped slightly as he searched for the words to explain his decision before finally nodding his head.

Remus frowned. "I take it there is no changing your mind about this and it has to do with this quest Dumbledore has reserved for you."

Harry nodded again.

"May I make you a proposition then?" Remus asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Remus continued.

"You come of age this July and in doing so you are old enough to join the Order. However, you also know that you must finish school and be a fully qualified wizard before the Order will accept your membership."

"I didn't expect the Order to allow me to join if I didn't go back to Hogwarts," Harry admitted, though he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Remus grinned. "You've done more than wizards twice your age. Your parents would be very proud of you. I've talked with several Order members and I think you should be allowed to join…when you come of age."

"Even if I don't go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hogwarts isn't what it once was. Professor McGonagall said that some of the governors aren't completely convinced the school should be reopened so a compromise is being worked out."

"A compromise?" Harry repeated.

Remus nodded. "I'm not sure what it will consist of, but I don't think your seventh year will resemble your first six."

"Let's hope not," Harry muttered.

"If you are permitted to join the Order, you have to promise me that you'll go back to Hogwarts and finish your NEWTs," Remus stated.

"Won't that defeat the purpose? If I'm not around how can I be a member of the Order?" Harry retorted.

"As I've told you, Hogwarts isn't what it once was. From what I understand, most of your education will take place at home not at Hogwarts itself."

"I wouldn't join without Ron and Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"I didn't think so, but Molly will have to agree to Ron being allowed to join," Remus pointed out. "I imagine you think Ginny should also be allowed to join?"

"No," Harry said immediately.

Remus seemed taken aback by Harry's response. "Harry, is there something I should know?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just don't think Ginny's old enough to even consider joining the Order."

"She's not that much younger than you, Ron and Hermione," Remus said calmly, "and she wouldn't be allowed to join till she came of age."

Harry felt the conversation could lead nowhere comfortable and he had more important issues to discuss with Remus. He stared at Remus for a second before swallowing.

"There's something I wanted to talk with you about," Harry started, "but I need your word you won't ask me any questions about it."

Remus didn't say a word but watched Harry intently.

"Do you know anything about Horcruxes?"


	11. A Direction

center b Chapter 11: A Direction /center /b 

Harry's words lingered in the air as Remus Lupin watched him with fearful eyes. It was like Harry was a dangerous animal being seen for the first time.

"I don't plan on making one," Harry reassured quickly, wishing he could read what Lupin was thinking.

Remus stumbled backwards, looking unbalanced by what Harry had just said. His hand caught the edge of a nearby desk and a few books toppled to the floor. His breathing quickened and he muttered incoherently under his breath.

Harry started to speak when Remus interrupted him. "Please tell me this isn't what he's planning? Tell me that this is just another crazy theory you kids have created."

Harry could hear in Remus's voice he knew why Harry was asking about Horcruxes, he also knew that Remus could see the magnitude of the situation.

"You know what a Horcrux is then," Harry said after a few tense moments passed.

"Yes, I know what a Horcrux is," Remus said in a heavy voice.

His eyes showed panic as they met Harry's. "Voldemort is planning on making a Horcrux then? Is that what Dumbledore thought?"

Harry felt a bolt of nervousness shoot through him. What if he had given too much away? Didn't Dumbledore tell him he could only tell Hermione and Ron? Hadn't he given Dumbledore his word?

"Harry?" Remus pushed, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Harry swallowed. "Something like that."

Lupin suddenly stared off and shook his head. He let himself lean against the desk.

"We didn't believe him," Remus sighed.

Harry blinked.

"Sirius thought he was mad. No wizard, no matter how Dark, makes a Horcrux. Those who do meet a fate worse than anything we could imagine," he continued.

"He didn't plan on making I a /I Horcrux; he planned on making seven," Harry revealed, still uncertain about his decision to tell Lupin.

Remus didn't respond at first, but then he suddenly closed his eyes.

"Seven," Remus whispered.

"I need to know how a Horcrux is made. Is it a spell? A potion perhaps?" Harry said.

Remus opened his eyes and almost grinned. "I don't know of anybody who knows how to make a Horcrux. It isn't something that one reads in a book or learns in school. If Voldemort has seven Horcruxes, then it's hopeless; he can't be beaten."

"Yes he can," Harry insisted.

Remus looked at Harry with regret. "Then it's true. You _are_ the Chosen One. That's what the prophecy said?"

Harry confirmed Remus's suspicion with a nod.

"Is there anything else I should know, Harry?" Remus asked in a shaky voice.

Harry lowered his head and then something Lupin had just said hit him. "Who didn't you believe?"

Remus paused. "Sirius's brother, Regulus."

"He thought Voldemort made a Horcrux?"

Remus let out a deep troubled breath. "After Regulus joined the Death Eaters, he came to Sirius. Being Sirius, he thought that Regulus was trying to convince him to join the Dark followers. He said Regulus kept going on about how You- Know-Who was planning a murder to make himself immortal… that he was planning on making a Horcrux."

Harry asked, "Did he know what Voldemort was planning on using?"

Remus shook his head. "Sirius told Regulus he was barking mad and shrugged the entire notion off as one of his brother's plots to reunite the Black clan. It wouldn't have been the first time Regulus attempted to bring his family back together. I'm fairly certain that Sirius only told James and me."

"He didn't tell Wormtail?" Harry asked suddenly.

Remus frowned, "No, Peter was there as well."

"So _that_ is why Voldemort killed Regulus Black," Harry concluded.

"I seriously doubt it. Regulus wasn't murdered till after you were born and he came to Sirius with this information well before then."

Harry felt the frustration of another dead-end slapping him in the face. At the rate he was going, he'd never find the remaining Horcruxes.

"I could try to gain access to information about Horcruxes, but I must warn you to be cautious. If people hear we're searching for information about such Dark magic, we could be asked to appear before the Wizengamot and explain ourselves."

A soft knock on the door suddenly interrupted the conversation. Remus gave Harry a look indicating they'd finish this conversation later as he went to open the door. Tonks stood there looking miserable. Remus wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do," Remus said in a sympathetic voice as his eyes nervously caught Harry's.

Tonks sniffled. "I just notified Doge's daughter… that part never gets any easier. Scrimgeour is going to open an investigation as to why Elphias was in the attack at Diagon Alley. He's already suspicious about The Order's activities."

"I'm sure Kingsley can appease him with answers again," Remus responded as he gently patted her on the back.

Harry took this as his cue to exit and bid Lupin and Tonks a goodnight. Ron was waiting up for him when he made it to his room. Harry shook his head and Ron knew it meant Remus did not know how to make a Horcrux.

"Blimey, if Lupin doesn't know…" Ron sighed. "Did you tell him everything?"

"I left some parts out," Harry confessed, "but I think he's has the main picture."

"Hermione is going to be rather disappointed. How can we find these Horcruxes if we don't even have a place to start?" Ron ranted.

Harry collapsed onto the bed wondering if he should remind Ron again that they did have a place to start when he remembered something much more important.

"Lupin wants me to go back to Hogwarts to finish my NEWTs," Harry started. "He told me if I do, then he'd convince the Order to let me join at the end of July."

Ron's eyes lit up, "What about me and Hermione?"

"He said you'd have to take that up with your mum," Harry grinned.

Ron let out a frustrated moan. "Oh, she'd never agree to that… Won't it be rather pointless for you to be part of the Order if you're going to be stuck at Hogwarts? It's not like you could just leave the castle whenever you wanted."

Harry shrugged again. "According to Lupin, the Governors are creating some sort of a compromise. He said most of our studies would take place here and not at Hogwarts."

"You mean no Quidditch then?" Ron asked.

"I would assume," Harry said blankly.

"And no Heads or Prefects since we aren't staying there over a long period of time?" Ron continued.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. "I didn't get that much information about it, Ron."

"So you're going back then?" Ron asked after a couple minutes.

"Don't suppose it would hurt if I'm not going to be trapped there, but my main focus is going to be on finding Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroying them," Harry said firmly.

Ron didn't respond. After what seemed like a long period of time, Harry heard the faint sounds of snoring coming from Ron's side of the bed. Harry had become accustomed to fighting sleep. It seemed that no matter what he was dreaming, it was something he'd rather avoid. However, sometimes exhaustion _did_ get the best of him.

He didn't remember falling asleep and he didn't remember what he had dreamt, but he did remember being startled awake. His glasses were slightly skewed and his neck was cricked from being in an unnatural position. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he could tell it was dark outside.

Harry noticed Ron was missing so with one last yawn he pulled himself to his feet. Harry took in a musky breath and walked over towards the window. The half moon sent its beams down to touch the earth, and for a single moment, a sense of peace washed over him.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione peeking in, probably to see if he was awake yet.

"I'm over here," Harry responded, as she pushed her way through the door and closed it softly behind her.

"I wasn't sure if you were still asleep or not," Hermione admitted, as she shifted nervously and bit her bottom lip. "Ron told me about your conversation with Lupin."

She took a seat at the edge of the bed and Harry could feel her eyes staring at the back of his head.

Harry let out a troubled breath. "Another dead-end."

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Harry, is everything all right?"

Harry grimaced as he turned to look at her. "Why?"

Hermione looked as if she might reconsider what she was about to say, but finally spoke. "You were tossing and moaning in your sleep. Ron said he was going to wake you but you haven't slept in days."

"I'm fine," Harry lied. "I just haven't been all that tired lately."

"Does it have anything to do with you having nightmares again? Do you think you should practice Occlumency again?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated.

Hermione huffed and puckered her lips in frustration before finally deciding that Harry wasn't ready to talk about his nightmare on the train.

"So you're going back to Hogwarts then?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione offered Harry a friendly smile. "I think that's a good idea. We should finish our NEWTs."

"Did Ron tell you Hogwarts is only partially opening?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he did. I suppose we'll be getting more details soon," Hermione said. "I also heard you were joining the Order. I plan on asking Lupin if I can join as well, since I'm already of age."

Harry paused for a moment as he admired Hermione. Moments such as this reminded him of the first time he met her. She had a matter-of-fact tone to her voice and he knew no matter if he objected or agreed with her, there was no changing her mind.

"Ron wants to join, too, of course, and I imagine Ginny will object if Ron's allowed to join and she isn't," Hermione continued.

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry seemed to fumble for a second before finally admitting, "I told Lupin I didn't think she should be allowed to join the Order."

Hermione looked at Harry critically. "Well, it's really not up to you, is it?"

With one last look, she stood-up and made her way towards the door, but before she walked out she looked back around and said determinately, "She still cares for you, Harry."

"I never doubted that," Harry retorted.

"I just thought you needed to be reminded of it," Hermione sighed before disappearing.

Harry turned to look back out the window when the sounds of Apparations caught his curiosity. When he reached the base of the stairs, he noticed several people, talking frantically, gathered together in the parlor.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ginny, as he reached the bottom of the steps.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know…. Moody called some sort of mandatory meeting."

Just as Harry was about to ask Ginny what the meeting was about, a few more Apparations interrupted his train of thought.

"She best be trustworthy, Bill. Access to the Order's headquarters is strictly forbidden," Moody growled at Bill and Fleur.

"'Arry, Ginny," Fleur greeted. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"We live here now," Ginny commented, looking rather annoyed that Bill had allowed his new bride to tag along.

"Fleur, over here," Bill called, as she waved bye to Harry and Ginny.

Harry felt a brisk tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kingsley smiling at him.

"Daring escape you lot pulled off. Don't think I could have pulled it off better myself."

"Don't encourage him," Tonks joked, as she nudged Kingsley from behind.

Kingsley grinned. "A good Auror knows how to think on his feet."

"And how to follow the rules," Moody reminded, as he hobbled over.

Harry noticed Tonks had cheered up significantly since the last time he had seen her only a few hours ago. She passed him a friendly smile as she, Kingsley and Moody made their way towards the kitchen, where the meetings were traditionally held.

"Curious as to what the meeting is about?"

George greeted Harry with a cheeky grin. It struck Harry as odd to only see one of the twins and glanced around to see where Fred might be lurking.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry admitted.

George shrugged and then passed Ginny a concerned look.

"It's my business, so keep your ruddy nose out of it," she said in a stern voice. "The same goes for Fred."

George didn't seem moved by Ginny's warning, but he did move along and follow the rest of the Order members. Ginny glared after him before finally turning back towards Harry.

"Ron, the bloody git, let it slip to the twins that you and I dated and that you broke up with me," Ginny explained. "Overprotective brothers…"

"That explains it then," Harry replied.

Ginny touched Harry softly on the arm. "They'll get over it. Besides, I've already told them I'd tell Mum about their research into their new line of 'Mummy Pranks' if they don't leave you alone."

"Mummy Pranks?"

Ginny grinned. "Don't ask."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of something floating around his stomach as her hand lingered on his arm. Deep in his heart, he knew she could take care of herself, but something much more primitive made him feel he should protect her.

His thoughts were interrupted as the front door flew open and Hagrid hobbled his way in.

"Stree's a bit crowded tonigh'."

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said, as he watched the half-giant shake off his overcoat and throw it over his burly shoulder.

"Has Olympe arrived yet, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

Ginny waved at Hagrid and then went across the room to chat with Hermione, who had just emerged from the library.

"Mus' be runnin' late," Hagrid shrugged. "Ah, well how yeh bin? Keepin' out of trouble?"

"Trying to," Harry smirked.

"Yer too much like yer dad I s'pose," Hagrid grinned. "Well, best be goin' ter the meetin'. Moody wants us ter choose new members fer the Order," Hagrid explained.

"Is that what the mandatory meeting is for?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded. "We're dwindlin' down ter nothin'. Death Eaters are outnumberin' us five ter one. Ah, don' look at me tha' way, Harry. Yeh know yeh can' join the Order yet."

Hagrid disappeared into the kitchen and soon the house seemed empty. At least he knew what the meeting was about now. He could always count on Hagrid.

"What was Hagrid saying?" Ron asked.

"They're choosing new members for the Order tonight," Harry revealed.

He and Ron took a seat in the living room as they watched the kitchen door. Harry half hoped that Lupin would suddenly peer out and tell Harry to come in. He didn't see why he had to wait until he was officially of age. Hadn't he already faced Voldemort? Hadn't Dumbledore trusted him enough to let him come along on his quest for Horcruxes?

Ron sighed. "I bet Mum objects to any bids I get on joining."

Harry thought so too, but he felt a bit tactless admitting it. Hermione dropped a large book on the table in front of Harry and both he and Ron jumped an inch out of their chairs.

Dust flew out of the aged pages and Hermione let out a little cough as she tried to regain her composure.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron swore.

"It's a book, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Looks more like a brick," Ron snickered.

Hermione scowled. "I found it in the library… we're obviously not getting anywhere looking for Horcruxes, so I decided to focus on those medallions we found at Godric's Hollow and Porter's Glen."

Harry leaned over and flipped through a few of the pages. The wording was heavy and the letters were written in an old style of calligraphy. Ron hadn't been exaggerating when he said the book looked like a brick. It had to be more than six thousand pages in length and from what Harry could see every square inch of every page had been reserved for writing.

"This is a record of magical items dating back to the dawn of magic," Hermione explained. "I'm almost positive that the medallions were created some time in the middle period."

"Would that be in the middle of the book?" Harry asked with an uncertain look.

Hermione gave a small 'tsk' before continuing. "I've combed through most of this book and I've narrowed it down to about fifty different objects. The descriptions are too vague and someone who is educated in charmed objects could give a much more accurate assessment."

"Like Bill," Ron commented.

Hermione nodded, "That was my line of thinking. Kingsley said they weren't cursed with Dark magic… what if they aren't Dark objects? What if they have nothing to do with Voldemort?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess I could ask Bill to take a look at them. What harm would it do? I mean, if they aren't these horribly cursed items."

"It will cause too many questions," Harry argued. "Lupin already knows too much."

"I agree," Hermione said quickly. "That's why I think Ginny should do it."

Ron's face twisted in confusion. "What does Ginny know about cursed objects?"

Hermione shook her head. "I meant I think Ginny should ask Bill to examine the objects. You'll just muddle it up and make it look suspicious and it would be too obvious if Harry or I did it."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Bill is my brother, too."

"I didn't say he wasn't," Hermione pointed out.

"You said Harry didn't want Ginny to get too involved. I think we should respect his wishes," Ron argued.

Hermione's hands flew to her hips. "That's ridiculous! Ginny is already involved and she's the more logical choice to approach Bill."

"Ron," Harry started.

"Well, I don't want Ginny involved," Ron ranted. "She's my sister, is that ridiculous, too?"

"Yes, it is," Ginny snapped.

Ron's head popped up towards Ginny who, with a look of fury, was entering the room.

"It's not ridiculous," Ron challenged.

"Ron," Harry said a little louder, "I think Hermione's right. Ginny would draw less attention."

Ron went to speak, but Harry had rendered him speechless. Instead, Ron flashed him a look that clearly indicated he felt betrayed. With one last look, he stormed out of the room.


	12. The Dream

**Chapter 12: The Dream**

The sounds from the Wizarding Wireless hummed in the air as Harry flipped through the worn pages of his copy of _Flying With The Cannons._ He stretched out on the sofa with his head propped up on the armrest. Sometimes he just needed to get away from his destiny and the carefree images of broomsticks and Snitches gave him a chance to just be a seventeen, nearly eighteen-year-old, boy.

As the ring of a high note buzzed into Harry's ear a Snitch whizzed by the glove of the Cannon Seeker, Galvin Gudgeon. He flipped another page and began scanning over the words he had practically memorised when he heard the sound of footsteps coming across the room.

"That book again?"

Harry glanced up with a grin. "It's very important reading."

Ginny shook her head as she gave his legs a shove and took a seat next to him on the sofa. She had just come from chatting with Bill and Harry knew that she was about to give him the progress update.

"He doesn't know what they are," Ginny said heavily. "Honestly, I think he assumes I'm insane but he bought the cover story fair enough."

"What was the cover story?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned. "I told him a former boyfriend gave them to me and I was worried they were cursed since, well, the 'former' part and all. When he asked why I just didn't chuck them, I told him 'sentimental value'."

"And he believed that?" Harry grimaced.

Ginny shrugged casually. "I'm his little sister; He's never been able to tell me 'no'. He's going to take them to a friend who is much more experienced in Ancient Charmed Artefacts. He'll be back this weekend for the Order meeting and hopefully he'll know what they are by then."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said.

Ginny, with a light laugh, snatched the book out of his hands. "Was that a sincere 'thanks' I heard, Potter?"

"I can take it back," Harry teased as he tried to wrestle his book away from her.

Ginny balled up in defence as she held Harry's book tight to her chest. It was apparent she wasn't giving it back without a fight. Finally, Harry resorted to tickling her sides as she let out a shriek of laughter.

"Stop!" Ginny cried. "That's not fair."

"Surely with six brothers you've learned never to take a bloke's book," Harry taunted as he continued to tickle her sides.

Ginny continued to roll in laughter before finally tossing the book into the chair in hopes of distracting Harry long enough to make an escape. Her decoy worked and as Harry retrieved his copy of _Flying with the Cannons_ out of the nearby chair, Ginny pulled herself into an upright position.

She stared at him as he opened his book and pretended to engage in serious reading.

"Is Ron still being a git?" Ginny asked brazenly.

Harry didn't answer.

It was true Ron was being a git, but Harry didn't feel very comfortable admitting it to Ginny. She was one of the reasons they weren't talking at the moment. Harry couldn't blame Ron for feeling betrayed. If the roles had been reversed he probably would have felt the same way. However, finding out what the medallions were and how they were connected was more important than Ron's self-esteem.

Ginny, on the other hand, had been quite friendly with him the past week. The transition from just friends, to boyfriend/girlfriend, then back to just friends had been difficult. Harry relished in this rediscovery that friendship exists after romance. True, he had felt the occasional urge to kiss Ginny or that pesky growling from the monster in his chest, but for the most part he was pleased with the relationship's progress. There were definitely times that Harry enjoyed Ginny's company more than he did Ron's.

"It's your room, too, in fact it's your house," Ginny started. "I'd just hex him if I were you."

Harry grinned. "I'm getting rather used to the Weasley men being angry with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Only the immature Weasley men."

She stood and stretched her back, causing a lump to form in Harry's throat. He quickly swallowed as the beast in his chest threatened to surface and take control of him.  
Ginny stifled a yawn then let her eyes catch Harry's.

"I'm turning in for the night," she announced.

Harry nodded as he tried to focus on his book again. She had almost made it to the bottom of the stairs before she turned towards him.

"Are you coming?" Ginny asked.

Harry blinked, "What?"

"Are you coming to bed? You know, to sleep? It's past midnight and I'm sure Ron is asleep so you won't have to try to avoid him," Ginny pointed out.

Harry contemplated making an excuse, but he _was_ rather tired. A small part of him also sincerely wished the enchantment of the night would possess him and he'd be able to steal a kiss from Ginny before turning in, even though the practical side of his brain told him he wasn't allowed such thoughts.

"Harry?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry snapped his book shut before rising to his feet. The lump in his throat tensed as he noticed she was actually going to wait for him before continuing up the stairs. He followed behind her, watching her red hair swoop with every stair she climbed. The room Ron and he were sharing was at the end of the hall, and he knew he'd have to pass Ginny and Hermione's room before reaching it.

Ginny paused at her door before going in and turned to Harry just as he was trying to pass. Harry froze and his heart raced as he became aware of the close proximity of their faces.

"Harry," she started as she looked at him with a determined look.

Harry felt his palms become sweaty as her brown eyes bored into his as if searching for an answer to a question, an answer he didn't want to give.

"I'm really glad we're still friends. I really was worried that it would be awkward between us, but now I see you're right."

"I'm right?" Harry said in a tense voice.

Ginny nodded. "About our relationship, it wouldn't have worked. There are too many things going on right now and neither of us needs any distractions."

"Exactly," Harry said feeling the beast in his chest roar in protest to his words.

Ginny's face broke into a genuine smile. "And besides, if we had continued dating it may have ended horribly. Then where would we be? No, we're better as friends."

She leaned over and placed a very chaste kiss on Harry's cheek, about an inch away from the corner of his mouth.

"Night," she said softly.

"Good…goodnight," Harry stumbled.

He felt a bit like Tonks as he clumsily followed his feet back to his room, his heart gradually calming. He didn't even notice Ron as he collapsed into bed and sleep took him as soon as his head hit the pillow. There were just too many confusing questions whizzing around his mind for him to stay awake any longer.  
_  
As his mind wandered into the land of dreams, the image of Ginny coiled around him. She was smiling and offering him warm kisses on his cheek. He kept trying to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends, but she kept insisting that they were better off that way. Finally she told him that if he really wanted to be more than friends then he had to kiss Ron. Harry was just about to tell her that the suggestion was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard when the image of Ginny faded._

"Harry?"

Harry blinked as he tried to stare through the thick fog that had mysteriously engulfed him. The voice sounded like a distant echo.

"Harry?"

He squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on the figure slowly coming into focus.

"Hello Harry, finally we have a chance to chat again."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Professor?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm merely a dream, a production of your subconscious. Think of me as nothing more than a simple recollection. Everything I am about to tell you is what you have already discovered. You just haven't been able to put it together."

"Professor, Snape… you were wrong about him," Harry said in an urgent tone. It seemed odd that the rage he felt for Severus Snape surfaced at precisely the moment Dumbledore's face became completely visible.

"I have told you. Professor Snape has my complete faith and trust," Dumbledore interrupted.

"But, he…" Harry argued.

Dumbledore frowned. "This subject is not up for discussion. Nothing Professor Snape has done or will do will every change my opinion. Is that clear, Harry?"

Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore as he appeared to take a seat in a chair that did not exist. He crossed his arms in front of him and motioned Harry to take a seat as well.

"Now, on to more important things. I see you are still continuing on our quest for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Excellent…regretfully the locket we retrieved from the cave was not Slytherin's. The true Horcrux must have been removed long before the first fall of Lord Voldemort."

Harry shook slightly before noticing the chair that had appeared behind him. His mind raced with questions, but he suddenly found himself incapable of speech.

Dumbledore nodded as Harry took a seat. "The path to Slytherin's Locket is closer than I could have ever imagined. You also have questions about the medallions I left for you to find?"

Harry nodded his head to affirm Dumbledore's suspicions.

"I knew that they had to be placed in a secure location and I was positive Lord Voldemort would never return to Godric's Hollow. I was also correct in my assumption that you would visit the place your parents were murdered. The second one I placed at your aunt's home. You probably noticed that a strong Blood Charm protected it. Only a Potter by blood could reveal its location. My apologies, the medallions have nothing to do with Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. I'm sure that answer will also be provided in due time."

"Professor… I don't understand," Harry said slowly hearing his own voice take on an echo- like quality.

Dumbledore suddenly rose from his seat. "Alas, our time is over."

"Sorry?" Harry asked, rising dramatically in response to Dumbledore's action.

Dumbledore smiled, "Wake up, Harry."

"No," Harry said loudly. "I need more answers, you have to help me."

Dumbledore simply shook his head.

"But you have to. You can't just leave me like this. I don't understand, how can I find the Horcruxes if I don't even know where to look? What do you mean Slytherin's Locket is close? Is it in London? I don't understand, sir."

Harry felt frantic and just when he felt as if the emotions were going to cause him to explode, Dumbledore turned and started walking away.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry screamed. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! COME BACK!"

"Harry."

His head popped up as a new voice sounded through his misty realms.  


Harry's eyes popped open and he sprang into an upright position. His brow dripped with sweat and the room was blurry because his glasses were missing.

"Another nightmare?" Hermione said as she handed him his glasses.

Harry stared at her, feeling a sense of anger leaving him completely at a loss for words.

"Ron woke me up. He said you were in here screaming for Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"Why didn't he just wake me up?" Harry asked in a bitter voice.

Hermione gave Harry a look that told him she didn't want to answer that question.

"These aren't like the dreams before, are they?" Hermione continued.

"No, they aren't like before," Harry confessed feeling a bit robbed by Hermione's ability to see through him.

Hermione didn't push the subject and Harry was thankful.

"Want to go get a bite to eat?" Hermione asked.

Harry considered her suggestion for a moment before deciding a bite to eat might be just what he needed to shake his most recent dream. He could still hear Dumbledore's words, though they were quickly fading.

As they reached the parlour Harry noticed a small gathering of Order members and the murmur of the word 'Hogwarts.'

Mad-Eye Moody was the first to spot Harry and he cleared his throat as a signal that conversation should cease. Kingsley shot Harry an unnaturally pleasant smile and Charlie Weasley gave a quick nod.

"It's fine," Lupin said promptly. "I think Harry should be privy to this conversation."

Moody gave a grumble of disapproval as Lupin motioned Harry over.

"He isn't official part of the Order, Remus," Moody warned.

Lupin retorted, "Dumbledore trusted Harry."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape too, and we all see what kind of spineless jellyfish he turned out to be," Moody snapped.

"I trust Harry," Lupin affirmed.

"As do I," Kingsley added.

Hermione started to back away when Harry grabbed her hand. When nobody objected Harry felt an odd sense of not knowing something that everybody else did, but he choose not to dwell on it.

Lupin placed a concerned hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're discussing Hogwarts. Apparently the governors have come to a final decision."

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her eyes suddenly light up.

"What's the decision?" Harry asked.

Moody growled, "Three-week session, under the strictest of security. I've recommended the Ministry place a minimum of twelve Aurors in each hallway."

"We don't have that many Aurors to spare," Kingsley interjected. "We're still guarding the Muggle Prime Minister for Merlin's sake. We can't be stretched any thinner or we'll be completely ineffective."

"Then more Aurors need to be trained," Moody spat. "If I were still part of the department there would be no question."

"We can't train Aurors overnight."

Lupin held up his hands. "There is no purpose for this debate because we're going to end up in the same place. The bottom line is we have no control over what the Ministry does with respect to the security at Hogwarts."

"Three-week sessions?" Hermione asked warily.

Lupin nodded. "Since there is a concern of 'You Know Who' attacking the school it has been decided the school will be reopened, but all the students will not be present at once. If there is an attack it will be less catastrophic if only a portion of the student body is in attendance."

"The new First-Years and the returning Second-Years will return on 1st of September to be Sorted and settled. They'll attend classes for three weeks and then be sent home. As they're leaving on the Hogwarts Express the Third-Years and Fourth Years will be arriving for their three week stay. Then the Fifth-Year Students will arrive; more focus is placed on them due to OWLs. The Sixth- and Seventh-Year's first day this year will be 24th of November," Kingsley explained.

Hermione looked repulsed. "November? How are we going to be ready for our NEWTs?"

"You've been through your OWLs; you should be able to handle your NEWTs," Moody barked.

Lupin smiled. "You'll be receiving daily assignments by Owl post. They'll start arriving on the 1st of September. It's just going to take a bit more self-discipline."

"The Ministry isn't at all pleased Potter's returning," Moody growled.

Charlie grinned. "Big surprise there."

"What about OWLs? The Fifth Years never got a chance…" Hermione asked, ignoring Moody's comment.

"They'll be given a date to report to the Ministry of Magic, same as the previous Seventh-Year students. I imagine those letters have already been posted," Moody explained.

Harry was the first to catch a glimpse of the approaching Patronus. He didn't recognize it, but the rest of the group seemed to know exactly what it meant. Lupin and Charlie ran off quickly without any parting words.

"Granger, don't forget about the meeting tonight," Moody snapped as the group dispersed.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't tell Ron."

"He doesn't know?" Harry asked looking slightly shocked.

Hermione shook her head, "Moody asked me if I'd be interested in joining last night. They're making some exceptions you know. He says they have a special assignment for me."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry smiled. "We're already fighting in this war. It only makes sense to join the Order."

"Yes, well it's a huge responsibility, and I'm not allowed to go on any raids until I finish my NEWTs," Hermione said blushing slightly. "You'll see soon enough. You said Lupin said you'd be allowed to join at the end of July."

"So was Ron not asked to join?" Harry questioned.

Hermione paused, "I honestly don't know. He hasn't mentioned it to me. Oh Harry, you saw how badly he took the Slug Club."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about it, Hermione," Harry grumbled. "Ron's ignoring me, remember?"

Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with a few tears as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Ron," Harry said quickly as he noticed a tall redhead emerging out of the shadows.

Ron nodded curtly.

Hermione straightened up. "What is it?"

Ron took in a deep breath. "You might want to look outside."

"Is London being attacked?" Hermione asked, "Again?"

"I can see the smoke in the distance," Ron said gloomily. "We should be out there… did, did Charlie go?"

"I think so," Harry said quickly.

Ron cut his eyes towards Hermione and Harry knew the secret was out. "Why are you still here then?"

Hermione blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Fleur told me, Hermione. You can drop the act," Ron spat. "You, too, Harry?"

"Don't be stupid," Harry retorted.

"That's right, I'm just a stupid tagalong. I don't really have any talent or anything to offer to the Order. I don't know why you two waste your time," Ron said dully, Harry had seen all the fight drain out of Ron before, but this time it was different.

Hermione looked speechless as her mouth moved frantically. She passed Harry a desperate look and he conceded.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure there is a reason for it, Ron. The most important thing is to find out what's going on with the Horcruxes. The Order can't help us with that. Now, if you're done with your self-pity, we need to discuss the dream I just had."

_AN: Hello again, I honestly wanted to get this chapter out last week, but my Roman History teacher is making it difficult to find extra time. It's probably going to be a couple weeks before I update again, but never fret—I will continue on this quest until the Horcruxes are destroyed and the prophecy is fulfilled. I do have a few surprises I plan on introducing in the next chapter. Old habits die-hard so if I venture slightly away from canon… you'll have to forgive me._

If you'd like to be added to my mailing 


	13. Birthday Apparation Test

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthday Apparation Test**

Harry awoke with a start due to the fact that Ron had just tossed a rather large present onto his stomach.

"Happy birthday," Ron said with a forced grin

Harry groaned as he tried to pull the cover a bit further over his head. Even if this was his birthday, he wasn't ready to face another day with Hermione. Her secret mission, as it turned out, was to teach Harry how to master Wordless Magic. She wasn't an expert, but Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall had both praised her at being the best of her age they had ever taught in the skill.

The Order suddenly felt that this particular ability was extremely valuable if Harry had any hope of surviving future Death Eater attacks. While they didn't know that Harry was in fact 'The Choose One,' Dumbledore had left clear instructions that the Order was to protect him at all cost.

When Hermione had first approached Harry concerning this task, he hadn't been very receptive. The last person how try to teach him a lesson in Wordless Magic had been Snape, when they had dueled the night of Dumbledore's murder. However, Hermione pointed out that Wordless Magic was important and Harry couldn't argue with her logic. If he had been able to master it, he might have been able to stop his former Potion's Master from escaping.

Hermione was a tough teacher, and her lessons and practice sessions had been grueling. When he wasn't practicing Wordless Magic, he was working on Apparation. The Ministry owls had notified Harry and Ron that they would taking their Apparation test on Harry's birthday, coincidently it was the same day Ginny would be finishing the last of her OWLs.

"I'm not moving," Harry protested. "If Hermione asks tell her you haven't seen me."

Ron snickered, though there was bitterness to his reaction. "I'm not going to cover for you even if it is your birthday."

Harry groaned again before uncovering his head. "You're just excited about the Apparation test."

Ron turned slightly pink. "Well…it's not that important, but I am ready to move past it."

"And you're tired of Fred and George teasing you about it," Harry added, feeling a slight frustration because of Ron's tone.

"I've done it since then. It's not like I can't Apparate," Ron said shortly under his breath.

Things had been gradually improving between Ron and Harry over the past couple weeks, but it would be a lie to say things weren't still tense. They had both silently agreed to move past their disagreement the night London was attacked and start talking. It was the second attack on London in less than a month, and according to Lupin it was part of Voldemort's campaign of terror. Mr. Weasley had called it as the worst form of Muggle baiting.

Harry let out a sigh as he reached for the present Ron had just tossed at him. He peeled back the paper and smiled.

"Thanks, mate," Harry grinned, as he held up a blazing orange Chudley Cannon scarf and a box of Berti Bott's every flavor beans.

Ron nodded as he sorted through a few more of Harry's gifts. "Looks like Kreacher sent you something."

"Chuck it," Harry said quickly. "I'm not in the mood for any maggots."

Ron shrugged as he flung the package across the room towards the trash bin; both of them snapped their head towards the bin when the package let out a squeal on impact.

"Good call," Ron commented.

He then returned to his rummaging through Harry's presents. He picked up a medium size flat box and raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione's, right?" Harry asked. He was willing to bet that it was another book.

"Bet it's one on Wordless Magic," Ron said, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

Harry tore the packaging off and sure enough Hermione's gift was _ Edgor's Guide to Wordless Magic._ Harry laid it off to the side before turning to his other gifts. Ron suddenly paused, and his eyes caught Harry's.

"What?" Harry asked, as Ron frowned.

Harry glanced down at the box Ron has just paused at and picked it up.

Ron sucked in a deep breath. "It's from Ginny."

Harry grimaced at Ron's frigid tone. The moment was interrupted when somebody knocked at the door.

"Harry, I was hoping to have a word," Lupin greeted, as he peeked in.

Ron pulled himself to his feet. "I was just leaving."

He brushed by Lupin without glancing back at Harry. Lupin gave him an inquiring look, but Harry's expression made it evident that he didn't want to talk about it.

Lupin took a seat at the foot of Harry's bed and picked up the book Hermione had given him. "It's a good read, lots of helpful tips in mastering Wordless Magic."

Harry shrugged as he slipped the box Ginny had given him out of sight under his pillow.

Lupin smiled. "It's not everyday a man comes of age, and I've made you a promise."

"The Order?" Harry asked in a steady voice.

Lupin nodded. "I wish there were a more formal way of inviting you to join, but there isn't. Be that as it may, there will be stipulations to your membership."

"The same as Hermione's?" Harry asked.

Lupin hesitated for a moment. "Basically, we can't have our untrained members rushing off into battle. It's more important that you focus on your studies and NEWTs."

"Because when I face Voldemort he's going to want to know what my NEWT scores were," Harry retorted.

Lupin sighed. "Harry, you need more training, more education. We elected Hermione to work with you on Wordless Magic because we felt you might pay attention to her a bit more than you would a professional tutor. We can't have you rushing off on raids just yet. It doesn't matter about the prophecy or if you're the 'Chosen One', 'You Know Who' is going to come after you again, and you have to be ready. The Order must protect you at all cost."

"Because that is what Dumbledore wanted," Harry finished.

Lupin frowned. "Harry, if he has… Horcurxes…If we've underestimated what he's willing to do..."

"You have," Harry snapped. "It doesn't matter if I can transfigure a chair or brew a draught. What I need, Hogwarts can't give me."

Lupin shook his head. "We had an agreement. I'm living up to my end, and I expect you to live up to yours."

"I'm going to be able to sit in on meetings, but I'm still not allowed to do anything. From where I'm standing I don't see much change," Harry said bitterly.

"I didn't say you'd never be able to anything," Lupin corrected. "The reason the Order works is because we all follow the tasks given us. There are no little assignments."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked quickly. He was unsure if he should be angry or glad about being asked to join the Order. Lately, he felt the Order was as clueless as the Ministry when it came to this war, but he knew if he joined the Order and Ron wasn't allowed to that it would make their current situation worse.

Lupin grinned as he rose to his feet. "Arthur is working on it, but Molly isn't convinced…. yet."

"There is also the matter of your estate, and since you're officially of age, I can now tell you about Porter Glen," Lupin continued. "Now, I realize that you are already aware of this property. Hagrid will be by a bit later to hand you the keys and titles of your parents' remaining estate. Dumbledore entrusted him with all those effects as part of his responsibility as the Keeper of the Keys."

Lupin made a motion to stand. "Kingsley and Moody are going to escort you, Ron and Ginny to the Ministry for your testing." He paused, "Are you nervous?"

"No," Harry answered honestly. In truth he wasn't nervous. He was comfortable Apparating, even if he didn't like doing it.

Lupin smiled and made a gesture to leave. "Molly has fixed some breakfast down stairs, though personally, I find it easier to Apparate on an empty stomach."

Mrs. Weasley had gone all out to prepare breakfast, fixing a variety of Harry's favorites, including her famous bacon, eggs, toast and jam. At the table, Mr. Weasley sat reading a copy of the Daily Prophet next to Tonks, who was flipping through a file of some sort.

"Harry, happy birthday," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, as she engulfed Harry in a hug. "I know you're nervous about your Apparation test, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

Harry took a seat and grabbed some bacon without responding.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a heavy voice. "They're going to need to eat something to manage their strength."

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted when she looked up from her file. "Having a good birthday so far? Not everyday a young man comes of age."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the Sugar Quills," Harry said, remembering the box of multi-assorted Quills he had opened earlier.

Tonks shrugged. "I can't take the credit; Hermione suggested them."

Ginny appeared at the door, looking overly exhausted with a book under her arm.

"Long night, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

Ginny grunted as she collapsed into a chair next to Harry and grabbed a crumpet off the closest tray. She passed Harry a tired look before snatching the bacon out of his loose grip.

"Hermione's been helping you study again?" Harry asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and snatched up another crumpet. Breakfast passed quickly, and it seemed like in no time at all, they were putting on their traveling cloaks and preparing to journey to the Ministry of Magic. They were taking a direct Floo Connection, which Moody had organized.

"I hope we get to Apparate back," Ron said bitterly, as he watched Ginny grab a handful of Floo Powder.

Ginny tossed the power into the fireplace and shouted, "The Ministry of Magic." A swirl of green flames twirled around her, and in an instant, she was gone. Ron went next, followed by Kingsley.

"You next, Potter," Moody barked.

Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron. While he didn't particularly like Apparating, he found it slightly more agreeable than Flooing. Harry watched the flames start at his feet and sweep him away. He came crashing out at his destination, landing on his knees before letting out an ash-ridden cough.

Harry quickly moved out of the way, realizing that Moody would be following close behind. A moment later, Mad-Eye Moody hobbled out of the fireplace. He quickly shook out his sleeves then jerked his head, an indication that they should follow him. The fireplace was located near the main lobby of the Ministry, and when they reached the lobby, Moody went over to notify the Witch behind the receptionist desk of their intentions.

"Hello," said a voice that Harry knew was too dreamy to belong to anybody but Luna Lovegood."

"Luna," Ginny greeted, as a girl with dark blond hair and a butterbeer cap necklace approached.

"Are you here to take your OWLs too? I hear they decided to make us take our OWLs at the Ministry because there is a Banshee problem at Hogwarts."

Ron gave Harry a skeptical look as Luna leaned in a little closer. "It's all being kept very secret because with all the chaos going on the Death Eaters they don't want to cause any further panic. Personally, I'd rather take my OWLs here; the Tither Winkers were very distracting."

"Tither Winkers?" Ron asked slowly, glancing at Harry with a tinge of regret from asking.

"Oh yes, they're little light fairies that try to distract people who are taking tests. Hogwarts is infested with them," Luna explained. "Dumbledore's had been trying to devise a charm to repel them for years."

Harry felt a hard lump develop in his throat at the mention of Dumbledore, and to his surprise, Luna placed a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, he's all right, you know," Luna said with a small smile before turning towards Ginny. "I suppose we should be going. We don't want to be late."

"I'll keep with them," Kingsley said firmly, as he escorted Ginny and Luna towards the lifts.

A few memos whizzed past them, and Moody ushered them in the opposite direction.  
They entered a small room that reminded Harry of the Leaky Cauldron with table and chairs. Moody pushed a scroll and pen into Harry's hand. 

"You'll need to sign this," Moody barked before hobbling over to the fat witch sitting at a desk on the far side of room.

"I already signed one," Ron commented when Harry glanced over at him. "When I took my test the first time.

_

  
Beware That The Ministry of Magic Takes NO Responsibility for Accidents that May Occur During the Testing Process, and All Apparating Testing is Done at The Subject Own Discretion…

_

Rule #1 An Apparating Licenses can be revoked at anytime, at the Ministry's Discretion

Rule #2 The legal blood alcohol limit is 1.5. Anything higher will result in serious injury to the Apparator. Don't Drink and Apparate, you have been warned.

Rule # 3 Wizards and Witches are forbade from Apparating into private homes of witches and wizards without granted permission. Such action will result in immediate termination of Apparating privileges.

Rule #4 Wizards and Witches are strictly forbade to Apparate in the presence of Muggles who are unaware of the Wiarding world. A prison sentence of no less that two months is the fine for such actions.

Do you understand and agree to the rules and warnings stated above

X

Harry quickly signed his name and followed Moody and Ron. The fat, old witch glanced at them with a questioning look.

"This is your second test, is it not?"

Ron blinked before shaking his head yes.

"Very well, you may proceed," the fat old witch sneered as she pointed to a nearby door that said 'Testing.'

Ron gave Harry one last fleeting look before departing. She fat old witched to toward Harry. She studied him closely, letting her eyes rest on his forehead, before picking at her teeth and pausing.

"Date of your seventeenth birthday?"

"I just turned seventeen today," Harry said.

The witch glanced at Moody who was leaning on the corner of her desk.

"The law states he has to be seventeen and he is," Moody growled. "Do we have a problem?"

"Do you understand that if something horrific happens, such as you end up splinching yourself in two? The Ministry of Magic and the Apparating Licensing Department is not responsible for any hospital bills of funeral charges incurred."

Harry blinked as he heard Moody snap. "He knows. Signed the paper didn't he?"

'What the hell would I know," she muttered taking his clipboard, hanging it on the wall behind her, "We'll call you when we're ready."

Harry followed Moody across the room and took a seat next to him on a bench. Moody snapped open his flask and took a swig before checking his pocket watch.

"Lupin told you about tonight then?" Moody asked.

Harry didn't answer. He assumed there was an Order meeting and that was what Moody was hinting about, but he didn't want to appear over anxious. Moody's eye swirled around rapidly before he gruffed in a barely audible voice.

"You won't be the only new face tonight."

"What?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

Moody nodded before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Harry took the hint that the conversation had ended and he shifted on the uncomfortable bench. The wait was painful and it seemed like an eternity had passed before Ron finally reappeared.

"I passed!" Ron announced. "Fred and George can't say anything about me not being able to Apparate now, perfect marks and everything."

Moody gave a brutal heave but showed no other emotion.

"Congratulations," Harry offered, but before he could say anything else a sickly looking man in a strange looking hat called his name.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry gave Ron an unsure look before approaching the man. The man's eyes appraised Harry, resting briefly on his scar, before ushering him forward. Less than half an hour later Harry left through the same doorway he had entered.

"How'd you do?" Ron asked immediately.

Harry grinned. "You had doubts?"

"No time to dawdle, we have future engagements. Where is Kingsley?" Moody grumbled as he hobbled towards the hallway.

"It was a bit different this time, no Apparating outside, he just had me Apparate through a wall," Ron started.

Harry nodded to indicate his test went about the same.

"I'm just glad we're done with the whole deliberation, divination and desperation or what ever the hell it is."

"Get a move on," Moody barked at them.

Kingsley approached looking a bit tired. "It's taking them a bit longer on their OWLs than expected. I'll bring Ginny back, you three go on ahead."

Moody raised his eyebrows before finally conceding with a jerk of the head. "Send word before you Floo, we can't be too careful."

Ron suddenly frowned. "You mean we have to Floo back?"

Moody's eye whizzed around and snapped still on Ron. "You think a Wizard with a newly acquired Apparation License is qualified to Apparate into one of the most charmed location in the Wizarding World?"

"We've done it before," Ron retorted.

Moody barked with laughter before giving Ron a shove in the direction of the fireplace. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the sight, and he had a feeling that the Flooing was more for entertainment than necessity this time around.

It was nearly noon when they finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place, and the place was buzzing with Order members. Hagrid greeted Harry with an enormous bear hug before tearfully giving him his parents' remaining estate, which included the official key to the Potter vault in Gringotts and the deed to Porter Glen.

"Can't believe yer all grown up," Hagrid said weakly. "Seems like just yes'erday you were com'in ter Hogwarts for the firs' time."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said awkwardly as Hagrid blew his nose into an over sized handkerchief.

"S'ppose we'll be celebratin' yer birthday with the meet'in," Hagrid said straightening up. "Might be a little surprise wait'in. But yeh didn't hear that from me."

"Hagrid, can I have a word?" Charlie called from across the room and Hagrid his oversize hand on Harry's back and left to go chat with Bill. 

"Wonder what surprise he's talking about?" Ron said over Harry's shoulder.

He looked bitter and Harry felt a sinking sensation that his fear was realized and Ron was not going to be allowed to join the Order. He glanced over his shoulder at Ron as saw Hermione sitting on the sofa looking distraught.

Harry jerked his head in Hermione direction. "Did you two have another row?"

Ron frowned. "No, not really… She's just worried about you."

"About me?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Now that you're of age she's afraid you're going to run off without telling anybody."

Harry blinked; did they really think him that daft?

"You aren't planning on running off, are you?" Ron continued looking a tad anxious.

Harry shook his head quickly. "Of course not, do I look insane? Where would I go?"

"I think a lot of people are worried about you taking off on this quest. Probably why they're all so anxious to let you join the Order."

"They let Hermione join to," Harry supplied, instantly regretting it.

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm not involve in this… Order or not," Ron replied, looking as if Harry had just slapped him across the face.

Harry gave Ron an apologetic smile. "Yes, mate, you're in this with me, and I'm not running off. Besides, last time I left I took you with me didn't I?"

"Hello boys," Mr. Weasley greeted. "Harry, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Harry started over towards Hermione when a pair of arms seized him from behind and flung him into a hug.

"You passed," Ginny said hastily. "Kingsley just told me."

"Yeah, err… so did Ron," Harry replied wondering why Ginny had decided to greet him with a hug. She looked as if she expected Harry to say something, but he couldn't figure out what it was he was supposed to say.

Ginny's smile faded a bit. "Bill's here, he said he has some news about the medallions. He's going to tell me after the meeting tonight."

"Did he say anything else?" Harry pushed.

Ginny shook her head, "Nope, I wish I was allowed to attend the meeting tonight. I'm so tired of being left out of everything."

Harry noticed her place emphasis on the phrase 'left out' but he wasn't foolish enough to respond. He liked being on friendly terms will Ginny again and he wasn't anxious to be drawn into the same old argument again.

Moody hobbled towards the kitchen door and Harry noticed everybody starting to follow him. Hermione took hold his hand and started pulling him along.

"Come on, the meeting is about to start," Hermione insisted as Harry resisted her tug.

Harry suddenly felt the urge not to go. Joining the Order was something that didn't seem important anymore, and he couldn't see how his membership would benefit anybody, especially if he wasn't going to be able to go on any raids or missions.

Hermione blinked at him, "Everything all right?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly in a whisper. "What if they only want me in the Order so I'll tell them about you know what?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They know you aren't going to tell them," Hermione retorted as he gave Harry's hand another tug. Even though he didn't feel much better about Hermione's logic, he gave in.

* * *

_  
AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but as you know things have been crazy. I'll have a new chapter out by Monday, I promise :) _


	14. Three Little Words

**Chapter Fourteen: Three Little Words**

The Order meeting was arranged just as Harry had always imagined it would be. The table in the center of the kitchen had been cleared away and the room had been enlarged slightly to squeeze in the mismatched chairs that were placed in uneven rows. Hermione took a seat towards the front of the room and pulled Harry down next to her.

"Moody will call for everyone's attention and then he'll call for reports," Hermione explained as Harry scanned the room.

Harry frowned as he realized that he only recognized half the people in the room. "Err, Hermione, who are all these people?"

Hermione glanced around, "I don't know all their names. Some of them require a certain level of anonymity. Being an Order member is basically a death mark. Moody said it's best not to ask too many questions."

"Doesn't sound like the Moody I know," Harry said sarcastically under his breath.

"These are dark times, Harry," Hermione said in almost a whisper. "I seriously doubt some people would even join if they weren't allowed to join in secret."

"Let's get settled, I need everybody's attention," Moody growled after the majority of the group had taken a seat. "This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is officially called to session. Tonks, read the minutes from the last meeting."

Harry refrained from smiling. The meeting wasn't anything like he had expected. Everything was much more formal than he had anticipated. Tonks rose to her feet and unrolled a scroll.

"During the last meeting we received an updated from Aeval on the status of the missing Muggles who have been reported to the Ministry of Magic. Following this update, we discussed the implications of the Ministry's actions in these cases, and concluded that the majority of these Muggles were most likely dead."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he was suddenly struck with the urge to inquire about his Aunt Petunia. Hermione must have sensed what he was thinking because she took his hand and gave it a sisterly squeeze.

"We heard from Kingsley concerning the current security surrounding the Muggle Prime Minister due to the attempted kidnapping. We concluded that the Carrows were mostly likely behind this attempt and we assigned Hestia and Charlie to monitor this situtation. We also voted on the addition of six new members to the Order of the Phoenix, names not recorded for security purposes, and all nominations were accepted."

Moody grumbled as his magical eye scanned the group. "Aeval Bagley, your current reports."

Harry saw the dark skinned Auror, who was sitting next to Kingsley, stand up and clear her throat. "I have been assigned a new trainee from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to help with my continued investigation. I wish to invite her to join the Order. I have three recommendations and all have high praise. The only other news I have to report is that three more Muggles were taken in York… we have no leads on where they were might be."

"Three more Muggles in York? Why would Voldemort be kidnapping Muggles?" Harry whispered. Hermione placed a firm finger on her lips and gave him a scowl.

Moody nodded bitterly as Aeval took her seat again. The room broke into a few quiet murmurs until Moody held up his hands and barked, "Aeval, please submit the recommendations after the meeting and we'll decided on the invitation. Charlie Weasley now has the floor."

"We have reports that You-Know-Who is still actively recruiting. The Dark Mark was seen over Glasgow last night, so he's also broadening out. The family of Dennis Wickham was murdered in that attack. It's the first time we've seen an attack like this in Glasgow so we think there is definitely a following starting to rise in that area. We're pretty sure the Carrows are somehow connected."

"What news do you have on You-Know-How using Dragon trainers?" a voice Harry didn't recognize asked.

Charlie frowned. "We're still working on that question. I can tell you that every dragon in Romania is accounted for and I have complete faith in my research team in that area."

Moody tapped his wand loudly on the table as the whispers in the group grew into a soft roar after Charlie's comment. "Kingsley, what news on the Muggle Prime Minister?"

"He's a bit shaken and had good cause to be. Roy Brutus and I are working rotating shifts and we're providing him the best security we can. The Ministry is considering taking the Muggle Prime Minister into hiding and replacing him using Polyjuice Potion, as a last resort, of course," Kingsley reported. "I want to request that the Order provide additional security on the other Muggle politicians that may be used as leverage."

"That's impossible," Bill exclaimed. "We don't have the manpower to sacrifice."

"He's right, though," Tonks argued. "We have to guard the Muggle politicians. If You-Know-Who captures one it could jeopardize the secrecy of our world."

Moody taped his wand again. "Let's keep order. We'll take a vote—all those in favor of offering additional security raise your wands… those opposed?"

Harry glanced around trying to count the number of wands in the air, but he was only about halfway through when Moody announced that additional security would be provided.

"Do we have any nominations or volunteers?"

Remus cleared his throat and rose from his chair. "Now that the werewolf colony has turned completely, I am free to take on new assignments."

"We appreciate that Remus, but the Ministry will hardly look past a werewolf tailing important Muggle politicians," Moody said in a stern voice.

"I'll do it," Tonks interjected.

Moody eyed her for a moment before asking for objections.

Remus frowned. "Tonks is doing more than her fair share for the Order. Surely somebody else can volunteer for the job."

"Remus, it's fine," Tonks snapped as she gave him an insulted look.

Fleur rose from her chair dramatically. "I will 'elp too. I am more zan qualified for zee task."

Bill passed her a worried look, but made no verbal objections. Moody made a dramatic motion to signal the topic was closed for discussion and then looked straight at Harry. "Mr. Potter, would you like to inform the Order of any information you would like to report?"

It was as if a red veil had been dropped in front of Harry's eyes. This was the real reason they had wanted him to join the Order. They didn't want him to be an equal; they wanted him to reveal what Dumbledore had been up to.

"Nothing," Harry said acidly as he clutched his fist in a vain attempt to control his rapidly rising anger.

Hermione shifted nervously as the tension in the room was suddenly broken by an unusual sound coming from Hagrid's direction. The half-giant shoved a basket that was barking under his chair and tried to act as if nothing was out of sorts.

Moody grumbled something under his breath, "Since the staff from Hogwarts aren't present to report on the status of the school, we will adjourn this meeting early. I hear there are plans of a secret nature taking place after this meeting so if you need to pick up your assignment do it quickly."

The room suddenly turned into a scene of organized chaos and Hermione turned towards Harry. "They just wanted to see if you'd be willing, it wasn't the reason they asked you to join."

"They're wasting their time," Harry said flatly, feeling somewhat relieved his anger was starting to subside.

He noticed a few of the Order members were cluttered near the exit of the kitchen as if they were guarding it against something. Hagrid made a dash up the stairs with his barking basket tucked under his arm.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked as he passed Hermione a confused look.

Before Hermione had a chance to answer Harry's questions Charlie Weasley placed a firm arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a brotherly grin. "Big day, coming of age and all."

"Yeah," Harry agreed from more a knee jerk reaction than actual agreement with the statement.

Charlie laughed, "I remember the day I came of age. It's a moment that you should never forget Harry, it only happens once."

Charlie's words almost caused Harry to shudder as he remembered what had happened to Ron on his seventeenth birthday and he thought to himself that he'd rather have a quiet birthday than one he'd never forget.

Harry caught Charlie passing Hermione a knowing wink as he tried to steer him away from the stairs and the lingering Order members.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed from the top of the stairs.

Harry's head snapped back towards the kitchen entranceway as a creature that looked like a dog with a forked tail came racing down the stairs.

"Czar, yeh come back here," Hagrid called as he raced down the stairs after the dog.

"Arthur, I don't care if it _is_ a gift! They're not safe creatures, they're regulated by the Ministry of Magic for a reason," Mrs. Weasley wailed as she trailed Hagrid.

"Ah, look at him. He's found his new mummy," Hagrid beamed as a pup stopped in front of Harry and stared up at him as if waiting for instructions.

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "It's a Crup."

Hagrid wiped his watering eyes on his sleeve. "I got him from a wizard who was wantin' ter destroy him because he wouldn't chase Muggles. I reckon all he wanted was a lovin' home, and thought he'd be good fer protection. Crups are fiercely loyal. Yeh like him, Harry?"

Harry didn't really know what to say as he watched the small dog lift a paw and place it on his foot.

"He likes yeh," Hagrid announced.

Hermione knelt down and patted the Crup on the head. "What's his name?"

Hagrid grinned broadly, "The bloke I bought'im from called him Czar."

"Hagrid, it's a dangerous creature," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Codswallop!" Hagrid exclaimed, "he's as harmless as an Imp and he's gonna offer Harry a good deal of protectin'."

Czar gave a loud bark as if he was agreeing with Hagrid and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"He can't be any more dangerous than a Hippogriff," Harry concluded.

Mrs. Weasley frowned but gave Harry a quick hug. "I can't very well deny you a pet on your birthday if you honestly want to keep him and this _is_ your house."

"He won't be no trouble," Hagrid promised.

"Until he tries to eat Arnold," Mrs. Weasley said in a small voice. "I hear Crups will eat anything and everything."

Harry was hit with the visual image of Czar with purple fur clinging to the corners of his mouth and he made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Ginny's Pygmy Puff.

"Well, s'pose that the surprise is ruined, so happy birthday. Go on, give him a pet," Hagrid urged Harry and he extended his gigantic hand down to scratch the pup behind the ear.

"Harry, dear, I think they're ready for you upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that signaled she was purposely changing the subject.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said, mainly because he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. He had never mentioned wanting a Crup and he wasn't sure if he liked Hagrid's statement that this creature was going to offer him protection.

"I think he's cute," Hermione said as they ascended the stairs leading out of the kitchen. The Crup ran between Harry's legs and gave a bark as he glanced back as if to ask what was taking so long.

"They're fiercely loyal and you'll never have to worry about anybody breaking into this house," Hermione continued. "He may even be able to wake you before you have a bad dream, I read Crups are very sensitive to the inner thoughts of their masters."

Harry was about to ask if Hermione thought Czar would get along with Crookshanks. In his experience dogs and cats tended to not get along so well.

"SURPRISE!"

Czar let out a low unsure sound that could have been described as a growl before looking up at Harry for some sort of clarification.

"Happy birthday, mate," George greeted. "You didn't think we'd let you turn of age without some sort of party."

Harry glanced at Hermione suspiciously.

"I couldn't very well tell you about it," she said with a light laugh.

Czar, who was now more relaxed, ran around Harry's legs with his tail wagging happily.

"Fred," George called. "Blimey, Harry's got a Crup."

Fred appeared at George's side a moment later. "By George, you're right. Where'd you get that?"

"Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Mind if we take a few samples of his hair?" Fred asked in a quiet tone, careful not to let Mrs. Weasley hear his request.

Before Harry could say anything Tonks placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Didn't think I'd really give you Sugar Quills for your coming of age birthday did you?"

Honestly, Harry hadn't given it much thought. He didn't see why he would or should have expected anything extraordinary on this birthday. So now Voldemort wouldn't be attacking a minor. How was this a good thing? It didn't change the fact he still had to find the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, destroy them and then somehow destroy the Dark Lord.

"Hagrid really outdid himself," Tonks revealed. "I've been wanting a Crup for ages, but they're hard to come by. There was some bad breeding back at the turn of the century and the Ministry had to destroy most of them because they were too aggressive."

"You wouldn't have time for a Crup," Remus teased.

Harry glanced down at the licking puppy and couldn't imagine anything less intimidating. Tonks reached into her robes and pulled out a bright blue box and handed it to Harry.

"This is from Remus and me," she said brightly. "Normally your parents are supposed to give you this sort of gift on your coming of age, but under the given circumstances… Remus was a little nervous."

Harry slipped off the top of the box and tipped it over. A golden watch, similar to the one Ron had received, fell into the palm of his hand and he felt a warm sensation travel up to his throat.

"It's perfect," Harry said sincerely.

Tonks ruffled his hair and let out a hearty laugh. "Perhaps I should have included a pair of bewitched scissors to take care of that hair."

"It wouldn't have helped. Lily gave James a pair on his birthday once and he managed somehow to lose them the next day," Remus interrupted.

Harry smiled as he slipped the watch onto his wrist and fiddled with a few of the dials.

"That's not everything," Mr. Weasley announced as he handed Harry another gift.

"You're already part of the family as far as I'm concerned. If I've said it once I've said it a hundred times, it was a lucky day when Ron sat in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry wondered if Mr. Weasley should think otherwise; if he hadn't met Ron, half the horrible things that had happened to the Weasley family wouldn't have happened. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a motherly hug and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It seems like just yesterday you were asking me how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and now you're coming of age. It's not much, but as far as we're concerned you're part of this family and always will be."

Harry tore the paper off the box and pulled out a small black tapestry with a golden tree stitched into it. At the top of the tree read the names Arthur and Molly Weasley with a list of all their children beneath them and among them shone the name _Harry Potter_.

"As soon as the Burrow is repaired I'll have your name added to my clock," Mrs. Weasley added.

"I know that we'd never be able to take the place of your parents or Sirius… but we want you to know that if you ever need us we're here for you," Mr. Weasley explained.

Harry tried to swallow as he felt a lump develop in his throat. He had always thought the Weasleys considered him a part of their family, but this was enduring proof. Mrs. Weasley's motherly hug turned into a bone-crunching one as she sobbed.

"Careful, mate, that's her death grip," George warned.

"Mum's been known to hold on till you don't have an ounce of oxygen left in your lungs," Fred added.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to scowl at the twins, but instead broke into a deeper sob. "I always said seven wasn't enough."

Mr. Weasley placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You boys better grab a bite to eat. Your sister and mother worked all day on it."

Harry turned around to see a large buffet table full of food. If vaguely reminded him of the buffet from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party, but the food looked edible, whereas the food at Nearly Headless Nick's party wasn't.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," George said cheerfully.

Fred winked at Harry, signaling that he was over the whole him dumping Ginny situation.

"Now you don't have to marry Ginny to make it official," George continued.

Fred smiled. "She's technically your sister now, so dating her would be ill-advised and quite frankly a bit disgusting."

"Very true," George agreed.

"Oh honestly," Ginny said suddenly from behind. Her hands were firmly on her hips and she gave the twins a dangerous look. "I told you two to mind your own business."

"We're just pointing out the obvious, little _sister_," Fred said innocently, though Harry couldn't help but notice the emphasis he placed on the word 'sister'.

George nodded. "With Mum and Dad adopting Harry, he's technically your big brother."

"Technically not," Ginny admonished.

"She's so adorable when she's angry," Fred teased as he tried to pinch Ginny's cheeks.

"Stop," Ginny snapped. "I'm not stupid you know, I realize what you're trying to do, and I'll have you know that Harry is familiar with the concept that I'm not so little anymore."

The twins' faces went stone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George demanded.

Ginny sneered. "Find a girl of your own and perhaps you'll be lucky enough to find out."

Harry's face turned crimson as he stood there rooted to the floor. At first he thought perhaps he should try to run, but he realized a moment later you couldn't run from the Weasley twins.

"What did you do with our sister, Potter?" Fred said rearing on Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said almost instantly.

Ginny glared at Fred. "You're not a naïve bloke. What do boyfriends and girlfriends typically do with one another?"

"Sit quietly with their hands folded in their laps," George said in an almost dangerous voice.

Ginny laughed. "They snog! If Harry is my brother now, as you claim he is, then he's been closer to me than any of my other brothers including you two, and I do mean closer in every sense of the word."

Fred gritted his teeth and George popped his knuckles.

"We didn't do anything," Harry argued back as he gave Ginny a pleading look.

George looked at Harry with a smirk, "You mean you didn't snog our little sister?"

Harry blinked and heard a few stutters spill out of his mouth as he searched for his next line of defense.

Fred suddenly let out a loud laugh. "I've never been prouder. We taught you so well."

"She's downright evil. She could give You-Know-Who a run for his money," George joined in.

Ginny grinned, looking quite pleased with herself. "Serves you two right. I warned you to keep your ruddy noses out of my affairs. If you don't want to hear the details then don't wander into the gossip."

"You win," Fred said holding up his hands. He then turned towards Harry. "Brother or not, we've still got our eyes on you."

"Go on then, off with you," Ginny ordered as she shooed her brothers off.

Harry let out a large sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to get me killed."

Ginny shrugged. "It was the only way to get them off your back. I knew they'd see through my bluff."

"Glad one of us did," Harry replied as he picked up a strawberry tart.

Ginny lowered her head and began biting her lower lip. "So?"

"So …what?" Harry asked, feeling as if he were missing something.

Harry began combing his memory for some clue as to what she was talking about but he couldn't seem to find any response that would fit her question.

"The gift I gave you?" Ginny asked, looking offended.

Harry suddenly remembered the slender box that he had shoved underneath his pillow. "Oh, yeah…. I meant to thank you for it."

Czar looked up at Harry and if he didn't know better he could have sworn the dog knew he was lying. He tossed the remainder of his tart down in hopes of distracting the Crup.

Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up. "Colin helped me put it together. I wasn't sure I was still going to give it to you after everything that's happened between-- us…"

"I'm glad you did. It really meant a lot to me," Harry replied, thinking on his feet.

"You're always going to be special to me, Harry," Ginny blushed. "And about the letter?"

"Oh, the letter? Err, yeah," Harry answered, feeling the sudden urge to run upstairs and open the box but knowing he had already dug his hole too deep.

Ginny raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "I haven't given it to you yet. I wanted to know how you felt about your gift before I did. I wanted to know if you felt the same way I did."

Harry felt the beast in his chest roaring in anticipation, but he pushed it down, remembering that Ginny had made it abundantly clear they were just friends now and better off that way.

"Of course I feel the same way," Harry said with the most genuine smile he could muster.

Ginny took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Care to go for a walk?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look. She knew perfectly well that they couldn't leave the house, much less go for a walk. Ginny simply shook her head and led Harry towards the far side of the room, out of the view of the rest of the group. Just when he was feeling more confused than ever Ginny stopped and then turned and faced him.

He raised his eyebrows slightly as she seemed to be searching for either the words she wanted to say or the courage she wanted to summon. Harry realized, a moment too late, what she was doing and he felt the familiar feeling of Ginny's lips on top of his. His immediate reaction was to kiss her back, but then reality hit him like a ton of bricks and he pulled away, trying his best not to act foolish in the act. She obviously thought he had wanted this and the last thing in the world he wanted was for her to be angry with him again.

Ginny smiled coyly but didn't say a word as she watched Harry for a response. Harry's hand flew to the back of his head as he made a nervous gesture.

"I thought we agreed we were better off as friends," Harry finally said, regretting it immediately.

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't mean it, not really. We could never be _just friends_, Harry."

"Ginny," Harry started to say as she suddenly placed a finger on his lips.

"I don't need to say it in a letter … I love you," she confessed.

Harry felt as if somebody had just slugged him in the stomach. He couldn't breathe and he wondered if someone had sucked all the air out of the room. His ears were ringing and the beast that lived deep within his chest made a sound that he wasn't even familiar with.

"What?" he blurted as he finally regained the ability to breathe.

Ginny sobered up suddenly and defensively replied, "It's true, so there's no point in denying it."

Harry blinked as he thought carefully about his next words. He swallowed a mouthful of dry air. "I… I mean… Gin, we're… We can't be together."

"Harry, we've been through this," Ginny argued. "You said… ugg. So what is the difference if we're together or not? I'm still a target either way."

"I didn't say anything," Harry retorted. Where did she get these ideas? She had just confessed her feelings and he most certainly had not reciprocated the feeling verbally.

Ginny recoiled as her eyes glistened with tears. "You said the photo album of our relationship meant a lot!"

Harry felt his stomach bottom out and Ginny saw the truth in his eyes. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she went pale.

"You didn't even open it, did you?"

Harry lowered his head, "Remus came in when I was opening my presents and I tucked yours under my pillow so he wouldn't ask questions.

Tears streaked down Ginny face as she shook her head in disbelief. "So I guess you were just lying to me?"

"Gin, you know why I can't allow myself to have any feelings for you. We can't be together anymore; he'll come after you."

Ginny nodded bitterly, "Right, because I'm just little Ginny Weasley, completely unable to take care of myself. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Harry said softly.

Ginny eyes flashed red. "Yes I am. I should have known better. How could the 'Chosen One' ever love somebody like me? What was I? Safe? A challenge? Did Ron put you up to it so he could keep an eye on me?"

"Ginny," Harry said feeling sick as the tears continued to run down her face.

"Don't 'Ginny' me," she spat before rubbing her sleeves across her face.

Harry had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. All he wanted to do was to reach out and pull Ginny into his chest and make her stop crying, but he couldn't. This was the way things had to be. Perhaps Ginny was right. They could never be just friends.

"Ginny?" Bill called.

Harry snapped his head around and saw Bill coming around the corner. He realized that his conversation with Ginny had ended. As Ginny pushed past him, he realized that not only had he lost the argument he had also lost her.

He didn't feel much like celebrating afterwards and he elected to go up to his room instead of rejoining the group. He didn't even bother changing as he plopped down on the bed as he embraced the new emptiness that was filling him. His new Crup jumped up on the edge of his bed and lowered his head to give Harry an understanding nod. Without even thinking about it, Harry reached beneath his pillow and pulled out the present that Ginny had given him. It was a small slender box with a red ribbon tying it together. He couldn't help but notice that the ribbon was similar to the color of Ginny's hair.

Slowly, he slid the top off the box and pulled out an unusually shaped photo album.

"_Colin helped me put it together_."

He felt a building tightness in his chest as he began looking at the pictures of Ginny and himself. It was the story of their friendship and beyond. When he reached the last page it was empty, except for a tiny note that was attached to the top with a paperclip. He didn't need to read the note to know what it said. Ginny had made it clear what she had intended this gift to be and he wasn't sure he could handle reading it.

What did he know about love? Sure, Dumbledore had told him it was the key to stopping Voldemort and it was the power that filled him but what did that mean? He had never heard those words spoken to him, nor had he ever spoken them to anybody else. The only thing he knew for certain was that he cared for Ginny too much to place her in that kind of danger. If Voldemort even suspected that Harry might 'love' Ginny or that she might 'love' him then she would surely be kidnapped or worse, murdered.

"No," Harry said loudly as he made his way to the fireplace and tossed Ginny's letter into the grate. He hesitated for only a second before he lifted his wand and started a fire. It was his first act outside the control of the Ministry as an of age wizard. He was going to make certain that Voldemort never had an excuse to target Ginny.


	15. An Unfortunate Delivery

**Chapter 15: An Unfortunate Delivery **

A distant rumble of thunder punctured the still summer evening. The air was moist and an unsettling fog hung heavy near the ground. Severus Snape glanced nervously over his shoulder. He paused only a moment before gently tapping on the faded yellow door. To an average person on the street the house appeared deserted. There was a thick layer of old leaves that were piled on the porch from the previous autumn and the house itself gave off a musty odor. A shingle hung loosely off the corner and there wasn't so much as a flicker of light that protruded the thick gray drapes that adorned the windows.

Snape heard a soft scuffle sound from inside before a voice whispered. "Who's there?"

"The only one who could find you," Snape replied quickly.

The door cracked open and a haughty looking Narcissa Malfoy glared at him. She looked like a women who had aged too quickly. Her once pallid skin had a yellowing tint, her eyes were sunken and her hair lack any luster.

"Severus," she said quickly in a panicky manner. "Why have you come here?"

Severus studied her for a moment before responding. "I have taken a great risk in coming here. It isn't a wise idea for you to force me to linger in the view of others."

"Of course," she shifted as she opened the door in an invitation.

Severus glanced one final time over his shoulder before stepping over the threshold. The inside of the dwelling was as unkempt as the outside. The dark mahogany floors squeaked under his steps and the house seemed to almost engulf him with the sense of misery.

"I would offer you something to eat, but I'm afraid the cupboards are rather bare," Narcissa began. "I use to be able to venture out and locate us the necessities, but the local shopkeeper has branded me a thief. The Muggle law enforcement are trying to search me out. The last thing we need is for me to be captured by… Muggles."

"Yes," Snape said in an exaggerated voice, "If the Muggles arrest you, the news would most certainly reach the Dark Lord's ears. He is relentless in his quest to find the young Malfoy."

"You've condemned us to hell," Narcissa said in a dangerous tone. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and hate.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I've saved you from certain death. Don't be foolish enough to believe that the Dark Lord would be swift in his execution of you. The Killing Curse is merciful."

"We're the lowest forms of life. We've resorted to living at the bottom of the Muggles' social order. Why should I fear death? You've forced me and my son to murder all our dignity."

Snape took a quick turn around the room. "Yes, your standard of living has diminished."

"You dare jest?" Narcissa said viciously.

"It was you who came to me and asked me to save your son. I have gone beyond all you have asked me to do, and instead of gratitude I receive bickering. Perhaps I should bring you to the Dark Lord and end your suffering," Snape retorted. "Who do you think he'd torture first? Could you bear to watch your son withering on the floor under the effect of Cruciatus Curse ? Watching him scream… watching him beg for death?"

Narcissa took in a sharp breath and drop her head in defeat. Snape's words had driven all the fight out of her.

"I'm not here on a social visit," Snape continued. "I have been placed in charge of locating you and delivering you to the Dark Lord."

"You wouldn't," Narcissa said breathlessly.

Snape scoffed. "I haven't yet, but I'm afraid your sister has also requested to be placed on this assignment."

"Bella?" Narcissa asked. "She'd betray me."

"She would. However, the Dark Lord has denied her request. He believes she has ulterior motives; he also is suspicious that she may already know your location. Does he have cause for such as suspicion?"

Narcissa frowned. "We did exactly as you told us to do, we vanished."

Snape nodded. "Where is Draco?"

"Upstairs," Narcissa responded immediately. "He's banished to his room. He doesn't do well with imprisonment, Severus."

"I told you not to use any magic," he snapped.

Narcissa gasped and recoiled at Snape's words.

"Did you use your wand? Wand magic can be traced," Snape hissed.

Narcissa pursed her lips the finally sighed. "It's a potion."

"You're drugging him?" Snape asked.

"I had no choice. He wants to leave; he wants to go to the Dark Lord. I can't let him walk into his own death. I know what the Dark Lord will do to him."

Severus paused in relief. "I was afraid the bad news had reached his ears."

"Bad news," Narcissa said softly.

"Your husband's life hangs in the balance. He's to be used as leverage to drive you out of hiding. Lucius Malfoy is to be executed," Snape revealed.

"Executed? That's impossible. The Ministry of Magic has outlawed such practices," Narcissa argued.

Snape frowned. "The Dark Lord has given the order. On the 21st of September he's to be transported to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing, and at that time he will meet his fate behind the veil of the Passers Curtain hidden deep within the Department of Mysteries."

"No," Narcissa whimpered. "Severus, you must do something."

"There is nothing that can be done. The order has already been given."

Narcissa suddenly wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed into a half broken couch. A small cloud of dust seemed to drape around her as the floor gave a noisy screech.

"My husband," she whimpered as her head shook in disbelief.

"Regardless if you choose to come out of hiding or not… your husband will die. The Dark Lord will not take back his decree. He wishes to set an example," Severus said in a low tone.

Narcissa sobbed as Severus bluntly read her mind without her even asking a question.

"What potion did you use on Draco?"

"Draught of the Living Dead," Narcissa responded instantly. "It wasn't easy rounding up the necessary ingredients, but he fought off the basic sleeping potion."

"So it's true. You were spotted in Knockturn Alley?" Severus asked resentfully.

"I wasn't spotted. Nobody saw me," Narcissa insisted. "I wore a cloak and kept my face covered."

Snape frowned. "You were spotted. Word has reached the Dark Lord's ears."

"What choice did I have, Severus? If Draco goes to the Dark Lord he'll be killed," Narcissa cried.

Snape rolled his eyes as he looked down on her with disgust. There was something deeper in his soul. It wasn't hate or pity. It was something far older and more treacherous.

"There is another way," Snape began slowly, "but I'm not sure you're ready to explore that option. I'm not sure if you've suffered enough."

"My husband is going to be murdered and my son lies unconscious by my own hands. How much more suffering would you subject me too?" Narcissa asked breathlessly.

Snape paused. "It would require a shift in loyalty. Draco would never tell you but Dumbledore offered him a hand of protection before the deed was done."

"Dumbledore is dead!" Narcissa shrieked. "You killed him."

Snape nodded. "You do not have all the facts… You must go to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Never," Narcissa hissed. "Those foul blood traitors."

"Worse than Muggles," Snape shrugged. "Can't say that I blame you. Still, only the Order of the Phoenix can offer you and your son the protection you require."

"They'd murder us, just as the Dark Lord would," Narcissa argued.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps, but I'd say your chances would be much better. The other side is much more forgiving than the Dark Lord."

Narcissa gasped. "Bella was right. You, a traitor?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape spat. "I'm loyal to the Dark Lord. However, the fact that I'm protecting you puts my life at risk. I'd rather be rid of the burden."

Narcissa shuddered before bristly standing up. She tossed her long locks over her shoulder before pursing her lips in determination. "I'd rather die than side with blood traitors."

"You may very well get your wish," Snape whispered. "I cannot promise that this location will remain safe. Before the Dark Lord could not sense I was lying because I wasn't. I didn't know for certain that you had come here. Now that I'm aware that you are staying in this location, the Dark Lord will certainly sense, well, that the situation has changed."

"And where exactly are we suppose to go, Severus," Narcissa asked in a trembling voice.

Severus blinked. "You just rejected my suggestions, dear Narcissa. Why would you ask me that question?"

Narcissa face grew pale as her shaking hands ran threw her hair. "You know we have no place to go."

"That isn't my concern," Snape said bitterly. "I'm risking too much by keeping your location secret."

Narcissa's eyes lit up as an idea presented itself in her mind. She reached out for Snape's hand. He drew back from her touch as she let an edgy smile touch her face.

"The Potter boy," Narcissa said in a rushed voice.

"What about the Potter boy?" Snape lashed back.

"That's the way to get back into the Dark Lord's favor," Narcissa explained. "If we kill Potter…"

"We?" Snape interrupted. "Such an act is not only foolish but it's forbidden."

Narcissa's smile wavered slightly as she continued, "If we were to kill the Potter boy then the Dark Lord would have to forgive us."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Snape roared in frustration. "It's forbidden. Potter isn't to be touched until the Dark Lord is ready for him."

Panic set in on Narcissa's face as she scrambled her thoughts for another option. "What if we delivered Potter to the Dark Lord. He may even spare Lucius's life."

Snape watched the once noble woman sweep across the room like a woman gone mad. Her eyes burned with a deep desperation as she rambled on.

"Potter is too well protected," Snape reminded her. "As well protected as you would be if you'd go to the Order of the Phoenix."

Narcissa's eyes locked on to Snape's. He held a straight face as she tried to reach into his deepest thoughts to uncover his motives. Suspicion overcame her until final she raised her finger and pointed towards the door.

"Get out," she said darkly.

Snape smirked. "Do you honestly think the Dark Lord would believe you over me? All I have to do is give the word where you are and you'd be dead."

"But you won't," Narcissa taunted. "You have just as much to lose as I do."

"What do I have to lose?" Snape challenged.

Narcissa's finger traced the side of her face. "I remember the rumors. I know you befriended her and I know what she meant to you."

"What?"

"The Mudblood that married James Potter. I've heard about how she defended you against my traitorous cousin. You place the life of her son over mine," Narcissa said wildly. "Did you love her, Severus? Would you shame your blood by mingling with that sort of filth?"

Snape's dark coal eyes remained motionless. Yes, he cared for her; yes he had dared to dream in his youth. Who couldn't care for her? Not even the Slughorn could resist her charm. It had been Lily Evans that has stood up from him against James Potter and Sirius Black. It had been Lily Evans who had shown him kindness even when he'd lash out at her. She was the only one who was equally as talented in potions as he was. She was the only one who could master the most difficult of Defense Charms.

"Daydreaming about your dead lover?" Narcissa baited.

Snape slowly drew his wand and aimed it at the cackling woman's chest. She suddenly sobered as she watched him with a deceitful glare.

"It would be wise to not speak of what you do not know," Snape warned.

Narcissa smirked. "Did you ask our master to spare her pathetic life?"

Snape frowned. "We both know that if I had I wouldn't be holding a wand at your chest."

Narcissa didn't respond.

"Three days, then I reveal your location," Snape said frigidly.

He turned in a single motion and left he house. His heart raced wildly in his chest as he traveled down the street, away from the house. He had chosen his loyalties long ago. He knew what he desired and what he had once wished for as a young man. Disappointment had driven him one way and regret had led him another. The desperate look that had possessed Narcissa Malfoy had frightened him. He knew desperation drove people to do foolish things.

* * *

_ AN: Greetings everybody. I have good news and bad news. The good new is that my semester is finally over and done with. I take my last exam on Friday. The bad news is that I'm going to be out of town the entire next week. I'm heading for a nice, long, well deserved vacation to Cancun. If everything goes well I should have another chapter posted by the end of the month. Thanks for sticking with me on this one guys. _  



	16. Without Even Looking

**Chapter 16: Without Even Looking **

Harry peered out the window of his bedroom and the morning sun stung his eyes. In the distance he could make out the shapes of four owls. They were undoubtedly bringing the promised Hogwarts's lessons. Deep in the pit of his belly he felt a sinking sensation. How had he managed to let Lupin talk him into continuing his lessons?

With a loud groan of frustration he pushed himself off the windows ledge and grabbed a clean shirt off the back of his desk chair. The house was quite and he could only assume that everybody else had already made their way down for breakfast. Life had quickly become a routine and Harry felt all put hopeless concerning his quest.

The day after his birthday, he had been informed by Ginny that the medallions held no special powers. They were nothing more than worthless chucks metal with fancy engravings. Bad news had also come from Remus a week later. He informed him that he couldn't find a single book detailing how to make a Horcrux. Lupin had taken an incredible risk even searching for one and Harry knew for certain that the answers he sough could were not written and tucked away for him to find.

Harry new Crup, Tzar, met him at the bottom of the stairs and greeted him with a wagging tail. Harry didn't pay the Crup much attention as he made his way down into the kitchen. He hadn't even taken a seat when he heard a loud squeal followed by Hermione rushing into the kitchen with four letters firm in her grip.

"Our lessons are here," Hermione announced.

Ron shook his head in amazement he shoved a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Looks like we have Potion lessons sent to us on Mondays," Hermione started. "And they've also included our schedules for when was actually go to Hogwarts."

"You're seriously excited about this," Ron commented.

Hermione ignored him. "We can also request any book we want from the library and it will arrive by owl."

"I thought you had already read them all," Ron continued.

Hermione glared at him before pursing her lips. "Here, you can read it for yourself."

Ron suddenly looked up at Harry and asked in a low whisper. "Did you ever get the Prince's book out of the Room of Requirementes?"

"Ron," Hermione said sharply. "Don't you remember who the Prince was?"

"It was still helpful," Ron insisted. "It's not like we'll have Slughorn here to help us figure this stuff out."

Harry remained silent. He couldn't help but wonder what he was still doing here? He had promised Ron that he wouldn't take off, but perhaps that was exactly what he should be doing. Dumbledore had trusted Harry with a mission and he was no further along in his quest that he had been the day Dumbledore had died. He had found one dead-end after another.

Ginny made an appearance a moment later. She took a seat on the opposite side of the table. She had been extremely distant with him since his birthday, not that he blamed her. He reminded himself that it was all for the best. She had finally accepted that she needed to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Harry, you agree with me that no good can come of that book," Hermione said firmly.

Harry blinked and realized that he had successfully tuned out another row between his two friends.

"She's right, Ron. I don't want anything that's belong to that greasy good for nothing."

Harry had refused to mention the name of his former Potion's Master; it only caused his blood pressure to rise.

Hermione passed Harry a pleased grin before looking back down at her lesson. "I suggest we get started on this right after breakfast. This is a seriously complex potion that Slughorn wants us to brew."

"Why don't you just brew it and we'll send in three samples of yours," Ron suggested.

"Honestly, Ron, do you think Professor Slughorn wouldn't be able to tell it was from the same potion," Hermione retorted.

Ron muttered something under his breath before turning back to his porridge.

"Do you have Potions too, Ginny?" Hermione asked

Ginny slowly opened her lessons and shook her head. "No, I have Transfiguration."

Ginny had received her OWL scores about two weeks before, and according to Hermione she had done exceptionally well. The only three courses she wasn't continuing with were Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic. More impressively, Herbology was the only one she had decided not to continue by her own choice.

"We did this last year as well," Hermione commented peering over Ginny's shoulder. "If you want to practice while we're making our potion, we can all work on mastering this spell with wordless magic after lunch."

"It says I have to write two scrolls," Ginny said bitterly. "Two scrolls on the first day!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well, it's an important spell. This is the base spell for all the transfigurations you'll be doing this year. It even is the base for human transfiguration."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry tried to refrain from watching Ginny but he couldn't seem to keep from it. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to not even glance in his direction.

"Did you work on your wordless magic last night before you went to sleep?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had forgotten. In truth, he had just not cared enough to remember. He found it harder and harder to see the point of honing his skills when he didn't even know if the Dark Lord would ever be beatable. The decoy locket had found a permanent home in his pocket and he spent most of the time he was suppose to be practicing wordless magic, trying to decipher the riddles Dumbledore had left behind.

Harry once again found himself watching Ginny when he finally conceded that the only way he'd be able to stop watching her was to leave the room.

"I'll meet you guys in the library," Harry said forcefully as he left without eating a bite.

Czar trailed behind him, making Harry wonder if the pup was really some sort of spy for the Order.

"You don't have to follow me you know," Harry said to the creature.

The Crup looked up at Harry with a knowing look and skirted off ahead of him and into the library. Harry pushed the door open and scanned the shelves before letting out a frustrated sigh. Between himself, Hermione and Ron, he was positive every single book in the room had been read. He let himself collapsed into the sofa and closed his eyes. He must have drifted into a light sleep, because the next thing he remembered was hearing Czar give a low growl. Harry's eyes cracked open.

"I'm sorry," whispered a startled voice. "I didn't know anybody was in here."

Harry removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and gave Czar a pat on the head to let him know it was okay.

When Harry put his glasses back on his face he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. The last person in the world he had expected to show up at Grimmauld Place was now standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Tonks told me I could wait in here for Ms. Bagley," Cho Chang said swiftly. "But I can wait in the kitchen."

"You're a member of the Order?" Harry asked before she had a chance to disappear.

Cho blushed. "I'm working with Ms. Bagley in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Professor McGonagall helped me secure the position after…"

"Ms. Bagley?" Harry asked.

Cho bit her lip nervously. "Auror Aeval Bagley."

"So are you training to be an Auror?" Harry continued, wondering himself why he felt so curious.

Cho blinked. "Oh no, I didn't have the NEWTs to be an Auror."

"But your working for the Ministry?"

Cho nodded. "It's just a small job. They're so short staffed these days."

Then something else clicked with Harry. "You're working on figuring out why Voldemort is kidnapping all those Muggles."

Cho flinched slightly at 'Voldemort's' name. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish I had some news on your aunt, but I don't."

Harry suddenly felt even emptier. Just another dead-end, he thought miserably.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," Cho repeated.

Harry shrugged. "You're welcome to look around. Most of these books are pretty worthless."

Cho paused before turned back towards him. "You avoided me last year, didn't you?"

Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he wondered if she had asked him a trick question.

"It's alright if you did. I avoided you too," Cho confessed. "I was afraid you hated me."

"Hated you?" Harry questioned.

Cho nodded. "Well, because I defended Marietta and insulted Hermione Granger."

Harry grinned. "Seems pretty trivial now, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," Cho agreed.

Cho finally entered the room and started to scan the books on the shelf. "Some of these books are very old."

"It's a very old family," Harry commented.

Cho turned back towards him. "The Blacks you mean."

"You know who use to own this house?" Harry asked feeling slightly surprised.

Cho simply smiled as she continued to peruse. Occasionally she'd pause and pull a book out for a closer examination, but she never opened any of the books.

"Have you started your lessons?" Cho asked casually as she reached up towards the top self for a book that had caught her attention.

"Just received the first lesson today," Harry replied.

Cho pulled out a silver book from the top shelf. "R.A. Black."

"What did you say?" Harry asked quickly.

"The author of the book, R.A. Black," Cho repeated as she watched Harry's reaction curiously.

Harry didn't even hear her. His mind was racing, and something was slipping into place.

"Harry, everything all right?" Cho asked.

Harry blinked. "R.A.B."

"What?"

"I'm an idiot," he declared. "How could I not pick up on it?"

"Pick up on what?" Cho pushed as she followed him.

He raced out of the library to the drawing room where the Black Family Tapestry was still hanging and his finger found the burn spot where Sirius's name had once been. Next to it he found what he had been looking for, 'Regulus Black.'  
_  
"My uncle Alphard gave me a decent bit of gold—he's been wiped off to, that's probably why." _

"Lupin even said Regulus knew about them," Harry rambled, not even aware that Cho had followed him.

"Knew about what?" Cho asked a little louder.

It all made perfect sense now. Harry was positive he had finally cracked the mystery but there was only one way to be certain.

"KREACHER!" Harry bellowed as loudly as he could.

Cho cringed as she watched Harry with fearful eyes and the loud crack of the house elf's Apparation caused her let out a little cry.

"Master called?" Kreacher asked in a bitter voice as he bowed so low that his nose touched the floor.

"What was Regulus's middle name?"

Without missing a beat Kreacher replied. "Master Regulus Alphard Black."

"Where is the heavy locket that Sirius threw out?" Harry asked instantly as he felt the pieces starting to click.

Kreacher lifted his eyes as a puzzled expression crossed his face. "Heavy locket?"

"Yes, that blasted locket that we found right here," Harry snapped. "Sirius was rummaging through his family's old things and chucking quite a bit of it. You kept trying to sneak things off."

"Mistress's disappointing son tossed many thing," Kreacher said to himself as if he didn't expect anytbody hear him. "How is Kreacher supposed to remember everything he threw out? He was an unfit wizard that broke his mother's heart."

"I don't care about that!" Harry raged.

"Master, Kreacher doesn't know what you be looking for. Kreacher is touching none of the things that he was told not to touch," Kreacher said as he lowered himself into another bow. "Even though Kreacher wants to be saving them. Saving them for his poor mistress."

Harry clinched his fist. "Did you hide Slytherin's locket?"

"Slytherin's locket?" Cho repeated quietly under her breath.

A smirk almost crossed Kreacher's face. "Kreacher knows what locket Master is looking for, but Kreacher doesn't have it. The filth-ridden slime that was unfit to be my mistress's son gave it to that drunken fool. Kreacher won't tell, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't."

Harry's felt the blood rush out of his face as he remembered his encounter last year in Hogmeade.

"Harry, are you all right?" Cho asked again a bit more desperately.

Harry turned and looked at her as if he was surprised to see here there. "I have to find him."

"Find who?" Cho demanded.

Harry shook his head. "It might be too late."

"You're not making any sense," Cho argued. "Who do you have to find, and what does Slytherin's locket have to do with all this."

Harry took a deep breath as he tried to calm his heart that was racing anxiously in his chest. "Dung is on patrol today isn't he? He's working with Charile in York. I've got to go. Tell Hermione and Ron that I found it."

"Found what?" Cho asked a bit more forcefully.

Harry began pacing as he tried to sort his next course of action. He needed to talk to Dung, but he didn't know how to find him. York wasn't a small place and Dung would be in disguise.

"Kreacher, go back to Hogwarts and don't mention this conversation to anybody," Harry ordered before turning back towards Cho.

The house elf gave one final bow while mumbling something under his breath before he disappeared with a loud pop.

He had despised Dung since he had caught him pawning Sirius's things but he knew he had to control his rage. Mundungus was much more likely to help him if he was civil to him. Then again, he might also be easily persuaded at wand point. Harry closed his eyes and Apparated to York. He figured he'd have to find Dung the old fashion way.

When he arrived at his desired location he was taken back when an Apparation pop sounded next to him.

"Why'd you follow me?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

Cho glared at Harry. "You aren't supposed to leave the manor! You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a babysitter," Harry barked.

"You don't even know where Dung is," Cho reminded. "I do, so if you want my help I'd change my tone."

"You know where Mundungus is?" Harry demanded.

Cho nodded. "Hestia wasn't feeling well the other night so I took her place on patrol."

She quickly pulled out her wand and sent out a swan Patronus. Then she turned back to Harry.

"Take my hand," she instructed.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Cho huffed, "Because you don't know where we're Apparating to and I don't want you to splince yourself."

Slowly he reached out and took her hand as she Apparated them both to a location in a wooded area. Harry noticed a few chairs and a makeshift campfire but the place looked deserted. A minute later Mundungus appeared

"What'cha two doin' here?" Mundungus asked in a confused tone. "There bin another attack?"

Cho looked at Harry awkwardly and Harry noticed she was unsure herself what they were doing there.

"I needed to ask you a question," Harry said firmly. "Do you remember a locket that Sirius…" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "That Sirius may have given you."

Mundungus looked around nervously then grabbed the back of his neck. "Nope, can't say I remember no such locket."

"It would have been heavy, and impossible to open," Harry continued.

"Lis'en, Harry, anything I took from Grimmauld Place I had permission to take, ye see. Sirius said I could have um," Mundungus explained.

Harry raised his voice, "I don't care about that right now."

"Then what's this all about then, huh?"

"I need to find that locket, it's important," Harry insisted.

Mundungus shrugged, "Sorry, mate. I can't help you with that."

Without warning Harry drew his wand and slammed Mundungus to the ground. Cho went to reach for Harry, but he shrugged her off. He pointed his wand at Mundungus's chest.

"I know you sold the locket, who did you sell it to?" Harry demanded.

Mundungus held up his hands. "Easy, Harry, what'cha say it looked like again?"

"Silver, heavy and with an 'S' engraving, it would have looked valuable and it would have been impossible to open.," Harry said slowly.

Mundungus watched Harry wand apprehensively. "Oh yeah, that locket. I almost forgot about that one. Can't remember who I sold it to though."

"I suggest you start trying," Harry warned.

Mundungus glanced at Cho. "Help me out, would ya, love?"

"Whom'd you sell it to?" Harry asked again digging his wand deeper into Mundungus's skin.

"Borgins, said it was worth it's weight in gold," Mundungus said quickly.

Harry blinked. "You sold it to Borgins?"

"I'm a business man," Mundungus pleaded.

"You're a crook," Cho interjected. "Borgins? We have reason to believe he deals with Death Eaters."

Mundungus glanced up at Cho. "It's not like that. I wasn't sort'in with Death Eaters."

Harry felt the air getting thick around him as he realized that the situation had just become far more complicated.

* * *

_AN: Before you throw any tomatoes, I can explain. I returned into the chaos of a Writer's Duel and a Secret Competition. I promise I have been keeping myself busy and this story has never been far from my to do list. I will update very soon. I'm already hard at work on the next chapter, which promises to be an exciting one. Also, don't fret; I'm not reverting back to my old ways. This will NOT be a Harry/Cho. I simply needed a character, she wasn't being used so I decided to put her in. I needed somebody innocent of knowledge because I wanted Harry to figure out R.A.B on his own. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_If you'd like to be added to my mailing list, e-mail me at You'll need to add my e-mail to your trusted sender list since I'm getting lots of spam rejections._


	17. The Sleeping Decoy

**Chapter Seventeen: The Sleeping Decoy **

Mundungus Fletcher was a fool. There were no other words to describe him and as much as Harry wanted to tell him what selling Slytherin's locket back to Borgin might have done, he couldn't.

"You've got to get it back," Cho stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't just get it back," Mundungus replied looking stunned at the mere suggestion.

"It wasn't yours to sell," Cho snapped. "Go to Borgin and tell him you've made a mistake."

"He's already given me the money."

Cho frowned. "Well, you'll just have to give it back to him."

"I don't have it. Err, it's already bin invested," Mundungus revealed.

"How much did he give you for it?" Harry asked although he knew the locket was worth a hefty price to Borgin. He could almost picture the shopkeeper's face when Dung had walked in holding the prize he had lost so many years ago.

Mundungus paused and Harry was sure he battled internally whether he should lie or tell the truth. "He paid a fair price of a thousand Galleons."

"A thousand?" Cho exclaimed with surprise. "Who in their right mind would give a thousand Galleons for a locket, even if it did belong to…"

"I haggled," Mundungus said with a smirk.

The color drained from Harry's face as his mind raced. Was it possible that Voldemort knew Dumbledore had been after his Horcruxes? Was is possible Borgin had bought the locket for Lord Voldemort? Did Borgin even still _have_ the locket? Surely he was planning on selling it and turning a profit if he was willing to pay that price for it.

"Maybe we could have Auror Shacklebolt organize a raid," Cho suggested. "The Ministry has more than enough reason to investigate Borgin."

"No," Harry said quickly. "We don't even know if Borgin still has it; besides it will raise too many questions."

Harry paced for a second as he decided against one idea after another. His first thought was to simply go to Borgin's shop and buy the locket, but he knew he didn't have enough money on hand to purchase it, _if _Borgin would even sell it to him. Then he thought he could go back to Hogwarts and take the Vanishing Cabinet back to Borgin's shop and… no that idea wouldn't work, either. The Ministry had already seized the Vanishing Cabinet and it was somewhere in the Department of Mysteries. Perhaps he could just go into the shop in Knockturn Alley and start tearing it to pieces with hexes and curses until Borgin gave him the locket.

"Harry," Cho said interrupting his thoughts. "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully. "I just have to get that locket back."

Harry finally stood up letting Mundungus rise to his feet. Dung dusted off his robes and gave a long whistle. "Wish I could be of help. Really feel terrible bout this."

Harry stared at Mundungus as if seeing the answer he'd been searching for. He doubted Borgin would ever sell the locket to him and if the Ministry raided the shop he seriously doubted they'd find it. If Harry's suspicions were correct and Voldemort didn't have the locket, Borgin had it put up in a place far from prying eyes.

"You're going to help me," Harry declared as he looked around for Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak. Harry noticed the shimmering material draped across a rock and snatched it up.

"Cho, I think you should go back to the Order and let them know everything is all right," Harry pleaded.

Cho frowned, "If I go back to the Order they are going to demand that I tell them where you are."

"Tell them you don't know," Harry suggested.

Cho shook her head. "Do you honestly put it past Moody not to coax it out of me? No, somebody has to stay here and guard this post because this mission is important too."

"While I'd love to stay around and chat 'bout this," Mundungus said, "I really ought to get back to me duties."

"Your duty is to help me get that locket back," Harry snapped rearing on Mundungus. "You owe it to Sirius."

"I don't owe anybody nuth'in," Mundungus retorted. "Sirius told me I could take anything in Grimmauld Place. He didn't want those trinkets."

"Then you owe it to Dumbledore." Harry held his breath as he decided to change course. He knew it was dangerous bringing up this topic with somebody he didn't trust, but he also could see no other way around the problem. It was common knowledge that Mundungus had respected Dumbledore and was willing to do anything for the late Headmaster.

Mundungus raised his eyebrows. "Dumbledore? I don't see what Dumbledore has to do what that measly locket."

"He gave his life for it," Harry snapped. "Where do you think we were gone off to the night he was murdered? Do you want to know? We were off trying to find that locket."

Cho gasped as Dung's mouth dropped open. "Wha? Why that locket? What's so special 'bout it?"

"That I can't tell you, but if Dumbledore was willing to give his life for it does it really matter?" Harry argued.

Mundungus seemed to consider Harry's plea for a minute before finally taking a deep breath and nodding his head. Harry felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he explained his plan.

"Cho, you're right. Somebody has to stay here and take Dung's place. If anybody shows up looking for me tell them Dung sent an urgent message to the Order saying he had important business he couldn't avoid and needed somebody to cover his shift," Harry began. "Mundungus, we're going to Borgin's shop. I have a decoy locket in my pocket. I need you to distract Borgin and get him to show you where the locket is stashed. When he's not paying attention I'll make the switch."

"I don't know," Mundungus said nervously. "Ya see, me and Borgin ain't exactly on the best of terms at the moment."

"I'll be right there with you if anything happens, like a Death Eater attack," Harry said firmly.

"If you two aren't back within an hour I'm sending for backup," Cho warned.

Harry nodded, "We'll be fine. If anybody shows up here looking for me just stick to the cover story. I can't afford to have the Order bursting in on Borgin when I'm trying to get the locket back."

"Are you ready, Dung?" Harry asked, as if he needed confirmation that Mundungus was with him on the plan.

Mundungus took a deep breath before giving a slimy smile. "Always enjoyed a good adventure."

Cho let out a nervous sound as Harry tossed Moody's Invisibility Cloak over his head. Mundungus popped the collar off his jacket and passed Cho a wink as Harry grasped on to his wrist.

"Don't trust me, aye?"

Harry didn't reply. He took a deep breath as he prepared for the unwelcome sensation of Apparation. He was positive that no matter how many times he Apparated he'd never become accustomed to it. Mundungus and Harry arrived directly into Knockturn Alley, mainly because there was not much left of Diagon Alley to Apparate into.

Harry chanced a glance at Dung. "You remember the plan."

"Shhh, you'll get us caught," Mundungus said in a tone that Harry had never heard him use before.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Mundungus pushed open the door to the shop and step in, holding the door open discreetly so Harry could sneak in behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the old shopkeeper, Borgin, asked instantly.

"Oy, is that any way to greet a business associate?" Mundungus said in a slick voice.

"Puh, business associate? Those poisonous candles you sold me last week were duds. My customers have high expectations."

Harry thought he saw Mundungus flinch slightly but in the next second he had reclaimed his smooth demeanor.

"You'll forgive me soon, mate."

Borgin gave Mundungus a shifty look. "Get out of my shop and take your worthless junk with you."

"You're break'in me heart," Mundungus said dramatically. "I'm serious now, I have a potential buyer."

"Buyer for what?" Borgin spat.

Mundungus leaned in a little closer. "A buyer for that locket I sold ya."

"That locket isn't for sale."

Mundungus gave a nonchalant shrug. "Oh mate, if you knew what they're will'in to offer for it, it might change your mind."

"I told you to get out of my shop. I don't want your kind here," Borgin said a little more forcefully.

Mundungus laughed. "My kind? And what kind might I be being?"

"Everybody knows you supported Dumbledore. The Dark Lord's followers wouldn't take too kindly to you if they find you here," Borgin said in a threatening voice.

Mundungus smirked. "Ten thousand Galleons."

"Bollocks," Borgin accused.

Mundungus glanced at his pocket watch. "Still want me to leave, mate?"

"Who in their right mind would pay that kind of price for that locket?" Borgin demanded.

Mundungus grinned. "That I can't be tell'in ya. Since I'm help'in orchestrate this deal I want ten percent."

"Why would you think I'd give you ten percent?" Borgin pushed.

"Because, old friend, I'm the only one who knows the buyer and the buyer don't be knowing where the locket is," Mundungus explained. "Of course, I'll need to be see'in it, to make sure you still have it."

Borgin looked as if he might be considering Dung's offer then he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"I ain't gonna steal it," Mundungus said dramatically as he raised his hand like he was making a pledge.

Harry reached into his pocket and felt the decoy locket heavy in the palm of his hand. If Borgin wouldn't show Mundungus the locket Harry's plan would backfire.

"Fine, fine," Mundungus said suddenly interrupting Harry's thoughts. "He's right here. Say 'ello, Mr. Smith."

Harry blinked in surprise as Borgin stared at the spot Dung was pointing to. Harry felt the sudden urge to panic as he picked up a nearby Hand of Glory and waved it. Borgin didn't seem the least bit surprised but instead snatched the Dark item from Harry's invisible grip.

"You'll understand he wants to keep his anonymity and all," Mundungus explained. "It's only ask'in for trouble with the Ministry to be wandering into your shop these days.

"I have it in the back," Borgin said suspiciously as he made a motion to be followed.

Harry stayed close behind Mundungus as they proceeded down a narrow hallway. The room they finally arrived in was no larger than a typical household bathroom and it was covered in an inch of dust.

"First I want to see the money," Borgin demanded.

Mundungus scratched the back of his head before reaching into his pocket and flashing a bag full of a gold colored coin. Borgin stood motionless, as he seemed to make his mind up if this was indeed a legit business proposition.

"You might as well toss any notion you have about stealing this locket. The security charms in place are impossible to break. In fact, I would advise against even touching it."

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat as he tried to concentrate next on what he had to do. He saw Borgin reach up and removed a large glass box from a top shelf. Carefully, Borgin tapped his wand in a peculiar rhythm until the box's lid slid open. The locket looked exactly as Harry remembered it looking in the Pensieve. He could almost visualize Tom Riddle's desperate eyes as he gazed upon it.

Harry felt his heart racing as Borgin started to close the lid. His plan was not going to work. He was not going to able to get close enough to the locket to make the switch. For a split second Harry thought about throwing caution to the wind and flinging off the Invisibility Cloak. The surprise would almost certainly give him the upper hand. Before he could act he heard a large crash behind him and Mundungus held up his hands innocently.

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought they were stacked a bit better."

Borgin froze again as he watched Mundungus start to pick up a few shattered items.

"Get away from those," Borgin snapped as he clicked the glass box shut.

"Away from what?" Mundungus asked as he picked up a cracked vial of potion. "This?"

"That's a sleeping gas you moron!" Borgin ranted.

Mundungus glanced at Harry then tossed the vial down in mock shock. As the bottle hit the tiles Harry saw him wrap his cloak tightly around his mouth and nose and Harry mimicked his actions with the Invisibility Cloak. The vial smashed and a thick red smoke filled the room. Harry dropped to his knees and tried desperately not to breath in the gas. His lungs burned as he forced his eyes to stay shut. When Harry was sure he could hold his breath no longer he felt somebody brush by him and he opened his eyes.

Mundungus was smirking as he drew his wand and began to repeat the peculiar tapping that Borgin had just done moments ago to open the box.

"The old fool," Mundungus said with a cheeky grin. "Still got that locket with ya?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded feeling a bit confused as to what had just happened. "What about the security charms?"

"Bollocks," Mundungus grinned. "Borgin ain't got enough sense to cast anything more than a measly stinging hex."

Mundungus held out his hand. "Well don't just stand there, hand it over."

Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved the locket. He quickly clicked it open and removed the letter from R.A.B before passing it over to Dung.

"It ain't the right weight or shape," Mundungus frowned. "Have to fix that, won't we."

Harry would have never suspected Mundungus Fletcher would have been much good at Transfiguration, but to his surprise he Transfigured the decoy locket to look nearly identical to Slytherin's locket. Mundungus gave the locket a once over and then made a satisfied jerk of the head. He then held the decoy locket directly over Slytherin's locket and tried to get them absolutely balanced. He took two quick breaths and as fast as any seeker, he switched the two lockets. Harry half expected the room to blow up, but the box gave a little shake then settled.

"There you go," Mundungus said lightly as he tossed Slytherin's locket into Harry's grip.

The moment was surreal as he glanced down at the shiny golden locket with an ornate "S" carved into its front side.

"Get a move on it," Mundungus snapped. "That sleeping gas ain't gonna last forever."

Harry felt a bit confused as he watched Mundungus take off his coat and fluff it up into a pillow before giving a wide yawn.

"Gotta make it look real when Borgin here wakes up," Mundungus explained.

Harry tucked Slytherin's locket into his pocket and Apparated with a soft crack. He arrived in the library of Grimmauld Place, half expecting to be bombarded with lectures and questions. To his surprise everything looked quiet. Hermione and Ron where both pacing nervously and Ginny looked like she was trying to read the silver colored book by R.A. Black. He yanked back the Invisibility Cloak causing Ron to nearly fall over and Hermione to give a small yelp.

"Harry," Hermione said breathlessly, looking like she was near the point of tears. "What did you do? We were worried sick."

Harry glanced around the room before pulling out the locket he had tucked in his pocket.

"Bilmey, is that what I think it is?" Ron asked as he peered into Harry's open palm.

Harry nodded, "Who noticed I was missing?"

"The better question is who didn't notice," Ginny stated as she slipped off the floor to take a look at the mysterious locket. "Isn't that the locket we found here while cleaning a couple years ago?"

Harry ignored her question. "Are they out looking for me?"

Hermione shook her head. "We're suppose to act like we don't know anything. Lupin came in looking for Cho Chang when Auror Bagley arrived. I think he suspected you had gone off on your own."

"He picked this book off the floor, turned white and told us not to act like you were missing. If anybody asked we were suppose to play dumb," Ginny finished as she held up the book she had been reading.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly indicated that she knew exactly what he had been up to.

"Where was it?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

Harry sighed, remembering the past events of the day. "At Borgin and Burkes."

"In Knockturn Alley?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pursed her lips as she tried to piece things together and Ron smacked his head in disbelief.

"If must have cost a fortune to buy it back," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry grinned. "The important part is we have it now."

"But you don't know how…" Ron began.

"Ron," Harry said warily under his breath before cutting his eyes towards Ginny.

Ginny took a loud breath and spat, "I forgot, I'm not allowed to know what's going on."

"Ginny," Harry called after her as she stormed out of the library.

Hermione took the locket out of Harry's grip and touched the tip of her wand to the precious metal. Her wand grew scarlet in her hand causing her to drop it.

"I would say that's a good sign that it's a Horcrux," Ron said, stating the obvious.

Harry seemed to not hear Ron's response as he debated what his next move should be. He finally conceded and raced out of the room after Ginny.

"Ginny, will you wait," Harry called as he raced down the hallway after her.

Ginny didn't even pause.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry continued. "Will you let me explain."

"Explain what?" Ginny asked bitterly. "What exactly do you want to explain, Harry? Would you like to explain how you don't want me involved? I know, all right? I get it. I know that you don't want me to be part of this! I know that you have this bullheaded desire to protect me and you think avoiding me is the only way to do it. You don't have to say anything. You don't love me and that's fine. I won't bother you. There is nothing to explain."

Harry felt as if she had slapped him across the face. He stood motionless as he watched the tears trickle down her flared red face. Harry wanted to say something, _anything_, but he was afraid anything he said would just make things worse.

"I don't want things to be this way between us, Gin," Harry finally said in a low tone. "I don't want this."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Sorry, but this is the way it is. I'll keep pretending that I don't care. I'll keep pretending that it's over for me."

Harry didn't know how to respond and before he had a chance, Ginny had run off and left him stranded in his own thoughts.


	18. Book of Secrets

**Chapter Eighteen: Book of Secrets**

Harry went to bed with his recent quarrel with Ginny fresh on his mind. He should have been thinking about how to destroy the Horcrux. Harry knew that even if he found all Voldemort's Horcruxes he had to destroy them before he could go after the Dark Lord. Still, he couldn't quite get his mind to focus.

The next morning, Harry came down for breakfast feeling fairly confident that he had survived his little adventure without any consequences. It appeared as though Lupin was the only one who had realized he had escaped. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Tonks and Lupin were whispering about something that seemed rather serious. As soon as Tonks spotted Harry she passed him a chilly look.

"I've got to run," she announced in an abnormally loud voice. No doubt, she wanted to alert Lupin to Harry's presences.

Before Harry could respond Tonks quickly Apparated out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked feeling quite bemused at Tonks's behavior.

Lupin sighed loudly and gave Harry a long glance. "It's none of your concern."

A bubble of anger that had been festering inside Harry's stomach suddenly burst. "I'm sick of that! I have a right to know what's going on. I've already proven my bloody self to you, but you insist on treating me like a child."

"I haven't treated you like a child, Harry," Lupin said in a cool, collected voice.

"You won't tell me what's going on. You tell me I can join the Order, but I'm not allowed to do anything!"

Lupin simply raised his eyebrow. "I find it rather interesting that you expect me to share things with you when you won't even tell me where you went during your little stunt yesterday?"

"I would if you'd give me the chance. Why did Tonks run off? " Harry demanded.

"Perhaps it's because she's helping Cho out of a mess. Moody is upset with her and considering what was at stake yesterday, I don't blame him. It has something do to with her abandoning her assignment to allow Dung to conduct more of his questionable business practices?"

Harry felt a wave of guilt rush over him. It had been his fault that Cho had abandoned her assignment and was now dealing with the wrath of Mad-Eye Moody. His anger deflated slightly.

Lupin continued. "Or she might be rushing off to help Mundungus. He's in quite a predicament after Borgin reported him for trespassing and stealing. He spent last night in Azkaban due to what he says was an 'unfortunate misunderstanding.' We were relying on Mundungus for an important assignment and now he's going to have to lay low for a while. Do you know what 'unfortunate misunderstanding' he's talking about?"

"He's Dung, isn't he? You know how unpredictable he is...probably some bad deal with cauldrons or something," Harry said in a tense voice.

Remus let out a long breath. "Cho said you went off somewhere with 'Dung.' You were the last one to see him, so tell me what happened? Why did you go to Borgin's?"

Harry bit his lip before pulling the golden locket of Slytherin out of his pocket.

Remus squinted and lifted the locket out of Harry's hand to get a better look.

"It's one of his Horcruxes," Harry said slowly. "Dung sold it to Borgin so he helped me get it back. Cho took Dung's watch so that post wouldn't be abandoned while we were gone."

"She's rather worried, Cho," Lupin said in an emotionless tone. "She said you were supposed to return to let her know you were okay, but never did."

Harry grimaced. "I forgot. I was so lost in thought when I had the locket that I just came straight back to Grimmauld Place."

Lupin looked as if he was considering something for a second before handing the locket back to Harry. "You can't keep running off like this, Harry. You put the Order in a very sticky situation and we cannot afford to lose any members. You've read the papers; you know what's going on out there."

"I can take care of myself," Harry said firmly.

"I don't doubt that, but you have to realize that you aren't in this fight alone. Your actions have consequences," Lupin said in a teacher-like voice. "You have to learn to work _with_ those on your side, not against us. This time we can repair the damage, but what if somebody was killed due to your rashness? Do you want that on our conscience?"

Harry felt a chill at Lupin's words. He already had death due to his rashness on his conscience.

Lupin placed a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's talk about this locket over a spot of breakfast."

A week passed and Harry was no closer to destroying it than he had been when he arrived at Borgin and Burke's with the fake locket tucked in his pocket. To add to his problems, Ginny was more of a distraction now that she had taken to completely ignoring him. Harry wasn't sure what he resented more: the fact he was the Chosen One or the fact that Ginny had finally come to terms with it.

He took an angry breath and turned back to the golden locket that was gleaming at him as it lay on the table. Lupin had suggested going through Dumbledore's old files at Hogwarts in case he had any records of how he destroyed Marvolo's ring, but Harry knew the only person who was still alive that would have that information would be Snape.

Snape had helped Dumbledore after the ring had blackened his hand. Professor McGonagall had allowed Lupin to sort through Dumbledore's files, but there was nothing in them that they could use. Most of the files were the Headmaster's personal comments on his students, nothing more.

Ron has suggested putting the locket in a Muggle "micywaver." Hermione had to explain to him that microwaves were used to cook food and putting metal in a microwave was not the safest of plans. Hermione also tried to figure out a clever way of destroying the Horcrux, but her ideas were as unlikely to work as Ron's.

At first she was hopeful she'd find a charm that would repel the evil soul fragment out of the host locket, but she quickly realized that the ritual and incantations were far too difficult to undertake since it required a 'beating goat heart' and had never been attempted successfully.

"Any luck?" Ron asked as he peeked into the drawing room where Harry had taken to hiding.

Harry shook his head as he mindlessly fiddled with the long golden chain of the locket. Ron took a seat next to him and mimicked Harry's actions.

"Cho is looking for you," Ron said flatly.

Harry nodded.

"Avoiding her then?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged, "I'm avoiding questions at the moment. The entire Order is trying to piece together what happened, and only Lupin, Cho and Dung know for sure what I did."

Ron grinned. "They still don't know if anything _did_ happen. I mean, Tonks was suspicious when she had to get Dung out of trouble for trespassing at Borgin's, but other than that…"

"They're also suspicious why Cho was at Dung's post," Harry added. "And she and Dung both know that this locket belonged to Slytherin."

"Minor details," Ron said calmly. "Hermione thinks that the key to destroying this Horcrux is somehow prying it open."

Harry frowned. "Remember Dumbledore's hand. Voldemort is no fool; he's made sure that there is a price for destroying his Horcruxes."

Ron nodded and leaned into his hands as he lazily watched the locket with Harry. Harry didn't know what he was hoping for. Maybe he thought it would simply hit him, the answer to destroying the Horcrux that is. He knew it was a ridiculous notion but gut instinct had taken him a long way since he had discovered he was a wizard.

Ron swallowed hard causing Harry to look up at him for a moment. It was apparent that the stress of the situation was a burden that haunted all of those involved, not just Harry. It seemed like it had been a decade since the evening he had spied his two closest friends in a compromised position in the kitchen and he found it odd that the question of what was going on between the two had rarely crossed his mind.

Harry tried to remember if he had seen anything that indicated things were progressing in Ron and Hermione's relationship but his mind came up blank. He had been so preoccupied with the Horcruxes and his fights with Ginny that he hadn't paid Ron and Hermione's behavior towards each other much mind. Suddenly, the issue seemed extremely important.

Harry swallowed hard. "Mind if I ask you something personal, mate?"

Ron shrugged nonchalantly at the request.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?"

The only movement Ron made was a blink and his face seemed to indicate that he was trying to decide on an answer.

Harry smirked. "I saw you two in the kitchen that night."

Ron bolted upright and a twinge of red slipped into his freckled cheeks. "We're just friends, maybe a slight bit more… well…we really haven't had much time to talk about it."

Harry knew exactly what Ron was saying. Things were always more complicated than they should be and he had no doubt that Ron and Hermione's obstructed relationship had found a very familiar limbo.

"You should," Harry said in a low voice.

"Should what?" Ron asked in a very similar tone.

Harry didn't answer Ron's question. Ron grabbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion and stumbled over a few incomprehensible words.

"It doesn't matter; even if we ended up loathing one another we'd still work together to help you with this Horcrux matter," Ron assured in what sounded to Harry like a rehearsed manner.

Harry grimaced. "I wasn't worried about that."

Ron gave a sigh of relief as he continued to look as if something was on the tip of his tongue; instead he scratched his nose then shook his head defiantly.

"Harry, have you ever been in love?" Ron finally asked.

Harry almost coughed on his breath.

"I mean, do you think you know what it's like to…"

"Why?" Harry interrupted feeling as if he were suddenly being pushed into a corner.

Ron seemed to reconsider his words before taking a deep breath. "I just, I mean… It's not like it was with Lavender. I'm not sure what I even felt for Lavender."

"Do you think you're falling in love with Hermione?" Harry asked slowly, feeling somewhat thankful that Ron wasn't asking if he was in love with Ginny.

"No," Ron said softly. "I don't know, maybe?"

"How do you know?" Harry inquired before he could stop himself. He couldn't deny he was curious as to what being in love felt like. Dumbledore had told him he was full of love and that was why Voldemort couldn't touch him for so long. Harry found it rather bizarre that he was so full of something he wasn't sure he even understood.

Ron gave a foolish grin. "I don't know. She's Hermione—drives me mad. It doesn't matter that I know she's going to nag me about my homework or not taking thing seriously enough. I don't even mind that she doesn't understand Quidditch."

Harry swallowed hard and felt a sting of regret course through him. He had no clue what Ron was talking about. How could he fight with someone and not speak to her for weeks and still feel like he might be in love with her?

"Do you think she loves you?" Harry asked as his heart ached in his chest for a reason he just couldn't place.

Ron smirked. "Dunno, she'd probably tell me to sod off if I asked her."

"Right," Harry said, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. Perhaps it had nothing to do with love. Perhaps the Weasleys were just better at understanding the emotion than most. Regardless, Harry knew that this conversation was one he just wasn't ready to have, even if it was with his best mate.

"I'm going to see if Lupin is around. Maybe he's got a new suggestion about the Horcrux," Harry said quickly as he rose to his feet.

He didn't give Ron a chance to respond as he rushed out of the drawing room and into the main living area of the house. Thankfully nobody was around to ask him odd questions. It was times like this he understood how trapped Sirius must have felt. Even when he was at Hogwarts there were more places to wander off alone and hide.

Harry collapsed on the sofa and propped his feet up.

"Focus on the locket," Harry told himself as his mind immediately started to wander.

After a few moments of forced thought he felt his frustration growing. He didn't even know where to begin. His best idea was to throw it into a vat of Basilisk venom since that was how he had destroyed the diary. The only problem was that he had killed the only Basilisk he knew of during his second year at Hogwarts and he didn't think it was likely he was going to find another one. As his mind jumped from one thought to another his eyes grew heavy. Just as he was about to doze off he was startled awake by the sensation of being watched. Harry readjusted his skewed glasses as he saw Cho Chang studying him with an uncertain expression.

"I seem to make a habit out of waking you up," she said in a hesitant voice.

Harry forced a smile. "I guess I don't sleep very well at night these days."

"Did your friend, Ron, tell you I was looking for you?" Cho asked.

"No, he didn't," Harry lied.

"I just wanted to check if you needed any help," Cho said in a quick whisper. "You know, with Slytherin's locket."

"Thanks, Cho, but I don't need any more help with that," Harry responded hoping he didn't sound as harsh as he thought he had. "Got it all figured out."

Cho strained a grin. "I'm glad to hear that, Harry. Listen, if you need any help with the Ministry or the Order—anything."

"I appreciate that."

Cho nodded before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and turning. She paused before glancing over her shoulder one last time. She looked as if she was about to say something but stopped herself, much to Harry's relief. He realized he owed Cho a great deal at the moment. Thanks to her quick thinking he had managed to get the locket back, but he wasn't keen on involving her any further.

Harry stifled a yawn before gathering himself and returning to the drawing room. His previous conversation with Ron seemed like a distant memory. Ron was no longer sitting at the table where Harry had spent so much of his time lately. Also missing was the locket that he had left lying on the table. Harry assumed Ron had taken it with him. He took his usual seat and began trying to think of another plausible solution to destroy the locket.

By the time Harry finally gave up his frantic thinking it was close to dinner. He gave an annoyed moan as he remembered the pile of homework that was waiting for him in the library. He was already behind in his studies but he just couldn't get himself to give attention to his homework when there were more pressing issues to deal with.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had prepared a pot of stew for the evening meal. He took a seat at the table and Hermione passed him a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," Harry greeted as he poured himself a glass.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and Harry knew she wanted to ask if he had done any of his assignments yet.

"I'll start working on it after dinner," Harry told her, which caused her to shift uncomfortably.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said in a low voice so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. "You have to start taking your lessons more seriously."

Harry frowned. "I have other things on my mind at the moment."

"Lupin is supposed to be coming by later tonight to meet with Moody," Hermione commented. "Perhaps he's found something."

Harry shrugged. "I just wish I could talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he had a plan."

Ron stumbled in a moment later looking like he had just awakened from a long nap. He dropped his heavy Transfiguration book on the table and caused some of the pumpkin juice in Harry's goblet to spill out

"This new Transfiguration Professor is worse than McGonagall," Ron groaned.

Hermione smirked. "I don't think she's bad at all. You know they say she used to be an Unspeakable."

"That one is obvious," Ron muttered. "She's more of a nutter than Trelawney."

Harry wasn't interested in the personality of the new Transfiguration professor; in fact, he could care less about what he was supposed to Transfigure at the moment. He tuned out Ron and Hermione's conversation when Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him. He was confident that after dinner, Ron would allow him to copy his Transfiguration essay and Hermione would help him practice whatever spell they were supposed to master.

"Where is Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, interrupting Harry's train of thought.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Hermione confessed, "but she had a difficult Potion lesson today so that may be what's been keeping her. She mentioned working on it in the attic so the fumes wouldn't stain the books in the library."

Mrs. Weasley took Harry's empty bowl and asked. "Harry dear, would you mind taking a bowl of stew up to Ginny?"

"No problem," Harry agreed in an edgy voice. He didn't particularly want to confront Ginny but he couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley that.

Mrs. Weasley fixed a nearby tray up with a bowl of stew and a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry glanced at Ron. "I'll meet you in the library."

Harry made his way up the stairs and up to the attic. There was a strange purple fog rolling out from under the attic door. He knocked lightly, but there was no response. He felt a small feeling of trepidation surge through him and he hastily opened the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ginny was standing over her cauldron with her books scattered around the floor. He watched her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing up here?"

Harry frowned at the sharpness of her voice. "Your mum asked me to bring you dinner."

Ginny looked slightly flushed as she approached him and snatched the tray out of his hands. She then glowered at him as if she were daring him to say anything.

"What potion are you working on?" Harry began.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny interrupted him before stashing her books back into her satchel and out of Harry's view. He thought he caught a glimpse of gold when she opened her bag but he didn't pay it much mind.

"Right," Harry said with a note of uncertainty. He turned to leave half hoping she'd tell him not to, but she didn't say anything. He latched the door behind him and made his way back down towards the library. He couldn't blame Ginny for being short with him. He realized he had hurt her, unintentionally of course. He hadn't meant to, and he wouldn't have purposely hurt Ginny for anything. It was ironic that what he wanted more than anything, keeping Ginny safe, was making him this miserable.

Ron and Hermione were sitting close together and laughing in a flirtatious manner when Harry entered the library. They quickly placed some distance between themselves when Harry appeared, which caused him to let out an annoyed breath and roll his eyes.

"Do you want to copy my essay?" Ron asked as he pulled a scroll out of his bag. "Hermione let me use hers so it's correct."

Harry nodded. "While I'm finishing this up you two work on the locket. You do have it?"

Ron frowned suddenly and gave Hermione a puzzled look.

"I left it in the drawing room with you this afternoon," Harry continued. "When I came back you and it were gone."

"I don't have it, mate," Ron confessed. "I left it on the table when I went to the loo. I was only gone for a bit."

"You left it?" Harry asked feeling rather panicked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I was only going to gone for a minute. I came back and saw you had returned but you didn't look as if you wanted to be bothered."

"I don't have it," Harry said in strained tone. "It wasn't on the table."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, which seemed rather thick to Harry since what he had said was fairly straightforward.

Harry raced out of the library and into the drawing room without a moment of hesitation. He searched under the table and along the shelves. It wasn't until he was quite positive that the locket was not in there that he noticed Ron and Hermione were also searching.

"There has to be an explanation. Maybe somebody picked it up," Hermione tried.

Ron looked abashed. "I was only gone for a minute."

Harry had an ominous expression on his face as he suddenly wondered if the locket had been stolen. There had been traitors in the Order before. What if Voldemort knew that Borgin had the locket and when Harry stole it, he sent one of his Death Eaters to get it back.

"Somebody must have been watching," Harry said darkly. "Just waiting for one of us to leave it unattended."

"I didn't mean for somebody to steal it," Ron defended. "I just didn't think you'd want me taking it to the loo with me."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Ron, he isn't accusing you. I promise there has to be a rational explanation. We're in the safest place we could possibly be. Who would steal it?"

"There have been traitors in the Order before, Hermione," Harry snapped, feeling rather irritated at her rational tone of voice.

"Maybe Lupin came in and got it. Maybe he found a way of destroying the Horcrux," Ron said hopefully.

Harry groaned. "He would have told us! He wouldn't have just taken it!"

"Unless destroying it was dangerous and he didn't want us involved," Hermione added.

Harry took a nearby chair and flung it across the room in frustration. It smashed loudly into the wall, causing Hermione to let out a small cry.

"Throwing chairs isn't going to help us find it," Hermione scowled a moment later.

"Maybe Kreacher came and nicked it," Ron suggested. "He was always trying to stash things so we couldn't get rid of them."

Harry cut his eyes towards Ron. "Kreacher is at Hogwarts. I'm telling you guys somebody has taken it. If Voldemort gets his hands on that locket, if he discovers that I know…"

"We'll find it, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "If Voldemort knew Borgin had it he wouldn't have left it in that shop."

Harry knew Hermione was probably right. From what he had heard from Lupin, Borgin hadn't even realized that Dung had switched the lockets. Maybe Lupin had taken it. It wouldn't have surprised Harry if Lupin had tried to protect him by destroying the locket without him. Dumbledore's hand was proof enough that destroying Horcruxes was a nasty business.

"Let's split up," Hermione suggested. "We'll search the house to see if it's just been misplaced."

"Hermione, I left it right here on this table. Unless Ron was sleeping walking I don't see how it could be misplaced…" Harry started to argue.

Just as the words escaped him something hit him. At first he thought he was just being paranoid. There was no way she would do something so foolish, but he quickly remembered that Ginny Weasley had a mind of her own.

"I'll start with the upstairs. You guys comb the rest of the house," Harry said, suddenly changing his mind.

He didn't wait for Ron or Hermione to ask him any questions. He made a dash straight up the stairs and back into the attic as quickly as he could. He didn't even bother knocking as he flung the door open. To his relief Ginny was sitting on the floor reading the silver-covered book by R.A. Black.


	19. Ramblings of a Desperate Man

**Chapter Nineteen: Ramblings of a Desperate Man **

Harry entered the room feeling the weight of his gripping fear. He's memory from earlier that evening played on a continuous loop. He could see the golden shimmer as she opened her book satchel, but all he could do was pray she hadn't done anything stupid. Didn't she realize how dangerous of an object she had taken? Harry shook his head viciously. Of course she didn't know how dangerous the locket was. He had kept it from her intentionally. She wasn't supposed to be involved; she wasn't supposed to be in danger.

He didn't even knock before he forced the door open. Ginny gave an audible start when and Harry's glare seemed to freeze her still. Her surprise was quick to pass and she seemed to collect herself in preparation for a defense.

"Where is it?" Harry demanded. He already had all the proof he needed in his mind. Ginny had taken the locket and foolishly placed herself in grave danger.

Ginny blinked hard before snapping a silver book shut and narrowing her eyes to glare right back at him.

"You don't know what it is, what you're doing?" Harry snapped.

Ginny's cheeks grew slightly red as she clenched her hands against her side. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, Potter."

Harry momentarily found himself at a loss of words. Whatever he had expected her response to be, it certainly was not to be address by his sir name.

"Ginny, give it back before you do something stupid," Harry said in a forced voice after the shock passed.

Ginny gave a sneer that could rival Malfoy's before responding, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Harry retorted, his voice growing a little louder again.

Ginny snatched the silver book off the table that she had set it down on it just moments before, "Do you want this book? Is that what you're talking about."

Harry raised his eyebrows but before he could tell her he was looking for the locket, she tossed the book across the room and towards his head. His quick seeker's reflexes allowed him to duck out of the flying book's path and it crashed into the wall behind him.

"WHY DID YOU JUST THROW A BLOODY BOOK AT ME?" Harry ranted as Ginny glowered at him with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Because you deserved it," Ginny spat viciously.

"I just want back what you stole! I don't think I deserve to have m y head severed off by a flying book!" Harry replied.

Ginny looked like a Norwegian Ridgeback ready to spew fire as her red hair fell in uneven strands from her ponytail. "I just gave it back to you, take it! Little good it will do you since you don't know how to use it."

Harry glanced down at the silver book laying open near the wall behind him. "I'm not talking about the book. I'm talking about the locket."

Ginny cringed, but quickly recovered. "Why would I have the locket?"

"How should I know?" Harry yelled.

"You just assumed I figured out a way to nick it, but I'm not clever enough to destroy it?" Ginny fumed. "Little Ginny Weasley. I'm completely incapable of doing anything important."

Harry paused. "Who said I wanted to destroy it?"

Ginny's mouth fell as if Harry's question had revealed something she didn't want him to know. "Oh come off it," she recovered, "You, Ron and Hermione have been whispering around since you arrived with the cursed thing. What else would you want to do with it?"

"Who said I wanted to destroy it?" Harry repeated in a firmer voice.

"So you don't want it destroyed?" Ginny asked angrily.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't say if I did or didn't."

Ginny bit her bottom lip then glanced nervously at her cauldron and some of the fight drained from her eyes. "Potter, I don't time for this. I have to finish this potion."

"What potion is it?" Harry asked sharply. This time his sir name didn't leave him to taken aback.

Ginny, on the other hand, seemed rather surprised that Harry was figuring things out. She seemed to search the room randomly with her eyes as if she hoped an excuse would jump out at her. "It's just a potion for Slughorn."

"Which one?" Harry demanded.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Ginny roared, suddenly looking very defensive against Harry's line of questioning.

Harry glanced into the cauldron. "I don't recognize it."

"Do you honestly think you can remember every potion you did last year?" Ginny accused.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You weren't using your Advanced Potions Making book."

"How do you reach that conclusion?" Ginny questioned tensely.

Harry raised his finger and pointed at her book satchel where a corner of her potion's book was peeking out of the corner. "Which begs the question, what are you brewing?"

Ginny lowered her head but didn't answer Harry's question. She gave a soft sniffling noise and Harry felt as though he had flogged with a broomstick. He had made her cry, again. He felt only slightly better when she looked up and he noticed her eyes were dry.

"Ginny, you have to understand," Harry said in a dull whisper. "I don't want to keep you out of the loop, I don't want you to think I'm treating you like you're not important. It's just—it's just, if you're out there."

"What if I'm out there?" Ginny asked in a weak almost vulnerable voice.

"I won't be able to fight," Harry said quietly, as if he hadn't meant to actually tell he that.

Ginny glanced up looking completely confused by Harry's confession. "What?"

"If you're out there, I'd be so worried about keeping you safe that I wouldn't be able to do what has to be done. If anything happened to you… if Voldemort used you…"

"And what about me?" Ginny asked. "How am I supposed to live with myself knowing I did nothing? It doesn't matter how safe you keep me. If you end up killed in this quest of yours then I'll have to live with it. I'll have to move on and remember everyday for the rest of my life how I did nothing to help. There are things worse than death, Harry. I'd rather die then live with that."

Harry felt his body give an involuntary shudder.

Ginny continued. "You didn't even ask me how I felt? You just assumed you knew what was best for us—for me."

"Ginny," Harry said quietly.

Ginny's eyes started to brim with tears before she hastily whipped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"I know it's a Horcrux," she revealed, looking quite determined to change the subject. "I know what you're planning on facing."

"Did Hermione?" Harry began.

"No," Ginny interrupted. "He told me."

Harry wondered briefly if he should know who 'he' was? Was she talking about Ron? Surely Ron wouldn't have told her. Was she talking about Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore tell her about the Horcruxes?

Ginny pointed to the book she had thrown at him just moments before. "Regulus Black."

"Regulus Black is dead," Harry said without even really thinking. His mind juggled the idea that Regulus Black might be visiting Ginny as a ghost for a brief second since nothing Ginny was saying was making sense.

Ginny pointed behind Harry. "The book, it belonged to Regulus Black. It's charmed so not just anybody can read it. If you open it all you'll see is blank pages. It's charmed not to reveal itself and look blank, just like the Marauder Map."

"How did you figure that out? How did you figure out the password?" Harry asked as he picked the book up and thumbed through it.

Ginny grinned in spite of herself as she approached Harry with her wand in her hand "I'm Fred and George's little sister… _Toujours Pur._"

As Ginny touched her wand tip to the blank pages, the book filled up with so much writing that there was hardly even a white margin, which caused Harry to nearly drop the book in surprise.

Ginny continued, "Regulus Black suspected that a ring that Voldemort once wore might be another Horcrux."

"Dumbledore destroyed it," Harry said without thinking.

It was like a piece of lead had been dropped on his chest making it much more difficult to breath properly. Ginny turned a few pages of Regulus Black's diary and held the book up for Harry to read.

_I feel I'm getting closer to what I'm looking for. Antonin mentioned to me again that the Dark Lord had taken measures to prevent his own death. He is one of the Dark Lord's oldest and most faithful followers, but I do not think even he knows what is meant by 'measures to prevent his own death.' The only way the Dark Lord could prevent his own death would be to create a Horcrux. What kind of fiend would choose to divide his soul? What have I sworn my allegiances too? A cloud of secrecy surrounds the Dark Lord and no one knows anything of his past. It was once suggested that he might be Tom Riddle who was once Head Boy at Hogwarts. The suggestion was used as a reason to perform six of the most unjust executions I've ever witnesses. I didn't dare speak out on the accused behalf; they were foolish enough to ask questions. I will not even mention their names in this journal, in fear that it will someday fall into the Dark Lord's hands. If he knew of my suspicious, if he knew of my fear he would waste no time in striking me dead. My dear brother will spend a lifetime opposing what my master stands for, but it will be I who makes him mortal again. The playing field must be level, the Dark Lord's Horcrux must be destroyed. _

The words were written in the same penmanship as the note that has been placed in the decoy locket. Harry took the book out of Ginny's grip and flipped a few more pages.

_I was approached today. I didn't recognize the old man but there was something uncomfortably familiar about him. He asked if I was a Death Eater and only by chance was his life spared. The Dark Lord does not tolerate questions and this stranger was asking questions that I dare not answer. The truth is I am in fact a Death Eater. The Dark Mark burns darkly on my arm reminding me daily of the pledge I've made. I do believe in what I'm fighting for, but there are moments where I wish there had been other options. I'm the favored son; I'm the decent Black. I do not despise my brother for being what he is; I despise him for making me who I am. _

"He was only a kid," Ginny said somberly. "He was a sixth year when he took the Dark Mark."

Harry felt the lead on his chest grow heavier as he subconsciously flipped to the back of the book.

_ I've done it, I've defected… I do not doubt that the Dark Lord will discover that I am not longer loyal and send Death Eaters for me soon. I cannot hope of not being discovered for I am a traitor. I wonder if I will be missed but other questions haunt me as well. Tonight I will venture into the forbidden cave. Augustus Rockwood said he had heard the Dark Lord mention performing a terrible act involving the cave. The only act I can possible imagine that would be terrible in the Dark Lord's mind would be the creation of his Horcrux. I continue to believe that he has made more than one, and it is my hope that I can destroy the both of them before I am killed. I have no hopes of being the one to stop the Dark Lord, but I do intend on making sure the Dark Lord is mortal when the prophecy is fulfilled. _

Harry quickly turned the page to see the last words Regulus Black ever wrote in his journal.

_I have retrieved the locket and I am certain the Dark Lord does not realize his precious Horcrux has been replaced. I left a warning for my former master but I hope it is never discovered. Looking back I realize that by leaving a warning that I have endangered my entire family. I cannot even pretend to know how to destroy the locket so I have sought the help of others. A stranger I once met in Hogmeade as a student has given me instructions to a potion to me destroy the Horcrux, which I now keep in my possession. I cannot collect the ingredients and create the potion without arousing suspicious from my family at the present time. I am hiding the locket in my parents' home in hopes that I will be able to soon retrieve it and destroy it. _

There were no dates and most of the entries were written in no particular rhyme or reason. Regulus Black had been a desperate soul that had fought between doing what was right and what was expected of him. Harry could not even begin to imagine what he must have gone through to discover Voldemort's secret.

"You're creating the potion?" Harry asked as he suddenly looked up at Ginny.

She nodded.

Harry scanned the instructions and ingredients and actually felt some admiration for Ginny. She had apparently managed to gather some difficult ingredients including Acromantula venom and Doxy eggs.

"How did you get Acromantula venom?" Harry asked blankly.

Ginny sighed. "I haven't gotten that ingredient yet. I'm hoping Fred was able to find some. He's suppose to be bringing it to me tonight."

"Do they know what you're up to?" Harry continued.

Ginny grinned. "They think I'm working on a new product to put in the their Skiving Snackboxes. That was how I got the Doxy eggs."

Ginny reached out and touched Harry's hand as she gave him an inquiring look. Harry noticed she started to say something but stopped. He smiled down at her and laced his fingers through his. She had saved him again. Ginny was the one who was always there for him to count on. She was just as clever as Hermione, as inventive as Fred and George and as loyal as Ron.

Ginny continued to stare at their interlaced hands, but didn't dare look up or speak. It was as if time had turned back and Harry was seeing her again. He remembered how desperately he had wanted to talk to her before he had kissed her after the last Quidditch match. Those emotions had been the strongest he could ever remember feeling. He loved how Ginny made him laugh. He loved how Ginny could make his stomach gather in knots. He even loved how Ginny could make him so frustrated he couldn't even think.

The Horcruxes and the dangers seem to disappear from his thoughts and without even pausing for a moment of hesitation he hooked the bottom of Ginny's chin and tilted her face up towards his. He thought he had forgotten what it felt like to be this close to somebody, but as soon as his lips touched hers he realized he had never forgotten. She inhaled sharply before she returned the kiss.

Harry wasn't sure how long the moment lasted but it ended much sooner than he would have preferred. The sounds of somebody racing up the attic steps caused him to pull away and turn his attention towards the door. Hermione peeked her head in a second later, looking winded. Ginny took a step back from Harry and pulled her hand away from his.

"There you are," Hermione said in a desperate voice. "Have you found it?"

"Ginny had the locket and, she's discovered how to destroy it," Harry replied before Hermione could say another word.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked. "Ginny, had the locket? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"She knows," Harry said firmly and gave Hermione a firm look that Ginny was not to be lectured at the moment.

Hermione looked anxiously at Ginny then gave an annoyed sound. "RON! HE'S UP HERE."

Ron appeared a minute later. By that time, Hermione was already reading through the potion's instructions and questioning Ginny to make sure she had followed all the correct steps.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry pointed towards the book Hermione was reading. "Ginny discovered a way to destroy the Horcrux. She had the locket."

"This is a very tricky potion." Hermione said looking serious. She seemed to be brace herself for bad news before continuing, "If the instructions aren't followed accurately then it could blow up the entire house."

Ginny's face drew up and Harry couldn't help up grin as how cute she looked when she pinched her nose. "I followed it exactly. The venom is the last ingredient and then it has to simmer for forty eight hours."

"How can you be sure? Look here at steps nine through eleven. Did you stir counterclockwise five times? If you missed one rotation it could have ruined the entire potion."

"It's fine, Hermione," Ginny snapped. "Do you honestly think I'd risk blowing up the entire house?"

Harry chanced a glance at Ron, who was shaking his head looking puzzled. Ron seemed to be between feeling relieved that the locket was found and furious as where it had been found and Harry knew exactly how he felt.

"How are you getting Acromantula venom?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fred," Harry stated. He hoped to take a little pressure of Ginny since Hermione was being callously cold towards her at the moment.

Hermione frowned. "How would the twins have access to Acromantula venom? It's very difficult to come across and monitored by the Ministry."

"Maybe they're going to nick it from Slughorn. Harry, didn't you say Hagrid let Slughorn milk that gigantic spider of his during his… err funeral," Ron suggested with mixed emotions.

"I don't think Slughorn is going to give up any of his Acromantula venom," Harry said quietly in Ron's direction.

Ron leaned in towards Harry and whispered. "So Ginny took the locket?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"And you're okay with that, mate? Not an hour ago you were ready to kill the thief," Ron reminded.

Harry cut his eyes at Ron. "She isn't a thief. She took it because she was afraid I wouldn't let her help destroy it."

Ron frowned. "She still shouldn't have taken it without telling us, regardless what her reasons were."

"Lets worry about destroying the damn thing then we'll lecture her on taking dark objects that don't belong to her," Hermione said loudly from across the room. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest, which was the signal that now was not the time to discuss things.

Ginny passed Ron a sour look as Hermione continued double-checking Ginny's work. After several minutes of reading the instructions and asking questions Hermione finally conceded that Ginny's potion looked correct.

Harry kept trying to concentrate on he serious task at hand, but he couldn't stop thinking or looking at Ginny. He realized he was paying close attention to the way her lips curled when she spoke. Ginny would occasionally look over towards him and she also seemed to be slightly elated through her annoyed exterior, but she also seemed to not want to appear hopeful. Just when Harry felt he might not be able to keep from kissing her again right then and there the reality of what he had done hit him.

* * *

_So, do you guys all hate me? It's been weeks since I've update. I swear I'm writing as quickly as humanly possible, but other more pressing assignments keep getting in the way. I won't dawdle and make excuses and hopefully my little Ginny/Harry scene will make things a little better. If you'd like to be added to my mailing list please e-mail me at  
_


	20. Out of Harms Way

**Out of Harms Way **

The potion was simmering silently in the attic of Grimmauld Place, and Harry was counting each second as they slipped by. He had been sitting in the attic of his late godfather's house for nearly ten hours straight. The potion had been brewing over a day and there was draw to be close to it in its last hours of simmering. Next to him, sat Ginny who looked just as anxious. Ron was sleeping blissfully with his head in Hermione's lap and Hermione had her nose buried deep into Regulus A. Black's journal. Occasionally Hermione would take a sharp breath or Ron would let out a grunt in his sleep but none of them dare speak a word.

Harry told himself that the potion had to work. He realized that is was fool hearted to place so much trust in a man who Sirius had regarded as a lost cause. Still, he kept telling himself that it wasn't Regulus he was trusting. He was trusting Ginny.

Ginny sat as still as a board with her knees wrapped into her chest. Her eyes rarely left the bubbling cauldron. When they did leave they would chance a glance in Harry's direction. He desperately tried not to look at her, now was not the time to be thinking of personal matters of the heart. Whatever wrongs he had committed in his moment of weakness would have to wait to be faced.

The half empty vial of Acromantula venom lay abandoned on the floor. None of them had bothered to ask the twins how they have gotten the precious rare ingredient. Ron had suggested they bought it from Mundungus who was known to peddle such items. The plan was for Ginny to tell the twins later that her experiment wasn't successful. They would most likely be annoyed but forgiving. Ginny was their baby sister after all.

Hermione flipped another page and signed under her breath when a new sound caught Harry's ear and make his head turn sharply towards the door.

"Are you lot up here?" called the voice of Charlie Weasley.

Hermione instantly snapped the journal shut and nudged Ron off her lap causing his head to hit the floor with a soft thud. His eyes immediately popped open as he gave a yelp before rubbing his offended head.

"We're working on a potion for school," Ginny said quickly as she raced to open the door before Charlie could enter.

"Mum and Dad are looking for you," Charlie announced as he tried to peer around Ginny's form.

Ginny gave an innocent grin. "Tell them we're working on an extremely important potion for Professor Slughorn. Mum is the one who's been harping for me to take my studies more seriously."

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "You lot have been up here hiding all day. Perhaps I should owl Professor Slughorn and tell him to lessen the homework load."

Hermione gripped Ron's arm and Ginny visibly stiffened before Charlie laughed. "I don't know what George and Fred have you four making but it better not be illegal."

"It's not," Ginny said smoothly as she passed Harry a nervous look. "Come on, we can finish the potion after dinner."

Hermione and Ron followed Ginny and Charlie down the attics stairs but Harry felt a tug inside him telling him not to leave the potion. He knew if the potion started acting oddly there was absolutely nothing he could and all he could do and he just had to have faith. All the same, he didn't want to leave the brew as he simmered quietly.

"Harry," Ginny called, "you coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute," Harry called back, though he was certain that Ginny would not buy delay.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Ginny appeared again a moment later. Harry deliberately avoided her eyes as he retook his seat back on the floor near the cauldron.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving the potion unattended."

"I'm sure it will be fine while we grab a bite to eat. We'll make it quick," Ginny assured as she took a seat next to him.

"Quick," Harry repeated mindlessly as a flowery smell swirled around him leaving him feeling slightly lightheaded.

Ginny lowered her head as her eyes cut up. "Harry, why…why did you kiss me?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Harry said flatly as he determinately tried not to look in Ginny's direction.

Ginny sat quietly for a moment. "I should either be flattered or offended. I'm not sure which one."

"Ginny," Harry started.

"No," Ginny snapped. "Don't say 'Ginny' or tell me how stupid of a mistake you've made. Don't you dare apologize."

Harry tried to suppress a grin as the memory of the event lingered in his thoughts. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't have any right…"

"If I'd had found it offensive, trust me, you would have known."

"Its just… things aren't exactly simple," Harry stumbled, "are they?"

Ginny shrugged, "No, I guess they aren't, but who said relationships were supposed to be simple?"

"If you're out there… if I know you aren't safe," Harry paused. "I won't be able to do what I have to do."

Ginny signed but a smile touched her lips. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Harry blinked as her hand touched the side of his face with a soft gesture. "We both know I'm not the type of girl to sit at home and miss all the action."

Harry gawked at her for a moment as he realized something he had always known, Hermione was right. No matter how far away he tired to push Ginny, she would fight just as hard against him. She was in danger no matter what he did, everybody was.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. "If he suspects that he could use you to get to me he will."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "but you don't let him. If he tries to use me to lure you out you have to let me go. There are greater things at stake than if I live or die."

"No there isn't," Harry whispered.

Ginny blinked, "There are some things that simply cannot be changed. I realize that now. You have to face him, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "When I finish destroying the Horcruxes."

"And you may die," Ginny continued in a stained voice.

_ Neither can live while the other survives._

"I can't do anything about that," Ginny finished softly, "but I do not indent on standing idly by while you risk your life to save the wizarding world.

Harry lowered his head. "I didn't choose this. I'd do anything for a normal life. I'd do anything if I could just be with you."

Ginny let out a soft whimper. "You can choose a normal life, Harry. You can be with me. You're a normal boy who's been asked to do extraordinary things. That doesn't mean you can't have… Do you think Voldemort is going to care about if you admit if were together or not?"

"Harry?" Hermione called as the door to the attic creaked open. "Ginny?"

"We're coming," Ginny called back as she pushed herself of the floor.

Harry slowly followed. When they made their way into the kitchen they were greeted by the shouts coming from Ron. Harry could never remember an instance where Ron had actually shouted at his mother.

"IT'S NOT SAFE, I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Ron roared.

Hermione passed Harry a hesitant look. "We have a slight problem."

"RONALD! Don't you dare take that tone with me," Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "Do you honestly think I'd take my family back to a place that isn't safe?"

"We can't intrude on Harry's generosity forever," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "It's time to go home, Ron."

"I'm not going," Ron barked. "I'm staying with Harry."

"Don't be silly. Harry isn't staying here at Grimmauld. This place isn't a home. You kids are miserable here," Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You're just afraid I'm going to learn what the Order's up to. You're afraid to let me be involved. Harry and Hermione are allowed to be clued in."

"Harry and Hermione act like adults!" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"It's really no intrusion," Harry inserted.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "At the Burrow you children will be able to step outside and take a breath of fresh air. You'll be able to forget about this war and concentrate on finishing your NEWTs. I will not allow you all to rot away in this place and then do something reckless."

"We can't forget about this war," Hermione spoke up. "We're already involved, and we need the resources here."

"I'm not going," Ron stated firmly. "I'm of age, you have no right to tell me where I can and cannot live."

"I do have a right! I'm you mother!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

"Molly, he's of age. If he doesn't want to come back with us we can't force him to," Mr. Weasley stepped in.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband. She looked like she was about to argue but the fight quickly drained out of her. "Ginny, go gather your things."

"I'm not going either," Ginny snapped.

"Yes you are," Mr. Weasley quickly replied. "Do as you mother says."

"NO!" Ginny roared. "If Ron gets to stay."

"Ron is of age," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "You just turned 16."

"It's not…"

"GO!" Mr. Weasley barked. "It's not fair, nothing is fair."

Ginny turned to look at Harry before she stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her has she went. Mrs. Weasley turned and her shoulder's slumped over as she tried to control her sobs.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Our door is always open."

Harry felt a tug on the sleeve of his jumper as Hermione pulled him and Ron from the kitchen and the two elder Weasleys. When they reached the parlor they saw Ginny sitting on the stairs with a defiant look.

"I'm not going," she said firmly.

Hermione took a seat next to her. "It will be all right. We'll write to you everyday and let you know what's going on."

"It's not fair. I've done just as much as Ron and everybody still treats me like a child," Ginny snapped. "Everybody's the same. They want to lock me up and keep me safe."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt in his chest at Ginny's words.

"We'll come to the Burrow after the potion is finished," Hermione assured.

"Like hell we will," Ron interrupted. "I'm not going back there so mum can keep an eye on us."

"But you mum is right, Ron. If we stay here were all going to go mad," Hermione argued.

Ron shook his head. "If we go back the Burrow we're all going to go mad."

"Porter Glen," Ginny snapped. "They can't tell us we'll go mad at Porter Glen."

Harry frowned, realizing that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were never going to allow Ginny to come live at Porter Glen unsupervised.

"We'll figure out where we'll go later," Hermione jumped in. "Right now, we need to do what we're told. Ginny, you have to go back the Burrow. If you resist too much they'll get suspicious and we can't risk then finding the potion before it's done brewing."

Ginny passed Hermione as bitter look but she finally conceded and dashed up the stairs to gather her things. Harry watched her go as Hermione tried to argue with Ron about his almost wrecking their plans to brew the potion by his selfish act.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione lectured. "Your outburst could have ruined everything."

Harry soon found himself tuning out his two best mates. "I'm going to go check on the potion."

He made a quick exit as Ron was trying to defend his right to live where he wanted to live because he was an of age wizard. Instead of going to the attic Harry found himself walking down the corridor that led to the room Ginny and Hermione had been sharing.

"I suppose you'll be glad that I'll be out of your way and safe," Ginny said resentfully.

Harry blinked in surprise. "This isn't what I wanted."

"You just said you wanted me to be safe," Ginny muttered.

Harry noticed she was holding her breath as she waited for his response. "I do want you to be safe."

Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration as she exhaled loudly and shoved a school robe into her bag.

"It's probably for the best. If you're at the Burrow you won't," Harry started.

"I won't what?" Ginny spat.

"You won't know what you're being left out of," Harry finished feeling a lump develop in his throat as he spoke.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she threw another jumper into her bag. "I won't know what I'm being left out of?"

"That isn't what I meant," Harry defended. "I mean you won't know what you're missing."

"I won't know what I'm missing?" Ginny roared.  
Harry cringed as Ginny glared at him with her hands firmly on her hips.

"How dare you, Potter. Do you honestly think this is going to keep me safe? Do you honestly believe I'm going to hold out a white flag so you can have your way and keep me out of harm."

"You said yourself that you're already in harms way," Harry argued. "I didn't ask your mum and dad to take you back to the Burrow to keep you safe."

Ginny frowned. "You can't deny that it's what you secretly wanted. You wanted me out of the way so I won't lose it and do something foolish like announce to the Daily Prophet that we're in a relationship."

"We aren't in a relationship," Harry snapped.

"Voldemort already knows!" Ginny yelled. "Don't you think that was the first thing Malfoy and Snape told him? If you wanted to keep me safe you shouldn't have dated me at all!"

"That's why I broke up with you," Harry countered.

"Did you remember to Owl Snape and Malfoy that information?" Ginny asked sharply.

Harry scolded, "You're just being ridiculous now. It's not my fault that you're having to go back with your parents to the Burrow."

"I didn't hear you taking up for me either," Ginny retorted. "Just leave."

"Ginny."

Ginny pointed her finger towards the door. "Go. You're never going to change and I'm tried of trying to figure you out."

Ginny and her parents left less than an hour after Ginny had told him to leave and that he was never going to change. Her words irked him as he sat there on the bare floor of Grimmauld Place watching the potion simmer. Ron and Hermione had decided to leave him alone to stew in his own discontent and he was thankful for their missing company.

What had Ginny meant by he would never change? Did she want him to change? Harry shook his head in frustration as he glanced at his watch again to see how much time remained on the potion. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting alone pondering his last conversation with Ginny, but his protesting stomach told him it had been far too long.  
Just as he made a motion to stand before he made it to his feet Hermione pushed open the door.

"It's time, it's been brewing exactly 48 hours," Hermione said as she stared at her watch.

Ron looked a bit pale as the trio approached the cauldron and Harry pulled the locket out of his pocket. Harry slowly held the locket out over the cauldron and let the chain dangle from his fingers.

"Wait," Ron said suddenly. "Let me do it."

Hermione and Harry both looked at him curiously.

"If something goes wrong and the potion—you know, blows up," Ron explained. "Harry, you and Hermione should Apparate to Porter Glen or somewhere safe just in case."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said firmly. "I can't let you risk your life to keep me safe."

"You're the 'Chosen One', you have to stay safe," Ron insisted. "If you don't stay safe then who's going to destroy 'You Know Who'?"

"The potion is going to work. If we had done it wrong then it would have exploded by now, "Hermione assured," but Ron's right, Harry. We can't allow you to drop the locket in. Don't you remember what happened to Dumbledore's hand? One of us should do it."

"You're not doing it," Ron snapped. "If anybody is going to drop it in the cauldron it's going to be me."

Hermione scolded. "Why should you be the one that does it? Because I'm a girl?"

"Exactly!" Ron replied.

Hermione pursed her lips and pulled out her wand sharply. Ron jumped back slightly but Harry was fairly certain he would never admit to it later.

_"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ Hermione recited as she pointed her wand at the locket in Harry's grasp.

The locket floated upwards and dangled dangerously above the boiling brew. Hermione motioned that they should all take a step back as she lowered her wand. The locket plunged into the cauldron with a violent splash. It seemed as if they locket knew that it was being killed. At first nothing happened, then a high-pitched whistling sound punctured the air and the cauldron began to rattle. Just when Harry was beginning to wonder if the potion was going to explode a tall pillar of green smoke shot towards the ceiling as the image of a skull and serpent began to appear as a ghostly swirl.

Harry pulled his hands over his ears as the noise grew louder and louder as if were trying to reach a climax.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry yelled at Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione answered as Ron tried to shield her with his body.

The tall pillar of smoke suddenly exploded knocking Harry off his feet and into the wall. Harry felt his breath leave him as a black veil of unconsciousness fell over his eyes.

_

* * *

AN:  
Hello, I'm so sorry that it's been weeks (nearly a month) since I've updated. I started my student teaching on August 3rd and I've been scrambling to keep up with my lesson plans and homework. Sadly, this story is going to take a back burner until November. I apologize for having to do this, but I have to set priorities and the real world takes precedent over fanfiction. I swear, this story is NOT going to be abandoned. I will come back to it before Christmas. Miss Me! For those of you who are angry at me I understand. This is the first time I've ever had to put a story on hold and please know that I'm doing this with a heavy heart. _


	21. The Next Phase

** Chapter Twenty-One: The Next Phase **

Everything was black expect for the glowing mark that burned brightly against the sky. Harry knew the Dark Mark well but this time it was different. The serpent seemed to be in pain as it coiled tensely against the skull it clung against. Harry squinted his eyes as he attempted to get a better look when a distant shadow suddenly became clear. It was the face of Severus Snape. Harry gave an involuntary cry as he grabbed for his wand. He suddenly became aware that he didn't have control of his hands. A violent shake vibrated through him and the darkness faded.

Harry let out a moan has Remus Lupin gave him a gentle shake and pulled him to his feet. His head ached as his eyes slowly cracked open.

"He's all right?" Lupin called out as he glanced over at Tonks who was attempting to revive Hermione

Harry blinked as the room continued to spin around him. He adjusted his glasses and the damage around him started to reveal itself. The door to the attic looked like it had been blown off its hinges and the walls and floor were covered in thick black soot.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" Harry started before pausing, "the locket. Did you find the locket?"

Harry made a clumsy dash to what remained of the cauldron and looked into it. Empty.

"It will take a month to get this smell out of the house," Charlie commented as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Shoo, that's just nasty."

Harry felt a wave of relief when he realized that Ron was awake and being tended to by Charlie. He glanced back over towards Lupin for some signs that he shouldn't be concerned about the locket.

"Honestly, you could have blown the entire house up," Tonks lectured not noticing Harry's worried expression. "Not that it's my business it is your house but you could give the Order warning that we might need to be on the look out for a new piece of real estate."

Hermione gave start as Tonks waved her wand. As Hermione's head popped up she cried out, "Ron."

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he realized Hermione was going to be fine. Tonks motioned over towards Charlie who was forcing Ron to choke down a thick brown liquid as Harry began to search around the cauldron for any signs of the locket but everything looked the same, black and covered in a sticky ash.

"Harry?" Lupin asked.

"It has to be here," Harry said mostly to himself as he picked up a few books and tossed them to the side.

"Is this was you're looking for?" Tonks asked as she picked up what was left of the locket off the floor. "Hope you weren't planning on giving it as a gift."

Hermione blinked quickly and Ron coughed as he pushed the goblet Charlie was shoving at him away.

"Get off," Ron snapped at his brother.

Harry raced over to Tonks and took the locket out of her grasp, flipping it over a few times in disbelief. His eyes briefly met Hermione as she gave a deep sigh of relief.  
Lupin watched the exchange and his eyes grew wide with understanding as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"What was in that cauldron? That is the worst odor I've ever experienced," Charlie continued.

"I think we should get you three to the Burrow. You can't stay here with this smell," Lupin suggested suddenly.

Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement but Ron protested.

"We're fine," Ron interjected. "The smell isn't that bad."

"Keep telling yourself that, Ron," Charlie commented.

"Remus is right, you guys took a good knock on the head. At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley will be able to keep an eye on you to make sure there aren't any side effects," Tonks agreed nonchalantly. "Did you use Doxy eggs?"

"Why?" Ron asked with a guilty expression.

"It would explain all this ash," Tonks shrugged.

"And the smell," Charlie chimed in. "Nothing gives off a worse odor than Doxy Eggs."

Tonks scratched her head. "How did you manage to get your hands on them?"

"We'll Floo, you shouldn't Apparate right now," Lupin said, determined to change the subject. "Tonks why don't you and Charlie finish cleaning up and I'll take these three to the Burrow."

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly followed behind Lupin as he made his way down the stairs. Ron started to argue but Hermione silenced him with a firm look.

"Was that?" Lupin finally asked after they were well out of earshot of Tonks and Charlie.

"Yes," Harry affirmed. "It's destroyed."

"You're lucky you didn't blow yourself up in the process. That potion was highly unstable," Lupin pointed out. "Especially if you used Doxy Eggs. I suspect there were some ingredients required that the Ministry would find questionable."

Hermione frowned. "It was our best bet."

"Where did you get the potion recipe?" Lupin inquired.

"Regulus Black," Harry answered. "Ginny found his journal in the library."

Lupin suddenly stopped and turned to look at Harry. Lupin's face seemed to be drained of nearly all of its color and he looked uncollected. Harry watched curiously. He could remember only a couple times when Lupin looked uncollected and he couldn't ever remember him looking so pale.

"He knew about the Horcruxes," Hermione added quickly. "He's R.A.B."

"The journal," Harry cut in. "We left it in the attic."

Lupin raised his brow. "I'll retrieve it. You three go directly to the Burrow. I'll be just behind you three."

Harry didn't remember leaving Grimmauld Place, nor did he remember Molly fussing over them when they arrived at the Burrow. He barely noticed as Hermione and Ron filled Ginny in on what happened with the locket. Before he even realized it, everybody at the Burrows had turned into for a good nights sleep and he was lying awake in Fred and George's old room staring at an old Quidditch poster.His eyes darted towards the door as it creaked open. Harry's hand reached for the nightstand and he adjusted his glasses.

"Harry, you awake?"

Harry let out the breath he had unintentionally holding and leaned back against his propped up pillow. "Yeah, Gin I'm still awake."

Ginny took a seat on the edge of his bed and scrunched her face in a determined look. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked skeptically. He found her declaration amusing but he knew better than to laugh.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I know you didn't ask my mum and dad to bring me back to the Burrow. I just…" Ginny started.

Harry grinned, "You don't have to apologize."

"You just say these… it just you sometimes say…" Ginny searched before groaning in frustration.

"The wrong thing," Harry finished for her. "Yeah, I guess I'm good at doing that."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "So, what now?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Wrong thing again, aye?"

She shook her head and pulled herself up next to him and rested her head on his chest. Harry found himself placing his arm around her small shoulders and his hand rebelled against him further and gently stroked Ginny's hair.

"When did things get so difficult?" Ginny asked. "It was so easy at first."

"Relationships aren't supposed to be simple," Harry responded.

Ginny gave a light laugh. "You do listen, occasionally."

Ginny tilted her head up towards Harry and met his eyes. "I was never a fan of defining things."

She slowly touched her lips to Harry's and then pulled back. "We don't have to define it but I'm tried of trying to deny it exists all the same."

"Me too," Harry whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Hopefully we won't have to forever."

"Well then, good night, Harry."

Harry felt Ginny slowly start to move away from him and he realized that forever sounded like a terribly long time when they might not even have tomorrow. He abruptly pulled her back into his arms and kissed her firmly on the lips. He wasn't sure how long they lay their kissing but it was Ginny that finally pulled away.

"Mum won't be pleased if she finds us in here snogging in the middle of the night," Ginny whispered in a breathless voice.

Harry grinned foolishly as Ginny tiptoed back across the room, closing the door behind her as she left. Harry turned to his side and closed his eyes entering into one the most peaceful sleeps he could remember having.

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt a surge of clarity. He felt refreshed and the dauntingly impossible task of finding all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroying them suddenly seemed completely possible.

"We're going to Porter Glen," Harry announced to Hermione and Ron over breakfast. "I'm leaving Tsar here and sending Tilly back to keep an eye on your parents and Ginny."

"You're sending the elf away?" Ron asked sounding a little disappointed. "How will we survive? What will we eat?"

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly indicated she didn't appreciate Ron's opinion on wizard/elf relations.

"Yes, I'm sending Tilly to the Burrow to keep an eye on things. She'll also provide as a correspondence between us and Ginny and I'll ask Cho to keep Ginny informed about what is going on with the Order," Harry explained.

"Have you gone mental?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What makes you think Chang will even want to help?"

"Cho said she wanted to help and Lupin has risked enough for us. Plus, I doubt Lupin would be willing to provide Order secrets to Ginny," Harry argued. "We need to separate ourselves from the Order, too many people are getting too close to discovering what Dumbledore's final missions were about. If Voldemort discovers what were up to then we're doomed to fail. Cho has an idea about what we're up to, she's the most logical one to use."

"And you think Ginny will be all right with us leaving her behind?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned confidently. "I do. I'm going to tell her what our plans are before we leave and ask her to contact Cho."

"What exactly is the plan?" Ron questioned.

"We need to practice our skills. Hermione, you're the best witch at Hogwarts. We need to master wordless magic and learn as much as we can. I'm going to need every trick I can think of if I'm going to survive my final encounter with Voldemort."

Hermione looked scandalized. "What about Hogwarts? What about our lessons? I can't possible teach you everything."

"We'll continue with our lessons. McGonagall can send them here and Tilly will bring them to us," Harry assured, "and in a month we'll return to Hogwarts. Something tells me that is where we'll find the next Horcrux."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione inquired.

Harry lowered his voice, "Regulus Black was a sixth year when he took the Dark Mark and Draco was too. Voldemort didn't need a teaching position to gain access to the castle he had loyal servants on the inside."

"Dumbledore would have known if Gryffindor's sword was a Horcrux," Hermione argued.

"I don't think it's the sword," Harry revealed. "I think its something else, a more personal trophy."

"His award for special services to the school!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "That would be my guess. I know I'd love to get a look at that trophy."

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron went to collect their things and Harry set out to find Ginny. He was sure she'd be fine with the plan. She was being included. Sure, she wasn't going to be brandishing a wand and fighting Death Eaters but neither was he. In fact, he hoped he wouldn't be forced to face a Death Eater until all the Horcruxes were destroyed.  
He found Ginny sooner than he would have liked out in garden reading a book. Harry noticed her grinning as he approached but she didn't let her eyes lift off the page.

_ "Playing coy,"_ Harry thought to himself as a smirk cross his lips.

"Good book?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to her.

Ginny shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that I need your help with," Harry said hastily.  
For the first time Harry started feeling unsure how Ginny would react to being left behind. She would argue about it at first he suspected, but once she realize how important of a role she'd be playing she'd gladly go along with it.

"What about?" Ginny asked in an indifferent voice.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, Hermione and I are leaving today. We're going to Porter Glen."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I need you to understand that I need you to stay behind," Harry continued.

"To keep me safe," Ginny finished in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, I mean… I need you to stay behind because I need somebody to keep in contact with the Order and let me know what is going on," Harry corrected.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "The Order doesn't tell me anything. I'm not allowed to join, remember?"

Harry swallowed, "That's the second part of the favor. I'm going to ask Cho Chang to keep you informed. You'll be the only one who knows where we are."

"Mum isn't going to like that very much," Ginny said quietly. "Why do you need to go to Porter Glen?

Harry sighed. "I'm not ready to face Voldemort and if I'm going to survive I need to be ready."

"You could practice here," Ginny suggested.

Harry shook his head. "I need to get away from the Order. If I don't then I'm risking everything."

Ginny sighed softly then nodded in agreement. "I'll do it but don't think that this means that I'm throwing in the towel. I have every intention in placing myself in harms way."

He gently brushed her cheek and smiled. "I never expected any less."

Harry slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter he had written early that morning and handed it to Ginny. "Give this to Cho. It will explain everything."

"When are you leaving?" she asked as she hesitantly took the letter from Harry's hand.

"Soon," Harry answered. "The sooner we leave the better."

* * *

_  
AN: Sorry about that. I always upload a random document on my desktop then I edit it. I forgot to save it and was in a hurry so didn't double check :(. I'm back and on a mission. First, let me apologize for this chapter being so short. I wanted to get it out before Thanksgiving. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out and it will be longer. It is taking me a little while to get back into the groove of writing but never fear. Thanks for all of you guys who have patiently waited for me... _


	22. Returning

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reality**

The rooms at Porter's Glen had a claustrophobic feel to them. The month had passed slowly but much had been accomplished. Hermione had been adamant about finishing their lessons before training, but Harry still felt much more prepared for the battle he knew was in his future. As it turned out, many of the NEWT assignments had proved very helpful. Nearly all of Flitwick's homework had been focused around non-verbal magic.

There hadn't been much news from the Burrow on the activities of the Order. Tilly had happily accepted her assignment to be the correspondent with Ginny but she had only delivered one message.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione, _

_I can't go into detail about what is happening with the Order but I have information I need to give you. I hope you haven't changed your mind and that you're still planning on returning to Hogwarts. Mum is having a fit about knowing where you three have run off to so it may be best if Tilly doesn't appear when the others are around. _

_Ginny _

Harry reread the letter again before sighing with disappointment. He knew he was being silly. Ginny couldn't have very well mentioned their moment in a letter she knew her brother would be reading. Moments where Harry allowed himself to dwell on his personal feelings about Ginny were far and few between. He had to defeat Lord Voldemort and survive if their young romance had any hope for a future and he realized that.

"Any news?" Hermione asked as she appeared at Harry's shoulder.

He realized that she knew that the letter he was reading wasn't new the fold marks were far too worn. Still, she kept up pretenses and tried her best to sound casual.

Harry shook his head as he quickly refolded the parchment and tucked it firmly into his pocket. "Nothing. Seems too quite doesn't it?"

"Perhaps, or maybe they just aren't including us because some of them realize you need to concentrate on your training," Hermione replied. "We'll find out what has been going on soon enough we're returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Do you really think that one of the Horcruxes could have been hidden under Dumbledore's nose the entire time?"

"I don't know," Harry said in a low voice. "We've exhausted all our other resources so even if a Horcrux isn't at Hogwarts it won't be a waste."

"A waste?" Hermione admonished. "Finishing our education isn't a waste."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and engage in another verbal battle about how his NEWTs were not going to help him when he confronted Voldemort. Hermione shook her head and pulled out her wand with a set purpose in her eyes.

"Have you been practicing your non-verbal charms?" Hermione inquired.

Harry groaned, "How many times do we have to practice non-verbal Banishing Charms?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead she waved her wand and chucked a plate towards Harry. His quick reflexes allowed him to easily deflect the object with a simple Banishing Charm. He was just about to complain about how pointless all this practicing was when he felt another plate smash into the back of his head and shatter.

Harry fell forward and landed in a crumpled pile in the floor. His hand reached for his offended head as he turned around to see a pink-faced Ron brandishing his wand.

"Sorry, mate," Ron apologized.

Hermione smirked, "See, Harry, all this practice and you still aren't prepared. You're recovery time between non-verbal charms is too long."

"If I had known you were planning a sneak attack maybe I would have been more prepared," Harry snarled.

Hermione shook her head. "Death Eaters aren't going to tell you about sneak attacks you have to have your guard up."

"I think he knows that already," Ron suggested.

Harry flashed Hermione a frustrated look before getting back to his feet. He aimed his wand at the broken plate on the floor and silently thought to himself _Reparo. _Hermione nearly beamed when the plate mended itself as it wobbled and clattered on the floor.

Ron leaned down, picked up the plate and nodded, "Perfect, not even a chip."

"The NEWT level charms are much more difficult when done non-verbal," Hermione warned. "I should hope that Harry has mastered the _Reparo_ charm at this point."

Ron started to argue but Hermione stopped him mid-sentence by giving him a pointed look. "Have our lessons arrived yet? I'm expecting a Defense lesson today."

Ron sneered and made a face that caused Harry to snicker. Viktor Krum was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts and Ron never failed to make a disgusted faced whenever Hermione mentioned Defense.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not like I don't see you doing that," Hermione protested in frustration.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You'd think there'd be some kind of rule against that sort of thing."

"Against what sort of thing?" Hermione said indignantly.

"Well, you know, students and Professors," Ron replied.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He was positive Ron was never going to be able to keep his foot out of his mouth and successfully have a real relationship with Hermione. Ron's jealousy over Viktor Krum insisted on rearing its ugly head no matter how much Ron insisted he didn't care if Hermione and Viktor were friends.

"Probably just a jumble of undecipherable mess again," Ron said as he continued to antagonize Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Just because you don't like Professor Krum doesn't mean you have to act like his lessons aren't important. Defense is one of the most important subjects, especially now."

"Professor Krum," Ron chortled. "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry glanced back over his shoulder before heading out of the kitchen. He was in no mood to hear more of the typical banter he had come to expect from his two best friends. He only had one day left at Porter Glen and then he would be returning to a place he had considered home for so long. If he was honest, he would have preferred never to set foot on the grounds again. Since Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts felt like a place of empty memories that he'd rather forget.

"Master Harry? May Tilly ask you a question?"

Harry turned to find his aunt's tiny house elf gazing up at him with a nervous expression. He hadn't paid much mind to the little creature as it ran through the house trying to please him and his friends. The little elf had clung to his leg for nearly half an hour when he first returned.

"Err, sure," Harry nodded.

"Master Harry, Tilly not be wanting to be left alone again. If you command I'll stay here and clean this home and wait for Harry to return but Tilly would very much like to come with you to school," the little elf squeaked.

Harry blinked in confusion. How many house-elves was he going to inherit that wanted to follow him around everywhere and doing his bidding?

"Tilly, I have a house-elf at Hogwarts," Harry said carefully as he thought of Kreacher. "I'm sure that if you didn't want to be alone that the Weasleys would welcome your company."

Tilly lowered her head and Harry could have sworn her brilliant eyes shone with tears. "If master wants Tilly to go to the Weasleys then Tilly will obey."

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry retracted. "I mean, it's your choice where you want to go."

Tilly sniffled then ran from the room in a fit of sobs. Harry watched her disappear down the stairs to her den in the basement of the house.

_"Hermione will never let me hear the end of this if she finds out,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry felt the day was wasted and knew very well with Ron and Hermione bickering and him feeling sorry for himself and thinking about Ginny nothing was going to be accomplished. They had Hogwarts for studying so Harry used his last day at Porter's Glen to sort through some old family photo albums in the attic.

He had noticed them the day after they had arrived but had never found the opportunity to hide away to look through them. It felt somewhat personal and he wasn't comfortable allowing his two best friends to see him in a weakened state yet again. The only person he had truly allowed to see him at his most vulnerable was Ginny.

He ascended into the attic and pulled the door closed behind him. He knew that Hermione would probably panic and search from him within a couple hours and probably find him within four. He pulled up a squashed old pillow and took a seat before grabbing the album closest to him. The albums were tattered but the pictures seemed full of life. There were tons of images of wizards and witches that Harry had never seen but looked familiar. He spent what seemed like an eternity staring at unknown wizards and witches that smiled and waved up at him. They were trapped in happier times and brighter days.

"He's not up there," Harry heard Ron say in the distance.

Harry felt himself grin as he realized that the two of them had most likely spent the entire day bickering about where he was hiding.

"It's the only place we haven't checked, Ronald," Hermione lectured.

Harry tossed the album he had been flipping back into its pile and attempted to straighten his tousled appearance. As he was dusting off the lint that had collected on his jumper the attic door opened and Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a 'told you so' look.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Ron announced as he attempted to ignore Hermione's look.

Harry took an exasperated breath. "Sorry, I just needed some time alone to think."

"I suggest we finish our assignments and turn in for an early night," Hermione began. "Mrs. Weasley is going to expect us early since we're Flooing to Hogwarts from the Burrow."

"Don't know why we can't just Apparate," Ron grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry was certain she was going to ask when Ron was going to remember that you can't Apparate onto the grounds but she didn't. Instead Ron grabbed him by his elbow and directed him towards the stairs. Harry took a last glance at the pile of albums and then followed his best friends back down into the main part of the house.

The next morning they left Porter Glen early and Apparated back to the Burrow. Harry half expected a cold reception but Mrs. Weasley seemed nearly cheerful as she finished cooking some eggs and toast.

"You three finished all your assignments I hope," she inquired as she placed a plate in front of Ron and Harry.

"Yes Mum, we were good while we were away," Ron answered before stuffing a forkful of egg into his mouth.

Ginny entered into the kitchen a moment later looking bitter. Harry remembered she wasn't much of a morning person and chuckled lightly at the state of her.

"Of sod off," she barked as she collapsed into the chair next to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Now Ginny, dear…"

Ginny mocked her mother briefly before passing Harry a flirtatious grin.

"What time are we supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of Ginny. "Right after breakfast. Professor McGonagall wants to get the students there as quickly and orderly as possible. You'll all be Apparating straight into the Gryffindor common room. The Ministry has set up secure Floo connections so there'll be no danger to the students."

Breakfast was soon over and Harry found himself tossing a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace at The Burrow and saying, "Gryffindor common room."

He was never a fan of traveling by Floo. He arrived dizzy and dusty a moment later and collected himself off the floor in time to catch Hermione as she came whizzing out.

"Thanks," she muttered as she collected her balance.

Ron appeared a moment later, landing in a heap on the cold floor with Ginny landing square on top of him a moment later.

"Get off," Ron grumbled as Hermione reached out to help Ginny to her feet.

Harry took in a deep breath as he looked around the familiar common room. For the first time that he could remember he wasn't excited about being back. There was a dark veil of regret that the walls seemed to emit.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Hermione commented. "I wonder if we're supposed to report to the Great Hall."

Ginny walked over the announcement board and pointed to a memo posted. "Good guess, Hermione. It says we're to go the Great Hall to get our schedule and instructions."

Harry felt as if he were being slugged repeatedly in the stomach. The last place he wanted to see was the Great Hall. It wouldn't seem right with McGonagall making the welcome announcement. There wouldn't be a sorting ceremony and there would be no notice for Quidditch tryouts. Everything Harry had come to expect from Hogwarts had changed.

"Come on," Ginny nudged and took his hand as Ron and Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole.

Harry glanced down at Ginny's hand over his and let his eyes meet hers. "Ginny…"

"It's all right," she said in a low whisper. "We'll be discreet."

"It's not just about being discret. Nobody can now. Nobody can think we're still together," Harry warned.

Ginny frowned but nodded. "We're still friends so that means we can talk and be seen together."

"No," Harry said almost instantly. "They'll suspect that we're still together."

Ginny sighed loudly before disappearing out of the exit without him. He knew she would be disappointed and upset that he didn't want to continue what they had rekindled at The Burrow. It was one thing for Ron and Hermione to suspect that they were still together but something completely different for Slytherins to think that.

Harry slowly made his way to the Great Hall alone. He preferred being alone at that moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the words of encouragement Hermione would offer or the lack of tact Ron would show.

No sooner did he enter the Great Hall did he spot Ginny. It was as if she was a magnet that he couldn't help but be drawn to. She was chatting with a Ravenclaw. Harry vaguely remembered him being in the DA but couldn't place his name.

Hermione passed Harry a worrisome look as he took a seat next to her. "Don't go and be all jealous. She's just talking to Terry Boot; he's really not her type."

"I'm not jealous," Harry said quickly. "What is he talking to her about anyway?"

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "If he knows what's best for him he won't try anything funny. Everybody knows Ginny is your girl."

Harry's eyes darted towards Ron. "No, everybody shouldn't assume that. It's best if she's talking to other guys."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We've gone to great lengths to ensure your safety this year. Due to the current situation we are facing, all activities and classes that would require you to leave the castle have been cancelled. If you are taking NEWT -level Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures then you can do independent study but will not physically attend class."

"Oh no," Neville whimpered. "How can you study Herbology without a greenhouse?"

"Quidditch is also cancelled for the year," McGonagall continued. "We hope we'll be able to resume the team competitions after this year. The curfew has also changed this year as have prefect patrols. All students are to be in their dormitory by no later than six. Any student found wandering the halls after curfew will be expelled. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the list of banned items has been expanded to include all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products."

Ron snickered.

"Prefects will not have patrols. The Ministry has provided us with Aurors who will take the nightly hall patrols. Your Head of House will be delivering your class schedule. Now, since there are no further announcements the feast can begin."

Ron looked over at Harry and started to say something but stopped.

"Who is our Head?" Colin Creevey asked.

To Harry's surprise he caught a glimpse of Tonks at the end of the table with an arm full of parchments. A Professor T had assigned all the Transfiguration homework that had been assigned but Harry had never suspected that Professor T might be Tonks.

"Wotcher," Tonks greeted in a whisper as she appeared over Harry and Hermione shoulders. "Pulling double duty. Not many folks want to take the professor positions after what happened to Dumbledore."

"So you're our professor?" Ron asked.

Tonks grinned. "Nah, I'm just a substitute until McGonagall can find a real teacher. I'm assigned her for Auror duty so I'm a logical fit for the moment. I also get to be your Head of House."

"I didn't know you were a Gryffindor," Harry stated.

Tonks smiled widely. "I wasn't. Actually I was a Hufflepuff but Hogwarts is running a bit short on Gryffindor alumni at the moment. Ah, here is yours, Harry."

Harry took a scroll from Tonks and placed it on the table in front of him. He wasn't at Hogwarts for classes after all.


	23. Keeping Up Pretenses

**Chapter 23: Keeping Up Pretenses**

Life at Hogwarts had fallen into a semi-routine schedule. It wasn't the same as it hadbeen in the past but the lessons, studying and homework hadn't changed one bit. Tonks was proving to be a very capable Transfiguration instructor. She had even begun a few new lessons on Animagi Transformation but had made it perfectly clear there would be no real attempts during the class. It was still extremely dangerous and required a registration from the Ministry of Magic. She simply wanted to test each student's aptitude in the area in case they chose to pursue it in the future.

It wasn't any surprise when Harry showed a strong ability for Animagi transformations. Ron was somewhat disappointed when Tonks told him that he was more likely to become Minister of Magic than ever be able to become an Animagus.

"It isn't that big of a deal, Ron," Harry argued. "It isn't like Hermione and I are going to go off an become Animagus."

"Besides, I only showed a moderate ability for the transformation," Hermione interjected. "Which means I'd probably never be able to successfully complete the conversion."

"You're the smartest witch in our year. You'd probably have it mastered before Harry," Ron grumbled.

Harry felt a knot in his stomach tighten up as they rounded the corridor. Ginny was standing in front of one of the windows being chatted up by Terry Boot. He averted his eyes, determined not to let her know that he was bothered by her talking to the lanky Ravenclaw.

"Could we meet around say five?" he overheard Terry ask Ginny.

Harry felt the creature that lived in his chest roar to life as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ginny, want to walk with us to the Great Hall?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Ginny gave Harry an annoyed look and replied, "Can't, Harry. I promised mum I'd send her an owl letting her know how things were going this week."

"I'll walk you to the Owlery," Terry offered.

Harry felt his teeth grind as Ginny walked off with Terry.

"She's just doing what you asked her to do," Hermione whispered.

Harry blinked and gave Hermione a puzzled look.

"You asked her to pretend you two aren't together," Hermione whispered so Ron couldn't hear. "She isn't interested in Terry."

"I didn't… We're not…" Harry searched. "She's welcome to chat with anybody she wants."

"Honestly, Harry, you're as bad as Ron," Hermione scolded.

Harry knew what Hermione was talking about. Ron had been impossible most of the week during Defense lessons. Victor Krum hadn't been a horrid teacher at all. He was much better than Snape and couldn't even be compared to Umbridge. His accent was difficult to decipher at times but his lessons were fairly interesting. Ron, on the other hand, would have probably preferred to have Umbridge to Krum. He insisted on not sitting anywhere near Hermione during Defense and spent the majority of the class passing angry glares to the Professor.

Victor Krum had been very professional while working with Hermione and if you didn't know that he had once taken her to the Yule Ball then you wouldn't have suspected anything odd between them. Still Ron wouldn't let bygones be bygones.

The three made their way into the Great Hall and Hermione opened a Potions book she had borrowed from Slughorn. Ron glanced over her shoulder and snickered.

"Why are you reading about Love Potions?" Ron laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Harry took a spoon full of pudding from the bowl on the middle of the table. He had been waiting for the right moment to tell his friends that he was planning on sneaking out that night and conducting some tests on Tom Riddle's award in the trophy room. Hermione wouldn't think it was a good idea and Ron would tell Hermione that there wasn't any other option. They couldn't do charms on the Cup during the middle of the day and risk Filch walking in on them. The hardest part would be telling them that he was going to go alone. The Invisibility Cloak simply would not cover all three of them completely anymore and it was too risky to use the Marauder's Map alone.

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was listening then motioned for Ron and Hermione to come closer. "Tonight I'm going to take a closer look at Riddle's Cup."

"What time do you want to sneak out?" Ron asked in a low undertone.

Hermione passed Ron a dangerous look. "I don't think you should be sneaking out. The castle isn't completely safe. What if we encounter a Slytherin or worse."

"We can't use the Marauder's Map. It's too risky." Harry continued, "and we all won't fit under the cloak anymore."

"So we're leaving Hermione behind?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a bitter look but didn't have a chance to retort.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going alone."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "What if something happens? What if the charms you try backfire and…"

"I have to chance it," Harry interrupted. "That trophy is the main reason I'm back at Hogwarts. We're wasting time by not testing to see if it's a Horcrux."

Hermione looked nervous but nodded in agreement. Neville Longbottom took the seat next to Harry and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello, Neville," Hermione greeted before changing the subject. "Have you talked to Professor Sprout about using one of the extra classrooms for a temporary Herbology lab?"

Neville frowned. "It's a temperature problem. The castle is too drafty for most of the NEWT level plants."

Harry turned back to look at the entrance doors to the Great Hall. He suddenly had a desire to go pay Hedwig a visit in the Owery, but he knew if he did that Ginny would assume he didn't trust her. He had to admit that acting like Ginny wasn't his friend was amazingly irritating. She had tried to talk to him a few times in the common room but Harry had simply waved her off point out that they had to keep up appearances. Now that she was abiding by his wishes he wanted nothing more than to talk to her and forget this whole 'not being friends' idea. His hand clenched his wand tightly and the creature in his stomach roared with anger as he pictured Terry Boot chatting up Ginny while walking her to the Owery.

The bitter feeling that had developed in the pit of his stomach stayed with him the rest of day. After dinner that evening in the common room it suddenly erupted in full-blown jealousy. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione finishing homework Flitwick had given them over Blinding Charms. Hermione was in the middle of correcting Ron's grammatical mistakes when Harry saw Ginny leaving the common room out of the corner of his eye.

"Gin, where you running off to?" Colin Creevy asked Ginny as she started out the portrait entrance.

Harry silently thanked Colin but Ginny's words soon made him forget his sudden surge of affection for the eldest Creevy brother. "I'm meeting Terry in the library for an hour."

"Are you two going to work on Potions at all?" Colin asked.

Ginny shook her head. "We want to finish our Ancient Runes paper."

Colin nodded and Ginny ducked out of the portrait without even glancing over in Harry's direction.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as a sudden image of Terry and Ginny getting cozy at a library table popped into his head. It was too much and Harry found himself telling Hermione and Ron that he was going to the trophy room and running up the boys dormitory stairs to fetch is Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione still didn't look comfortable letting him go alone but she didn't make a motion to stop him. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder when he returned to the common room and Harry followed him over to the portrait entrance.

"Here mate," Ron whispered as he passed Harry one of the two-way mirrors Sirius had once given him.

Harry blinked and nearly dropped it before tucking it into his pocket.

"Hermione found it at Grimmauld Place," Ron whispered. "If anything happens let us know."

Harry ducked out the portrait quickly knowing that he would never risk his friends' safety but notifying them if something did go wrong. Instead of heading to the Trophy Room he made his way down to the library. He just wanted to see for himself if Ginny had moved on.

It didn't take long to find Terry and Ginny in the library. To Harry's relief they were sitting at a very public table working on the Ancient Runes paper Ginny had mentioned to Colin. Still, the creature in Harry's belly wasn't satisfied with seeing he had to know if Ginny was interested in Terry or not. He moved closer to the table and leaned carefully on a bookshelf.

"Where's your precious Potter."

Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson approaching with her typical pinched smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed something to Terry he couldn't hear.

"Or have you replaced the scared up freak," Pansy continued.

Ginny looked up and gave Pansy a sarcastic smile. "Is the castle a bit lonely without Malfoy to cling on to?"

"I'd watch my back, Weasley. It looks a tad unprotected without Potter up your arse," Pansy snapped.

Terry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm not the one that should be watching my back," Ginny replied viciously. "My former boyfriend isn't the one hiding from Voldemort."

Terry gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and Pansy gasped dramatically.

"Your time is coming soon blood traitor," Pansy hissed before stalking away.

Ginny didn't seem disturbed by Pansy's warning but Terry on the other hand looked terrified. He watched Ginny intensely for a moment before shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Said what?" Ginny asked with a confused expression.

Terry sighed. "Saying You Know Who's name."

Ginny let out an annoyed groan. "It's just a name."

"It isn't just a name. You're all ready a target. I don't see what good is going to come from you painting a bulls-eye on your forehead and asking to be cursed between the eyes," Terry lectured.

"I'm not worried about being a target," Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

Terry looked around and lowered his voice. "You dated Potter, everybody knows that. It's a miracle that you haven't been knocked off or worse. Michael said…"

"Michael is an idiot," Ginny interrupted.

Terry blinked and then gave a light shrug. "Yeah, suppose he is. You know he dumped Cho Chang because she dated Potter. He thinks I've lost my mind."

Ginny raised her eyebrow curiously. "Why would he think that?"

"Because you and I," Terry replied shyly.

Ginny frowned. "Terry, we've been through this. I'm not ready for a relationship of any sorts. We're just friends."

"Yes, I know," Terry said heavily. "It's just that we've been growing closer and you know that I care about you."

Ginny took a deep breath before reaching out and touching Terry's hand. "I'm flattered but I'm not interested in anything more than a friendship."

Harry beamed under the invisibility cloak and felt a surge of joy and Ginny's rejection of Terry. He was just about to leave when he heard Terry ask, "Is it Potter?"

"No," Ginny said defiantly. "Harry and I broke up."

"But you still care for him," Terry pushed.

Ginny forced a smile. "I just think I need to be single for awhile. I haven't had a chance to be on my own since my third year. I mean I was with Michael then Dean…"

"And Potter," Terry finished for her. "He's a moron and doesn't deserve to have you pinning for him."

Harry flinched with anger at Terry's words. Who was Terry to tell Ginny that he was a moron? He was about to reach for his wand when he saw Ginny look curiously in his direction. He knew he was quite invisible under his cloak but she seemed to be staring right at him. His blood nearly ran cold as she narrowed her eyes and glared bitterly at the spot where he was standing.

"Ginny?" Terry asked as he made a reach for her hand.

Ginny discreetly snatched her hand back. "It's getting close to curfew."

Terry nodded. "I'll walk you back to your common room."

Ginny glanced back at Harry then back at Harry. "No, you'll never make it back in time. I'll be fine."

Terry helped Ginny gather her books and walked with her to the entrance of the library. Harry quickly followed feeling uncertain if he was imagining Ginny saw him or not. Terry walked with Ginny down to the end of the corridor then stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Terry said softly.

Ginny waved bye to him and started up the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Terry lingered for just a second before continuing on his way. Harry watched him for a moment before turning back to the stairs to see if Ginny had disappeared up the stairs yet. To his surprise she had stopped at the first landing and was staring down in his direction.

"Are you still following me?" she said in a cold voice.

Harry blinked as he debated if he should take off the cloak and reveal himself or not. She might just be acting on a hunch instead of fact.

"I saw you," she continued. "Unless I'm being stalked by another wizard with an invisibility cloak your cover is blown, Harry."

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat and he slowly removed the cloak off his head. "I wasn't following you."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

Harry tried to give a casual shrug. "I needed a book from the Restricted Section and I just happened to be passing by your table when I heard Terry call me a moron."

"You are a moron," Ginny said flatly. "Hermione said you were going to the Trophy Room. It's a bit out of the way of the library."

"I told you, I needed a book from the Restricted Section," Harry retorted.

"Where's the book?" Ginny asked.

Harry felt a surge of panic wash over him before he threw up his hands. "I… I just needed to check something."

"You mean you just wanted to check up on me," Ginny replied.

Harry stood there silently before Ginny finally let the situation lighten by let out a small laugh. "I'm not interested in Terry."

Harry was about to tell Ginny that he overheard her tell Terry that she didn't want a relationship when Mrs. Norris's meow echoed. Harry and Ginny both looked down the corridor.

"Get back to the common room," Harry hissed.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder before dashing back down the stairs. "Let me under."

"What?" Harry asked looking suddenly taken back.

Ginny looked around impatiently. "Before Filch gets here."

"You have to go back to the common room," Harry argued.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, which made her looked like a younger version of her mother. "Harry Potter, you cannot attempt any tests on that award alone. You don't know what might happen. Either you let me go with you or I'll let Filch know what you're doing."

"You wouldn't?" Harry said in disbelief.

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look. "Wouldn't I?"

Harry sighed in frustration before lifting up the cloak and tossing it over the two of them. Just as the cloak settled over their feet Filch and Mrs. Norris rounded the corner. In the past Harry had wondered if Mrs. Norris could see through the invisibility cloak. She walked right up to the pair and stared up at them.

"What is it my sweets? Is there a student out past curfew?" Mr. Filch asked his cat before walking past the two students covered in the invisibility cloak.

Mrs. Norris sat patiently looking up at Harry and Ginny but Mr. Filch didn't seem to notice. He stalked right past the two and a moment later Mrs. Norris followed.

Harry let out of a breath of relief before suddenly realizing Ginny was leaning up against his chest. "I'm going to take you back to the common room first."

"Don't even think about it, Potter," Ginny warned. "I promise you I can still get Filch's attention."

"Fine," Harry said defeat.

Harry and Ginny cautiously made their way down to the Trophy Room. To Harry's relief they arrived their without running back into Filch, any Professors or an Auror. Harry quickly closed the door to the Trophy room and placed a locking spell on the door.

"That won't work," Ginny whispered.

"It's just to give us a few extra seconds to get the cloak back on incase we're caught," Harry explained as he pulled the cloak off their heads.

Harry moved along the wall and quickly found the award for Tom Riddle. He picked it up in his hands and examined it as if he expected it to show some outward sign of being a cursed object containing part of Lord Voldemort's soul.

Ginny slowly removed her wand and reached out and touched Harry's arm.

"No," Harry said softly. "I'm the one who needs to do it."

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "I'm right here if anything happens."

Harry looked over at her and passed her a comforting grin. He slowly withdrew his wand from his back pocket and placed the award on the ground. He took a deep breath before wordless casting a Disillusionment charm.

Harry heard Ginny take a auditable breath as the award lifted off the ground and give a light shake before clattering back down. She gave Harry an unsure look before finally asking. "Is it?"

He frowned. "I don't know… I don't think so."

"Did Hermione give tell you any other charms to use?" Ginny asked.

Harry aimed his wand again and tried a different charm, the same one he had seen Hermione use on the locket. Again, the award lifted off the ground and gave a quick rattle before falling back to the ground.

"Damn," Harry swore. "I was sure it was a Horcrux."

"It was a good idea," Ginny offered. "Maybe it is a Horcrux we're just not using the right charms to reveal it."

Harry appreciated Ginny optimism but he knew he had reached yet another dead end.


	24. Portrait End

** Chapter Twenty-Four:The Portrait End **

It was amazing. Just a short time before Harry had felt a sense clarity that had fooled him into believing he could actually accomplish this impossible task Dumbledore had left him now. Now all he could think of was how naïve he had been. The award that Tom Riddle had received for services to the school was not a Horcrux. With this knowledge came a feeling of helplessness and uncertainty. The corridors of the school seemed a little darker. The lessons the professor taught now seemed pointless. Harry found himself in a world that had a bleak future that he felt he had no control over.

He gave a long sigh of frustration as he leaned back on the sofa in the common room and watched the dancing yellow and gold flames in the hearth. Every notion, every idea that popped into his mind was quickly lost or abandoned. Hermione had tried to be optimistic by telling Harry that his idea that a Horcrux was stashed at Hogwarts was still plausible.

"Just because the award isn't a Horcrux doesn't mean there isn't one here," Hermione had argued.

Harry doubted her optimism. Dumbledore had said that Voldemort's Horcurxes would be something he would regard as special and important. Unless there was a relic of Ravenclaws hidden somewhere in the Room of Requirements he seriously doubted that Voldemort would have found anything at Hogwarts worthy.

He heard the portrait open and watched as a few sixth year students wander in.

"Hi ya, Harry," Colin greeted before dashing up the boys' dormitory stairs.

Harry soon found his attention drifting again to ideas that had no hope of working. Maybe he could talk to Moody about visiting the Department of Mysteries and seeing if there were any prophecies about Voldemort making Horcruxes. No, that wouldn't work because he wouldn't be able to retrieve the prophecy. Not to mention if there had been a prophecy then they had probably smashed it during the raid at the Ministry back in his fifth year.

Perhaps he could retrace Dumbeldore's steps and return to Tom Riddle Seniors old place. That was where he witnessed the murder that Dumbledore had believed Voldemort had used to turn Nagini into a Horcrux. If only he could speak with his old Headmaster again.

As if a beater had clubbed him, Harry bolted upright. That was it! He could speak with Dumbledore again now that he was back at Hogwarts. There was a portrait of him in the Headmaster's office and he was certain that McGonagall would not object if he told her it was of dire importance. Hermione had even suggested it when they were at Grimmauld Place.

Without a second thought, he set off to find Professor McGonagall. The halls were empty, which wasn't alarming. It was getting close t curfew and most of the student had already made their way back to their commonrooms. When he arrived at McGonagall's office he was faced with a small dilemma. He didn't know the new password to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and felt relief wash over him. He had never been so happy to see Tonks in his life. She gave him a curious look.

"A little late to be out in the halls," she lectured in a playful tone. "I'd hate to have to give you a detention."

"I need to see Professor McGonagall," he explained. "It's important."

Tonks blinked in surprise and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know what you want to do but it won't do any good."

"I don't…" Harry started.

Tonks gave him a supportive smile. "We've been expecting it you know. Actually I'm surprise it wasn't your first thought when you arrived here. You have to remember, Harry, it's just a portrait. It isn't the real Dumbledore."

"I realize that," Harry snapped. "I just need to speak to him."

Tonks bit her lip and Harry could have sworn that her nose changed shapes twice before she nodded and turned to the gargoyle that guarded the Head Mistress's office. "Doxy."

Harry didn't hesitate to make his way up the spiral stairwell. He quickly knocked on the door at the top and was greeted by the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Tonks gave Harry one last uncertain look before following him into the office. It had changed since the last time Harry had seen it. The Sorting Hat still sat on the shelf near Gryffindor's sword but the aura of the room itself was more feminine. The perch Fawks had once perched on had been replaced with floating mirror like vase and Dumbledore's personal affects were now swaped with objects Harry had come to recognize as belonging to McGonagall.

"Potter? Is something the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Tonks placed a hand on Harry's arm and gave McGonagall a knowing look. McGonagall reaction was a confirmation that the Order had discussed the possibility that Harry would ask to speak to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry searched the walls for the portrait he had glimpsed the night Dumbledore had been murdered. The portrait of Dumbledore sat in his frame with this chin tucked under as he slept.

"Harry, you do realize that this Dumbledore is only a faint memory of the real Dumbledore. Chances are he won't even remember you," Professor McGonagall said slowly.

Harry met her eye. "I have to try. We left something important unresolved and this might be my last lead to being able to finish what he wanted me to do."

McGonagall smiled weakly. "Very well."

Tonks followed McGonagall out of the office and closed the door, leaving Harry alone. He wasted no time in stalking up to the portrait. He had assumed this would be simple but he fastly found he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He realized there was a good chance that this lingering memory of Dumbledore wouldn't remember anything about the Horcruxes. This Dumbledore may not even remember who Tom Riddle is.

"Professor?" Harry said softly. He noticed several of the other portraits in the office listening in but he paid them no mind.

Professor Dumbledore gave a quick startle before his eyes cracked open from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, what can I do for you my dear boy?"

"Professor, do you remember me?" Harry asked slowly, nearly holding his breath as he waited for a response.

The image in the portrait adjusted his glasses and Harry noticed his eye twinkle. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that when I chose the memories for my portrait I was very careful not to choose any that would cause me to remember any particular students. However, I can tell you I remember that you were someone important. Are you perhaps a member of the Gobstone team?"

"I'm Harry…. Harry Potter," Harry offered, wondering if it was possible to trigger a memory that wasn't there.

Dumbledore gave a tiny nod. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Now that does remind of something important. I have a message I told myself that I needed to deliver to you, but I neglected to allow myself to remember who you were."

"So you don't remember me?" Harry asked.

"I don't. Alas, I don't recall ever seeing you before in my life. Still, that does not change the fact that I do remember I was suppose to tell you that the answer to what you're looking for is in your pocket. Well, I hope it's in your pocket. I had assumed you'd keep it there but then again I don't remember you or what was suppose to be in your pocket so perhaps it isn't there."

Harry found himself running one hand through his hair as the other reached into his pockets and pulled them out. "I don't have anything in my pockets."

"Perhaps it's nothing you're looking for," Dumbledore suggested. "Though I'm also reminded that I'm suppose to tell you that whatever it was that was suppose to be in your pocket is a requirement… something about doubles but alas I don't remember."

"Huh?" Harry asked. "I don't understand, sir. I have so many questions about what we were working on when you… died."

"That makes two of us," Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, there is a reason I chose not to give myself certain memories. After all, if I knew what I knew when I was alive as a portrait then it could be used for evil. I must ask you not inform me of anything that I might have discussed with you. As a portrait I cannot defend myself nor can I prevent my own theft. I wish I could give you more help but this is all I can offer you. Something that should have been in your pocket is important and a requirement."

"I can't do this alone," Harry said quietly. "I need your guidance, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "You need to trust your heart. Everything you need is tucked away inside you. Remember, Harry, love is the greatest magic and it is this that will allow you to succeed. I'm positive if I trusted you with an important task that you have the ability and talent to see it through."

"What if you were wrong? What if can't complete this task?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Then I fear you'll fulfill your own prophecy. Courage makes a wizard great and knowledge gives them the ability to accomplish anything. If you feel this task is impossible then I'm afraid you've already failed."

"I can't fail," Harry said quietly. "If I fail… everything is lost."

Dumbledore winked. "Then don't fail."

A few hours later, Harry found himself back in the common room staring at the same fire he had stared into before he had spoken to what remained of Dumbledore. He was convinced it had been a good idea but now that another door had slammed shut he couldn't help but feel even more alone. He had hoped Dumbledore would have been able to tell him something, anything!

It was getting close to midnight and Harry was fairly certain he was alone now with his thoughts. He seemed to be doing a great deal of thinking now-a-days when he was alone. Hermione and Ron always seemed like chatter in the back of a crowded room as Harry's mind rummaged through piles of information. He would dwell on the memories Dumbledore had shown him. He spent hours sifting through the pieces trying to make another connection. He could tell his friends everything he had seen but he knew that he had been the one that had watched the memories. He had been the one that understood what Marvolo had said to his son and daughter. He had been the one that had witnessed Voldemort's plea for a job at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione just knew what he had told them. They couldn't help him find those tiny details he might have missed.

"Damn," Harry swore as he threw a waded up scroll into the fire. He made a metal note to ask Hermione exactly what happened to memories after the person holding the memory passed away. He suspected that any memories that were lingering in the Pensive had vanished and he wasn't sure if McGonagall even knew where Dumbledore kept the memories he had collected. The only thing he was certain of was asking to talk to Dumbledore's portrait and using the Pensive was too much to ask for in one night.

"Harry, you still awake down here?"

Harry turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Ginny Weasley peaking around the corner of the girls' dormitory stairs. She was wearing the same pair of flannel pajamas that Harry had seen her in the night before he had left for Porter Glen.

"Yeah," Harry replied after a long moment passed.

She seemed to be trying to decide something and Harry could imagine what it was in that mind of hers. She never ceased to surprise him when she wore that look.

"Do you remember the letter I sent you when you were at Porter Glen?" Ginny finally asked. It was obviously something heavy was weighing on her mind.

Harry raised a curious eyebrow but nodded.

"And do you remember me writing that I had something important to tell you, Order Business that Cho had passed along to me?" Ginny continued.

Harry didn't say anything. His eyes watched her cautiously as she seemed to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm not going to lie… I considered not telling you. Hermione told me I shouldn't tell you," Ginny rambled. "But I believe that you have a right to know what is going on in your house."

Harry snapped. "Just spit it out."

"The Order found Draco," Ginny answered instantly. "I don't know all the details and Cho couldn't tell me. I just know they're keeping him at Grimmauld."

Harry felt a wave of red fall over his eyes. He didn't even realize he had stood up and started pacing like a mad man.

"It may not be a bad thing. If we know where Draco is then…" Ginny started.

"He should be turned over to the Ministry! He's a MURDER. His soul should have been sucked out by a Dementor!" Harry roared.

"The Ministry?" Ginny said impassively. "They have their thumbs so far up their arses that they wouldn't know what to do with Malfoy if they had him. Didn't you hear what happened to Lucius Malfoy? Not to mention that the Ministry lost total control of all the Dementors over two months ago."

"What happened to Lucius Malfoy?" Harry repeated.

Ginny nodded. "It was in the Daily News… he's been at St. Mungo's getting treatment for spell damage. Dad said they think the effects are irreversible. The Healers can't even figure out what hexes were used."

Harry had to admit he hadn't read the Daily News in over a year. Apparently Hermione wasn't subscribing to the paper these days either. After his image was tarnished he had taken to disliking the news source and eventually had fallen off it all together.

Harry suddenly turned his anger in another direction and narrowed his eyes at Ginny. How could she consider not telling him? They had been at Hogwarts a good time now, why had it taken her so long to come forward with this information? The flames in the fireplace danced dangerously, matching Harry's own temper.

"There isn't anything that can be done about it right now. We'll just have to let the Order…"

Harry clinched his fist. "YOU KNEW! You knew this entire time and you didn't tell me! You wanted to make sure I was safe at Hogwarts and couldn't overreact before letting me know that Malfoy was in my house."

"Shhh, keep your voice down!" Ginny warned.

Harry flung his arms, not caring who might overhear his rant. "For the love of Merlin, you're as bad as the rest of them. What is all this talk about we? You aren't a part of this! Quit trying to press your ruddy nose into my business. I simply asked you to keep me informed incase something important came up and you couldn't even do that."

Ginny's face slowly started to turn red. "For your information I did do EXACTLY what you asked me to do! I have no interest in your business what so ever. How dare you…"

Harry blinked. "I don't have time for your foolish girl whining. I have to find Voldemort's Horcruxes in case you didn't realize that! Not to mention, I have my one of my most hated enemies living in my house, my aunt hasn't been seen in months and I have no idea what the bloody hell Dumbledore meant for me to have in my pocket."

Ginny snarled. "Well, then I'll leave you to it. I can see you need absolutely no help at all."

* * *

_ Greetings for the land of the absent. I swear I'm not neglecting this story on purpose. I have too many irons in my fire at the moment. I'm involved in the Potter's World Release, I have Archive Admin duties on HPFF not to mention all the responsibilities I have in the Real World. I do apologize and I swear this story is heading for the downward slid. I'm on December already and it will only continue to May. Harry is dangerously close to the next Horcrux, it is actually right under his nose. Once they leave Hogwarts then things will pick up. We'll find out where Petunia is and the Secret Horcrux will be revealed. Stay Tuned! Thanks again for all those who have followed this story. Your support is appreciated more than you'll ever know. _


	25. A Requirement

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Requirement**

Morning, it was something that was dreaded above all other times. It meant that Harry was about to face another day at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts Harry felt trapped and worthless. Most of his Professors had been supportive but lately even Slughorn had run out of excuses for Harry's dismal performance in class.

Since the night Ginny had informed him that Draco Malfoy and his mother were living in Grimmauld Place nothing else seemed to matter. He hadn't spoken to her since and surprising even to him, he didn't want to. Somewhere deep inside he realize she was just trying to do what was right but he connected her secrecy with betrayal and that was something he simply didn't need right now.

Hermione had taken Ginny's side, naturally, but in Harry's mind the majority of the blame lay on Ginny not Hermione. Ron had elected to not get in the middle of things, which was a good thing since Harry needed somebody neutral to talk to.

Harry eyes protested but opened to face the sunlight of the new day blaring through the window of the dormitory. Neville Longbottom's stumbled out of the door as his robe billowed behind him.

"Morning," Ron said lightly. "We're going to be late again."

Harry groaned loudly before rolling out of his bed. "You shouldn't have waited."

Ron shrugged. "You know how I enjoy driving Hermione mad. Besides, I wanted to run another idea by you."

"Another idea?" Harry asked warily. He knew Ron was only trying to help but his routine suggestions of what Dumbledore's cryptic message might have meant were more frustrating than helpful.

Ron nodded. "I actually had it come to me last night while I was sleeping. Remember in our first year when you woke me up to look at that mirror, oh what was it called?"

"The Mirror of Erised," Harry answered sleepily.

"Yeah, that's the one. What if Dumbledore meant for you to find that mirror? That would definitely make the double part of his message make more sense."

"One problem, I don't know where he hid it," Harry replied annoyed. "Not to mention I don't think the Mirror of Erised would fit into my pocket."

Ron tossed Harry a shirt that was lying on foot of his bed. "It just doesn't make any sense-- doubles… a requirement… something in your pocket…"

"I don't think it was supposed to make sense," Harry grumbled. "Do you think Slughorn would notice if I didn't show up today?"

Ron grinned. "His star student-- he's still whining because you aren't living up to your reputation of being an expert potion maker."

The previous year seemed like such a distant memory. He couldn't even fathom a world where Dumbledore was still alive and thing that bothered him the most was Hermione's bitterness over the Half Blood Prince's book.

"Maybe we should ask Hermione," Ron suggested slowly.

It wasn't the first time Ron had suggested asking Hermione for advice on what Dumbledore had told Harry but just like the first time he had suggested it Harry instantly said no.

"But she's good at figuring things like this out," Ron continued.

Harry felt his temper bubbling towards the surface at the mere suggestion of trusting Hermione, who he knew would tell Ginny. "I don't need Hermione's help with this one."

"It's your call mate," Ron finally conceded. "I'm going to head down to breakfast for a spot. Catch you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, I'll be along," Harry replied.

He knew Ron was probably right. Hermione was good at figuring things out but he knew that if Hermione knew that Ginny would find out. He simply didn't trust her to respect his wishes.

Harry reached for his wand and tucked it into his pocket before tossing his robe around his shoulder. He picked up his book satchel and then froze. His hand reached back down into his pocket and he pulled out his wand. A memory from when he had just discovered he was a wizard came to him. He was simply a kid who had just discovered he was a wizard. He didn't often reflect on that part of his life and often he tried not to think about how his wand was a sibling of Lord Voldemort's. In fact he had even told himself that it was no more the fault of the wand than it was his fault to be related to the Dursleys. Suddenly, the fact that his wand was the pair of the Dark Lord's wand seemed very unnerving.

"Something in my pocket… or something that should have been in my pocket," Harry whispered. He had actually mentally slapped himself for leaving that night without his wand. It has been a stupid move on his part but he had been in such a hurry to talk to Dumbledore's portrait that he had left it in his book satchel.

It all made sense. His wand was something that should have been in his pocket, it had a double and it was a requirement to being a wizard. Did this mean that Voldemort's wand was the Horcrux he had yet to figure out?

If the Dark Lord's wand was the Horcrux then it created a whole new challenge for Harry. It was already going to be tricky enough trying to lure Nagini away from Voldemort but trying to steal the Dark Lord's wand would be impossible. Harry began to count the Horcruxes in his head as a wave of panic rushed through him.

I "There was the diary, ring and locket… that makes three that are destroyed." /I Harry thought to himself. I "Something that belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini and his wand…" /I 

Harry blinked hard as he thought to himself. If Voldemort didn't find anything that belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then perhaps he did use his wand. Obviously he was very fond of the magical item. Did Dumbledore suspect that Voldemort might have used his own wand to make a Horcrux?

Harry let out a deep sigh. Oh how things would make so much more sense if he simply knew how a Horcrux was made. If Lord Voldemort needed a wand to make a Horcrux then it was impossible for his wand to be a Horcrux.

He tossed his wand back into his pocket as the idea that seemed so solid only moments before fell apart. He expected to be the last Gryffindor in the common room. He even had to admit that he had not taken school very seriously since his return to Hogwarts. His hopes that the trophy given to Tom Riddle might be a Horcrux had completely destroyed his desire to even be in the castle. In all honesty, he looked forward to returning to the Burrows for Christmas. He didn't have the heart to leave Mrs.Weasley during the holidays to finish his task. She wouldn't take his leaving very well and the fact Harry knew that if he left Ron would certainly followed added to the guilt.

No, he would spent the holidays at the Burrow and then he would deal with the issue of Draco. Somehow he had connected Draco staying at Grimmauld with his search with the Horcruxes. He had mentioned briefly once that he wanted to question Draco about the Hocruxes but Hermione had begged him to think about what he was planning on doing. He knew that Draco probably didn't even know what a Horcrux was but it would be an excuse to confront Malfoy and possibly learn the location of Snape.

Harry felt his mouth grow dry and bitter and the mere thought of his old Potions Professor. His greatest fear was that Dumbledore had trusted Snape too much. Surely Snape was curious about what happened to his hand and what if he told the Dark Lord about his concerns. Would Voldemort put together the puzzle and realize that Dumbledore was out to destroy his Horcuxes.

"Harry?"

Harry turned sharply, take back slightly that somebody was still lingering in the Gryffindor Commonroom.

Neville Longbottom looked worn and broken. Harry had noticed it when they had first returned but didn't want to comment. He assumed that he was feeling the extra burden of his father's legacy from his grandmother. It would explain why Neville had been attempting to take his studies so seriously.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted. He knew he was already going to be late for Slughorn's class.

Neville lowered his head for a brief moment then seemed to suck in a deep breath for a bit of courage. "Some of us have been wondering when we're going to be able to help."

"Help with what?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

Neville spoke in a low grim voice. "You know, we want to help with what's going on. We want to help you fight this war."

Harry didn't know how long he stood there staring at Neville before he finally regained the power of speech. "Neville, this isn't a game or a school club. Do you have any idea what happens to those to stand up against the Dark Lord?"

He immediately regretted saying it. Neville knew very well what happened to those to stand up against the Dark Lord.

"We know what's at risk," Neville said in a bleak voice. "There is a group of us who want to do something, anything. You're in the…" he lowered his voice, "The Order of the Phoenix aren't you?"

"Technically, wait how do you know about the Order?" Harry inquired.

Neville raised his eyebrow. "I've heard the tales too you know. Your parents weren't the only ones who fought you know who."

Harry nodded as he realized that he was coming dangerously close to sounding like those he despised. The Order had treated him like a child and he was doing the same thing to Neville.

"Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood and myself all want to do more. We know you're up to something. Frankly, nobody expect you to return to Hogwarts after what happened to Dumbledore," Neville continued.

"Yeah, I didn't actually think I'd be back either," Harry admitted. "Neville, if there was something you could do I'd tell you but there isn't. Right now you need to keep yourselves safe. The Order is going to need bodies to fight soon. There is a rather high turn over rate among the members and this war is nowhere close to ending."

"What about the DA, we could start I up again," Neville began. "We still have access to the Room of Requirement."

"NO!" Harry spat instantly. "I'm not a teacher and I don't have time to play around this year."

"I didn't think it was playing around," Neville said defensively. "You're not the only one who has something to lose."

Harry swallowed hard as he felt an odd sensation of familiarity in the conversation. "Listen, we'll talk later. Right now if I don't get to Potions Slughorn is going to have my arse."

"Yeah," Neville said dully before snatching his satchel and dashing out of the portrait opening before Harry could say anything else.

Harry glanced at the clock and let out a deep sigh of frustration. He was officially late for class and without the Prince's copy of Advance Potion's Making he was not exactly Slughorn's favorite these days. He'd most likely earn a detention and that was certainly something he didn't have time for.

By lunch Harry was fairy certain the day was not going to get any better. Slughorn had not given him a detention but had given him a firm verbal warning about tardiness in front of the entire class. Charms hadn't been much better, he had been so distracted by his conversation with Neville that he had been unable of the wordless magic, which had earned him homework from Professor Flitwick.

On his way to lunch he had nearly collided with Ginny in the corridor. She had muttered under her breath but he hadn't been able to make it out. It sounded something like bloody prat but Harry was fairly certain he didn't want to know the exact vocabulary used. As he sat playing with his creamed potatoes he couldn't help but feel that sinking sensation that the worst part of the day was still yet to come.

"I can't believe how late you were this morning," Hermione lectured as she and Ron took a seat in front of him. "You're lucky Slughorn didn't give you a detention. That is the second time this week you were late for his class."

"Leave him alone, Hermione," Ron warned.

"I was talking to Neville," Harry said blankly. "It doesn't matter, we only have two weeks left."

"Neville? Did he talk to you about restarting the DA? I told him you wouldn't think it was a good idea but he said he had to give it a go," Hermione continued. "Harry, they just want to help. Everybody feels so worthless right now. People are dying. Did you know Neville's father has fallen into a coma? I can't blame him for wanting to do something more."

Harry raised his right eyebrow but his eyes remained focused on his potatoes. He was about to tell Hermione that he really didn't feel up to the banter when something Neville had said hit him like a bag of gobstones.

"It's a requirement!" Harry said abruptly.

"Yes, potions is a requirement to graduate Hogwarts if you elected to pursue a NEWTs level potions class," Hermione replied.

"No, it's a requirement as in the Room of Requirement," Harry said in an irritated voice. He glanced at Ron who seemed puzzled for a moment before catching on.

Ron blinked, "Oh, why didn't I think of that. It all makes sense. What better place to stash a message intended just for you than in the Room of Requirements."

"Who would stash a message?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled as he made eye contact with Ron, "Dumbledore."

"What about the pocket thing?" Ron pointed out. "The Room of Requirement doesn't fit in your pocket."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What in Merlin's name are you two going on about?"

Ron looked cautiously at Harry and it was obvious he was wondering if Harry was going to tell Hermione about his conversation with Dumbledore's portrait. For a moment, Harry considered not telling Hermione but loyalty got the best of him and he finally decided it was time to let her in on his new revelation.

"I talked with Dumbledore's portrait," Harry began in a low whisper.

Hermione frowned. "Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed his portrait to retain any memory of what the two ofyou were doing. It would be too dangerous. If the Dark Lord got his hands on it then he could coax the memories out and learn what Dumbledore was up to before…"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as he noticed a look of frustration growing on Harry's face. "We already know that."

"Dumbledore told me as much, Hermione. He did leave a cryptic message for me. He told me that whatever I needed for the quest was in my pocket and that it was a requirement."

"And something about doubles," Ron added.

"What was in your pocket?" Hermione asked instantly.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing that was the mystery of it. So it had to be something that was supposed to be in my pocket. The only thing I could figure was it had to be my wand but there is no way the wand is a…" Harry looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "a Horcrux."

"Perhaps not," Hermione mused. "So you think the requirement part is referring to the Room of Requirments?"

"Why else would he choose those words? It makes sense that Dumbledore might have hidden a note or something for me there," Harry replied.

He made a motion to leave the table when Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. "We have Defense Harry. If you keep skipping classes you're going to get into serious trouble not to mention people are going to start putting two and two together. It's already obvious you aren't back at Hogwarts for the education of it all…" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her lecture and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione motioned towards Harry's pocket. "Of course he'd expect you to have them in your pocket. I can't believe you didn't have them with you that night. Don't you two remember? He left them for Harry to find. The medallions that we found at Godric's Hollow and at Porter's Glen are the doubles. Dumbledore would have assumed that Harry would still be working them out when he sought out his portrait."

"There was no way Dumbledore would have even known that I was going to Godric's Hollow," Harry argued.

Hermione shook her head. "It's logic, think about it what was the first thing you wanted to do after Dumbledore died?"

"Murder Snape," Harry replied flatly.

Hermione took a heavy breath. "No, you wanted to return to Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore must have known you'd visit there first before the next school year. There was no way that McGonagall was going to allow you to talk to Dumbledore's portrait right after the incident. He must have suspected that you would seek out his portrait for help with the medallions."

"And about the requirement part?" Ron asked.

Hermione paused. "That does pose a bit of a problem but maybe it's as simple as Harry initially thought. Maybe whatever we're looking for is in the Room of Requirements."

"The Mirror of Erised," Ron interjected. "That must be where Dumbledore hid it."

Hermione looked at him with a confused expression but Harry waved his hand as if to say not to even ask.

"I'll go back to the dormitory and get the medallions and then we'll go the Room of Requirments," Harry explained.

Hermione again grabbed his arm as he made a motion to leave. "No, we'll go to Defense first."

"So Hermione can see Krum," Ron said wistfully under his breath.

Harry took a long look at his two best friends and finally agreed. Hermione was rarely wrong when she gave advice and Harry definitely didn't want to attract anymore unwanted attention.


	26. The Value of Memory

** The Value of Memory **

It was the longest class of Harry's life. Normally he didn't have much of a problem with Viktor Krum but suddenly Harry felt the urge to agree with Ron that Krum needed to be hexed into a newt. The longer he stared at his Defense Professor in frustration the more he seemed to be mentally connecting Krum's two bushy eyebrows into a sold line across his forehead.

"Does anybody 'ave any question?" Krum asked.

Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't shout out and ask if the class were finally over. However before Harry could even say anything Hermione's hand shot into the air, which wasn't surprising. It was common knowledge that every time a professor asked that question that Hermione would oblige them.

"Professor, could you review the Backhanded Counter Jinxs again and its practical use in dueling?" Hermione said without hesitation.

Ron gave a loud groan and Harry passed Hermione a nasty look but she didn't pay either of them much mind. Krum beamed brightly.

"Vell, the Vachanded Jinx…" Krum began.

Ron leaned over towards Harry. "If I didn't know better I'd say she's doing it on purpose."

Harry looked over at Hermione who was scribbling furiously on her parchment as Krum explained the practical applications of the Backhanded Jinx. Normally he'd agree with Ron but no person alive could act that interested in a jinx unless they really were that interested, not even Hermione.

After several more minutes passed Professor Krum dismissed the class. Harry quickly grabbed his satchel and threw his books hastily into it.

"You didn't have to egg him on," Ron said in a low whisper.

"I'm surprised the two of you didn't take that lesson more seriously. It could definitely prove useful in a duel. You heard what Viktor said about its practical applications as a rebound spell," Hermione retorted. "If the two of you would learn to take instruction more seriously…"

Harry snapped, "I doubt I'll defeat Voldemort with a Backhanded Jinx."

"Vell, it might come in handy," Ron mocked in a dreadful Viktor Krum impression.

Harry managed to suppress his laugh. He realized that he didn't need to encourage the situation. They had sat through Defense and now it was time to see if the Room of Requirement contained a hidden Horcrux.

It was easy to travel to the secret corridor and since they didn't have to worry about violating curfew. When they reached the area where the secret door would appear Harry closed his eyes and asked for a place to hide a Horcurx. It seemed the most logical request. He slowly opened his eyes hoping that history would not repeat itself and the magical door handle would choose not to reveal itself. To his delight it did appear and without waiting he pushed his way into the crowed room.

A sinking sensation traveled down his throat and into his stomach. Ron and Hermione followed close behind him and Hermione pulled the door tightly closed as she wedged herself in between an old bookcase and a broken bedpost.

"It could take weeks to find anything in this mess," Ron whined.

Harry knew the color had drained from his face as he stared at a broken chair and a maker where he had chosen to hide a certain object from the previous year. Could he have really been that close to the Horcrux the entire time and not known?

"Look," Ron announced holding up a few old bottle of Goblin Wine. "Isn't this Trelawney's?

Hermione rolled her eyes as she began combing through a few items. She must have caught site of Harry's fading color.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I hid the Prince's book in here,' Harry replied. The words tumbled out before he had even had a chance to think.

Ron stopped shuffling instantly. "Are you going to get it?"

Harry paused. "No, I don't want the bloody thing."

A grin tugged at the edge of Hermione's lips but she didn't say a word. Harry decided he'd search the opposite side of the room from where he had hidden the Prince's book. His search paid off quickly as he found a large pile of golden and silver cups. None of them even came close to resembling Hufflepuff's Cup from the memory he had had viewed in the Pensive.

"We have to be missing something," Hermione declared as she opened a broken umbrella. "Perhaps the item is charmed to look like something entirely different."

"What finding items Voldemort would choose to hide his soul in isn't difficult enough?" Harry grumbled.

Ron shrugged as he dumped out a cauldron of broken potion bottles. "Well she may have a point. If Dung can charm an item to look like Slytherin's Locket why couldn't You-Know-Who charm Hufflepuff's Cup to look like this old busted potion's bottle?"

Harry swallowed hard knowing that both Ron and Hermione had a point. The problem was if they were right than this search had just taken a far more complex turn. He was back to his initial gut reaction of worrying that Voldemort's Horcruxes could be anything ranging from a broken boot to a tea kettle.

Hermione let out a soft gasp and interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Odd," she whispered.

"What's odd?" Ron asked.

Hermione ran her sleeve over the bottom of an award that had been placed in an old cardboard box.

"Hey, I've seen that before," Ron announced. "That's the reward that Tom Riddle received for special services to the school. I thought you saw it in the trophy room, Harry. Did he win two of them?"

"The other one's could be a decoy," Hermione concluded.

She raised her wand and quickly waved it over the award. Harry half expected it to turn scarlet like the locket did but it didn't.

Ron blinked. "So it isn't a Horcrux?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't appears so which begs the question why would somebody go through the trouble of switching it with a decoy."

"The one in the trophy room isn't a Horcrux. I used the charms you told me to use and nothing happened," Harry stated.

Hermione frowned. "This simply doesn't make any sense."

"But the bloody thing didn't do anything. It didn't change!" Harry argued.

Ron frowned, "This is the award though. I remember it because I had to clean it so many times. Yuck, I can still taste those slugs."

Harry felt his mind swirling and suddenly only one thing mattered. He had to see Tom Riddle's award in the trophy room again. Hermione started to say something but he didn't give her the opportunity to talk him out of it. He knew rushing into the room during the middle of the day would probably raise eyebrows but he didn't care. Could he have been so distracted by Ginny that night that he completely overlooked something obvious?

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

He didn't slow his pace as he raced down the stairs and rounded the corner making his way into the trophy room. Within seconds he located the award sitting on the same shelf he had seen it on before. It looked identical to the award that they had just found in the Room of Requirment.

"I told you it didn't change!" Harry declared as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

Hermione closed the door behind them before making her way over to the award. She touched her wand tip to the award and again nothing happened.

"This simply doesn't make sense…" she trailed off.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "So, they aren't Hocruxes?"

Hermione frowned. "I can't say for sure they're even Tom Riddle's awards at this point. I think we're going to have to take some more time to figure out this piece of the puzzle."

Hermione lifted the trophy off the shelf and flipped it over a few times before pausing to read the inscribed on nameplate.

Ron frowned. "Should we continue with the Room of Requirement search? I mean the Horcrux could still be in there."

Before Hermione could answer Harry kicked the trophy case in frustration causing the glass to shatter. He didn't care if Flich came to see what had caused the commotion. He didn't even care if he were kicked out of Hogwarts for destroying school property. One thing alone mattered; he hadn't found a Horcrux just another riddle.

"Harry," Hermione scolded as she folded her arms across her chest.

Harry threw his arms up. "This is worthless. I can't do this without Dumbledore!"

"It's not Riddle's," Hermione said loudly as she shoved the trophy under Harry's nose. "It's a prank."

"A prank?" Ron asked, "Do you mean it's a prank?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and read the inscription on the decoy award, I A little trophy all about, flip me over I'll help you out. /I

"Who would go through the trouble? It doesn't make any sense…" Hermione mused.

Harry slowly turned the decoy over to look to see if there were more clues. He sighed loudly when he saw that it look relatively normal. There was a large circular opening at the base but it didn't look out of the ordinary.

"The medallions." Hermione said quickly. "Look at the bottom, Harry. It's a safe keeping devise. I bet Dumbledore left this here for you to find."

Harry turned sharply as he absorbed Hermione's words. Could Dumbledore have really planted this decoy for him find. Wasn't it enough of challenges to find Voldemort's Hocruxes without being led on a wild goose chase by his former Head Master? He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out one of the medallions he had found over the summer. As Hermione has suspected it fit perfectly into the base.

"Turn it," Ron suggested.

Harry slowly rotated the medallion and to his astonishment the bottom of the trophy fell open and a rolled up piece of parchment fell out.

Harry could hear sounds of footsteps approaching and Ron peeked out the door to see who was coming.

"It's Flich," Ron whispered. "Put it up, quick."

Harry tucked the parchment into his pocket and Hermione raised her wand towards the broken trophy case. _"Reparo."_

Flich opened the door a moment later and eyed the group suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?"

"Admiring the awards of course," Hermione said instantly.

Flich narrowed his eyes and scanned the room, obviously not buying Hermione story.

"Well, we've admired enough we best be on our way," Hermione continued in a sing song voice.

Flich raised his finger and touched the newly repaired glass, never breaking his suspicious gaze. Before he could continue with the interrogation Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry by the arm and ushered them out the door.

They quickly rounded the corner and started back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry reached into his pocket to reassure himself that the small piece of parchment was still tucked into his pocket.

"What does it say?" Ron whispered.

Harry stopped and pulled the note out. Hermione and Ron both leaned closer.

_Harry,_

_If you have found this small note it means I am not longer able to offer you help. I do hope we've had the opportunity to discuss the task that I have begun and that you must finish. By now you must have realized that my portrait that was left behind will be of no help for it was necessary to remove any memories that lingered. I left two medallions for you to find in hopes you suspect Tom Riddle's trophy but I am certain that this is not the item we seek. Tucked away in the Room of Requirement is the real trophy along with my notes and memoirs on this particular task. I regret it all the guidance I can give you._

_Albus Dumbledore _

"It's from Dumbledore," Ron said, stating the obvious.

Harry read the letter again unsure what to believe. He had been so disappointed after chatting the Dumbledore's portrait he couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehension.

"We were right! We were right about the Room of Requirement!" Ron continued. "Lets go get it."

"No," Harry and Hermione said collectively.

Ron looked puzzled for a moment but Hermione quickly explained. "We can't go to the Room of Requirement right now. Filch is obviously on to the fact we're up to something the last thing we need is for him to confiscate Dumbledore's memoirs."

"Not to mention it could be another dead end," Harry added under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked barely catching what Harry had just added.

Harry gave a loud sigh before tucking the parchment back into his pocket. He knew he should be excited about finding another step in his quest, but he couldn't seem to get past the feeling that he was only getting his hopes up.

"So tonight then? Harry can sneak out with the invisibility cloak and retrieve it," Ron suggested.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quickly as he tried to avoid Hermione's curious look.

Thankfully Hermione didn't push Harry into a conversation on their way back to the common room. They were no sooner in the portrait when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. To his surprise it was Tonks. Over the years Harry had become use to Tonk's warm greetings but her familiar friendly expression was hollow and empty. He of course had seen her concerned before but this was something different, something much more real.

"We have to talk immediately," Tonk said in a voice Harry had never heard her use before.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked quickly.

Tonk glanced around the room in a way that nearly made Harry shudder. "Not here, come with me."

Harry caught a glimps of Ginny standing up with concern and before he had even thought things through he stopped.

"Ginny, she should come with us to," Harry suggested.

Tonk shook her head quickly, "No, just you and Hermione. It's Order business…"

"What?" Ron protested.

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now it is detrimental that tell you something. There isn't any time to lose… we've already wasted far too much time as it is." Tonks snapped.

Harry watched her expression for just a moment before following her out of the common room and down the corridor towards her office. It reminded him of being on the opposite side of a secret. The portraits all whispered and moved around frantically as the three of them passed by and even the moving staircase seemed to cease its activity as the traveled.

"Have a seat," Tonks instructed as she quickly closed the door behind them.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked.

Tonk took in a deep breath. "Auror Bagley has been murdered. It happened in the middle of the night and we have relatively few leads on who might be responsible. From the looks of her office I'd say we couldn't rule out Vampires. As you are aware Bagley was a high level member of the Order and we have evidence to suggest his memory was compromised during the attack."

Harry glanced at Hermione who looked like she was mentally asking the same question as he was. Yes, Auror Bagley's death was tragic but why did Tonks look so grim.

"As you two are aware, Bagley was in charge of locating several abducted Muggles including your aunt, Harry. You should know the Ministry has now classified all the missing Muggles as dead. We have reason to believe that the Dark Lord is using them to grow his Inferi Army."

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop as the realization that his Aunt Petunia was more than like one of the zombie like corpses he had encountered in the cave where Voldemort had hidden his locket.

"There is something else you need to know," Tonk said after a moment. "Cho Chang was in Bagley's office at the time of the attack and for reasons unknown to the Ministry she wasn't killed. Whatever attacked Bagley kidnapped Cho. Now the Ministry is unaware of your prior relationship with Chang but…"

"You think they took Cho because of me?" Harry interrupted.

Tonks took a visible breath. "Remus thinks so. Whatever the two of you were doing with Mundungus is obviously something that interests us now. Mundungus has been hidden away for his own safety, and we have no hopes of recovering Cho Chang alive. We've seen these types of attacks before. She obviously is of some value to the Dark Lord."

* * *


	27. The Darkest Side of Transfiguration

** Chapter Twenty Seven: The Darkest Side of Transfiguration**

News traveled fast throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had only told Ron about what had happened to Auror Bagley and Cho Chang but by the next morning the entirety of the school was buzzing with rumors. The Daily Prophet had printed it on the front page calling it the boldest Death Eater attack yet. Speculations on why the two Ministry officials were singled almost entirely centered around Harry or Dumbledore.

_ Aeval Bagley was a long time supporter of the late Albus Dumbledore and was lead investigator on the disappearance of several muggles including the aunt of Harry Potter. _

"Why don't they just print she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Idiots," Hermione grumbled as she rummaged through an abandoned copy of the Prophet in the Gryffindor's common room.

Harry let out a trouble breath as tried not to pay attention to the several sets of eyes watching him from the corner of the room. He should have been use to these types of suspicious glances but they never did sit well. To make matters worse is they could find no trace of Dumbledore's memoirs in the Room of Requirements and they only had a little time left at Hogwarts before they'd be forced to leave the castle for good.

"Listen to this," Hermione continued. "_according to fellow housemate, Marietta Edgecombe, Chang and Potter shared a close intimate relationship during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is of interest to the Ministry of Magic, no doubt, who has said it will look into the details of this association in hopes to find new leads._"

Ron snickered lightly. "I didn't realize you had an _intimate_ relationship with Cho Chang. I thought it was more like one ruined date."

Hermione scowled. "Honestly, she could be dead, Ron. I hardly think this is something to joke about. What I'm concerned about is how they're trying to directly link both Harry and Dumbledore to this attack."

"I wasn't joking," Ron snapped back.

"It doesn't matter. I'd say it's a safe bet that…" Harry lowered his voice, "Voldemort knows what I'm up to."

"She didn't… I mean doesn't know anything, Harry," Hermione assured.

Harry frowned. "She knew I was looking for Slytherin's Locket. It won't be too difficult to figure things out from there. He could be collecting the others as we speak."

"Cho is a gifted witch. Maybe she was able to resist any attempts to break into her thoughts," Hermione offered.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't the Dark Lord that kidnapped her. Maybe it was simply vampires who were looking for a late night snack."

Harry turned to look towards the back chess table only to catch a group of sixth year girls looking away quickly. Things just seemed to get more and more complex. What seemed to offer so much promise just a few days before had somehow seemed like a distant memory.

"Dinner," Hermione said suddenly. "We should get something to eat then we'll get back to looking…"

Hermione sprang up from her chair and stuffed the newspaper into her bag. They three quickly made their way to the Great Hall. Harry had to admit he was hungry. He had been avoiding the Great Hall and hadn't had a satisfying meal in quite awhile. There were clearly too many eyes in there watching his every move.

"Ginny!"

Harry turned to see Terry calling after Ginny as she approached the three of them at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm fine," she snapped back in an annoyed tone. "That theory is ridiculous."

Terry frowned. "It isn't ridiculous. Look at the evidence."

Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Ron. "Harry's cursed but you're still safe to date."

"Wha?" Ron asked with a confused eyebrow.

Ginny smirked uncomfortably. "That's the new rumor. Sorry, Harry, you've gone from the most eligible bachelor to a death sentence with a single newspaper report."

She had tried to take the higher road and put differences aside after the news of what happened to Chang and Bagley. It was obvious she knew he was going to blame himself and although it wasn't in her character to put on an act he appreciated the gesture. Harry didn't respond as he stabbed his boiled potatoes with his fork. He knew Ginny meant it as a joke but in truth he did feel cursed. Everybody who was connected to him was at risk, even those who he didn't mean to put into harms way.

"I swear, Terry is acting like an loon," Ginny groaned. "Does he really believe I'm going to avoid my own brother."

Ron looked disgusted. "You should cast a bat boogey hex on him."

"I'm not all that hungry. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirements," Harry whispered to Hermione as Ron and Ginny talked about what hexes to use on Terry Boot.

Hermione watched Harry for a second. "You've hardly eaten anything in two days. This isn't your fault."

Hermione was wrong because it was his fault. If he hadn't shown interest in Cho Chang by asking her to the Yule Ball then she never would have shown interest back. If he hadn't suggested sharing the title of Tri-Wizard Champion with Cedric then he wouldn't have been killed. If Cedric hadn't been killed she never would have joined the D.A. If she hadn't joined the D.A. she probably never would have joined the Order of the Phoenix. If she hadn't joined the Order of the Phoenix she wouldn't have been in the library the day he had discovered who R.A.B. was and in turn she never would have known about Slytherin's locket. If she hadn't known about Slytherin's locket then she would have never been a target of Voldemort.

He could only imagine what torment had been her fate as Voldemort pried the truth of what she knew from her mind. She was strong willed and he seriously doubted she had gone down without a fight.

When he reached the Room of Requirements he started at the place he had left off. He stooped down and started going through an old chest full of out of date textbooks and broken wand pieces. He knew Hermione and Ron would be there shortly to help him sort through the piles of junk that littered the room. With this thought in mind, Harry flipped through an old Charms book and tossed it aside.

**The Darkest Side of Transfiguration **

Harry paused for a moment and cleaned a film of dust off the cover. He opened the page back and felt a sense of surprise catch him.

_ Property of Aberforth Dumbledore _

Harry traced the lettering with is finger as if he expected to somehow change or be wiped clean. Something familiar rang within him as he remembered that Aberforth might not have even been able to read. Hadn't Albus Dumbledore himself thought his brother was illiterate?

Harry flipped to the table of contents and his eyes immediately landed on the illusive topic that he had searched for in every book in the Black family library.

_ Horcruxes…….. p 777 _

He felt himself stumble as he quickly turned towards the back of the book. The pages were yellowed and fragile, an obvious sign that the book was extremely old. Harry accidentally tore a few pages as his excitement got the best of him.

_ Horcruxes _

This form of magic is one of the oldest and most secret craft known to wizard kind. In the Council of 1632 the practice of using Muggles in the art of horcrux creation was banned and later the practice was eliminated all together.

Horcruxes are one of the earliest forms of combination magic. The ancients of the magical world used it to prolong their life and continue their legacy. It was through this practice the fundamental growth in magical ability was achieved. The longer one lives the stronger their magical ability grows.

The ancients who created this magic gave strong warnings not to split the soul more than once. With every split the individual grows less lifelike till eventually nothing but thoughts and memories of a previous life remain. These thoughts manifest themselves in the emotions of the host being.

Aknom the Wise was the first wizard to successfully create a Horcrux. This is a delicate balance of transfiguration that works in combination of a strong potion. The original potion ingredients have been tampered with and altered through the ages. However, the main potion base consists of dragon blood, asphodel root and mermaid scales.

The potion merely makes the host for the Horcrux split suitable for the separation. In ancient times this potion was a purification ritual in itself. If one was unworthy to hide ones soul then the potion could prove deadly. We now know that an overdose of dragon blood most likely caused these fatal occurrences.

The Transfiguration part of the craft is an interregnal part of the process. One must transfigure themselves into two parts. There are several different techniques used to accomplish this feat but the most common is used with other powerful spells such as the ancient killing spell used in the Asian cultures.  


Harry shook his head as he tried to absorb it all in.

Once the host being is prepared by consuming the potion then the transfiguration spell is preformed. It is important to remember that the soul MUST be split before it is placed in an object. The most common transfiguration spell used for this is 'Diripio Anima.' After the preparations have been made there is no reversing the procedure.

Several charms can be used to execute the soul removal and placing but as specified the most successful with the smallest amount of risk would be a killing cruse similar to those used by the ancients. The soul represents life so it can only be split with death. Some wizards have attempted this with a strong poison but the results were dismal at best. Horrace of Claiborne actually split his soul into 10,000 fragments that still wander the earth till this day due to a botched potion killing Horcrux attempt. 

Harry blinked and scanned the page again making sure he wasn't imagining what he was reading. Of course now that he had found how a Horcrux was made it made complete sense why Voldemort had gone to Slughorn for advice. He may have even been hoping for an ingredient list. Harry flipped a couple more pages in the book as it gave more examples of Horcrux attempts that had gone terribly wrong. This obviously was complicated magic and if it was preformed by an incompetent wizard disaster was sure to occur. Finally as Harry turned the last page he was certain his heart had ceased to beat in his chest.

_Destroying a Horcrux is rather simple. The same killing spell that was used to seal the soul in its new home can be used to remove the soul from its host. The tricky part in discovering what killing spell was used during the creation. _

"_Tricky," _ Harry thought with a grin.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Hermione called out.

He had been so involved with reading this book that he hadn't even heard anybody wander through the door.

"Back here," he called back.

Ron appeared from behind an old wardrobe. He gave the door a hard shove. "There is way too much rubbish in here."

Harry smiled. "Not all of it is rubbish."

"Did you find Dumbledore's memoirs?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I did find something that might help."

He handed the book over to Hermione. She immediately read the title as gasped. "Does it?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Does it what?" Ron asked feeling slightly confused.

Harry smiled. "It gives details on how a Horcrux is made and more importantly how to destroy them without blowing ourselves up."

Hermione had already found a seat on a tattered cushion. "This book has been discontinued for nearly 200 years."

"So how do we destroy a Horcrux?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione wondering if he should ruin the ending. "We use the killing curse."

Hermione stopped and looked up. "The killing curse?"

"Read, it makes sense if you know how they're made," Harry urged. "The problem is we still don't know where to find Voldemort's other Horcruxes."

Ron paused. "That chest!"

"Yeah, that is where I found this book," Harry confirmed.

"No, no… the chest obviously belonged to Dumbledore. Maybe what we're looking for isn't a journal. Maybe we're looking for little clues like this to help us piece things together." Ron made dash across the room towards an old rusty cauldron. "Look, these vials are sealed. Maybe their memories that can be viewed in a pensive."

"Or maybe there vials of sleeping gas that will knock us all out cold for a month," Hermione warned. "I think we just have to be practical. Obviously the memories that Dumbledore showed you gave us some clues to where these cursed objects are. I think we should formulate a plan. We could check the orphanage where Riddle stayed as a child. We need to find places that are of importance. I think it is safe to say we can out Hogwarts…."

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione trailed off.

Hermione seemed to think then shook her head. "I was thinking the Chamber of Secrets but didn't you say that Riddle couldn't open it after he opened it?"

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have hidden something down there when it was opened," Ron offered. "Didn't you say Riddle was still in school when he made his first Horcrux?"

Harry wasn't paying attention because a small scratch of parchment tucked into the charms book he had tossed aside had caught his eye.

_ Check the Chamber _

"I think Ron may be right… maybe Dumbledore hid clues throughout the room. I mean he couldn't be too obvious. He must have realized that whenever you ask for a place to hide something this version of the room appears. This was the room Draco was hiding in when he was working on the Vanishing Cabinets," Harry explained. "The Chamber is definitely someplace we need to check. Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to get there since he didn't speak Parsletongue. That could have very well been next on his list."

Hermione looked nervous. "I don't think these are clues left by Albus Dumbledore. Remember his hand? If he had known about this book he would have known the killing curse would destroy a Horcrux. Why would his hand turn black and die if he knew what he was doing."

"Maybe he was too confident. Maybe it is a side effect we have to be cautions about. Could we attempt to cast the spell into a mirror and bounce it to the object we want it to strike?" Ron suggested.

Hermione considered it for a moment then nodded. "It might work but it would be risky. If the spell bounced off the wrong way then we'd risk it hitting one of us."

"We'll just have to be careful then," Harry said firmly.

The three of them spent the better part of the evening going through as many books and scraps of parchment that was stored in the chest. They had a plan but there was still a feeling of dread and anticipation as Harry wondered if Voldemort had discovered he was after his precious Horcruxes.

He kept telling himself that they had already destroyed three. 


	28. The Hidden Chamber

center Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Hidden Chamber

Ron paced nervous as he watched the door to make sure none of their dorm mates decided to drop by while Harry tucked a few more books from the Room of Requirement into his traveling chest Ron, Hermione and himself had tried to smuggle as much from the room as possible. After the discovery of the book that explained the creation of a Horcrux they had decided to comb the room not for a simple memoir but anything that looked as if it could be of help during their quest. They had exactly one week before they would be returning to The Burrow for the holiday, which didn't give them nearly enough time to plan a well executed visit to the Chamber of Secretes.

"I'm sure Hermione has figured out a way," Ron said mostly to himself. "I mean it won't be as if Fawkes will be able to come fly us out again."

Harry didn't respond as he thought about where they would be going later that evening. They were venturing into the worst place imaginable to search for a Horcrux that Voldemort might have stashed. He knew exactly where he wanted to search first. There was a large statue of Slytherin that stood in the middle of the Chamber. It had always come to mind when Harry had thought of the chamber. Harry only hoped that there was only one Basilisk and that it has been the one he had slain.

"Do you think Myrtle will be around?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. He was fairly certain that the ghost that haunted the girls' loo would be around and in his heart of hearts he didn't look forward to meeting with her. Their last encounter has been less than pleasant since she had raged through the castle professing he was a murderer after his duel with Draco Malfoy.

"I just hope she doesn't blow our cover," Ron confessed.

Harry forced a smile. "That makes two of us."

Ron looked as if he was going to say something else but Harry cut him short.

"I'm going to make one more run to the Room of Requirements. I want to make certain we aren't forgetting anything."

Ron nodded. "I'll go check on Hermione."

Ron left the dormitory first and Harry followed a few minutes later under the invisibility cloak tucked in his bag in case he was caught out after curfew. The common room was fairly crowed as many of the Gryffindors finished their last minute cramming before final exams. Harry saw Dean Thomas sitting near the main fireplace and cringed as he noticed Ginny sitting next to him with her legs curled into her chest.

Dean had been very short with Harry since the previous year. The two were much more acquaintances now than friends. They were civil to one another but neither of them spoke to one another unless it was absolutely necessary.

Harry fought off the strong impulse to wander closer to the couch to see what they two of them were chatting about, but he kept reminding himself that what Ginny did now was not his concern. He had finally gotten what he wanted and she was safe. The last thing he wanted to do now was confuse things again.

Harry was nearly past the couch when Dean called out. "Speaking of the devil."

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with Harry for just a second.

"Stop it," she whispered firmly towards Dean.

Dean sneered and shot Harry a disgusted look.

"That's why I broke up with you," Ginny hissed under her breath before she snapped off the couch and stormed off to her dormitory.

She paused for a moment when she neared Harry but didn't say anything. Dean turned his head as if nothing had happened and pretended to engage in a book about football. Harry considered confronting Dean for a briefest of moments but the notion was interrupted when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Dean's still trying to win her back don't pay him much mind. Just between the two of us I don't think she's interested. She can't stand his need to constantly take up for her."

Harry looked over at Colin Creevy who was trying to distract him from the situation.

"Why don't you come over and study with us?" Colin offered.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. "I can't…err I have to go to the library to meet Hermione," he said trying to think of a believable excuse.

Colin frowned but nodded. "Raincheck then, we could really use some help in Defense. Professor Krum is killing us with these jinxes and hexes."

Harry heard Colin but wasn't really paying him any attention. The thought of Ginny being with Dean again was dominating his ability to think. His mind raced with thoughts about what Ginny had been telling Dean before he had walked up. Had she been complaining about their failed relationship? Had she been telling him what a mistake she had made?

"Hey, Thomas!" Harry called out before he even realized what he was doing.

Dean looked over and tossed his book on the floor. "You got something to say to me, Potter?"

"Yeah, maybe I do," Harry snapped back. "What's your problem?"

Dean jumped to his feet and started walking over towards Harry. "You're my problem. You think that all this nonsense that the papers write about you makes you some kind of a god. You don't bloody care about anything or anybody but yourself. You make me ill."

"I haven't asked for any of it. I don't want the papers writing anything about me," Harry retorted.

"Like any of us believe that," Dean sneered. "You want an go at me? Take it, I'm not scared of you."

Harry suddenly froze as Dean pulled out his wand. He didn't want Dean, or anybody for that matter, to be scared of him.

"Both of you just stop and look at yourselves."

Harry barely recognized Hermione's voice as she pushed on his chest backing him away from Dean. "Come on, Harry."

Dean watched bitterly with his wand still in hand as Hermione steered Harry towards the portrait entrance. She waited till they were out in the corridor before placing her hands on her hips in frustration.

"What was that all about?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing."

Hermione frowned. "It certainly didn't look like nothing. Do you really think Ginny is going to be impressed if you hex Dean?"

Harry flinched. "I wasn't trying to impress Ginny. It didn't have anything to do with her."

Hermione gave Harry a skeptical look before letting out a frustrated sound. "I came to tell you that I found a way to get us out of the Chamber. It was so simply… I can't believe it took me so long to think of it."

Harry was grateful that Hermione had been good enough to change the topic. He needed to focus and if he kept allowing things that Ginny was doing to get to him he couldn't.

"We'll use brooms," Hermione finished.

"Wha?" Harry said suddenly as he realized he had nearly tuned Hermione out with his own thoughts.

Hermione tutted. "We'll use brooms to fly out. Did you and Ron bring yours with you?"

"No," Harry said instantly feeling slightly embarrassed for not paying attention. "There wasn't any point in bringing them along since there isn't any Quidditch."

Hermione nodded. "I was afraid of that. We'll have to use school brooms then. Do you still have access to the Quidditch lockers?"

"Unless they've changed the password," Harry confirmed.

The two wasted no time rushing down the corridor towards the back entrance that led down to the Quidditch locker rooms. Harry felt a sense of anticipation and approached the door. Nobody was allowed to go past the courtyard outside and the locker room itself was just down the path from there. It would be a miracle if they weren't caught.

"It looks clear," Hermione whispered when they reached the end of the courtyard.

In the distance Harry could see Hagrid's hut with a tiny pillar of smoke rising out of its chimney. The two remained alert all the way down to the locker room.

" I Quaffles don't fly, /I " Harry said hastily, hoping that the password still worked.

To his relief the door opened and he and Hermione ducked inside.

"The brooms are kept over here," Harry said as he walked to the back of the room past benches.

"You do realize I'm not exactly as comfortable with flying as you and Ron," Hermione said nervously.

"You can piggyback with Ron," Harry suggested. "I don't think my invisibility cloak will cover three brooms anyways."

As discretely as they arrived the left with two brooms wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped under his arm. They had almost made it back to the castle when they ran into Hagrid.

"What yeh two doin' out here?"

"Hagrid," Hermione greeted tensely, "We were looking for Ron. You haven't seen him have you?"

Hagrid frowned and motioned towards the Quidditch pitch. "Well, he ain't guardin the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "We thought we saw somebody down there and since Hermione's a Prefect she wanted to check things out."

"Ain't nobody round here but me," Hagrid shrugged with a suspicious smile, "I suppose it was me you saw, aye? McGonagall asked me to keep a look out around the grounds just to make sure nobody was lurkin' around."

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a quick elbow.

"Yes, I guess it was you we saw," Hermione said promptly.

"I reckon I do miss you three. Best be gettin' back inside. I'll see yeh before you leave," Hagrid said pleasantly as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Knowin' you three you're probably into mischief."

Harry let out a visible breath of relief as they entered the castle and lost sight of Hagrid outdoors. He was certain the half giant was going to notice the brooms tucked under his arm but luckily they had made it by without getting caught. He doubted even Hagrid could ignore something so obvious.

"We have to find Ron," Hermione declared. "The sooner we get to the Chamber the better."

Harry nodded. "He was going to look for you last time I saw him. Maybe we can head him off before he makes it back to the common room.

The two of them moved quickly taking as many back corridors as possible. Neither of them were too keen on the idea of attracting attention. They found Ron just outside the library where he had looking for Hermione.

"There you two are," Ron said. "Justin said you left over half an hour ago."

Hermione grabbed Ron lightly on the arm and whispered. "We had to go get a couple brooms. It was the simplest way of getting out of the Chamber."

"We almost got caught by Hagrid," Harry added.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look as the three of headed off to Myrtle's loo. As expected the bathroom was completely deserted and to Harry's relief Myrtle was nowhere in sight. It had been awhile since he had attempted to speak Parsletongue but he had not doubt it would come as naturally to him as it had the first time he had spoken it.

"Open up," Harry said as he approached the hidden opening to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry looked a Ron who grinned. "I hate it when you use that language, it's scary."

As predicted the opening slowly exposed. Unlike the last time when he had been holding Lockheart at wand point, he knew exactly what to expect when he leapt into the dark abyss.

Harry leapt first down the tunnel and landed with a hard thud at the bottom. He quickly moved out of the way as Ron came tumbling down with Hermione right on his heels.

"Ouch," Hermione cried as she tumbled on top of Ron.

Ron helped Hermione back to her feel and looked around. "I hoped I wouldn't ever have to come back to this place.

Harry didn't waste any time proceeding on. It wasn't long before they reached the cave in that had been the result of Lockheart's backfired memory charm. There had been a small crawl through that he and Ginny had managed to crawl through back in his second year.

"How do we get through?" Hermione asked as Harry stopped in his tracks.

"There is opening around here somewhere. We should fit," Harry replied flatly as he tried not to let his mind wander to Ginny.

It didn't take long before they found the opening and crawled through. Ron was the only one who had a bit of difficulty. He was so tall that the opening was awkward to negotiate and it was only with the help of Hermione did he manage to get untwisted.

"This way," Harry directed. Ron had never been this far into the Chamber before. Only Ginny had actually seen the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron gasped slightly as they entered the great archway into the ancient room. "This place is enormous. Where do we start."

Harry took a deep breath and pointed towards the middle of the room. "There."

In the middle of the room stood a statue of Slytherin. It was the most logical place to start. From the moment Harry had considered that a Horcrux might be hidden in the castle the statue had always been a place he wanted to search.

The three approached carefully and Hermione touched the base with her wand.

"There isn't any secret compartment."

Harry touched the stone base lightly and felt a sensation that was both foreign and familiar. It was if he were walking into a dream as the memory of the cave flooded him. It made sense that Voldemort would use similar precautions on each of his Horcrux. His pride would prove that he believed his safeguards were fool proof.

"We have to make a payment," Harry revealed with a heavy sigh.

Ron blinked, "What kind of payment?"

Harry didn't answer as he took out his wand and carefully cut his arm.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said looking confused.

Harry looked at her for a moment before wiping the precious liquid onto the stone base of the statue. Hermione and Ron both jumped with surprise as the statue slid over revealing a descending stairway.

"How did you know to do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down into the darkness and lit his wand. "Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ron repeated Harry's actions as the three made their way into the darkness. None of them said a word and the echoing sounds of dripping water created an eerie sense of trepidation.

"Hermione, are you confortable with fire charms?" Harry suddenly asked.

It wasn't until that moment did he remember the lake of Inferi he had encountered the last time he had been on a quest to retrieve a Horcrux.

Hermione glanced at Ron with uncertainty. "I suppose, why do you ask?"

"You'll need to use them if we encounter any Inferi," Harry said simply.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached the bottom of the winding stairs. The chamber that exposed itself was larger than any room Harry had ever seen. It didn't have the sense of pride that the Chamber of Secrets had but it did have the feeling of being very old. Harry was trying to think of an effective spell that would light up the room when Hermione lifted her wand. She created a long rope of fire that seemed to drip like a waterfall as it illuminated the room.

"Will that do?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the new light. It didn't take long to find the direction he needed to continue in. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm as the three of them spotted a wall of Inferi.

"What's confining them?" Ron asked.

Nobody answered the question. As they approached the invisible wall an inscription on the floor appeared. Harry bent down and traced the lettering with his finger. He knew the implication of the words without even reading them aloud.

"One soul to retrieve another?" Ron read with confusion. "What is that suppose to mean."

Harry knew exactly what it meant and from the look on Hermione's face so did she.

"There has to be another way," she insisted.

"There isn't," Harry argued. "I have to go alone. If we all try to pass through the wall then they'll attack."

Ron glanced up at the animated corpses floating in mid air. "What if they attack once you cross?"

"Try to get away and save yourselves. Remember they don't like fire," Harry replied.

Holding his breath he took a step into the invisible boarder. He half expected the Inferi floating around to attack him but they simply parted and allowed him to pass. As they parted some golden caught Harry's eye and he knew instantly he had found Hufflepuff's Cup.

Harry looked carefully around to try to discover what tricks Voldemort may have used to protect his precious soul. It seemed too simple. Harry slowly reached out to grab the cup but his hand went through it as if it were merely air.

"It has to be obvious," Harry said to himself.

He looked around for the solution. The shimmering cup was an illusion but the real cup had to be close. Harry reached out once more and felt the air slip through his grasp. The Inferi around the room seemed to be moving closer and Harry felt his body give an involuntary shudder.

Harry looked down at the mirror the cup was resting on and noticed something unusual about the reflection. Instead of being opposite it looked as if the two cups were sitting on top of each other. He slowly reached down to touch the mirror when he felt an Inferius sweep so close to him his robe shifted as if caught in a gentle breeze.

He tightens the grip on his wand and held his breath before he smashed the mirror with his hand. The glass shattered and Harry felt himself lifted on his feet and tossed and pulled among the Inferi.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried as she aimed her wand and shot a long string of fire through the air.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the hands holding him above the ground release him. He fell to the ground with a large thud. His shoulder took most of the impact and he let out a moan of pain.

Hermione and Ron raced towards him but the Inferi were too quick. As soon as they raced through the invisible wall that was restraining the zombie like creatures attacked with a vengeance.

Harry looked up in time to see Ron swept off his feet and smashed into a wall. Harry gripped his damaged shoulder and brandished his wand. Without a beat of hesitation he aimed his wand. He had been practicing wordless magic but the spell came so naturally to him that he hardly realized what he was doing.

The Inferi that were tugging on Hermione immediately released her and backed away as the whirlwind of fire ravaged through the room. Ron raced over to her and helped pull her to her feet as the two moved quickly across room.

"BEHIND YOU!" Ron screamed.

Harry turned around and made a whip like motion with his wand. The whirlwind of flame immediately collapsed into a thin rope and slashed into the creatures that were creeping up from every direction. He leapt across the floor towards the broken mirror and pulled the cup up from his position and tucked into his robe.

"I've got it," Harry called. "We have to get out of here."

Harry made a motion towards the stairs that had brought them there. You couldn't see it through the darkness but Harry knew it was there. They had to get away from the Inferi.

The three of them sprinted towards the stairs. When they reached the place the stairs should have been Harry stopped.

"Where is it?" Harry said desperately.

The three of them turned about in circles looking for any sign of the stairs but they were nowhere to be seen. It was clear this was another test by the Dark Lord. Harry would have given anything to have Dumbledore with him. The ghostly mist of the Inferi were approaching in the distance and Harry felt his heart race.

"We can't keep fending them off," Ron exclaimed.

Harry suddenly felt clarity as a voice that was so familiar rang through his mind.

" I Trust your heart not your eyes. If you believe they're there then they are. /I "

Harry looked around the room and settled on the place he felt the stairs should be. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

The mist grew closer and closer. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he made a motion to take a step and to his surprise his foot caught. He opened his eyes and raced up the winding stairway. Hermione and Ron stayed close on his heel. Hermione shot a couple rope of flames into the approaching mist but it seemed to have little if any effect on slowing it down.

Harry felt as if his heart was going to erupt as he gasped for air. As exhaustion took hold of him his body continued running as quickly as it could go. Ron tripped and Harry reached out and grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him to his feet.

"We're almost there," Harry encouraged.

The faces of the animated dead were now distinguishable as Harry chanced a glance over his shoulder. He looked up towards the top of the stairs and realized they were never going to make it.

Harry suddenly stopped and allowed Ron and Hermione to rush pasted them. He aimed his wand and with his entire mind he unleashed the largest ball of fire he could possibly imagine. The flames connected with the center of the Inferi mass and several unhuman cries rang through the chamber. Without waiting to see if his spell was successful Harry turned and continued up the stairs. When he reached the top Hermione and Ron were desperately trying to move the statue base.

"Wipe blood on it!" Harry screamed. "You have to make a payment."

Ron pulled back a blood sleeve and revealed a nasty cut on his arm. He smeared the precious material onto the stone and the statue slowly started to move. When the crack was just large enough to slip through Ron gave Hermione a good shove and she dashed back into the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Come on!"

"I'm right behind you,' Harry called back.

Ron squeezed through the opening that was growing larger every second. Harry didn't dare chance a look back to see how close the Inferi were he leapt the last five stairs and dove through the opening.

As soon as Harry landed the status moved in a swift motion blocking the entrance. Harry grabbed his chest with one hand and clutched the cup with the other.

"That was interesting," Ron said.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck. Her eyes were welled up with tears.

"I didn't think you were going to make it. There were so many of them," she wailed.

Harry looked over at Hufflepuff's Cup in his hand and smiled. He knew this time there wasn't a decoy. This was exactly the cup he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensive. He had found another piece of the Dark Lord's soul

hr 

I Well, the release is around the corner. I hope to have one more chapter out before then but it is obvious that I will not finish before Deathly Hallow is released. I promise I will finish this story for anybody who may still be interested. I have a long term plan and about 10 more chapters to write. Thanks to everybody for all the support, kind words and encouragement.


	29. Reality

  


**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reality**

The twilight minutes passed silently and five young boys slept in the Gryffendor boys' dormitory. Harry's body gave an involuntary jolt as beads of sweat collected on his forehead. The images were not clear but the lightning shaped scar on his forehead prickled. He had become accustom to the sensation over the years but had never learned to control them. Flashes of visions danced on his eyelids.

He could hear the cold hiss of a snake tickling his eardrums as he tried to ignore what he was sensing. Harry moaned loudly but remained asleep as some of the images became clearer. The room was illuminated with a peculiar green glow. He could not tell where the source of the light came from but he welcomed it.

In the center of the room was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. She was coiled up but her eyes did not focus on Harry. Harry willed himself reach for his wand but his arms did not move. The snake was focused on a house in the distance. Harry looked out the window to see the house standing past a distant hill. The green glow began to fade and the room disappeared.

Harry jumped awake in his bed and gasped for breath. His mind was spinning from what he had just seen in his dream and he tried to process it. He looked over and saw Ron was still asleep. Hufflepuff's cup was nestled under his pillow for safekeeping. Harry retrieved it and placed it on his bedside table. He closed his eye and tried to think about the house he had just seen in his vision. In his dream the house had been so familiar but he had only glimpsed it for a second. The house had been tall and brittle looking…

The cup hit the floor with a clatter and Harry was sure he had stopped breathing. Ron's eyes popped open and he groggily looked over.

"Everything all right?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "Yeah… I just can't sleep ."

Ron gave a loud yawn and turned back on his side. "Don't tell Hermione. She's paranoid about you not sleeping."

Harry sat quietly until he finally heard the recognizable patter of Ron's snore. He reached over the edge of his bed and lifted the cup off the floor and tucked it under his pillow. Something inside him told him he didn't need to worry Ron until he knew for sure that the Burrow was endanger. He slowly slipped his robe over his pajamas and tiptoed over the door.

Voldemort had tricked him in the past. He would not be fooled again. The last time he had acted irrationally about one of his vision Sirius had died as a result. It seemed as if all Voldemort was doing was watching. He wasn't attacked and he hadn't felt a burst of rage or anticipation.

Harry mumbled _lumos_ and lit the tip of his wand as he meandered down the boys' dormitory stairs. As he entered the common room he felt the hairs on the tip of his neck stand on end.

He quickly scanned the empty main room but the only sign of life was a nearly dead fire burning in the hearth. Harry's eyes lingered on the fire for a moment before he made his way over to the Portrait opening.

Just as he was about to leave he heard a soft shuffle behind him near the far sofa.

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

It was no surprise when nobody answered his inquire. He felt his heart race and a nervous lump caught in his throat. His found himself momentarily distracted from his prior goal and he walked cautiously back into the common room and towards the source of the sound that had distracted him.

The fire cracked loudly and for a second Harry wondered if he had simply imagined the sound. As he reached the sofa he held his wand firmly in front of him and stepped around the edge.

Crouched over tightly in a ball on the floor was Ginny. She gave him a furious look and stood up defiantly.

"Why didn't you answer me? I nearly hexed you!" Harry said feeling a sense of relief and anger wash over him.

Ginny scowled. "You weren't supposed to come over here. How am I suppose to follow you now?"

"Follow me?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"We knew you'd try to run," Ginny snarled. "If you weren't so damn stubborn perhaps I'd finally get a decent night's sleep."

"I didn't ask you to keep watch on me?" Harry retorted.

Ginny sighed loudly. "No, you didn't. Hermione was afraid you'd try to leave and go after You Know Who by yourself. Looks like she was right."

"I'm not running off," Harry said defensively. "I just need to talk to somebody in the Order."

Ginny's eyes softened slightly. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Harry bit his bottom lip determined not to worry her if he didn't have to. "No, I just remembered something Dumbledore told me to ask McGonagall and I don't want to forget it."

"And this couldn't want till the morning?" Ginny pushed.

"I told you, I didn't want to forget what it was," Harry said shortly.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying to me aren't you?"

"You don't believe me?" Harry accused.

"Should I?" Ginny said instantly.

Harry felt a growing bubble of impatience in his stomach. Every minute that passed was a wasted minute. He didn't know how long Nagini would sit and watch before she attacked.

"Go to bed, Ginny. I promise I'll be back after I talk to McGonagall," Harry pleaded.

Ginny looked like she as going to laugh. "I'm afraid that is easier said than done. If you're really going to see McGonagall then there shouldn't be a problem with me coming with you."

"You can't," Harry said instantly.

Ginny's frown grew. "Because it's for my own safety? I'm sorry, Harry, you have two choices. One, you take me with you and talk to McGonagall without any incidents or two, I put you into a full body bind wake up Hermione and she'll go with you to talk to McGonagall. Either way, you aren't leaving this common room alone."

"It's not for your own safety," Harry grumbled. "I just don't want to worry you is all."

"Why would I be worried?" Ginny asked.

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and he eyed the portrait eagerly. He knew Ginny was not kidding and that it would take her a fraction of a second to place him in a body bind because he wouldn't raise a wand against her. He didn't have that much time to waste and Ginny was far too stubborn to reason with.

"Fine, you can come along," Harry sighed.

Ginny shrugged. "Wise choice. Hermione would have been irate that you tried to sneak out alone."

"She'd be more irate if she knew Ron let me slip by," Harry said heavily.

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent as the tranquility of the midnight moon seeped through the castle windows. Harry glanced over at Ginny and watched the way the moonlight reflected off her hair. She didn't look over at him even once and Harry felt his body tense as he thought of her new relationship with Terry Boot.

He felt a swell of an unknown emotion rise up through him and he was overcome with the urge to say something that was sure to provoke Ginny. Harry was just about to speak when he heard a stern voice call out.

"What are you two doing out at this hour?"

"Professor Slughorn," Ginny greeted. "Harry needed to speak with the Headmistress."

"At this hour?" Slughorn asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Yes," Harry affirmed. "It couldn't wait till morning."

"What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait till morning," Slughorn said with a grin.

His large stomach jiggled slightly indicating he might have also given a slight chuckle. He had always been extremely pleased with Harry and Ginny's relationship. Both of them had been his favorite students and prized members of his Slug Club.

Harry sighed and stole a glance at Ginny. "Voldemort…"

"He who must not be named," Slughorn warned as he lifted his hands in an alarmed manner.

"Is planning on attacking members of the Order soon," Harry finished ignoring Slughorn's warning.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Who is going to be attacked?"

"Please professor," Harry pleaded. "It's a matter of urgency that we act quickly."

Slughorn's girn fell but he nodded his hand. "Follow me."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and glared with a need in her face. "Who's in danger? Is it my parents?"

Harry's mouth went dry. Ginny's began breathing quickly and Harry knew he didn't have to say anything.

"You could have told me," Ginny said. "You could have told me my parents were in danger."

"I don't know for sure they are," Harry replied. "That was why I wanted you to go to bed. I didn't want to worry you yet."

"They're my parents!" Ginny exclaimed as they scampered to catch up with Slughorn.

Harry felt a bubble of anxiety erupt inside him at Ginny's words. "You think I'm not worried about your parents?"

"We wasted so much time rowing in the common room," Ginny said crestfallen. "You should have just pushed by me and gone to McGonagall. Why did you waste so much time."

"If I had pushed past you what would you have done?" Harry argued.

Ginny sniffled lightly but didn't cry. "I would have hexed you."

The three of them continued on without saying another word. When they reached the gargoyle that protected the Headmistress's office Slughorn cleared his voice and stood a little straighter.

"Please wake the Headmistress. It is a matter of great importance," he announced.

The gargoyle replied back. "Professor, please provide the password for entrance."

Slughorn fumbled around in his robes for a moment then pulled out his wand. "Catnip."

Harry thought he might laugh when he heard the password but the situation was too serious for humor. The gargoyle slid aside and exposed the spiral stairwell that Harry had long associated with Albus Dumbledore.

"Come along," Slughorn ushered as the three made their way into McGonagall's office.

"She'll be along any moment," Slughorn assured as he headed back down the stairs.

Harry looked around at the sleeping portraits and his eyes fell on the picture of Dumbledore hanging above McGonagall's desk. Ginny was looking at the same spot but she didn't say anything.

"Mr. Potter, what might own the honor of this late night visit?"

Harry's head whirled around and caught sight of Professor McGonagall. She was clinging tightly to a night robe and her graying hair was tied loosely behind her back.

"Professor, I had a dream," Harry began.

McGonagall's eyes grew larger and she nodded. "I see. Dreams like the ones you were having a couple of years ago?"

"Yes," Harry replied hesitantly. "I think Voldemort is planning an attack on the Burrow. I have a vision of his snake watching the house from a distance."

McGongall seemed to consider things for a moment before rising and tapping on a nearby portrait. An old witch with bright maroon robes awoke and woke with a startle.

"What is Minevera?"

"McGonagall whispered something to the portrait who immediately collected herself and disappeared out of the corner of the portraits frame.

"I've sent a message to the Wesley's to go to Bill Weasley's home until we can make more permanent arrangements. I've also alerted the Ministry that something may be afoot near the Burrows so they can send Aurors to investigate the situation," McGonagall explained.

"Is that smart? Won't Fleur and Bill…" Harry started to protest.

"They are under the Order's protection," McGonagall said instantly. "Potter, I'm concerned about these dreams. I was told you had learned to control these visions. Remember that if you allow your mind to remain open then you place yourself at terrible risk."

Harry nodded although he didn't entirely agree with McGonagall's assessment of the situation. Yes, he realized that this connection was dangerous but it had been useful in the past. If he hadn't been connected to Voldemort's mind then Mr. Wesley would be dead. For some reason it took sitting in the Head Mistress office to remind him of this past.

"It was an accident. I don't allow it to happen very often," Harry lied. The truth was he simply hadn't had the opportunity but he hadn't been trying to prevent these visions by any means.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, it is getting rather late. We've done all we can do for the time being. I think it would be best if you return to your dormitory. I'll will contact first thing tomorrow if I have any updates throughout the night," McGonagall assured.

Ginny sighed. "Could we not leave school and return…"

"Miss Weasley, we have just a couple days left until you'll officially be allowed to leave. You are much safer at Hogwarts for the time being," McGonagall said with certain finality in her voice. Harry knew regardless how much Ginny might argue this was not an option up for discussion.  
Professor McGonagall tightened her robes around herself and walked towards the door. Harry realized that she was indicated it was time to leave and let the Order do its work. Harry stood up first and touched Ginny's shoulder lightly.

"Potter," McGonagall whispered. "You cannot share Order affairs. I'll summon for you later."

Harry glanced at Ginny to see if she had overheard but if she hadn't she gave no indication. Harry followed close behind her the entire way back to the Gryffendor common room. Neither of them said a word because there was nothing to say. Harry knew that Ginny would not sleep tonight and he couldn't blame her.

"You should try to get some rest," Harry said softly.

Ginny took a deep breath and whispered, "Rest."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry assured.

Ginny smiled lightly. "I know."

Without giving a final look Ginny dashed up the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitory. Even if Harry had wanted to follow her to make certain she was going to be alright he couldn't.

_  
AN: GREETINGS!!!! Hey, remember me. I'm not going to lie, Deathly Hallows RUINED my future plans with this story. I've spent the past three months completely reworking parts of my story that I can no longer use. For example, I was planning on hiding the final Horcrux, Ravenclaws wand, in Gringotts. I was also planning the final battle to take place at Hogwarts. If I continue with those plans then it would too closely mirror DH. I will be around more now. Things have been hectic and I'm working on another James/Lily story at the moment too. I'll have that one posted within the week. I have not abandoned this story I just had to revamp some things. _


End file.
